


白昼与光

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 125,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: CP：托西（托雷斯x梅西） By：水煮铃铛字数12万 伪现实向基于txt版本上有一些小修改
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*  
第一章 剥离阶段的遗忘  
*  
“你说你说好同伴，快快出来和我玩，爬到苹果树上来，两个两个白小孩，穿得一身绿衣衫，一个一个好孤单，永永远远没了伴。”  
里奥坐在不断有冷风灌进来的窗台上。他穿着透白的衣衫，孩子般盘起双腿，后背软塌塌地靠着窗框。这时已经是午夜，群星尽数在云层后藏起，风吹散室内游荡的歌声，让那声音更加飘渺无形。冰凉的空气围绕在里奥身旁，他感觉自己坐在午夜时分干枯的井底，周围除了冷硬的墙壁外再无其他。但井底不会有这样凉的风，那里应该满是闷热腐坏的味道，而不是冻得人手脚发凉。  
他等不来睡意光临，只呆呆地坐在窗台上，在漆黑中听着播放器里诡异的歌词反反复复。月光映着他的脸，仿佛照在一张面具上。在这之前，里奥从不知道只要剥下笑容、一个人的面庞竟然会有这么大的改变，在训练时他用装出来的微笑对付过这一整天，谁也看不出他有什么问题，然而一旦回到家，他会立刻丢掉那副无比烦腻的笑脸。关上门后，在只需要面对自己的世界里，他不用对任何人假装自己过得很好，也不需要顾虑会让任何人为他担心。  
坐在窗台上的里奥没有表情地沐浴在月光下，面庞消瘦，脸色苍白，双眼黯淡无光，月光都不能点亮。  
夜晚和白昼没有区别，它们有着同样的颜色和同样的清冷。  
这是“剥离”的第一个阶段。  
他允许自己给这段难熬的日子取了名字，他明白事情不会那么轻易就过去，那些黏着他、缠着他、穿透他骨头的东西也不会轻易离去。  
等到“剥离”结束，他会好起来。但在那之前，他有需要淡忘的事、需要扔掉的感觉。这是一项艰苦无比的工作，他在这过程中拼死挣扎，却见效甚微。  
有许多记忆正等待着从脑子里挖出去。  
*  
罗尼把食物放在桌子上，捏了下里奥的脸。  
“怎么不吃了？我以为你喜欢烤肉呢。”  
“我喜欢，”里奥坐在椅背过高的椅子上，用叉子挑起一小块肉打量着：“可我吃不下去了，真奇怪，我只吃了一点儿。”  
罗尼在桌子对面坐下：“你吃得太少了，这样对你没好处，你还在长身体呢。”  
“你说的好像我是小孩。”  
“是啊，没成年的小里奥不肯好好吃饭，”罗尼说着向里奥的盘子里添了些生菜，问道：“你爸爸说什么时候回来了吗？”  
里奥摇摇头。  
“他自己也不确定，这要看妈妈的病什么时候能好起来了。”  
“你爸爸才回去一个星期，你就这么想他了。”罗尼说。  
“不只是爸爸啊，还有妈妈、哥哥和妹妹。”他耷拉着脑袋，用叉子轻轻拨着盘子里的菜叶和肉，“我想回阿根廷，不仅想家里人，我连家里的院子都想。早上醒的时候有风从窗户吹进来，树叶哗啦啦地响着，我都不想睁眼睛了，闭着眼睛还能把这儿当成阿根廷，睁开眼就发现自己还在西班牙。”  
“现在自己住，还习惯吗？”  
里奥吸了吸鼻子：“还好，就是很没劲。我晚上总跑到你这儿来，你不觉得烦吧？”  
“不是我让你过来的吗？怎么会烦？你自己呆在家里一定觉得很没意思。”  
“是啊，还不如白天训练呢，有时候我希望训练一直不停就好了，这样就不用回家了，反正回去了也只有我自己。”  
“赶快吃饭，”罗尼看了看表：“吃完了我们去你家取点换洗衣服来。”   
“为什么？”里奥抬起头问。  
“在你爸回来之前，你住在我这儿。”罗尼说，心想着你这副样子自己住在家里谁能放心。  
里奥一时忘了说话，他盯着罗尼看了半天。  
“真可以吗？”  
“你乖乖把东西吃完就可以。”罗尼随手指了一下盘子，里奥立刻大口大口地往嘴里塞食物，不管是烤肉还是生菜，一律不由分说地送进嘴，恨不得嚼也不嚼就咽下去。  
罗尼看着他大口吃饭的样子觉得好玩，他隔着桌子去揉里奥的头发。  
“我虽然代替不了你爸爸、妈妈、哥哥、妹妹，好歹也能代替你家的院子吧？别告诉我在你心里我还没有院子重要。”  
里奥忙不迭地点头，他虽然想念阿根廷的家，但罗尼也很重要，就像爸妈一样重要。罗尼厚实的大手在他头上揉了揉。他记得罗尼那时的笑声，仿佛他不在意世界上的一切阴霾。  
他记得他每一次大笑的样子。  
里奥猛地睁开眼，他的身体晃了一下，凌晨的月光开始暗淡，刚刚他走了神，险些栽到窗外去。  
这是要遗忘的第一段记忆。  
*  
第二天下了些小雨，里奥早早地赶去训练，巴不得快些离开独自一人居住的房子。他在更衣室里刚换好衣服，哈维和伊涅斯塔一前一后走进来。   
“你来得好早啊，里奥，”哈维打着哈欠走向自己的柜子：“年轻人不是应该更贪睡吗？”  
“勤快你也要挑毛病，”伊涅斯塔笑道，“谁像你，二十个小时也睡不饱。”  
“运动员要养精蓄锐，多睡一会儿怎么了？”哈维还击道。  
里奥看着他们斗嘴，脸上带着一成不变的微笑。他将带着这微笑一整天。  
“你要是来得再早一点，我们就要怀疑你是在更衣室过夜的了，”哈维说着看了眼里奥，玩笑般说道：“不用担心，里奥，罗尼不在，以后还有我们罩着你。”  
“好啊。”里奥机械地笑着、机械地回答，谁都没有发现他的不正常。  
罗尼离开已经有一个月了，他练就了随时随地可以微笑对人的本事，哪怕是在他最为烦躁不安、焦虑压抑的时刻。  
若不这样，队友会担心，朋友会担心，家人会担心——他对别人的担心束手无策，唯一的办法就是不让他们发现自己的糟糕状态。  
过了一会儿，三人提起昨天教练说的下个月训练计划。  
“他觉得时间太少了……”哈维说。  
“如果时间表能改一下，干脆提前到下个礼拜——”伊涅斯塔说。  
“是啊，提前就好了。”里奥附和着。  
在旁人看来似乎是三人正在聊接下来的训练，实际上这场对话只在两人间进行，里奥根本不知道他们在说什么，他只是重复刚刚听到的话，说些“是啊”、“好”这类的话。只有在极少数的时候才会有人发现他的失神，但别人都将这当做偶尔的注意力不集中，到时里奥也只是不好意思地道一声抱歉，吐一下舌头就算过去了。  
这样假装着也没有什么不好。“我没有拖累任何人为我心烦，这样一来大家都顺心如意，不好吗？”  
比赛有输赢，生活没有。他知道自己过得不好，那他要怎么样？就算认输，你又要如何对生活认输？  
每天在踏入训练场的那刻起，他就抛弃感觉和情绪，将自己投入训练中，与往日无异。  
里奥说话越来越少，但队友总是被他习惯性露出的微笑蒙混过去，以为他还是原来的样子。  
他在适应没有罗尼的巴萨，这太难了，他倒不如封闭自己，这还容易些。  
他的生活变得一团糟，他连自己都照顾不过来，更无法接过别人的期望和负担。  
*  
在对待训练时，里奥异常认真，从不懈怠，他的努力程度不输给任何人。运动让他感觉活着。汗水从头发间渗出，顺着脖颈流到衣服里，最终衣衫的前胸后背都被湿透的汗水打湿，粘在身上。  
他踢着球，一遍遍重复着，看似机械，实则动作十分灵活。不断有汗水滑落到眼皮上，他无暇注意，任由它们自己滴落。五分钟之前他怀疑小腿会抽筋，但二十分钟过去了，他仍旧精准地履行计划中的训练步骤，腿脚仿佛变成了别人的，他连疲惫都感觉不到。  
训练结束，冲凉，换衣服，回家——对于这些他并不积极，回家对他毫无吸引力，他不想回去，反正也没什么可做的，无非是睡一觉，第二天继续训练。  
穿衣服时，他经常发现自己身上有莫名的青紫，他知道一定是训练时不小心磕了、碰了、扭伤了，他在家时一不留神让胳膊碰着了柜子、门框或冰箱门，但无论是怎么发生的，他都毫无印象，唯有事后发现身上的印痕才会注意到。他对肢体的漠然程度已经到了连受伤都不能让他有所感觉的地步。  
他一边走出更衣室，一边揉着右胳膊肘，试图回忆他是什么时候磕伤了自己。

*  
“你会走吗？”  
里奥抹了一把脸，从案台上沾到的面粉抹在他的脸上。  
罗尼擦掉里奥脸上的面粉：“当然不会。”  
“我还是担心，最近俱乐部里很多传言，我都不知道该相信哪个了。”  
“哪个都别信，”罗尼说：“安心训练好了，不会有变动的。”  
里奥把饼干放进烤箱，调好温度和时间，两人离开厨房，横在沙发上一边看电视一边等饼干出炉。  
“好累。”里奥说。他让自己的一半身子靠在罗尼身上，眼睛没看电视，出神地望着天花板。罗尼的右胳膊揽着他，手搭在他身上。他们对这样的亲密习以为常，谁也没去想这样的举动还需要什么原因。每次罗尼都会觉得胳膊发麻，然后就让里奥换个地方枕着。  
“我听说上面坚持要卖掉你。”里奥说，试图让声音听起来不那么忧虑。  
“你从哪儿听来这么多？我都没听说过，你看看你，皱着眉头干什么？我都说了我不会走，是不是？”他扳过里奥的脸让他看着自己。  
“罗尼骗过你没有？”他问。  
里奥笑了。  
*  
闹钟忽然响了起来，里奥猛地坐起身、关掉那吵闹的声音。他低着头坐在床上，右手不自觉地放到心脏所在的位置，那里跳得太快，简直让人担心它会忽然炸开。  
又一段要遗忘的记忆。  
里奥可以在任何时候对自己说我现在很好，我没事了，除了每天每夜从梦中惊醒的时刻。  
他的梦背叛他、出卖他，他在梦中越走越远，梦境让他越来越累，他甚至开始恐惧睡眠。有时梦中出现现实中发生的事，有时出现的只是无关的情节，但那些梦有着惊人一致的相似之处：它们让他焦虑，每每惊醒时，他都庆幸自己还能从梦中醒来。  
每一天他都是麻木的。唯有在训练场上他才能看起来像个活着的人，他奔跑，流汗，露出并非本意的微笑。一回到家就完全封闭自己，他甚至不说话，连电话都不接，无论是谁，他一律用短信回复。  
他以为事情终会好转，但到现在这情况愈演愈烈，甚至连夜晚都不安分，梦境惊吓着他，睡眠恐吓着他。  
他看不到这样的生活要到什么时候才是尽头。  
*  
他在罗尼下巴上贴上创可贴。  
“才几分钟没见，你就把自己弄破相了。”里奥打量着伤口，“不就是刮胡子吗？你至于大清早的就见血吗？”  
“不算破相，这是在下巴上，又不是脸上。”罗尼答道，很不以为然。  
“好意思说，都多大的人了。”里奥在创可贴上碰了碰，看了看说：“是不是过两个小时就能拿下来了？”  
“其实不贴也没问题，”罗尼笑道，“我不过是刮了一个伤口，要是让你来，不一定在脸上留下多少道疤呢。”  
“谁让你非要用那种古老的刀了？”  
“我习惯了。”罗尼说。  
“哼，就算用那种老式刀片，我也不会像你么大意。”里奥说。  
“那好啊，明天早上你可以试试，”罗尼停了一下，若有所思地看着里奥：“唯一的问题是……满脸贴着创可贴去训练可不怎么好看。”  
“别想提前吓唬我，我保证明天你脸上干干净净，而且一条伤口都没有，我才不会那么粗心大意。”里奥保证道。  
第二天他履行诺言，忙活了十几分钟才帮罗尼刮好胡子，时间虽然长了些，但他确实没有不小心碰破皮肤，罗尼得以避开顶着一脸创可贴去训练的惨状，接下来里奥住在罗尼家的两个月，他们每天早上都不厌其烦地重复着这一过程，里奥每次都像上手术台的主刀医生一样，瞪着大眼睛，眨都不眨，小心地在罗尼的下巴上挪动着刀片。这时候他禁止罗尼说话或笑，自己也一言不发，郑重地像在履行宗教仪式。

雨水落在他身上。里奥抬头，头发已经被浇湿了，他刚才走神了，雨水都淌进脖子里他才反应过来。他加快脚步跑向自己的车。忘了他手中拿着伞。  
上车后他没有马上启动汽车，他的手指在下巴上蹭了蹭。  
这是要遗忘的第二段记忆。

*  
训练结束后，里奥和队友们一起走回更衣室，不只是谁最先开始调侃马德里竞技的队服，没一会儿“床单军团”这个词就像泛滥的洪水一样在人群中溢开了。  
“像床单怎么了？”哈维大声说道：“就算像抹布你们也不能这么明目张胆地说！笑什么笑，说习惯了怎么办？周四就过去踢比赛了，一个不小心说漏嘴，到时候就不知道是踢球还是踢人了。”  
“我们可以拿里奥当挡箭牌，”皮克说，“他那么可爱，马竞一定舍不得下手的。”  
“不，杰拉德，我们会拿你当挡箭牌，反正你也一定很习惯这种事。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“干什么要这么狠心？把我扔过去，我还有命回来吗？你们对这种假设都不担心吗？”  
“我们不担心，”哈维笑道，“因为听某人说杰拉德最大的优点就是扛揍。”  
众人都笑了起来。皮克问道：“某人是谁？”  
“能说出这种大实话的一共有几个？自己猜去。”哈维说。  
“塞斯克不会这么对我的。”皮克信誓旦旦地说。  
“你都知道了还问。”哈维说，皮克哀嚎起来，嘴中重复着“这不可能”。  
“对，这不可能，”伊涅斯塔跟着调侃道：“塞斯克没说过这种话，其实是里奥说的，是不是，里奥？”  
被叫到的里奥回过神来，他眨了眨棕色的大眼睛，随口说道：“是啊，是我。”顺带着履行职责般露出微笑。皮克在自己耳边大声说着什么，他没听。队友们继续开着玩笑，先后走进更衣室。  
这算是天赋了，里奥想，尽管我一点也不想笑，但还是能笑出来，也不会有人发现那是个假笑。  
他越来越沉浸于自己在队友面前制造的“一切都好”的假象，他甚至可以和他们开玩笑了，甚至有那么两次，他觉得自己在假装开心的时候，真的有些开心起来了。  
或许这是好转的开始？他猜测着。  
事实上，他的猜测并不那么准确……或者说半真半假。不然他也不会在四个月后的一天恼火地在从不动笔的本子上记录下“我第一次见识了衣冠禽兽”这句话和“托雷斯”这个名字。  
*  
注：开篇的童谣来自塔娜·法兰奇小姐的《神秘森林》

*  
第二章 马德里竞技的正常与不正常  
*  
跟随球队去马德里的早上，里奥不小心划伤了左手。他在切面包的时候割伤了小指，只是个很浅的刀痕。他看着小伤口，猜测着这种出发去打比赛前见血的情况到底是好兆头还是坏兆头。  
他不能想太多。在去马德里的路上里奥努力地想要睡着。他需要换个环境、转换心情，多想只会是有害无益。  
他们在周二抵达马德里，周三休息一天，周四和马竞踢比赛。  
全队住进事先安排好的酒店，里奥因为前一天晚上失眠，进了房间就开始补觉。脱离了熟悉的环境，他竟然睡得比以前安稳多了。  
*  
过了不知多久，里奥听见屋子里有人说话，他迷迷糊糊地想着是不是自己忘了锁门，有人误闯进来，结果一睁眼看到马竞一干人等站在自己床前。  
我在做梦吗？他呆愣愣地看着床边的一圈人，那些人还没发现他已经睁开眼睛了，他们继续讨论着：  
“我们不能直接把他叫起来吗？”  
“你把他叫起来之后怎么说？告诉他他走错房间了，然后让他回自己的地方去？你不觉得很尴尬吗？”  
“我们又不尴尬。”  
“那你是说等他自己睡醒了？”  
什么情况？里奥想，我走错房间了？可为什么马竞的人全跑这儿来了？  
这时门开了，托雷斯走进来，诧异地看着屋子里的一群人：  
“你们干嘛都围在我房间里？”  
“哦，因为加西亚来你房间找你，发现你不在这儿，但是巴萨的小天才在这儿。”丹尼说。  
“然后呢？”  
加西亚说道：“然后我就怀疑我走错了，我去问胡安，你是不是住T019号房，他说不知道，正好费利佩进来借刮胡刀，我们就问他，他也不知道，而且胡安也没有刮胡刀，费利佩忘了他是个大胡子，从来都不刮。然后我们就一起去塞尔吉的房间问他，但他不在房间里，他和戈丁在卢卡斯的房间里打游戏，我们就聚在卢卡斯那儿，这时候丹尼和萨维奇路过卢卡斯的房间，看见我们就问我们在干什么，我们对他们说了，他们也不确定你的房间是不是T019号，这时候奥利弗刚去买了新的儿童积木回来，他不相信我们的话，我们就带他到T019房里。”  
“然后我们觉得有必要讨论一下这种情况的解决方法。”费利佩说。  
“顺带说一句，我们还讨论了要不要给巴萨的前锋拍裸照，因为塞尔吉最开始用手机拍了几张他睡觉的照片打算卖给小报，我们都觉得这是个好主意，然后大家就都拿出手机拍了。”  
里奥觉得浑身发凉，脑海中浮现马竞帮呈半圆形围在他床边、所有人拿出手机对着他面无表情地“嘁哩喀喳”拍照的样子，他们的手机开了闪光灯，那场景在设想中非常有超现实意味——可他们拍他睡觉的照片干嘛？  
里奥忽然很庆幸之前的自己那么累，所以穿着衣服就睡了。  
“还有合影。”费利佩说，“我们都和他剪刀手合影了，你要不要也来一张？你就蹲在床边这儿，比划个剪刀手就行了。”  
“你们还合了影？”托雷斯问。  
你们还合了影？里奥吓得差点从床上跳起来。  
“是啊，然后奥利弗说‘唉，这要是裸照的话肯定能卖个好价钱’，然后我们就讨论了一会儿要不要拍裸照。你知道，我们的年薪花的都太快了。再说，拍个裸照也没什么。”  
“因为大家都是男的，”丹尼接话道，“而且我们没有私心，只想等价交换，把照片卖给小报、公布给大众，巴萨的前锋是世界的——”  
“——我们不能独占。”加西亚理直气壮地说。  
“后来你们怎么决定的？”托雷斯问。  
“后来啊，”卢卡斯说：“后来我们想到‘诶，他只是睡着了，我们要是脱他的衣服他会醒的’。”  
“是啊，醒了怎么办？”  
里奥再次感激自己和衣而睡。他现在非常想把马竞这帮人挨个踩成肉泥。  
“对啊，我们就讨论了一下，醒了怎么办？”  
“他会把我们当成变态的，那可不好。”  
“你们本来就是。”托雷斯指出。  
“但我们没有啊，后来我们就想：算了，还是谈正经事，巴萨的小前锋睡到队长房间里了，我们该怎么办？”  
“提醒我一下，”托雷斯说：“他睡到我的房间里，为什么‘你们’要操心该怎么办？”  
“你是队长，”卢卡斯说：“我们要为你排忧解难。”  
“可我现在因为你们觉得世事艰难，”托雷斯说，“商讨出结果了？”  
“我们决定叫醒他，但不知道怎么才能让他不觉得尴尬。”加西亚说。  
“是啊，如果他醒了，发现身边一群人，一定会尴尬得不得了。”戈丁说。  
“所以你们就都挤在这儿研究怎么叫醒一个成年人？”托雷斯问。  
“坦白说，我们也在研究你到底去了哪儿，”丹尼说，“卢卡斯怀疑你早就知道巴萨的小前锋在这儿，他认为你去叫狗仔队拍照片了。”  
“然后独自拿到狗仔队的巨额酬金。”  
“拖你们的福，我的年薪还没花光，不用沦落到这种地步。”托雷斯说。  
里奥闭着眼睛在心里默默哭号：怎么马竞的人比皇马的还大脑短路！马德里这个不祥之地，来到这儿的人智商都会被拉低吗！  
“我确实住T019，所以这是我的房间，你们都赶快回去休息，一会儿巴萨的前锋醒了，他自己就回去了。”托雷斯说着拉开门，把队友们向外请。  
“那你干嘛？你在哪儿呆着？”丹尼问。  
“这是我自己的房间，我不在这儿呆着还能在哪儿？”  
“可里奥·梅西在你房间里。”  
“我想我的房间还足够大，能容得下们两个人。”托雷斯平板地说。  
“你要和他合影吗？自拍的话那个角度可不太好看了，我帮你拍吧。刚才我们都是大家互相帮着拍的。”  
“再见吧亲爱的丹尼！”托雷斯关上门。  
他看了眼睡在床上的里奥，觉得没有叫醒他的必要。他放下刚才姐姐送来的背包，从里面拿出衣服，姐姐从来都是把衣服揉成一团塞进来，他一件一件拿出来，坐在床边开始叠——床很大，里奥睡在另外的那边。  
托雷斯不声不响地叠着衣服，里奥眯着眼睛偷偷瞄着他，躺在床上动也不敢动，心想究竟是撞了什么邪竟然碰上这种事，现在自己默默地躺在马德里的一家酒店的床上，床的另一边坐着正在叠衣服的马竞队长——喂，你叠衣服能不能去桌子那儿叠？好让我偷偷从房间里溜出去！  
还有马竞那群变态，他们又不是第一次和巴萨踢比赛，干嘛要拍照——还合影——甚至还认真考虑要拍裸照？他们的脑袋都坏掉了吗？  
里奥假装翻身，把手放到眼前挡住了脸，然后从手指的缝隙里向外偷看。托雷斯已经叠好了几件衣服——马竞的队长叠的衣服也不怎么样，还没自己叠得整齐呢，里奥想。  
“你看着我叠衣服干什么？”托雷斯忽然问道，他根本就没向里奥这边看。里奥吓了一跳。  
里奥依旧用手盖着眼睛，从指缝里看着他说：“你知道我醒了？”  
“我的队友们那么吵，你不可能睡得着。”他说，目光仍放在眼前的衣服上。  
里奥从逆光的方向看他的侧脸，他确实是报纸和电视上频频出现的那个人，马竞的金童，本人看起来竟然比照片上还要英俊。  
“你刚才怎么不叫醒我？”里奥问。  
“我想等你自己起来，但你一直看我叠衣服，我都叠不下去了。”说着托雷斯终于把目光转向他，微笑说道：“我们还没自我介绍呢，”说着他向里奥伸出手：“你好，里奥内尔·梅西。”  
他看着里奥，那双柔和的眼睛笑盈盈的，非常漂亮，里奥只觉得自己躺在床上和被人握手怪极了，但他不能拒绝，只好握住对方温热的手答道：“你好，费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
说完，里奥正要松开手，托雷斯忽然手上用力，拉着他的手把他从床上拽起来，里奥怔怔地坐起来，托雷斯笑道：“你还打算在我的床上躺多久？我可是叠完了衣服准备睡觉的。”  
里奥想了想，他讪讪地低声嘟囔着什么，托雷斯没听清，问：“你说什么？”  
“我在想……你能不能让你的队友把照片删了？”  
“啊，照片，”托雷斯说：“我都忘了。你放心好了，我一定让他们删掉的，太丢人了，竟然围着其他队的球员趁别人睡觉的时候拍个完。”  
里奥正要道谢，托雷斯又说道：“但你也太大意了，我从没想过巴萨的小天才这么迷糊，走错房间竟然还睡得那么熟。”  
已经到了嘴边的“谢谢”被里奥硬生生咽下去，他懊恼地看了托雷斯一眼，说：“我是太累了。”他下了床穿好鞋，正要走时，托雷斯问道：“你还没回答我最开始的问题呢，你看着我叠衣服干什么？”  
里奥闷闷地说：“谁看了，再说叠得也不怎么样。”说完之后，里奥忽然感觉到这话好像自相矛盾。  
“你来。”托雷斯说。  
“什么？”  
托雷斯指着眼前的衣服说：“既然我‘叠得也不怎么样’，你不打算帮个忙吗？就算感谢我让队友们删掉你的照片。”  
里奥盯着他看了两秒，本想拒绝，但想到自己有不知道多少张睡着的照片和合影在丧心病狂的马竞帮手里，他还是蔫蔫地走到托雷斯那边。  
里奥隔着一堆衣服坐在托雷斯对面，拿过他正在叠的那件套头运动衫，一边折一边说：“你都不知道要这样把衣服拉平吗？然后从这边折到这边，这里是对称的……”  
他自顾自地说着，抬头就看见马竞的队长正笑盈盈地看着自己而不是衣服。  
“你看着我干嘛？”  
托雷斯笑着摇摇头，没说话。“我觉得你很有趣”这样的话若是说出来大概只会让里奥摔门而去。  
里奥把叠好的衣服放在一边，忽然想起什么似的，问道：“对了，你们把马竞队里唯一的一个正常人藏哪儿去了？”  
“你说的是谁？”托雷斯困惑地问，“我以为我就是最正常那个。”  
“阿奎罗——别告诉我你忘了他是阿根廷人。”   
“我没忘记他是阿根廷人，”托雷斯说：“可我从不知道他比我更像正常人。”  
他没注意到自己说的是“像正常人”吗？里奥想，难道马竞的标准是看起来“像”正常人就足够了吗？  
“总而言之，Kun哪儿去了？”  
“你这么一说我也觉得奇怪，大家都跑来跟你合影了，Kun怎么不见了？”托雷斯认真想着，然后说：“他最近早出晚归的，不知道在忙什么。”  
就凭你们这点小报嗅觉敏锐度，一辈子也别想从狗仔队那儿拿酬金。里奥想，Kun在忙着追前任球王的女儿，你们身为他的队友竟然连这么大的事都不知道。  
两人正过家家似的一个叠衣服、一个看另一个叠衣服时，敲门声响了起来，没等屋子里的人说话，Kun已经自顾自地推开门了：  
“队长，我需要你的建议，你觉得——”  
来人的光芒照亮了整个房间。他手上拿着两个硕大的盒子，里面分别放着体型庞大的、闪闪发光的项链。  
这玩意带上非坠死不可，里奥想。  
Kun的话说了一半停住了，看见顶着蓬松短发的里奥正迷茫地看着他，Kun立刻笑了：“里奥！没想到今天竟然能见到你！你怎么在这儿？”  
因为我们后天要踢比赛，少年。上帝作证，我不想回答这个问题。  
“因为我要给你们队长叠衣服。”里奥说着做了个鬼脸。  
Kun困惑地看着他，搞不清状况。他看了看里奥手里的衣服，又看了看满脸人畜无害笑容的托雷斯，最终决定忽略这个未解之谜。  
“我们好久没见了吧，里奥？晚上一起吃饭？”  
“如果你请客的话。”里奥说。他打算等他和Kun都离开这房间之后再叙旧，眼下先叠完托雷斯的这堆衣服再说。  
Kun继续刚才没说完的话，转向托雷斯问道：“快，队长，用你的正常审美帮我看一下，这两个哪个送人比较好？”  
托雷斯小心翼翼地接近过分闪亮的项链们。  
“你提前预支了年薪吗？哪来这么多钱买东西？”托雷斯问。  
“没有啊，这些都是狗仔队的酬金！刚拿到钱我就去买礼物了。”Kun骄傲地说。  
“你要送给谁？”托雷斯问。  
“你捅了什么消息给狗仔队？”里奥问。  
“两个问题都保密，”Kun眨了眨眼，继续问：“你们觉得哪个好？”  
“那个。”托雷斯和里奥异口同声说道，手指着Kun左手上的盒子。  
“太好了！我也觉得这个比较漂亮！那就送这个了！”Kun说。  
然而里奥和托雷斯则诧异地看着对方。托雷斯趁着Kun没注意，向里奥那边倾斜身子，俯在后者的耳边问：“你不是真觉得左边那条好看吧？”  
“我才没有！那条丑死了！”里奥压低声音说。  
“那就好，我也这么觉得。”  
说完托雷斯意味深长地笑了，里奥也忍不住笑了下，然后立刻移开目光，装作什么都没发生。  
“那另一条项链怎么办？”托雷斯问。  
Kun看着另外一条项链，想了想说：“我也没想过……这个又不能退，但两条都好看，我就都买了……哎，里奥，好久没见了，这个送给你吧。”Kun把右手上的盒子向里奥递过去。  
里奥如同躲避一只让人浑身发麻的癞蛤蟆一样向后躲了躲。  
“送给我……”里奥绝望地看着Kun：“还不如送给塞斯克，他八成还能把这当成个有意思的笑话。但你被杰拉德揍是免不了了。”  
“那我该怎么办？”Kun问。  
“我怎么知道，”里奥说着从床上站起来，在那摞叠好的衣服上拍了一下对托雷斯说：“好了，衣服叠完了，答应我的事你别忘了。”  
“不会的。”托雷斯微笑着回答，坐在床上笑盈盈地看着两人出了门。  
*  
晚上里奥和Kun一起吃了晚饭，里奥没吃多少，他只象征性地吃了几口，就放下刀叉、懒洋洋地靠在椅子上。  
“你还好吧？”  
“很好啊。”里奥说，心里想着根本就不好，糟透了。  
他盯着窗外的树影，琢磨着要不要把那个无法提起的名字说出口。他已经准备了很久，很早之前他就想把这些话对一个人一吐而尽，但就是没办法开口。他试着深呼吸几次，每次都在快说出来时，忽然转移了话题。  
他想把自己的想法都告诉Kun，他对那个离去的巴西人的感觉，他们之间曾发生的事，每天每夜折磨他的过去和想法……可他不能说。  
因为那是已经过去、且无法解决的事。既然没有解决办法，Kun便无法帮助他，也只能无力地为他烦恼，替他担忧。  
我干嘛要让朋友这样担心我呢？里奥想，把我的烦恼推倒他们身上去，有趣吗？  
“你怎么不吃了？”Kun问。  
里奥随口说道：“做得不好。”  
“口味越来越挑了。”Kun说着仔细打量着里奥，“你是不是瘦了？酒窝都浅了。”  
“瘦了点儿。”里奥应道。  
“我知道他走了你觉得不习惯——”  
里奥忽然觉得心里一紧，他没料到Kun会忽然提起这件事。  
“他是你的队友，你觉得不习惯也正常，”Kun没发现里奥忽然的紧张情绪，继续说着：“而且你们都认识那么久了、关系又近，你就算花上两三个月来适应，我也不觉得奇怪。你也不用着急，时间久了，自然就习惯没有他的巴萨了。”  
里奥麻木地点了下头。  
可我要适应的不是没有他的巴萨，是没有他的自己。  
而且时间看似对那糟糕的感觉并没有影响，不然为什么我一直没看到好转的苗头？  
里奥忍住不去叹气。  
“你和吉安妮娜怎么样了？追得挺顺利的？”  
“我觉得是吧，”Kun傻乎乎地笑了，“现在她好歹答应同我约会了，之前想见她一面都很难呢。”  
里奥忽然后悔自己提起这个话题了。Kun第一次告诉里奥他正在追马拉多纳的女儿时，里奥也正在“恋爱中”，他在电话里听Kun说起这件事时非常开心，他单纯地为朋友觉得高兴，那时里奥觉得世界待他无比宽容：这听起来是多可爱的事，自己和最好的朋友都陷入恋情，都因爱上一个人而欣喜若狂，最微不足道的小事也让他们欢喜不已。  
接到Kun的电话那天，里奥正站在罗尼家的厨房里，在案板前切着面包，暖风从窗口吹进来，罗尼站在一旁的水池洗着刚刚买回来的番茄。里奥还记得那天他穿着一件浅灰色的套头运动装，罗尼笑他，说他看起来像只小熊。  
那个场景带动了回忆，他甚至能感觉到当时夕阳的和煦甚至空气中的暖意。还有星星点点围绕自己的幸福感，他觉得轻松且快乐。  
而现在，时过境迁，物是人非，Kun仍然在爱恋中甜蜜着，自己却跌入苦涩的海水，一味下沉。  
里奥半晌没开口，他忘了说话，只盯着桌布发呆。Kun见他表情不对，于是挑起话头说：  
“我说，里奥，队长答应你什么事了？”  
“呃——帮我痛揍皇马的人。”里奥随口胡说道。他觉得把自己走错房间、睡错床、被马竞帮拍照并且合影的事迹说出来并不会很光荣。  
“哇啊，真的？”Kun敬畏地看着他，“那——出了人命是你负责还是他负责？”  
“什么啊？”里奥不以为然地说了句。  
Kun放下刀叉：“你让队长出手，那就是十有八九是要出人命，百分百要见血的啊。”  
“怎么可能，就你们队长那样子，都能用人畜无害来形容了。”  
Kun抑郁地扫了他一眼，闷声说:“是啊，一开始我也是这么以为的。”  
*

当天晚上里奥睡得并不好，不仅因为他的习惯性失眠，也因为马竞帮的房间里断续传出各种鬼哭狼嚎。第二天他问Kun的时候，Kun转告了他自己从队友们那里得来的印象（当事人纷纷表示不愿详细提及此事），前一天晚上的场景还原之后差不多是这样：  
1.托雷斯礼貌地敲开某个队员房间的门，双方展开了亲切慰问和友好交谈，紧接着托雷斯请对方交出手机，删除照片。  
2.拒绝交出手机的球员在语言上的反应如下：“不给！干嘛要删照片？留着不是挺好的嘛……哎，队长，别这样好不好，你别……啊！队长！我错了！我错了还不行吗？啊啊啊啊——”  
3.托雷斯删掉队员手机中的照片后，将手机物归原主，随后礼貌地向对方道晚安，叮嘱他们好好休息，并预祝他们在后天的比赛中取得优异成绩，否则他就让他们见识马竞的暗黑帮规（不，是鼓励条款），随后去敲下一个队员的房门。

*  
第三章 意料之外  
*  
比赛在周三举行，周二这天球员们都在休息。吃过午饭，里奥和Kun漫无目的地边走边聊天，Kun坚持说这么好的天气不出门晒晒太阳是暴殄天物，里奥就跟着他出来了。  
在里奥的印象里，Kun的话一直很多。今天他仍是说话多的那个，但里奥却觉得他说的太少——不应该有那些停顿和短暂沉默——一旦Kun不说话，里奥就会忍不住想把罗尼的事对他全盘托出，他知道这是不应该说出口的话，两个职业球员，这相当于一场丑闻，不是吗？可里奥忍了太久，他巴不得马上对某个人讲出来，免得自己回了巴塞罗那后还要独自扛着这些重量。  
“其实我有件事想跟你说来着，Kun，”在Kun的又一次停顿后，里奥一狠心开口道：“不是什么要紧事，你也不用看的很严重，我只是觉得，如果说出来的话我大概会好受些——”  
“什么事？”Kun问，一边摘下里奥衣服上的一根线头。  
“昨天你也看出来了，我有点不在状态，你知道我一直爱吃东西，不会无缘无故瘦……”  
“是啊，难道你变成素食主义者了？”Kun打趣着问。  
“不是，我没开玩笑，你记得昨天我们说到——”  
Kun不会知道他们“昨天说到”了什么，他的手机不适时宜地响了起来，Kun拿出来看了看。  
“不好意思，里奥，”Kun接起手机：“怎么了宝贝？这时候打电话……现在吗？可你在哪儿？……我不确定我能找到你说的地方，但我可以问问别人……好，那我马上过去。”  
里奥看着Kun接起手机，发现自己刚刚鼓起来的、冒失的勇气忽然都消失了。  
Kun把手机放回衣袋。  
“是吉安妮娜，她让我马上过去一趟，”Kun看了看表：“没事，等你说完的，你刚才要说什么？”  
“哦那个啊，没什么，你快去吧，别让她等着。”里奥说道，克制着自己的烦躁——活该我被这些话憋死。  
“没事，听你说完我再去也一样，你又不会说上半个小时。”  
“真没事，说不说都没关系，你快去吧。”  
Kun怀疑地看了看他。  
“那好吧，我先走了，晚上我要是回来得早就一起吃饭，这次你请。”  
“知道啦，去吧。”  
里奥看着Kun走远。心想着明明是差不多同一个时候恋爱的，他怎么就这么好运，而自己怎么就会遇到那样的事。里奥转身往回走，心中想着晚上他更不可能提起那些事了，还不如想想晚餐吃什么来的实际。  
“我知道我们队里全是奇奇怪怪的家伙——”  
里奥忽然听见一个声音说道，他转头望过去，托雷斯靠在一旁的栏杆上。他刚才一直在阴影中，他们没看见他。  
“——但我还从来不知道有这么迟钝的，Kun竟然会相信你的话。”  
“相信什么？”里奥顺着他的话问。  
“相信你的‘说不说都没关系’啊，你看起来明显有话要说。”  
“你偷听了我们的谈话，就没有一丁点感觉到不好意思吗？”里奥说。  
“我一直站在这儿想着明天的比赛，你们俩从那边过来正好看不到我站的角度，怎么能怪我偷听？”托雷斯耸耸肩，“再说你们也没说什么机密的事，我相当于什么都没听到。”  
“昨天——”里奥想起Kun说的昨晚马竞众人如何遭受了队长的恐吓然后删除照片的事，觉得还是当面道声谢比较好。  
“昨天你帮我删了其他人手机里的照片——谢谢，肯定挺麻烦吧？”  
“不麻烦，”托雷斯不在意地摆摆手：“不用客气，”说着他迈开步子打算回去，走过里奥身旁时他说道：“希望Kun早点回来，你要说什么也好赶快说了，省得明天这个状态比赛。”  
“你为什么这样说？”里奥问，觉得有些不满，托雷斯的语气好像自己有很严重的问题似的（虽然里奥自己明白，他确实‘有点问题’）。  
“我是球队的队长，负责保证所有球员都在最佳状态是我的职责之一，知道队友的状态如何是我的基本任务——当然了，马竞的人都很容易看穿，他们从来不把情绪写在脸上，全是用吼的，我根本不用观察他们。”托雷斯一边说一边向前走，他穿着白色休闲服，白色的背影在阳光下看起来有些刺眼。  
“你观察到我什么了？”里奥问。  
“我没有特意去观察你，巴萨的小天才，事实上我都没注意说话的是谁，我只是站在栏杆旁边想着明天的比赛，然后不小心听到你们的对话，心里想着‘这人怎么有话不说，憋在心里不觉得不痛快吗？’，之后我才抬眼看到说话的是谁——我不是在观察你，这只是正常人都有的反应。”  
“被你说的我好像很容易被看穿。”里奥说，克制着语调中的不满，但并不成功。  
“不要误会我的话，”托雷斯平和地微笑着：“如果我冒犯了你，请忘了我刚刚说了什么，我没有恶意。”  
里奥抬头看着他。那双眼睛确实坦坦荡荡，不曾流露过任何不怀好意的情绪。  
“算了，”里奥说，既然对方已经给了台阶下，自己就也该顺着谈话再说几句：“也没什么，就算Kun回来了，我也不想说了。”  
托雷斯耸耸肩：“为什么不说？”  
“因为他是我朋友，我就算说了也只能让他为我乱担心，还不如不说。”里奥的语气缓和下来。  
“那你明天比赛就这个状态上球场？”  
“比赛的时候我不会这样。”  
“真的？以前也这种情绪参加过重要比赛？”托雷斯问。  
里奥懵住了。答案是没有。   
托雷斯看着里奥的表情就知道了答案，他等着里奥说话，但对方已然陷入沉思，一直没开口。  
“你这样的状态虽然对我们有利，”托雷斯说：“但总有种胜之不武的感觉。”  
“是啊……”里奥刚答了两个字，忽然反应过来，瞪着托雷斯：“你这是什么语气？好像你们已经赢了似的。”  
“巴萨的核心这种状态上场，你保证其他球员不会受影响吗？这样一来我们赢的几率当然提高了。”托雷斯用理所当然的语气说。  
里奥本想反驳，但却不得不承认他说的有道理。  
自己绝不能这样上场。  
托雷斯迈开步子继续走，里奥站在原地想着该怎么办。他不想输，如果拼尽全力也还是输掉比赛，那也就认了，可若是状态不好输了球，怎么想都是件如鲠在喉的事。  
“托雷斯？”里奥叫道。  
刚刚再次迈开脚步的托雷斯停下来，回头看他。  
“我想……”里奥一边向他走去一边说：“我刚才想到……你不是我朋友。”  
“这样的事需要想这么久？”托雷斯问，“所以呢？你希望我们当场改善一下关系？”  
“不不，我是说，我们不是朋友，连队友都不是，这很好（“这很好？”托雷斯重复了一遍），这样无论我跟你说什么，你也不会为我担心，是不是？”  
“理论上来说是这样。”托雷斯觉得自己大概知道了事情在向哪个方向发展。  
“那我就——”里奥来了精神，但他刚开口就被打断了。  
“别，”托雷斯做了个手势：“我不认为我想听，万一事后你觉得说出来不妥，回头打算杀我灭口怎么办？好吧，就算不说得那么夸张，之后我们再见面就变得很尴尬的话，我可不觉得是好事。”  
这人还真把自己当回事啊。里奥想。  
“你难道指望着我会告诉一件不得了的私事吗？”里奥说：“我们刚认识，我不可能详细地告诉你任何事，顶多是我的一点儿想法，你怎么想得那么多？”  
“我确信你们队里有心理方面的辅导，或者你也可以找个医生。”  
“我不想自己的这点事被宣传得全世界都知道……就算我知道他们不会说，也还是觉得怪怪的。”  
“我倒认为如果你和我说了，感觉会更怪。”托雷斯说。  
“你和我一样，也是球员……”里奥说，“而且我不会提到具体的事……”  
托雷斯没答话。里奥看起来确实很迫切地想说些什么，他的焦虑已经浮上脸庞了。  
一时间两人都沉默着，里奥出神地陷入沉思，眉头也皱了起来。  
托雷斯看着他垂下眼睛。他的表情慢慢变了，不见了轻松。  
托雷斯移开目光，心想着他到底是想干什么，说还是不说。  
几分钟过去了，里奥最终低声开口道：“我不想回去。”  
他不再克制着焦虑，放任它们流露到语气和眼睛里。  
“我不想回去……害怕回去。那里……全是熟悉的东西，会让我想起太多事，我会想得很累，克制不住。”  
托雷斯听着，故意不去看他，想让他轻松点。但里奥忽然迈开脚步，连句道别也不说就逃跑似的走了。  
在马德里，他还能在陌生的环境中找到些新鲜感来引开注意力，但回到巴塞罗那，他就不得不再次面对满是回忆的一切，从训练场上的草坪到家里门前的走廊，从更衣室的大门到柜子，从家中的庭院到厨房餐桌上的刀叉，从他自己的头发到手指。  
刚刚说完那几句话，里奥只在最初的几秒里感觉到释然，之后立即后悔了。虽然只是句模棱两可的话，虽然托雷斯不可能由此联想到任何事，但他还是为自己的唐突后悔。

那天晚上Kun回来的很早，他们一起吃了晚饭，一直聊天聊到睡觉之前。里奥没感觉到有什么不同，但他不再觉得需要把那些想法告诉Kun了，夜里就寝时也比平常睡着花的时间要短。  
结果是第二天的比赛中里奥在三十分钟内就灌了马竞两个球，他开心极了，可比分在下半场很快被马竞追平了，九十分钟马上就到了，马竞的队长忽然在最后的三分钟里进了一球，胜了巴萨。  
比赛结束的哨声吹响时，里奥站在草地上，动都不会动了。  
之前那么辛苦才压下情绪、那么费力一直保持着高强度的训练，结果竟然只是这样？  
他一个人进了两个球，但他不满意，他们还是输了。  
里奥站在草坪上，看着马竞的人欢呼着拥抱到一起，看着昨天那个自己曾对之袒露想法的人被欢呼雀跃的队友围在中间。  
复杂的情绪让他失去思考能力，他呆呆地站在球场上，直到队友将自己拽走。  
如果是别人进球也就罢了，可进球的偏偏是托雷斯，里奥忽然很恼火自己昨天为什么要对他说那些话，也很恼火为什么前天要给他叠衣服，更恼火为什么自己会走错房间走到他的房间里——决定比赛胜负的一球忽然勾起里奥好久不见的愤怒。他看似平静地回了更衣室，心中莫名其妙地恼火着。  
*   
球队将会在后天返回巴塞罗那，里奥决定趁着明天有空，去买些东西给Kun，他是空着手从巴塞罗那赶来的，根本没记得给Kun带见面礼。  
晚上他问了问队友附近可以买礼物的店，第二天上午睡醒后就独自出了门，想着这样可以赶回来和Kun一起吃午饭，还能把礼物给他。  
里奥在商店所在的街上下了车，这附近有很多店，他挨家看着招牌，选了一家门口有很漂亮草坪的商店走进去。他还没走到门口，就看见托雷斯推开门从里面走出来。  
“哦，早上好。”那人打招呼道。  
里奥黑着脸，平板地回了句“早上好”。他实在不想看见他，被这个人知道了弱点（虽然他听到的只是里奥模棱两可的话），还在球场上被打败了，更不用提之前帮他叠衣服、再之前被他的队友偷偷拍照的事。现在托雷斯表情坦然地站在他面前，就好像这是他们第一次见面似的。  
里奥潦草地打了招呼，然后从他身旁绕过去走。这时他听见托雷斯问：“你看起来脸色不太好，没事吧？”  
里奥故作轻松地答道：“我确实不好，但没关系，反正我也习惯了。”他自嘲地补充了一句。  
“你确定没有我能帮上忙的事？”温和的西班牙人再次问道，这句提问出于礼节也是出于好意，但里奥并不在乎，他答了句：“我想没有，谢谢你。”  
扔下这句话，里奥迈开大步向前走，他绕开了托雷斯、踩到湿滑的草坪上，却一个没站稳，漂亮地摔倒在地上。  
好极了，里奥想，先丢球、后丢人。  
托雷斯立刻伸出手去拉他，但里奥避开了，想要自己站起来。他试着起身，却觉得没了力气，再度跌回到地上，他诧异地用手摸索着腰和后背，托雷斯的表情也严肃了——作为职业球员，两人都意识到事情大概有点严重。  
“可能是扭伤。”  
这次托雷斯不再是伸出手，他在里奥身旁半跪下，把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上，将他从地上半拖着“扛”起来。  
“看来要去医院了。”托雷斯说。  
这次里奥不再拒绝了，他还没回过神来，他不敢相信自己会扭伤。现在他只想去医院检查，然后听医生告诉自己没什么事，两三天就好了。  
托雷斯把里奥扶到自己的车上，两人折腾了好一阵儿才让里奥成功地坐到座位上——虽然是职业球员，但两人这时的笨拙程度不相上下。一路上谁都没说话，里奥期盼着自己只需要静养两三天就没事了，托雷斯闷声不响地开着车，脸色严峻得好像是他自己扭伤了似的。  
两人到了医院，检查过后，医生确定里奥在刚才滑倒时拉伤了肌肉，接下来的两个星期他必须卧床静养。  
“两个星期？”托雷斯和里奥同时重复到。  
“可我下个星期还有比赛……”里奥喃喃自语道：“教练会杀了我……”  
“先通知他们吧，”托雷斯说着拿出手机：“我这就告诉你的队友我们在哪儿。”  
里奥怔怔地点头，还在想着自己要静养两个星期的事实。  
“他们一会儿就过来，”不知什么时候，托雷斯已经打完了电话：“我们去病房，你先躺下再说。”  
里奥半听不听地点了点头。  
两个星期？可他不能任由自己躺在床上胡思乱想两个星期！每天训练结束后要被想法和回忆纠缠已经够了，现在竟然给他两个星期时间让大脑折磨自己吗？  
被安排到病床上躺下的里奥闭着眼睛。他不愿想，却还是想到罗尼。认识你是那么快乐的事，谁会知道有一天连想到你都会变成一种负担。  
他躺在装修风格让人昏昏欲睡的病房里，根本没去管托雷斯正不尴不尬地坐在一旁，表情微妙，似乎里奥受伤是他的错。  
里奥闭着眼，想着罗尼离开的那天，他跑去他家的那天，他在沙发上呆坐了一整夜的那天。  
不知过了多久，他睡着了。托雷斯一言不发地坐在病床旁看着他，就好像这是他身为西班牙公民不可推卸的责任和义务。  
里奥的安宁并没有持续很久，他逐渐从睡梦中醒来，听见争吵声传进耳朵。  
“为什么你们赢了比赛还不满意？在场外下黑手，马竞连这点儿胸襟都没有吗？”  
“干什么有阴招不在场上用？跑到场下来废我们队友——”皮克的话说了一半就被哈维拦住了：“别说的好像在场上用阴招很光明正大似的！”  
“你好好等着，这仇我们记下了……”  
“别以为这是马德里我们就怕了你，就算你们叫上皇马我们也不怕！”  
里奥听见队友们的话，觉得好笑。明明是自己摔倒了、被托雷斯带到医院，他竟然被队友当成了罪魁祸首。巴萨众人对着托雷斯一顿劈头盖脸地痛骂，根本不给他解释的机会。在几次开口后发现自己说的话总在一秒钟内被淹没后，托雷斯放弃了解释的打算，一边等着巴萨众人说完，一边用无辜地眼神瞟病床上的梅西。  
哈维顺着托雷斯的目光看过来，发现里奥正看着他们。  
“你醒了，里奥？”  
“里奥，你说，他把你怎么了？”皮克立刻问道。  
忽然被问到的里奥愣了一下，他正想着怎么组织语言解释上午发生的事，脑子里忽然想起昨天托雷斯在最后的三分钟里决定胜负的进球。  
想到这儿，里奥的话到嘴边又转了弯：“他，他威胁我……”  
他刚想出来这一句，还没等说第二句，愤怒的队友们就转向托雷斯对他进行又一轮咆哮。  
托雷斯的表情很复杂。在巴萨众人用更大的抗议声对他怒吼的时候，他透过人群看见病床上的人正在对他笑，里奥自己都没发现自己在笑，他好久都没有恶作剧过了。  
“我——”  
“‘我’什么？”皮克气势汹汹地问。  
“我国家队的队友们——”托雷斯安抚地说道：“我们好像没必要这样，你们也不是第一天认识我，我至不至于做出故意伤害你们同伴的事，你们应该很清楚。”  
巴萨众人忽然安静了。  
“对哈，我们也是队友”这个概念忽然出现在几个人脑海里，霎时间大家都不说话了。  
“是啊，刚才我们太激动了，南多不会做这样的事——“  
“一定是误会了，他不可能故意伤害里奥——”  
什么南多！里奥瞪大眼睛，忽然就改回教名相称了？你们也变得太快了！还有托雷斯，他就这么一句话解决了眼前的危机吗？   
这时正好托雷斯笑盈盈地看过来，两人的目光对上，里奥狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
没过多久，教练也赶到医院来。他的反应也没有想象中那么可怕，他告诉里奥安心养伤，并告诉他在马德里养好伤之后再回巴塞罗那，如果现在就回巴塞罗那，在路上来回周转、再入院，对他身体也不好。

*  
第四章 论马竞队长是如何照顾人的  
*  
在当其他队友都踏上返程旅途时，里奥气呼呼地吃着托雷斯带来的午餐——他拒绝吃医院的饭菜。  
“蔬菜太多了，”里奥一边说一边向外挑：“这个火候不够，这个味道太淡，这个没什么问题但我看它不顺眼——”  
里奥因为其他人都回了巴塞罗那、自己被丢在这儿觉得不痛快，加上之前所有和托雷斯有关的事，眼下他对马竞队长的意见非常大。  
托雷斯则没什么反应，他微笑着看里奥挑出菜叶，听他抱怨马德里人的味觉如何糟糕。  
两人并没有过任何约定，但托雷斯却义务性地出现在里奥的病房里，里奥默认为这是因为自己受伤的时候他也在场的缘故，虽然托雷斯在这件事上并没有责任。  
里奥在医院住了一个星期，托雷斯每天午饭前来看他，一开始里奥还故意不搭理他，后来他发现托雷斯是个挺合格的“陪伴”，也渐渐和他聊天了，聊天的内容、长短全由里奥决定，他想说就说，不想说就不搭理他——其实聊天对里奥来说是好事，毕竟一旦开始说话，他就可以不去想那些恼人的事了。  
里奥住院的第十天，托雷斯照常在午饭前来看他，刚进来就看见里奥的裤腿卷到大腿上，小腿上裹着踢球时穿的长袜子。  
“你是怎么穿上的？”托雷斯放下餐盒，一边脱下外衣挂到衣架上一边问：“你的腰好了？”  
“还说呢，为了穿它们俩，我差点没累死。”里奥说：“可我现在不想穿这个了，这是巴萨的，我想穿阿根廷的。”  
“你现在又不能踢球，换袜子倒换得积极。”  
“我想穿，”里奥说：“你帮我拿来，在背包里呢。”  
最近他的这种祈使句——说是命令句在感觉上会更合适——说得非常熟练，全是冲着托雷斯去的：一开始里奥不想和他说话，那时候说的都是“给我水杯”、“窗帘拉开”、“手机该充电了”，后来时间久了，就变成了“你怎么总穿得这么正式？”、“别买青菜给我”等等。  
托雷斯从背包里拿出阿根廷队服的袜子。  
“你怎么还带着国家队的队服？”  
“不是故意带的，一直放在里面没拿出来，来之前我也没看里面都有什么。”  
托雷斯坐到床上，搬起里奥的右脚放在自己的腿上帮他脱袜子——两人都是运动员，又在病房里相处了十天，对这种程度的身体接触早就不以为意了，何况里奥的腰没完全恢复，他自己要脱袜子也很困难。  
右腿的长袜脱掉了，托雷斯把里奥的左脚搬到自己膝盖上，开始脱他左边的长袜。  
门口响起敲门声，响了两下后，门推开了，丹尼尔的声音传进来：“我说，队——对不起我什么也没看见！”说完，他像阵风似的关死了门，瞬间消失了。  
里奥和托雷斯都看着门口，马竞的丹尼尔在门口露了一下脸，然后马上退了出去。他身后似乎还有很多人，他出去后不知道踩了谁的脚，门口一阵人仰马翻。  
“你干嘛倒车不开警示灯！脚都要被你踩断了！”  
“关门干什么？我们不是要去探望病人吗？”  
“为什么我们都堵在门口？”  
“要进你进去，我还想留着命呢！”丹尼尔一边说一边摆手：“跟我没关系，我什么都不知道，我根本没看见队长拽着巴萨前锋的腿在干什么。”  
这句话后马竞帮忽然安静了，他们甚至都忘了交换惊讶的眼神，全都呆愣愣地看着眼前关着的门。  
忽然门开了，还在愣神的众人吓了一跳。  
“你们在说什么？”托雷斯拉开门。  
马竞众人迅速撤退到三米开外。  
“队长，我们什么都没看见，我们只是路过，我们都是无辜的，我们什么都不知道。”  
“说话颠三倒四的，"托雷斯说：“你们怎么来了？”  
“我们听说你在场外把巴萨小前锋的腿废掉了，觉得过意不去，就来探望一下。”  
“是啊，我们还买了花。”  
“你们买一大堆雏菊来看我是什么意思？”里奥伸着脖子冲门口问。  
“雏菊不好吗？”马竞众人七嘴八舌地解释，没话找话。  
“意大利国花——”  
“漂亮又高贵——”  
“而且今天半价——哎呦别踩我！”  
“你们觉得这是需要省钱的时候吗？”托雷斯走过去：“花拿来，”他拿过那一大捧花束，从里面抽出一支，把其他的扔回到马竞众人手里：“巴萨前锋需要静养，剩下的花你们拿去玩儿吧，慢走不送。”  
马竞帮如获大赦，抱着那一大捧雏菊迅速消失在走廊上。  
“抱歉，我的队友们总这么奇怪，”说着，托雷斯拿起窗台上一个透明的细颈瓶，接了些水后把那束细弱的花放了进去、摆在窗台上：“这样还好看点。”  
里奥也觉得这样很好看，阳光落在透明的花瓶中，让那束小小的白色花朵也看起来像变得透明了似的。  
“他们刚才是不是误会了什么？”  
“一定是，”托雷斯坐回床上继续帮里奥换袜子：“我一点也不像知道他们误会成了什么样，听了就会被气死。”  
*   
两个星期结束，终于到了出院的时候。里奥懒得去想自己要怎么回巴塞罗那，嘟囔着买票之类的事听起来就好麻烦。托雷斯想反正这几天没训练，开车送他回去好了。  
里奥回到家，开了门后他竟然有点胆怯，想到了之前自己每天晚上沉闷阴郁的样子。反倒是在医院的两个星期他里过得挺开心。他在屋子里走来走去，觉得烦闷。他不愿意想象过一会儿托雷斯走了、他再次独自面对这房子会是什么情景。他没心情多想，找了很多事让托雷斯做——住院这些天他指使他做这做那已经习惯了。  
里奥说这房子好多天没住人了，感觉闷闷的，托雷斯楼上楼下走了一圈，开了窗户通风，然后问里奥：“你这房子多长时间没打扫了？”  
里奥说，房子又不脏，我打扫它干什么。  
“不脏？”托雷斯拽了一下窗帘问：“这东西买回来以后你洗过吗？上面的灰都快满得溢出来了。”  
里奥心说我爸妈来看我的时候洗过，但那好像是好几个月之前的事了，这么想着他就没说出口，托雷斯一副“发现生活不能自理未成年人一枚”的表情看着他，然后指挥里奥配合他，扯下窗帘和床单、被罩，扔到洗衣机里去洗。  
洗衣机默默地工作着，一言不发。  
托雷斯面无表情地数落里奥，说这么大的人了连床单被罩都不知道洗。  
里奥反击说这么麻烦的事我才懒得做，还有你是不是队长当习惯了，对所有人说话都这个语气，我可不是你们队里的。  
托雷斯说你要是我们队的我早调教你了，还有你今天站在这儿嘴硬的份儿？  
两人有一搭没一搭地拌嘴，等东西都洗好了，一起拿到露台上去晾。  
晾衣架上整整齐齐地晾满了东西，里奥心满意足地看着在风中轻轻晃动的床单说：我都忘了这是什么时候买的洗衣液，味道真好闻。  
是啊，托雷斯说，柠檬味儿的，闻着我都饿了。  
里奥看着床单顺口问道：晚上吃什么？  
他问完之后，中间出现了几秒微妙的停顿。托雷斯说：这是你家。  
这跟是不是我家有什么关系？里奥无所谓地说：你做什么我就吃什么。  
托雷斯沉默一下，说：你好像需要具体解释一下这句话。  
里奥奇怪地转头看他，这才感觉到自己刚刚发现了一个天大的误会。他机械地解释着说：这是我家没错，可……可我不会做饭……我什么都没准备……  
托雷斯盯着他足足看了一分钟，里奥被看得浑身发凉，头发都竖起来了。  
千里迢迢开车把巴萨的前锋送回家，屋子也收拾了，床单被罩洗也洗了、晾也晾了，到最后竟然连口热饭都吃不上。  
托雷斯没说话，在手机上查了查，然后给一家餐厅打了电话，让他们送餐过来。里奥在他打电话的时候努力地去抢手机，说托雷斯点的东西自己都不喜欢吃。托雷斯以身高优势得以保持电话不被抢去，完美结束了通话，然后告诉气鼓鼓看着自己的里奥说：就是故意没点你喜欢的，我点了什么就跟着我吃什么。来了你家折腾了一小天，连口饭都不给预备，你还敢挑三拣四。  
你就不会做饭吗？我又不喜欢吃外边做的。里奥说。  
我会，托雷斯说：但是我不做。  
里奥以为他没说完话，等了几秒，发现没有下文后异常恼火，托雷斯这种态度成功地激怒了他，他对着托雷斯一阵捶打，后者完全没当回事，把拿着拳头在自己身上挥舞的树袋熊拨到一边去，眼睛盯在电视屏幕上等着晚饭。  
*  
晚餐送来后很快就被两人吃光了，一是因为他们都饿了，二是天色不早了，托雷斯打算回家。里奥不愿意让他走，不想自己对着这空房子胡思乱想。  
吃过饭后里奥把正犹豫着怎么让托雷斯多留一会儿，托雷斯起身拿出车钥匙说：天晚了，我该回去了。  
不行，我要买东西……里奥说。  
那你就去啊。托雷斯答道。  
你跟我去，我买的东西太多，自己拿不回来。里奥说。  
托雷斯信以为真，又看了眼表，心想反正明天没有训练，晚些回去也无所谓，在巴塞罗那逛逛也好。  
你要买很多东西吗？他问。  
嗯，好多，里奥说，超——多。  
两人开着里奥的车到了商场。里奥走来走去不知道该买什么，忽然看见楼梯上的大幅家具广告，里奥立刻走了上去，开始见什么买什么。他没考虑太多，只是刚才都跟托雷斯说了要买很多东西了，当然要买许多许多，这样自己的话才让人信服。  
结账时里奥拿出卡，被告知这张已经用不了了，里奥笑眯眯地说没关系啊，你试试这张……还有这张……那就这张……  
然后收银员试了所有里奥钱包里的卡。  
里奥诧异地看着手中的黑色长条钱包说：我拿错了，这不是我平常用的钱包，里面的卡也好久不用了。托雷斯你帮我付了。  
托雷斯瞟了他一眼，心说你那理所当然的语气是怎么回事。  
话虽如此，西班牙人仍旧什么都没说，微笑着递给收银员一张卡，帮巴萨小前锋买了半车的家具和装饰。  
长着一张技术宅面孔的男收银员表面无表情地打量着两个球星，回头一个迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势拍下里奥那张购物单上传社交网络：“重磅新闻！巴萨某球员被马德里某俱乐部队长包养！定情信物为茶几一、手工地毯二、挂钟一、储物柜二、咖啡壶一、玄关柜一、床头柜二、转角摆架二、落地衣架一、软包椅三、置物架一。老子打了这么多字手都要废了啊！某队长用这种方式包养球员也是蛮拼的啊！”  
回家后里奥坚持要马上把家具都摆好，两人忙活了一个多小时，旧的东西搬到车库去，新的家具被安置到合适的地方。里奥对焕然一新的房子非常满意，说这样看起来舒服多了。  
托雷斯说是啊，这些家具都挺好看。然后一伸手：还钱。  
里奥白了他一眼：我又不是不还你，着什么急。  
托雷斯说：我该回家了啊，这都什么时候了，我再不问你要钱你又忘了。  
里奥说：没钱怎么办？把我卖给你好了。  
托雷斯喃喃着计算道：你现在的身价是【消音】，年薪是【消音】，广告代言费是【消音】……加起来也不算赔本，这主意不错。  
里奥笑着拍了他一下：做梦去吧你，等着我去拿张卡。  
里奥去拿钱包，还没拿到，就听见手机响了。当时已经是夜里，两人都很奇怪打来电话的是谁。  
里奥的手机放在桌子上，托雷斯看了眼屏幕，上面没有显示联系人照片，也没有备注名字，只有一个字母在黑暗中闪着光。  
“M”是什么意思？托雷斯想。

*  
第五章 陷落在悄无声息的黑夜   
*  
托雷斯看着里奥去拿手机，然后忽然变了表情。  
看着屏幕上的“M”，里奥全身都紧张起来，他大睁着眼看着手机，手足无措，过了好几秒才拿起来接听。  
托雷斯本以为他会走到里面的房间接电话，但里奥看起来六神无主，好像根本不知道自己在干什么，他忘了托雷斯还站在这里，只顾着听手机那端的人说话。  
“……我很好啊，罗尼……是啊，之前和马竞……嗯，输了……你还好吗？我……”  
通话并没有持续很久，内容大同小异，不过是两个人互相问候最近过的怎么样。电话挂断，里奥直着眼睛看着前方。托雷斯顺着他的目光望过去，那里什么都没有。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问，心想着这种奇怪的气氛是怎么回事——他怎么好像魂魄出窍了似的？  
“没事吧？”他走到里奥身边又问了一遍。  
里奥收回目光，看着手机。  
托雷斯觉得诧异。只是一通电话，那个孩子气的小前锋就不见了，眼前的人看起来像刚刚经历了一场重大挫败似的，眼神空洞，魂不守舍。  
托雷斯不知道，那是罗纳尔迪尼奥两个月以来给里奥打的第一通电话。  
里奥咬着嘴唇。不知不觉越来越用力。  
每当他觉得他正在从罗尼的影响中走出来时，他都会忽然想起那个人，和那些他并不想想起的回忆——这不是偶然，也不是罗尼的错。是他自己。他想忘掉的都是他珍视的回忆，哪怕它们浑身带刺，他想忘，却不敢。他没有其他东西了，只有那些回忆，那是唯一能证明他们有过交集、有过过去的东西。  
*  
“罗尼？”那时他对着手机小心地询问，好像那电子产品是这个年代最易碎的东西。  
“我在听。”对方低沉的声音传过来。  
“我现在去你那里好吗？”里奥问，心中忐忑，祈祷着请你千万说好。他不再像以前那样有信心，因为他的罗尼有可能不再是巴塞罗那的一员——更有甚者，也是他更为恐惧的，他可能不再是“他的罗尼”了。  
“……好。”  
到最后，他更情愿那天罗尼在电话里拒绝了他，也免了他今天落入这样的境地。  
这是又一段他想忘掉的回忆。但他从不确信自己真能忘掉任何一段过往。  
*  
里奥看着手机，他的嘴唇已经被自己咬得泛白了。  
“别咬，”托雷斯发现和里奥说什么他都听不进去，而他要是再这么咬下去就要把自己的嘴唇咬破了，既然语言没用，托雷斯直接采取肢体措施、捏开他的下巴，阻止他再继续残害自己的嘴唇，“再咬就要见血了。看着我，”托雷斯扳着他的脸让他看着自己，“你怎么了？哪儿不舒服吗？”  
“我不知道，”里奥梦游般地说，“我没有不舒服。”  
托雷斯看出他的情绪不对，知道这不是去医院能解决的事。加之之前里奥对他说过他的恐惧，害怕回到这里，害怕想起过去的事，托雷斯忽然明白过来，今天里奥的那些行为都是在拖着他、不让他走，里奥可能是在用这种方式向自己求救，而自己一直没发现。  
现在里奥表情呆呆的，任由人摆布，一副哭不出来的样子。托雷斯心下庆幸，幸好自己没走，要是他走了之后里奥才接了那个电话，他不知会变成什么样子。好歹现在自己在这儿，还有个人陪着他。  
托雷斯把他拖到沙发上让他坐下，扳着他的脸让他看着自己。  
“身上有没有哪儿不舒服？”他纯粹是为了让里奥和自己说话才这么问的，他当然知道这不是身体上的问题。  
里奥摇头。  
“说话。”  
“没有。”里奥答道，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“坐在这儿别动，我给你热点东西喝。”托雷斯转身去热了杯牛奶，眼睛一直放在里奥身上没离开，生怕他忽然干出什么傻事似的。  
很快，托雷斯拿着热牛奶回来，塞进里奥手里让他拿着，那双手冰凉冰凉的。  
“你至少喝一点儿，我都帮你热过了。”托雷斯说。里奥喝了一些。托雷斯问道：“刚才是罗纳尔迪尼奥的电话？我听见你叫他‘罗尼’了。”  
里奥点点头。  
托雷斯差不多猜到了一些。他们曾经是亲密的队友，罗纳尔迪尼奥的转会对里奥的影响很大，但他也不至于有这种反应吧？  
托雷斯的手碰到了里奥的手腕，觉得一阵冰凉。  
别吓我啊，托雷斯想，这么发展下去是要变成什么样啊？  
“你来西班牙的时候多大了？”托雷斯问道，他要一直和里奥说话，不能就让他这么继续发呆下去。  
就这样，托雷斯问一句，里奥答应一句，过了半个小时，里奥的状态好了些，托雷斯松了口气，然后在好奇心的驱使下问道：“为什么你把罗纳尔迪尼奥的名字存成一个‘M’？有什么寓意吗？”  
里奥一怔，然后干涩地开口道：  
“‘我的’，”他失神地说，仿佛根本不知道自己在说话，眼中带着甜蜜的苦楚：“意思是‘我的’。”  
而他从来都知道，他不可能是他的。  
托雷斯忽然明白了些什么，他没向那方面多想，心想既然里奥信任了他，告诉他这样私密的事，他就不该八卦下去，干脆连想也不要想。于是托雷斯没答话，心想着他孤零零地住在西班牙，家人、朋友对他现在的情况毫不知情，他只能一个人背负着这些东西。  
里奥手中的杯子空了，托雷斯站起来，打算再去热一杯，里奥却误以为他要走了。  
“别走。”他忽然攥住托雷斯的上衣，右手紧紧地抓着他白色上衣的边角。  
“我——”托雷斯想说我不走，只是去热牛奶。里奥的眼神却异常慌张。  
“别走。”他再次重复道。  
里奥仰起头看着他，眼里有恐慌和恳求，仿佛他是最后的救命稻草，若他走出这扇门，这房子就会瞬间倾塌，房子中的一切包括眼前这个人都会七零八碎地被压成一地碎渣。  
他独自背负的东西，他无法言说的东西，已经将他压垮的东西，再也无法忍受的东西。它们让他经历低迷和阴郁，让他假装，让他郁郁寡欢，让他强装笑脸，逼迫他坚强，逼迫他装作无所谓。它们时而走远，时而贴近，让他以为马上就没关系时又卷土重来，拖住他，让他无法呼吸。  
现在这一切都到了临界点。  
里奥抓着托雷斯的衣角。  
他不知道自己在干什么，但他知道：他不能让他走。  
托雷斯看着里奥，不知道该如何反应，里奥忽然环住他的脖子抱紧了他，然后孤注一掷似的，把亲吻印在他唇上。  
他的惊慌，他的恐惧，他的无助和无望。  
如果我安慰得了这一切。如果他想要这样。  
托雷斯迟疑地抬起手轻覆在里奥的后背上。  
*  
夜晚来得太快。  
房间里的声音渐渐平息，窗帘上斑驳的光影轻轻摇晃。月夜柔美，夜色明朗。  
像是梦，不是吗？  
里奥迷糊地想着。他不敢相信这个夜晚是真的，自己真的做了这些事，不敢相信自己现在的感觉——  
两个月以来，他第一次躺在床上而不觉得被骨头硌得生疼。他不再为窗外微小的杂音烦躁不已，不再被对未来的假设折磨得难以入眠，不再被灌入脑海中如海藻般缠绕的想法纠缠，不再觉得无力、沮丧，不再疲惫不堪——那些东西都跑去了哪儿？  
他以为那些重量永远不会消失，只会日复一日地增长，磨损他的精神和肢体，让他不愿睁开眼，不愿看，不愿想，如同掉进泥沼不停下沉。  
可现在那些东西都不见了。就在今天，这个晚上，他忽然发现自己可以什么都不想，挤涨他脑袋的想法都消失了。  
里奥微微张着嘴，缓缓呼吸着，仿佛有生以来第一次感受灌进肺里的空气。  
他觉得轻松。  
这是没有重负和困惑的夜晚，他把一切都交给他，自己什么都不想。  
他的手指麻木，胳膊僵硬，他感觉不到腰肢和双腿，他的脖子黏在枕头上，他的头上全是汗水。他的身体恢复了知觉，他再次感觉到自己。  
两个月来，身体和精神互相变成对方的累赘，一意孤行地拖着彼此下沉，让他疲惫不堪。  
但现在不同了，现在……  
不，他不能确定，他怎么知道事情真的就这样结束了、变好了？如果太阳升起，他再次被自己的情绪无力地拽走怎么办？如果这一切都只是昙花一现、他马上就会回到之前的日子里怎么办？  
托雷斯抽出压在两人身下的被子为里奥盖上，惊异地发现里奥在发抖。这让托雷斯吓了一跳：我伤着他了？  
“没事吧？你还好吗？”  
里奥还被脑海中的想法折磨着，然而这句话一出现，把一切场景、词句、未来、恐惧都打散了。  
温柔的西班牙语传进里奥耳中，那是和自己家乡的西班牙语完全不同的声调，他怎么能把这语言说成这样？绅士、克制、温柔且不以为意，黑夜中的低语让他心安，里奥不由地攥紧了他的手，他们的手一直保持十指交叉相扣的状态，早已满是汗水——最初是托雷斯想减少他的紧张和慌乱，后来逐渐变成里奥主动紧握着他的手。  
“我没事。”里奥说。此刻他只想哭，为自己也不知道的原因，但他不能，这个夜晚已经荒唐透顶，他不能再让自己孩子气的举动添上另一笔尴尬的色彩。他想让托雷斯抱着他，却说不出口。他感觉到那人的手仔细地覆上他的脸，擦去他额头和脸颊的汗水。里奥不敢看他的表情，但闭着眼也能感觉到那人的认真和细致。他猜测道：今天自己做出的选择或许没有错的很离谱。  
他不用想。不用思考。他什么都不用管。  
他把一切都交给身旁这个人——让他去想，让他做决定好了。  
托雷斯拉起薄薄的被子，然后拉拽枕头、把里奥像不会翻身的婴儿一样固定在枕头上，他把被子的边角在他肩头盖好，然后右臂从里奥颈下穿过，另一条胳膊搭在他的后背上——他抱着他，正如里奥希望的那样。  
棕发的年轻人忽然不觉得冷了。如同磐石落入水中，他确认了自己今天真的做了正确的决定，尽管这只是临时起意和巧合。  
*  
清早还没睁开眼时，托雷斯就感觉到怀里有一大团东西抱着自己。他睁眼，又闭上，然后再睁眼。  
果然不是做梦。  
他想着，坐了起来，看着一旁熟睡的棕发年轻人。  
托雷斯犹豫了一下，他不能想象继续躺在床上等着那个人醒来的样子，到时他们的表情一定都很尴尬。  
他一件件捡起自己的衣服穿好。里奥还睡得很熟，但托雷斯不打算就这样离开，无论怎样，不声不响地在别人还没醒来时先行离去都太不礼貌，也太不顾及他的感受了。  
他本想下楼去做早餐，忽然想起里奥昨天除了一车花里胡哨的家具之外什么都没买，冰箱里空荡荡的。  
托雷斯对事情将会向哪个方向发展毫无头绪。他在书桌前的椅子上坐下，先等里奥醒来再说。  
*  
在还没完全清醒时，还迷糊着的里奥觉得奇怪，身体上奇怪的感觉是怎么回事。他揉了揉腰，然后猛地睁开眼，想起昨夜的情形，忽然红了脸。  
他侧躺着，大睁的眼睛正对着拉开一半的窗帘的窗户。他犹豫着是要起床还是再赖床一会儿，他睡得很饱，身体却很疲惫。他又闭上眼，翻了个身，不抱希望地摸了过去，果然回应他的是空空的床榻。  
他更不想起床了。托雷斯应该已经走了吧。自己昨天那样做，他会怎么想呢？  
正这样想着，他忽然听见旁边响过一声书页翻过的声音。  
里奥诧异地睁开眼，以别扭的姿势抬头看到马竞队长衣冠楚楚地坐在自己的桌子旁。  
“你醒了？”托雷斯问。  
里奥看着他，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“我以为你走了……”里奥一边说着一边坐起来，两人怔怔地看着对方，里奥忽然意识到自己半个身子都裸露在空气里，立刻拽了被子把自己裹住。  
托雷斯强忍着没说出那句“做都做了，还怕看么”。他忽略尴尬低头的里奥，说：“我在楼下等你，你收拾一下，我们出去吃饭。”  
“为什么大清早就要去外面吃？”里奥不满地低声说，心想着你给我做顿早餐又不会死。  
“因为你家里什么都没有，”托雷斯说，“好了，快起来吧，我先下楼了。”  
托雷斯去了楼下，里奥直接围着被子钻进浴室，洗澡时根本没敢看身上新添的那些印痕，心里一直琢磨着怎么跟教练解释自己明明休养了两个星期、腰却又伤了。  
两人在附近的一家餐厅吃了早饭。谁都没说多少话，里奥好像随时准备把头埋进杯子里淹死自己似的，弄得托雷斯什么都不敢说，一说话里奥就脸红——哪怕托雷斯只是说让他把盐瓶递过来。  
吃过早饭，托雷斯开车回马德里。他走了以后里奥松了口气，他的头一直低着，都快得颈椎病了。  
回家后里奥开始收拾卧室，一边拆下床单、被套一边想：昨天都白折腾了，今天不还是要再洗一遍。  
他觉得自己干什么都满脸发烧，连脖子都要烧红了似的，他不敢看镜子，也不敢去想昨天的事，一小天都心神不宁。  
其实这很莫名其妙，不是吗？他从没想过有一天会和男人做爱，也从没想过那人会是托雷斯。他不知道自己昨天出于什么心理做出那些举动，是因为害怕吗？因为自己无法解决的事让情绪冲到了临界点，他无从控制情绪，只希望把这一切都推倒另一个人身上，用什么方式都好，变成什么样都好，只要能让他不再陷入那些情绪和愁苦中。  
他主动吻了托雷斯，那时他并没仔细想过自己发出的是什么邀请，而当事情水到渠成地走到那一步时，里奥胆怯了，但这时已经不能把对方推开了，他犹豫了一会儿，想着要不要拒绝他，最后他被软弱俘获，知道若是拒绝，更多愁苦的情绪会回到他身上把他压垮。  
于是他接受了，让全新而陌生的体验清洗般驱除原有的感觉，他攥着对方的手，攥得自己手心发疼也不肯松开。

*  
第六章 他带来的东西  
*  
训练的早上，里奥很早就出门了，到了更衣室发现自己是第一个来的——正合他的心意，里奥迅速脱下衣服换上训练的队服，他可不想让人看见托雷斯留在他身上的痕迹。  
里奥刚换好衣服，塞斯克和皮克脚前脚后走了进来。  
“里奥你还知道回来！”塞斯克说着走过来拥抱他：“两个星期不见人影，也不给我们打电话。”皮克也挤过来跟着凑热闹，嘴里说着：“回来了也不说一声，你要是提前告诉我们，我和塞斯克就去你家看你了。”  
里奥被两人夹在中间，觉得他们三个这幅样子傻透了，但被朋友这样惦记也很开心，他忍不住笑了，虽然只是微笑，却和一个月前皮笑肉不笑的僵硬表情大不相同。  
“你们仨干嘛抱得像球一样？”哈维出现在门口问。  
“我们在欢迎里奥归队，”塞斯克从皮克胳膊上露出眼睛回答道：“哈维你也过来抱。”  
哈维走过去打量着刚刚被二人组松开的里奥。  
“这两个星期你休养的不错啊，脸色好多了，笑起来也不僵了。前段时间你看起来像个僵尸似的，”哈维掐了掐他的脸说：“在马德里吃了什么养的这么好？”  
里奥可不想说马竞队长每天给他送饭的事。  
“就是随随便便吃的嘛。”里奥敷衍说道。  
哈维笑着拥抱了他，在他后背上拍了拍。  
“啊普约尔也来了，过来普约尔，里奥回来了。”  
然后里奥像个陀螺似的在巴萨众队员间被传递着拥抱。  
“不就是半个月没见吗？为什么你们像赢了欧冠一样？”教练走进来，看着这奇特的场面评论道。  
“我想啊，”皮克认真地说：“我们这么作其实是因为‘小别胜新婚’。”  
伊涅斯塔大笑起来，用手捶着普约尔，嘴里重复着：“小别胜新婚……”  
“那按照你这么说，里奥是跟谁结婚了？”塞斯克问。  
“当然是跟巴萨了，难不成还是你？”皮克说。  
“教练还没抱呢，快过去里奥，别偏心。”众人推搡着他，里奥拥抱了教练，说：“抱歉之前耽误了训练，现在我养好啦。”  
“知道了，赶快换衣服训练吧。”教练在他肩膀上拍了拍。  
上午的训练非常顺利，里奥知道自己之前也没再训练中偷过懒，但他现在的心情比之前好了一些，训练起来效果也更好了。  
中午吃饭前里奥回了趟更衣室，手机上有几条信息，一条是妈妈发来的，一条是妹妹，一条是信用卡的提示信息，还有一条是——  
“Torres”  
一看到那个名字，里奥吓得差点扔了手机。他也不知道自己为什么这么慌张。他环顾四周，确定更衣室没有其他人才点开那条信息。  
“代付家具费用八千九百七十六欧元，零头免了，共欠八千欧元。PS：但如果你认为之前的举动算是肉偿的话，那就随了你吧。不用还了。”

里奥瞠目结舌地看着手机屏幕。然后“哐当”一脚踢在柜子上：  
“托雷斯你有毛病是不是！”  
这人怎么会有这种想法！谁肉偿了？那家伙把自己当成什么人了？还有，一夜八千欧，哪有这种天价……不对，我生气的不是这个！  
里奥气冲冲地回拨过去，一接通就义正辞严地大声说道：“托雷斯你有毛病是不是？谁肉偿了！你以为我是那样的人吗？再说花八千欧买一夜，你以为你是暴发户吗？”  
托雷斯没回答。实际上，不仅他没说话，和他同一张桌子上的人没一个敢出声的。  
马竞帮坐在一起准备吃饭，还没等把第一口食物送进嘴，就听见他们的队长接了这个惊天地泣鬼神的电话。  
里奥的声音太大，托雷斯把手机拿到离耳朵三十厘米远的地方，马竞的众人听得清清楚楚。他们心里有三个共同的疑问：  
1.打电话的是谁？  
2.队长真的花了八千欧买了一夜？  
3.我们都听到了这通电话，队长是会在训练结束后杀我们灭口、还是在吃完饭之前就让我们团灭？  
正当所有人都呆若木鸡、不知如何是好时，罗德里格斯忽然放下刚拿起来、还干干净净的刀叉说：“今天吃得好饱啊。”  
其他人看着他，纷纷撇开刀叉，如同扔掉细菌传染源似的，忽略眼前一口都没吃、还装着满满的食物的盘子说：“是啊，吃的好饱”、“今天的菜不错嘛”、“走吧我们训练去”、“队长你慢慢吃”，然后就一窝蜂地冲出了餐厅。  
都逃到球场上后，Kun问道：“你们有没有人觉得那声音有点耳熟？”

偌大的餐厅里只剩下托雷斯自己。  
“给你个建议，里奥，你可以再提高一下声音，以免方圆五百英里之内还有人听不清。”  
“你少转移话题，我问你刚才的短信什么意思！”小狮子炸了毛，不管不顾地大声质问着。  
“只是提醒你还钱啊。”托雷斯表情纯良地说，一边用叉子戳着盘子里的菜。  
“那后半句呢？”  
“为什么我这么温柔你还不领情？”托雷斯故意用肉麻的声音调侃道：“当然是说这钱你要是不想还也没关系，随你高兴好了。”  
“可你说什么‘肉偿’，太难听了吧？”  
“里奥——”托雷斯拉长声音：“我只是开个玩笑，别当真。”他的语调正经起来，但里奥根本不买单。  
“开玩笑？这么低劣的玩笑也只有你能想出来！跟你的八千欧说再见吧！”里奥挂断电话，立即删了短信。  
托雷斯看着被结束的通话，觉得好笑。

他独自一人吃完饭，起身去训练场，打算把刚才仓皇逃跑的队员们赶回餐厅。  
围在训练场上的马竞队员们讨论着刚刚的那通电话，Kun说那声音耳熟，其他人也有这种感觉。  
“我也觉得好像在哪儿听过……”  
“但想不起来是谁——”  
“肯定不是马竞的。”一个声音说道，言之凿凿。  
“废话！我们不是都站在这儿呢么！”  
“喂你们就没一个人关心对方是个男的这一点吗？”终于罗德里格斯忍无可忍吼了一句。  
大家都看着他，然后再度议论起来：  
“是啊，是个男的……”  
“听起来好像挺年轻。”  
“听声音就觉得长得也不能差到哪儿去。”  
“还用说，队长看上的能不好看么……”  
“八千欧啊，队长真舍得花钱，肯定是个——”  
“都别说话！队长来了！”  
马竞众人看见托雷斯远远地走过来，立刻全体安静下来，一个个站的溜直，就差没立正敬礼了。  
托雷斯越走越近，金发被阳光照射着却只映出冷冷的颜色，英俊的五官在队员的视线中越来越清晰——他们随之感觉到身上越来越冷。  
“聊什么呢？”托雷斯问。  
谁也不敢说“我们在讨论谁那么幸运被你花八千欧买了一夜”。  
“没什么啊……就是在说……”  
“聊那个……训练……”  
托雷斯的目光从众人身上扫过，被看的队员纷纷揉手跺脚恢复体温。  
“都给我回去吃饭！谁让你们空肚子训练了？”作为队长，无论是什么事，托雷斯说话从来不用说第二遍，也不用做任何解释，他的话音刚落，马竞帮呼呼啦啦地消失在去餐厅的路上。  
*

晚上里奥回到家，饭也没吃，一直琢磨着怎么跟托雷斯打电话把话说明白。他是不是真的只是开玩笑？万一他真认为他是随随便便的人怎么办？  
他想了好久，这种问题虽然心烦，却比前段时间没完没了地被那些苦涩的想法淹没要好多了。所以里奥虽然很烦躁，却不像从前那样焦虑、沮丧。  
想了好几种方案都觉得不好后，里奥干脆决定不绕弯子，直接问他。他拿起手机拨通托雷斯的号码，那边很快接了起来。  
“晚上好，巴萨的小天才。”托雷斯刚到家，正拿着钥匙开门时接到了里奥的电话“有什么事吗？  
“我是要跟你说那八千欧的事。”里奥说。  
“你打算翻倍还我吗？”托雷斯笑着问。  
“我干什么要翻倍还你！”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“我是要告诉你……那些钱……和我们那天做的事没关系。”  
托雷斯忍不住笑出声来：“你在想什么？当然没关系了，我都说了我是开玩笑的。”  
里奥仍旧红着脸。  
“我……我想知道你现在是怎么想我的，你是不是觉得我是很糟糕的人？”  
“没有，你想多了，”托雷斯说，他的声音里忽然没了调侃和戏谑、连那丝懒洋洋的感觉都不见了，“虽然只认识了你半个多月，但我从不认为你有什么糟糕的地方，而且你也犯不着在对我说话的时候有愧疚感，你做什么都是你的自由，你不欠我的，也不亏欠任何人。”  
里奥松了一口气，刚刚的话让人听起来很舒服，他忽然对托雷斯很感激。  
“但你欠了我钱——从这一点上来说你确实亏欠我。”托雷斯忽然恢复了懒散的声调。  
“你不觉得你很烦吗！”里奥忍不住说道，“我刚觉得你这人有点可爱，你就说这么一句！”  
“能被你说‘可爱’真荣幸啊，之前住在医院的时候你每天都抱怨我。”托雷斯漫不经心地说。  
“抱怨你怎么了？本来你就让人看着不顺眼……”  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，过了二十分钟才挂电话——说的全是没用的废话。  
*  
第二天里奥和巴萨的队员们一起开了派对，直到午夜他才回家，他玩得很开心，和队友们一起喝了不少酒，虽然没醉，却有点亢奋。  
他锁好门后在屋子里走来走去，精神好的过头，睡不着觉，他本想打一会儿游戏，刚玩了几分钟就扔下了。他想和人说话，却不知道有什么话可说，也不知道该打给谁。  
正对着手机发呆，他忽然打量起屋子里四处摆放的新家具——那些他挑选的，托雷斯付钱的家具。  
就你了。里奥笑了，想都没想就拨通了托雷斯的号码。  
过了好一会儿对方才接听电话。里奥并没想好要说什么，随便问了句：“你在干什么？”  
“什么？”对方的声音带着些鼻音，里奥确定自己的电话把他吵醒了。  
“我问你在干什么……”尽管知道自己吵醒了他，里奥还是硬着头皮这样问道。  
“……里奥……如果我是吸血鬼，现在我一定在街上夜游，”托雷斯从床上坐起来：“如果我是艺术家，现在一定在画室里孜孜不倦地创作，头上顶着一盏破烂的灯，脚底下踩着脏兮兮的地板；如果我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，我现在一定在夜店里准备玩个通宵，但我不是吸血鬼也不是艺术家，更不是罗纳尔多，我是费尔南多·托雷斯，我的夜晚平庸至极，我躺在自己家的床上睡觉，还像个白痴似的忘了把手机关机、然后被你一个电话叫醒。”   
“那……我也没什么事，”里奥忽然反应过来自己大半夜吵了别人不太好，改口说道：“你还是接着睡吧，不打扰你，我先挂电话了——”  
“你敢！”  
里奥吓了一跳，托雷斯咬牙切齿的一句话让他忽然精神了。  
托雷斯继续说：“把别人吵醒了，自己倒跟没事人似的要挂电话，哪有这么便宜的事？你等着，我去拿瓶啤酒，我要跟你好好聊聊人生。”  
里奥忽然发现：就算在电话里，有时候托雷斯都挺吓人。他很庆幸自己只是打了电话、而不是站在他面前。  
*  
那天里奥和托雷斯在电话里说了一个多小时。  
如果是平常，里奥大概没这么多话，可他当时喝了酒，兴奋劲儿上来了，没遮没拦地说了好多，连那些莫名其妙的小事也拿来跟托雷斯讲了半天，什么早上起床不小心脚踢到了床头柜、小时候在阿根廷的家里和哥哥妹妹一起玩、今天在派对上被队友们轮流灌了酒，他记得托雷斯也说了不少，但第二天一个字都想不起来了。  
他看着那一个多小时的通话记录觉得奇怪，晚上睡觉前忍不住给托雷斯打了电话，问他自己昨天都说了什么。  
“噢，你说昨天啊，”托雷斯说：“你在电话里求我让你加入马竞来着。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“真的，你说为了加入马竞，你每天都心神不宁的，所以早上起床不小心踢了床头柜、想起小时候在家里和哥哥妹妹一起玩的时候就梦想着加入马竞，还有昨天晚上你在聚会的时候说要来马竞踢球，被愤怒的队友们灌了好多酒。”  
里奥都听傻了。  
“你这人怎么这么可怕！把我说的事乱改一通变成这样！”  
托雷斯在手机那端笑着不答话，里奥问：“我还说别的了吗？”  
“说了，”托雷斯答道：“全是些没用的事，我哪记得住。”  
里奥放心了，感叹幸好自己没把罗尼的事也稀里糊涂地说出来。

在那之后，里奥总会给托雷斯打电话，哪次都没正经事，说的全是废话，大好时光在变得滚烫发热的手机中飞速流走，后来这通电话变成了里奥的习惯，有时候累了、困了，哪怕只是说几句话就道晚安，他也还是会打过去。  
他不觉得托雷斯对自己来说有什么特别的意义，他不过正好是个能陪自己说话的人，他不是朋友，就算里奥说了什么心烦的事，他也不会放在心上。  
养成一个习惯需要二十八天，里奥在一个月后成功地习惯了每天给托雷斯打电话。后来在一天晚上里奥忽然想到，如果自己不联系他，托雷斯会不会主动打电话给自己。  
他知道他们不是朋友，顶多算是熟人，自己这样做似莫名其妙，他却还是很想试试。  
这样想着，他放下手机，坐到地板上玩实况足球，一边玩一边时不时瞟手机一眼。他对这事没抱多少希望，以为托雷斯觉得无所谓、不会理他，但在十点半时里奥忽然听到手机铃声响起。  
他兴冲冲地接听来电，问：“你怎么给我打电话了？”  
“笑话，”托雷斯说：“我不给你打电话，你睡得着吗？”  
里奥笑了，把话题岔过去。  
我还真就告诉你，你要是不打电话过来我还真就睡不着。

*  
第七章 他改变的东西  
*  
自上次从送里奥回家后，托雷斯和他打了一个多月电话，但一直没见过面。  
周五晚上刚挂了电话没过几分钟，托雷斯发来短信，写着“我哥刚打来电话，让我明天去巴塞罗那看我侄女。”  
里奥觉得奇怪，回短信问：“为什么明天要来看她？”  
“因为她‘刚’出生——就在我们刚才挂了电话的空档我哥告诉我的。他住在巴塞罗那。”托雷斯的短信上写着。  
“噢，那恭喜了。”里奥回短信。  
“‘噢’什么‘噢’，孩子现在还在医院，明天我去看她，连医院怎么走都不知道，你带我去。”  
里奥觉得这短信的语气惹人不爽，回信息道：“为什么我要带你去啊？”  
手机提示灯很快闪了起来。里奥打开信息：  
“也不知道是谁欠了我八千欧。”  
里奥盯着“Torres”那几个字母，心想着要不要把备注改成“债主”，因为这人每过十天半个月就会提醒他一次，但又没有一次真的让他还钱的，里奥也觉得转款麻烦，就一直拖着。但最后这条信息还是让里奥有揍他的冲动。  
*  
第二天中午，托雷斯那辆抢眼到吓死人的Gallardo Spyder 5.0MT停在里奥家门口。里奥不情愿地去开门，心里有些紧张，虽然在电话里说了一个多月废话，但这毕竟是他们滚过床单之后第一次见面，他有点拿不准该用什么态度。他在心里乞求着托雷斯千万别一副痞气（也不知道哪来的想法）、千万别提起滚床单的事来开他的玩笑。他想要是开门的时候托雷斯敢靠在门口浑身吊儿郎当的懒散样、然后用理所当然的语气勒令他带自己去医院，里奥就直接摔门把他关在外面。  
里奥磨蹭了一会儿才走到门口，但敲门声只响了一次，托雷斯没敲第二遍，一直在外面等着。  
他打开门，穿着白色套头外衣的托雷斯端正地站在门口，向他露出接见王室成员的标准微笑。  
“下午好，我来的有点晚了。你现在方便带我去吗？”  
你谁啊！  
里奥怔了一下，每天在电话里满嘴不正经的托雷斯不是你吗！现在衣冠楚楚地站在这儿的是谁啊？  
他当然不能把这话讲出来，看了眼托雷斯停在门口的车说：“嗯，现在方便……我们开谁的车去？两个人开两辆车好像有点傻。”  
“开你的车去吧，”托雷斯说：“我又不认识路。”  
“而且我的车也低调一点。”里奥说着拿了车钥匙向外走。  
“我的车很高调吗？”托雷斯问。两人上了车。  
“不高调，很傻。”里奥说。托雷斯笑着揉了一把他的头发：“一个月见面你，个子没长高，话倒是越来越会说了，打电话的时候也动不动就强词夺理。”  
“我才没有，每次都是你乱说。”里奥一边说一边发动车子，托雷斯把手从他头上拿开——偏偏还不是直接抬起来把手收回去，而是无意地从里奥头顶上顺着耳朵、肩膀和胳膊滑下去，里奥不禁怀疑他这动作是不是故意的。但接下来的对话里他看不出分毫端倪，两人很快就找回了每天在电话里闲聊的感觉，像平常那样絮絮叨叨地聊开了。  
到了医院，两人根据托雷斯的哥哥所说的907号房在医院里转来转去，这间医院分了好几个区，两人找了半天才找到。到了907门口，里奥说：“好了，你找到了，那我回去了。”  
“你回去我怎么办？”托雷斯拽住里奥：“我们是开你的车来的，你回去了，我一会儿怎么走？”  
“你……不会去你哥哥家吗？”  
“我去哪儿都不方便啊——我的车在你家呢。”  
这是什么道理……早知道开你的车就好了……  
“来都来了，进来打个招呼吧。”说着，托雷斯推开门，里奥只好跟了进去。  
里奥本以为病房里会挤满了新生婴儿的各种亲戚，但房间里只有一家三口，一个三十岁左右的栗发女子靠坐在床上、抱着孩子，她的头发是打着卷的，看起来没有多少光泽，她疲惫却神采奕奕，旁边坐着一个和他年龄相近的男人。  
“南多！你才来！”那人见到托雷斯后立刻大笑着走过来拥抱了弟弟：“是个女孩，我太高兴了，我一直想要个女儿，你嫂子一直说她觉得是儿子……”他带着初为人父的喜悦和不知所措，言语零碎混乱，但挡不住满脸喜色：“爸妈上午来的，在这儿呆到中午，现在在我家歇着呢……”  
“早就该要孩子了，磨蹭到这个时候，”托雷斯说：“看看你啊，我就没见你这么高兴过。”说完，托雷斯去床边看母女两人，然后从女子怀中接过孩子抱着。  
“诶，这是你朋友吗？”哥哥忽然发现里奥，说道：“——啊——你别告诉我——”  
托雷斯听见他的话，头都没回地说道：“里奥，你都不打算自我介绍吗？”  
“啊，我是里奥·梅西——”里奥正觉得自己站在这儿很尴尬，这时赶快对哥哥伸出手。  
“我当然知道你是里奥·梅西！”对方说，仿佛因为里奥认为自己会不知道他是巴萨十号而气愤：“可你为什么会在这儿？”  
“因为……因为托雷斯找不到来医院的路……”里奥不知道该怎么说，就直接抛出这个答案。  
哥哥脸上的表情变幻莫测。从“原来我弟弟是个笨蛋连路都不认识”变成“原来巴萨十号这么乐于助人，以后可以考虑稍微支持他们一下”。  
里奥还没弄明白他脸上的表情，哥哥已经笑着和他握了手：“你好，里奥，很高兴认识你，我是伊斯兰，谢谢你带我弟弟过来。”  
不客气，是你弟弟要挟我的，因为我欠了他八千欧。  
“不客气，反正是周末，我也没事做。”里奥说。  
“你也看看孩子吧，虽然刚出生，可是漂亮的很呢。”  
里奥走到床边去，和托雷斯的嫂子打了招呼，然后隔了些距离看了看孩子。  
托雷斯以为他见了孩子会喜不自胜，可里奥却连抱都不敢抱。托雷斯不再坐着，抱着孩子在屋子里来回走着，从各个角度打量着，说孩子漂亮，他的哥哥嫂子在病床边低声说着话，里奥一副垂涎欲滴的样子看着托雷斯——他想抱小宝宝又怕手滑，只能坐在这儿干瞪眼。  
“你能不能别那么看着我？”托雷斯问，“过来，你来抱。”  
“我不行——”里奥赶忙摆手：“我没抱过小孩，没抱住怎么办？”  
“没抱住怎么办？”托雷斯一边说一边把孩子塞到里奥怀里：“你就等着被全马竞追杀吧。”  
里奥可没心思听他说的是什么，那个小小软软的婴儿已经被塞进自己怀里了。托雷斯指挥着：“手拿过来，胳膊这样……可以了，现在右手拖着头。”  
里奥发现原来抱着小孩不是多艰难的任务，他忍不住笑了。  
托雷斯坐在病床边，和哥哥嫂子说着话，过了一会儿问里奥道：“你下午是不是没什么安排？”  
里奥摇头。  
“那成了，”托雷斯转回头对哥哥说：“一会儿他送我去你家，我有段时候没见爸妈了，上次在马德里……”  
他怎么指使人指使得这么顺当！里奥心想，我下午确实没安排，可你让我把你送来送去的，也多说几句客气话啊。果然应该把这家伙的手机备注存成“讨债人”一类的……

两人在医院又呆了一会儿，里奥送托雷斯去了他哥哥家。车停在那栋房子门口时，里奥还犹豫着自己是要进去还是回家，但他的直觉告诉他自己走不了，托雷斯也没让他走。  
“你下午不是没安排吗？”他问。  
“没有啊。”里奥说。  
“那你还不是在哪儿呆着都是一样，我们都到这儿了，你就进来得了，晚上还能在这儿蹭饭。”托雷斯说。  
这是你哥哥家啊……你来你哥哥家就是为了蹭饭吗？里奥看了托雷斯几秒，觉得他说的也对——再说还能蹭顿饭，就跟着下了车。  
和病房里的景象不同，托雷斯的哥哥家里人好多，但房子里并没吵吵闹闹的，大人们坐在一起说说笑笑，小孩子也都很乖巧。里奥在接受了亲戚们的欢迎后就被小朋友们拽走了。  
托雷斯进了房间没多久就开始跟着父母准备晚饭，按照里奥听他们的对话得来的印象，似乎他的父母两人总是一起做饭的，托雷斯好不容易让爸爸到一边儿去歇着，自己陪着母亲做饭，给他打下手——家里人很多，他们要做一顿大餐，要很早就开始准备，里奥过来提出帮忙，被托雷斯赶走了，他让他“好好玩儿去”，里奥倒也乐得和小孩子们一起打发时间。  
厨房和起居室中间没有间隔，里奥在这边陪孩子们玩，偶尔看一眼在另一边陪他母亲做饭的托雷斯。很快到了黄昏，厨房里没有开灯却亮亮的，染着金色的光芒，托雷斯在烤箱和案板前忙碌着，他比她母亲高出了一个头，里奥见他笑着说了什么，惹得母亲在他胳膊上拍了一下，然后两人都笑了起来。  
吃饭时托雷斯的母亲要帮里奥添菜，托雷斯说不用管他，我已经把肉都放在他面前了，他这样一说，里奥才注意到自己面前的盘子全是肉类，凡是带了蔬菜的东西都离他远远的。  
晚饭后托雷斯的哥哥从医院回来了，他只是回来拿换洗衣服的，兄弟两人算了下房间，又算了算人，很快得出托雷斯没地方住、只能卷铺盖走人的结论。  
“你结婚的时候我就让你房子买大点儿，你非看上这么个地段，买的房子这么小够谁住？”托雷斯说。  
“那你就开车回马德里再睡呗，反正也不远。”  
“你自己怎么不试试一天之内马德里、巴塞罗那跑来回？”托雷斯说：“好了，我不在你这儿挤了，我这就走了，你们好好照顾我侄女。”  
托雷斯和家人道别后出了门，里奥也跟了出来。两人都没说话。里奥默默地发动汽车，向自己家开——那些话根本就不用问——托雷斯摆明了是要住他家。  
*  
里奥原以为没什么大不了，反正以前托雷斯也在自己家住过，但进门后托雷斯的第一个动作还是把里奥吓呆了。  
两人进了房子，里奥刚打开灯，托雷斯就开始脱衣服——他把白色套头衫从头上扯下去扔到一边，然后又脱了里面的T恤，露出一身肌肉，里奥吓得都不敢说话了——这人是怎么回事！之前滚过一次床单也不用这么自来熟！干嘛一进门就脱衣服，含蓄一下等上五分钟会死啊！  
里奥倒退了一步，刚想问他“你要干什么”，就听见托雷斯说：“巴塞罗那怎么比马德里还热？跑了一天浑身都是汗，借你浴室用一下。”  
然后他上了楼。  
里奥瞪着眼睛木愣愣地看着他走上楼梯。  
别这么吓人好不好！  
*  
托雷斯从浴室出来，在起居室里找到里奥，他正坐在一堆球赛的碟片中间心不在焉地挑着，不知道该看哪张。  
托雷斯在他旁边坐下，拿起一张问：“这是哪年的比赛？”  
里奥看了他一眼，正要回答，又马上从他那身肌肉上移开目光，说：“你能不能穿上上衣？”  
托雷斯放下碟片，心想事情果然变得微妙了。里奥每年要在俱乐部的更衣室里看见多少次全裸半裸的队友，怎么这会儿自己没穿上衣他就这么大意见？  
托雷斯什么都没说，拿过套头衫穿上，继续在球赛碟片里翻找着。  
“你怎么直接穿了外套？”里奥问，“你不是有T恤吗？”  
“穿了一天了，都是汗，刚才我洗了。”  
“你穿着这个不热吗？贴身穿外套多不舒服啊。”里奥说。  
穿也不是，不穿也不是，你是想怎么样啊？  
托雷斯说：“我又没带其他衣服来。”  
里奥刚想说我借你，就马上想起托雷斯比他高了六英寸（约十六厘米），借他衣服穿无异于自取其辱。  
里奥没话可说，随便挑了场比赛，两人坐在地板上看着，身后靠着沙发。没一会儿托雷斯就迷糊了，他刚洗完澡，犯困也正常，里奥根本没心思认真看比赛，一回头发现托雷斯已经枕着沙发、闭上眼睛了。  
“喂，你别在这儿睡啊，”里奥在他胳膊上轻推了一下。托雷斯睁开眼。  
“你在这儿睡着了我可没力气把你拖到床上去。”里奥说。  
托雷斯直起身，揉了揉眼睛问：“你把客房收拾出来了？”  
然后他立刻从里奥瞠目结舌的表情上得出了答案：他什么都没准备。  
托雷斯气得笑了：“里奥，告诉我你和我有什么仇，为什么每次来你家我都要什么没什么？上次送你回家，帮你收拾屋子、洗床单被罩，你连口热饭也没准备；这次来你家住，你连客房也不给收拾，是要让我住客厅吗？”  
“我不是故意的……”里奥赶快解释：“我是忘了，再说上次不是也叫了外卖嘛，又没让你饿肚子，而且也没让你睡客厅，你不是睡在……”  
里奥立刻住了嘴。托雷斯当然没睡客厅，他是睡在自己房间里的。这么一想，他忽然觉得脸都烧起来了——这是他们两人见面后第一次提到这件事。  
托雷斯觉得好玩，伸出手去摸着里奥的耳朵说：“你怎么耳朵红了？”  
里奥没说话。托雷斯捏着他红通通的耳朵，忽然感觉到里奥的情绪变了，他轻轻拽了拽他的耳朵，里奥一点反应都没用。见他没抵触，托雷斯的手从耳朵上向下滑，落到了脖颈上。里奥仍旧一言不发，垂着眼不看他。两人都坐在地板上，托雷斯侧过身，向垂着头的里奥那边靠过去，在耳朵、脸颊上轻吻着，一路吻到嘴唇。  
他想着如果里奥不愿意，那就算了。但里奥虽然没主动，却也没拒绝。金发的西班牙人放心地抱住他接吻，过了好一会儿，里奥把一只手软软地搭在对方的腰上。  
和第一次时的慌乱不同，里奥这次虽然仍有些紧张，却放松了许多，他已经知道这个人不会伤害他，也不会以任何方式让他感到尴尬，和上一次的被动接受相比，这次里奥多少主动了些。  
托雷斯到底是个让人捉摸不透的人，里奥想，平时他总会开玩笑，但在滚床单的时候却从不说挑逗的话——也幸好他没说，如果他敢说，里奥就敢半途甩下他自己藏进浴室里不出来。  
让托雷斯庆幸的是，这次小家伙终于肯出声了，上次他死都不肯发出声音，托雷斯都怕他会憋坏自己。这次里奥不再那么死板了。低低的呻吟和喘息融进夜色里，他的手不再紧紧地攥着，而是软软地搭在托雷斯身上。  
两人很晚才睡——托雷斯先睡着了，里奥趴在枕头上看着他。他试探着戳了戳他的手臂，确定对方不会惊醒后，里奥悄悄地伸出手，在他的脸上摸索着，他的眉毛，眼睛的轮廓，鼻子，颧骨，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴。他的手指小心地勾画着他的五官。  
他不知道自己在干什么，这段时间以来，他一直都不知道。无论是刚刚摸索着那个人的五官，还是之前不明不白地和他做爱，无论是每天睡觉前给他打电话，还是他们第一次发生关系的时候，他都不知道自己在干什么，也不愿去想这些举动背后的原因——不为什么，只是这样做了。  
少了思考，他轻松了很多。相比之前那两个月里被想法淹没的自己，现在的他最起码不觉得痛苦。  
虽然困惑仍存在着。  
而和痛苦相比，困惑是多么温柔无力的东西，它不会伤人，不会让人沉默失语、无法哭笑。  
里奥轻轻搬动托雷斯的胳膊，借着微暗的月色打量着他的纹身。他不知道那些纹身都是什么意思，也从没问过——这样一想，他忽然注意到自己虽然每天都和托雷斯打电话聊很久，说的却全是没用的事，他们并不了解对方多少。  
但那好像没关系。里奥想。他现在在这个人身边觉得很轻松。  
他趴在枕头上，在透过窗户撒进的黯淡光芒中看着托雷斯熟睡的样子，直到终于抵挡不住困意，沉沉睡去。  
*  
里奥醒得早，他洗了澡之后穿着浴衣爬回床上，坐在托雷斯旁边，定定地打量着他，也不知道他什么时候才醒。没一会儿，里奥坐不住了，他拿起托雷斯的手翻来覆去地研究着，软软的棕发滑下来挡了眼睛。  
“干什么呢？”托雷斯迷糊地问了句。  
“你的手长得太大了。”里奥认真地说。  
“这是夸奖吗？”托雷斯还闭着眼睛。  
里奥没回答，把两人的手放在一起对比着。  
第二次和托雷斯在同一个房间里醒来，里奥已经不再像上次那样慌张又尴尬了，那时他几乎没办法和托雷斯对视。现在不同了，两人在电话里聊了一个月，隔阂感已经消失，就算谈不上亲近，也已经变成了最熟悉不过的人。对里奥来说，托雷斯不是队友也不是朋友，更和恋爱没关系，他是个和其他人不同——而且有趣——的存在，虽然有时会开他的玩笑，但里奥意外地发现他可以信赖这个人——因为很多事：比如挨个威胁马竞队员删照片，比如住院时每天来看他，比如送他回巴塞罗那以及那天晚上留下来陪他，并且（里奥尤其庆幸这一点）第二天醒来后提都不提昨晚的事，更是连一句调侃聊的玩笑话都没说过。  
里奥揪着托雷斯的手指问：“你别睡了好不好？我饿了。”  
“下楼找东西吃不就好了。”托雷斯说。  
“你就不能给我做顿饭吗？”里奥问。  
托雷斯觉得有些清醒了，他睁开眼。  
“为什么你总惦记着让我做饭？”  
“因为你从来没做过，之前在医院你就是在外面买饭带给我，上次来我家也是叫的外卖，昨天在你哥家那顿饭是你妈妈做的，你只是打下手……”   
托雷斯觉得他的话里一点逻辑都没有，根本就没说出到底为什么要让他做饭。他也懒得想里奥哪来的这些执念。  
“你等一会儿，我再睡两分钟，然后就下楼。”  
里奥也不说话，继续坐在床上看着他，等他“睡完”这“两分钟”。  
放在床头的手机响了，里奥拿过来看，是法布雷加斯。  
“早啊，塞斯克。”  
“里奥，你在家吗？噢千万告诉我们你在家！”  
“我在家，怎么了？”  
“我和杰拉德在你家附近，车马上就没油了，赶快敞开大门接济我们一下，再过五分钟我们就到了。”  
“里奥，我还没吃饭！”皮克在手机那边喊道。  
“对，里奥，给我们准备点儿吃的，我快饿死了。一会儿见！”  
里奥看着通话结束的手机。托雷斯闭着眼说了句：“塞斯克和杰拉德要过来？噢，我国家队的队友们真是神出鬼没……”  
“你赶快起来穿衣服！”里奥忽然反应过来，手忙脚乱地把昨夜乱扔的衣服抓到手里。  
“还有五分钟他们就到了！你别磨磨蹭蹭的，赶快穿衣服！”里奥慌慌张张的，托雷斯不紧不慢地坐起来、套上里奥扔给他的衣服，心下觉得这样的里奥很好玩，活像是偷情怕被人发现似的。  
法布雷加斯和皮克比电话中说的五分钟来的晚了些，里奥和托雷斯换好衣服、整理好床铺下了楼。托雷斯在冰箱里找出食材准备做饭，里奥则紧张不安地在门口走来走去，想着要怎么跟队友解释托雷斯在自己家过夜并且现在正在做早餐的事实。  
这期间两人没说话——托雷斯负责早饭，里奥负责心神不宁。  
过了十多分钟，托雷斯已经做好早餐了，门铃才响。里奥过去开门，皮克和法布雷加斯一前一后进来。  
“里奥——我们差点就挂在半路上了！”法布雷加斯感叹到。  
“昨天让你加油你还说不用，”皮克说：“里奥，我发誓我昨天就看出来那些油不够用，让塞斯克加油，他偏说够了……”  
里奥哼哼哈哈地答着话，还不知道怎么跟他们解释托雷斯的事，这时候托雷斯自己走过来打招呼了。  
“早上好，你们来的正是时候，早餐做好了。”  
“啊呀是南多——”塞斯克高兴地说。  
“好久不见了！你也在这儿啊，还给我们做了早饭——”皮克说。  
他的话说了一半就停了，两人都觉得有什么地方好像很奇怪。  
“不对啊，”塞斯克说：“你怎么会在里奥家？”  
里奥浑身僵硬。他会怎么说？因为我欠了他八千欧所以我带路送他去医院看侄女？因为我们昨天莫名其妙地滚了床单？  
“我来巴塞罗那看亲戚，他们没给我留住的地方，里奥收留了我一夜。”托雷斯微笑着说，一边走到餐厅拉开椅子，示意法布雷加斯和皮克坐下。  
“噢我就说么，你怎么会忽然跑到这儿来。”皮克说。  
两人没有丝毫怀疑，像在自己家似的，坐下来开始吃早饭。里奥也跟了过来，心想着幸好托雷斯说了个正当原因。  
“要我说啊，南多，你做饭的水平一般啊。”皮克第二次把餐盘填满时说。  
“是啊，我不太擅长。”托雷斯答道。  
“吃别人做的饭还挑三拣四！”法布雷加斯瞪了皮克一眼。  
“本来就很普通嘛。”皮克说。  
“我觉得很好吃。”里奥忽然蔫蔫地说了一句。  
“就是啊，还挺好的么。”法布雷加斯跟着附和道。  
托雷斯怔了一下，他看向里奥，后者正小口小口吃着，连个渣都不掉在桌子上。

*  
第八章 翻回来的旧篇章  
*  
之后日子仍在训练和比赛中度过，但没完没了的电话一直在夜晚继续着，等到两人都有空时，托雷斯会来巴塞罗那住上一两天。  
逐渐两人都认可了这种相处方式，谁也没提起他们为什么要见面，也没人谈及感情。  
他们只是闲散地聊天，絮絮叨叨地说着身边的事，有时就某件事争论起来，最后也分不出胜负，不了了之。他们经常开玩笑，托雷斯有时逗得里奥发笑，有时惹得里奥在他身上胡乱捶打；他们一起去超市买做饭的食材，一起打游戏，看电影或比赛，然后在入夜时自然而然地做爱，清晨醒来后里奥催促着托雷斯去做早饭，尽管他的厨艺一直没什么提高。  
过了一段时间后，里奥常在看见些有趣或莫名其妙的东西时把它们买下来，等托雷斯来的时候丢给他，说是看着顺眼买的，你拿去吧。那些东西包括一瓶奇苦无比的酒（苦得托雷斯差点去见了上帝），一盒厨房用的清洁剂（上面画了很多柠檬），一件手工钩织了北极熊图案的挂毯——诸如此类没用的东西不胜枚举，托雷斯每次都收下，然后从马德里带来他的回礼，一箱够里奥吃一年的橄榄油，一个装了六瓶造型古怪的洗手液的盒子，花纹奇特的抱枕和沙发靠垫，甚至有一次在里奥开门时，他向他怀里推了两大盒床单被罩，这让里奥嘲笑了他一个上午，说他的礼物傻死了，里奥说你干嘛买这些奇奇怪怪又不实用的东西？还不如买盒珍宝珠或者巧克力呢，就算买束花都比这强。  
两个月后里奥干脆给了托雷斯一套自己房子的钥匙，省得他每次都要去给他开门。里奥会想这样做是有具体原因的，有一次托雷斯在楼下敲门时里奥正在洗澡，他匆匆忙忙套上浴衣下楼，开了门后他一边抱怨托雷斯一边回浴室，托雷斯一句话都没说就跟了进去，然后两人过了一个小时才出来，里奥的澡也没洗成。  
*  
周四时里奥的父亲来西班牙看他，里奥这次倒是勤勤恳恳地收拾好了客房。很久没见到家人，里奥对于父亲的忽然探望特别开心，和他一起做烤肉，陪父亲喝啤酒，聊家常。过了两天，快到晚饭时，里奥想起来手机该充电了，满屋子找不到手机，他正在卧室里四处翻着，忽然从窗户中看到托雷斯的车停在自家门前，而托雷斯刚打开车门，正要下车。  
里奥立刻飞奔出房门，想在父亲见到托雷斯之前把他赶回马德里，可他刚冲到楼梯口，就看见父亲已经开了门，站在门口和托雷斯说话。后者怀里抱着什么东西，从楼上看不清楚。  
里奥站在楼梯上没敢动，心想托雷斯你要是抱着一捧花或者一盒巧克力，咱俩就可以痛快地找条河把自己淹死了，这饭也不用吃了。  
他没听清托雷斯和父亲说了什么，却见到父亲把门拉大，请了托雷斯进来。  
“里奥，你朋友来了，你还站在楼梯上干什么？”父亲回头望着他。里奥忐忑地走下楼。  
托雷斯怀中抱着盒子，看见他时说道：“哦，里奥，我刚从我哥家过来，你知道，他也住在巴塞罗那，”托雷斯说着笑了下，里奥马上就明白他在撒谎，这样说只是为了敷衍父亲，“我妈妈做了果仁糖蛋糕，她记得你也喜欢吃，就让我送过来一些。”  
里奥开始琢磨从哪句开始是假话，以及果仁糖蛋糕是哪儿来的。  
里奥走过去接了蛋糕，嘴里干巴巴地说着道谢的话，甚至不敢和托雷斯有目光接触，生怕父亲单从一个眼神里就看出他们的真正关系。  
“装在盘子里吧。”托雷斯说。里奥去拿盘子，托雷斯把切成块的蛋糕从盒子里拿出来，摆到盘子上，整套动作优雅流畅，像有韵律似的。里奥忽然觉得这时候托雷斯像极了来讨好岳父的女婿，而且穿着休闲装都让人感觉正式得像要去结婚似的……  
托雷斯放好了蛋糕正要走，父亲忽然问道：“你吃过饭了吗？我们正要做饭呢，方便的话就留下来一起吃吧。”  
里奥大惊失色，心想着爸你别在这个时候热情好客啊，这人不是你儿子的朋友但他跟你儿子有一腿，你真想跟这样的人一个桌子吃饭吗？  
托雷斯微微惊讶地挑起眉毛：“真的吗？不会打扰你们吗？”  
“你都送了东西来，让你空肚子回去太不像话了。”  
里奥眼睁睁看着父亲留下托雷斯吃晚饭，托雷斯也不见外，问父亲晚上做什么菜，他可以帮忙。两人客气了几句，父亲就同意了让他帮忙一起做饭。  
里奥看着这一幕觉着眼熟。之前在托雷斯的哥哥家，托雷斯也是这样和他母亲一起下厨的。  
过了一会儿，父亲忽然叫道：“里奥，别站在那儿干看着，过来帮忙，南多都下厨了，你还要在一边偷懒吗？”  
才进门几分钟你就叫他教名了！他怎么这么招你待见？  
里奥不情愿地走到厨房去，托雷斯已经卷起袖子、正在热化锅里的黄油，里奥撇了下嘴，正要说“又没什么事可让我做”，托雷斯就递给他一大盘蘑菇，告诉他洗干净、切碎了，一会儿要用。里奥接过来慢腾腾地洗着，偶尔不满地看托雷斯一眼。他倒是心情很好的样子，一边做饭，一边和里奥的父亲聊天。  
吃饭时里奥很安静，没怎么说话，生怕一个不小心父亲就会忽然发现自己和托雷斯的关系。另外两人倒是很轻松的样子，吃饭时就选举、移民、汽车排量、两地西班牙语的异同、海鲜饭怎么做好吃和里奥的头发是不是太长了等话题聊得很愉快。里奥无意识地向嘴里填着食物，越吃越多。  
父亲离开餐厅，接了个电话。坐在里奥旁边的托雷斯伸出手，摸着里奥的滚圆的肚子说：“你这是干什么，要把自己吃成小熊吗？”  
“我都不知道我在干什么了，”里奥说：“我竟然和你还有我爸一起吃饭，这顿饭什么时候能吃完？我怎么觉得他随时都可能发现我们的事似的……”  
“不会，你想多了。别吃了，吃太多晚上要胃疼的。”托雷斯说着，倾身在他耳朵上飞快地亲了一下，然后立刻坐直身体。  
里奥的父亲挂了电话走回餐桌。里奥忧心忡忡地祸害着盘子里的蔬菜，父亲和托雷斯还在聊天。过了一会儿，父亲问托雷斯道：“你比里奥大几岁，是吧？”  
“我比他大三岁。”托雷斯微笑回答。  
“怪不得，看起来比里奥稳重多了。”  
里奥愤恨地切着碟子里的菜。哼，你要是知道他对你儿子干过什么，八成就不会这么褒奖他了。  
吃过晚饭后，托雷斯在里奥家呆了一会儿，然后说到了该回去的时候了。里奥的父亲说改天如果有空尽管再过来做客，托雷斯连连微笑着答应了。  
里奥送托雷斯出门，门在身后刚一关上，里奥就压低声音质问道：“这顿饭吃得我都快疯了！你、你怎么突然就来了？”  
托雷斯看着他。  
“我连着来了好几个星期了，你才想起来问？”  
“不是，我是说……”里奥也不知道自己想说什么，话没说完，托雷斯问：“你怎么没告诉我一声你爸要来？开门看见他站在门口，我都不会说话了。”  
“我忘了嘛，我哪知道你会来！”里奥说。  
“这还能忘！这几个星期我哪次放假没来你这儿？”托雷斯说。  
“你小点声！”里奥抓着他的袖子，又低声问道：“你一会儿去哪儿？”  
“去我哥家挤一晚好了。我爸妈不在那儿，这次应该有地方让我住了。”  
“我就知道你跟我爸说的不是实话！”里奥说，“你根本不是从你哥家过来的。”  
“我是从马德里过来的，一开门看到你爸，我觉得脑子都不会转了。幸好我把你家门钥匙落在马德里了，不然我拿着钥匙开门进去，你爸看到了不一定会什么反应呢。”  
什么反应？里奥想，反正你活着走出这扇门是没指望了。  
“那蛋糕是哪儿来的？”  
“哪儿来的，”托雷斯重复着里奥的话，“当然是我做的！你没看底都烤糊了吗？”  
“啊——我说这次的蛋糕怎么没有上次你妈妈做的好吃。”里奥恍然大悟道，“烤糊了你怎么不重新做一个？”  
托雷斯在里奥头上拍了一下。  
“你以为烤蛋糕那么容易！能做到这个地步不错了！”  
两人像偷偷交换情报的间谍一样，压低嗓子说了半天。  
时间差不多了，托雷斯该走了。  
“好了，你也回去吧，一会儿你爸该觉得奇怪了。”托雷斯说。  
“嗯……”  
托雷斯刚走出两步，里奥低声叫道：“等一下，你回来——”  
托雷斯转身回来，里奥勾住他的脖子亲了上去。  
他们不是在室内，而是房子门口，随时都可能被路过的人看到，更何况里奥的父亲就在屋子里。两人都知道这举动未免过于大胆了，于是亲吻得异常急切，没一会儿，里奥气喘呼呼地推开托雷斯。  
“好了你快回去！”他催促道。托雷斯匆忙上了车。  
里奥站在门口，看着托雷斯的车消失在视线里后，小孩子般做贼心虚地抹了抹嘴，好像刚偷吃过似的，然后轻手轻脚地拉开门。  
*  
里奥的父亲在西班牙住了两个星期后，动身回阿根廷。里奥刚送了父亲上飞机，就收到托雷斯的信息：他已经在来巴塞罗那的路上了。  
里奥去超市买了些东西，回家时看见托雷斯的车停在门口。刚看到那辆车，里奥就忍不住笑了，自己也不知道在笑什么。  
走到门口，他拿出钥匙正要开门，忽然想到托雷斯就在屋子里。  
不需要自己开门了。家里有人等着他，有人为他开门。  
里奥把钥匙放回口袋里，在门上敲了敲。他没有按门铃，门铃的声音总是一成不变，和手指轻碰在门上的声响完全不同。  
托雷斯拉开门，里奥以为两个星期没见，他会迫不及待地吻他，但对方只是站在门内侧打量着他——并且堵着门口。  
“找哪位？”托雷斯问。  
里奥一怔：“发什么神经，让我进去。”  
“可我不能让陌生人随便进来啊。”托雷斯眨了眨眼睛，看起来颇为纯良。  
“你——”里奥气笑了，他试着闯进屋子里，但托雷斯就是一直挡在那儿：“别闹了，快让我进去。”  
托雷斯收起纯良的表情，笑着吻了他，两人吻得非常不舒服，他们中间隔着里奥怀里抱着的袋子——里面装了番茄、马铃薯、奶酪、牛肉等一大堆不浪漫的东西——并且试图一边亲吻一边完成移动到室内、关上门并锁好等一系列动作。  
“等一下，”里奥别过头，“我把东西放下。”  
他把袋子放在厨房的吧台上，根本没装进冰箱。回过头来，托雷斯正打量着他。   
“你看着我干嘛？”里奥说，仍站在原地。  
“两个星期没见，打电话都只能偷偷摸摸地打上那么几分钟，我以为你能更热情地迎接我呢。”  
里奥愣了一下，然后拍了下吧台上的袋子：“我不是去超市买了吃的东西了吗？”示意托雷斯，他这已经是在表示欢迎了。  
“你买了什么不都还是我做饭！”  
里奥不得不承认他说的有道理。  
托雷斯在沙发上坐下，里奥磨蹭着走过去，站在托雷斯面前。托雷斯伸手去拉他，里奥顺势坐在他的腿上。他们没再说话，默契地亲吻着。托雷斯的手向下滑着，里奥忽然攥住他的手说：“有件事我要问你。”  
“什么事？还挑在这个时候。”托雷斯笑道。  
“十九号我有比赛，你知道吧？你能去看吗？”里奥问。  
“我不确定，我不记得十九号那天有没有计划，但有个广告好像要在那几天拍。”  
“能不能把广告的事提前或者延后一下？你答应我，一定要来看我比赛。”里奥说。

托雷斯觉得奇怪。他们发生关系有两个多月了，谁也没对对方提出过什么要求，也从没去看过对方的比赛，提出这样的要求还是头一次。  
“我不确定，里奥——”  
“你一定要来。”里奥说，他的神情前所未有地严肃，好像如果托雷斯不去，他就会陷入无可挽回的危机中一般。  
托雷斯看了他半晌，想了想回答道：“好吧，大不了广告不拍了，少赚几个月生活费也无所谓，但是你——”他看着里奥说：“你可是欠了我个人情。”   
不用他再说下去，里奥已经利落地去解托雷斯的扣子。  
*

里奥自己也想道，提出让托雷斯去看自己的比赛，大概是个很自私的决定。  
他知道自己会在十九号的比赛中见到变成对手的罗尼。  
里奥的第一个反应本应是慌张，但现在的他只是觉得困扰，他不知道再见到罗尼，自己会变成什么样。  
还有托雷斯，里奥第一次问自己这个问题：我和他究竟是在干什么？我们算是什么关系呢？  
到了十九号那天，里奥努力拿出和平时无异的状态在赛场上奔跑，他踢得很漂亮，只是眼睛总有几次忍不住瞟向罗尼所在的位置。一场比赛踢得里奥筋疲力尽，虽然他赢了，虽然这场比赛并没有打得很辛苦，他还是感觉疲惫不堪。  
比赛结束后托雷斯在车里等里奥，可过了好久也没见他出来，他给他打电话，手机也没人接。托雷斯计算着时间，如果里奥还在更衣室，那也应该是最后一个留在更衣室的人了，这时候去找他也不会有谁知道。他拔了车钥匙下车，向更衣室走去。  
里奥故意在更衣室里磨蹭了很久，果然等所有人都离开后，罗纳尔迪尼奥走了进来。   
比赛前里奥给他发了信息，问他在比赛后能不能来更衣室见他，在其他人都走了之后。罗尼过了好久才回信息，他同意了。  
他们像老朋友一样久久地拥抱着，松开后两人都不知说什么，到了嘴边的全是无谓的话，今天的比赛、最近过的怎么样，这样的话说了好一会儿，两人都沉默了。

“你长大了。”罗尼忽然说道。  
里奥不得不紧紧咬着牙，阻止自己哭出来。他本可以不用长大。  
可他对罗尼只能微笑，心中恨不得立刻晕死过去，不再被这种感觉折磨。  
第一次喜欢的人，第一次吻的人，第一个拒绝他的人。  
里奥看着他，他想念他温和的微笑，想念他宽厚的手掌，想念和他相处的每一天，想念他们并肩作战的每一次。  
他想把这些都告诉罗尼。开口说出的却只有：“我很想你，希望你过得好。”  
他长大了，已经不会再对罗尼说任性的话了。  
他长大了，所以他和罗尼再度拥抱，说着鼓励和祝福的话，还有感谢——他确实感激罗尼，那份感激埋在心底，一直没忘。  
然而另外有些东西，他也没忘。   
道别后，罗尼走了。那些已经三个多月没出现的回忆忽然跳进里奥的脑海，那些回忆让他险些将车冲上人行道，让他走在雨中而浑然不觉全身湿透，让他在吃饭时忘了咀嚼，在睡觉时忘了合眼。  
*  
那时罗尼离开巴萨的消息已经宣布了，里奥在他离开的前一天去找他。  
到了罗尼家，他并没想好该说什么、该怎么说。气氛很消沉，他和罗尼坐在沙发上，罗尼安慰着他，说没关系，以后还是一样可以见面。  
然而里奥在想着截然不同的事。他说：罗尼，我……觉得有件事应该告诉你。  
什么？  
里奥慢慢地靠过去，近距离望着他的眼睛，然后亲吻他。唇齿相接的一刹那里奥满心狂喜，虽然罗尼要走了，但他终于第一次真正地亲吻他了。  
可罗尼松了手，他向后躲了下。里奥还愣着，他开始觉得手指发麻。  
“里奥，我们……不能这样。”  
里奥怔怔地看着他，两人对视着，里奥的眼睛眨着，难以置信地看着罗尼。他不敢相信自己被拒绝了。他不敢相信罗尼不愿意吻他。可是他们之前有过很多亲密的接触不是吗？他们在赛场上拥抱、他可以跳到罗尼背上、罗尼亲吻他的额头……  
里奥几乎不能呼吸了，他短促地喘着气，寒意和痛苦一起冲上头顶，让他头痛欲裂，他几度试图开口，可言语弃他而去，他的嘴唇颤抖着，他浑身都在颤抖。  
他知道这意味着什么。罗尼喜欢他，却和自己对罗尼的不是同一种喜欢。  
眼泪不可抑制地滚下来，里奥遮住眼睛哭着，罗尼想要安慰他，他却只缓缓地推开他的手臂。  
他没有哭很久。里奥生生咽下眼泪，不在意地抹了抹眼睛，然后说，抱歉，罗尼，刚才的事……别介意。  
他们像两个傻瓜，罗尼也在说抱歉。然后他们又说了些类似的、毫无意义的话。  
里奥平静地离开罗尼的家，还和站在门口目送他的罗尼挥手道别。然后第二天他的眼睛肿的厉害，看东西都觉得干涩得难受，只好请了假，翘了训练。  
他忘不掉那一幕。  
被拒绝，无论是什么理由，他总归是被拒绝的那个。  
尽管那时他以自己正付出所有地在爱着，尽管幼稚，尽管缺乏考虑。可正因为如此，那样的感情才纯粹，不是吗？  
可不是爱了就会有回报的啊，所以才会有那些一个个坐在窗口吹着风的凉夜、反复听着同一首曲子、在黑暗中大睁着眼睛感受痛苦落在自己身旁的夜晚不是吗。  
*   
“你怎么还在这儿？”  
里奥猛地抬头。托雷斯推开更衣室的门走进来：“我以为你会在车上等我，打你手机你也不接。”说着托雷斯走到里奥身边，这才发现他的脸苍白得吓人。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯伸出右手去探他的额头。  
“我没事。”里奥回答。他的嗓音变得十分难听，含糊又沙哑。  
托雷斯觉得这一幕似曾相识，他马上想起自己从马德里把里奥送回巴塞罗那的那一晚，他也是这个样子。那时他刚刚接了罗纳尔迪尼奥的电话。  
今天的比赛他也见到了罗纳尔迪尼奥。  
托雷斯隐约猜到了一些，虽然只是模糊的揣测，但无论如何，可以确定的是这两个人的关系并不简单。他说不出自己是什么感觉，于是不再说话，只站在那里看着里奥。  
熟悉的一幕出现了，里奥慢慢地伸出一只手，小心地攥住托雷斯的衣角。  
他抬起头看着托雷斯。  
“你不会拒绝我，是不是？”  
托雷斯忽然觉得自己不想说话，两秒的沉默后，他还是回答道：  
“我不会。”   
里奥攥着他衣角的手握得更紧了。  
“吻我好不好？”   
托雷斯在里奥身边坐下。  
以熟悉的姿势被那个熟悉的身体抱住，里奥觉得心里好受了许多。他们吻了好久才分开，里奥把头埋在托雷斯肩膀上，闷声说：“我们回去吧。”  
上车后两人都没说话，无论是比赛，还是刚才里奥的举动都没有人提起，托雷斯只看着眼前的路，里奥歪着头，看向窗外。  
“我们是什么关系？”过了好久，里奥忽然开口问道。  
托雷斯想了想，说：“你希望是什么关系？”  
“我不知道。”  
托雷斯觉得烦躁。他不再说话。两人各自望着窗外的路。  
*  
托雷斯送里奥回家，一路上两人都没说话，下车时里奥很担心托雷斯会丢下一句“我先回去了”就开车回马德里。但他没有，仍照常下了车，里奥的钥匙就在口袋里，但他不想去拿，站在门边等着托雷斯来开门，就好像他们不是回里奥的家，而是回托雷斯的家一样。  
里奥想就之前的话题接着说下去，但托雷斯进门之后就去了厨房，看起来没有聊天的打算。  
里奥已经习惯了托雷斯下厨，他做饭时里奥从没主动去帮过忙，除了上次父亲在这儿勒令他过来搭把手的时候。  
在托雷斯没为里奥做饭之前，里奥对这件事很有执念。在他看来，做饭是亲密的象征，之前罗尼就常常做饭给他吃，后来他也会和罗尼一起下厨，打下手而已，他帮罗尼洗菜、切东西，揉面团。后来托雷斯终于下厨为他做东西吃了，里奥虽然很开心，却从不去帮忙，他心里还留着些小小的抵触——一起下厨，是和罗尼在一起才做的事，是特别的。  
托雷斯进了厨房后从冰箱里拿出各种食物忙碌着。他有些心烦，并认为自己今天晚上不会住在这里，事实上，他在把车停在里奥家门口的一瞬间就想过立刻走人，但感觉就这样丢下里奥未免狠心，何况他今天状态不好。这样想着，托雷斯还是下了车，进了里奥家，想着为他做好饭就走。  
他并没认真考虑过里奥对他来说意味着什么。他们诚然享受彼此的陪伴，但从未谈及过两人之间的关系，眼下的状态轻松惬意，似乎一直这样保持下去才是最安全的方法，若一旦把话挑明，恐怕就会因为各种各样的原因无法再维系下去。  
没有人愿意承担更多责任，每个人背负的都很多，轻松惬意不好吗？谁想为自己背上更多重量呢？  
今天在更衣室里，托雷斯再次见到里奥失魂落魄的样子，就算再不情愿，他也不得不承认，他并非是对里奥而言最重要的人，罗纳尔迪尼奥对他的影响更大——一想到这儿，托雷斯就觉得浑身不舒服。  
里奥在起居室里转来转去，多余地收拾着本来就很干净的屋子，眼睛向托雷斯那边瞟着。他似乎不太高兴，里奥看得出来，他也大概猜得到托雷斯为什么会这样，他让托雷斯去看自己的比赛，这场比赛却是他和罗尼再度碰面的时候。可他没办法啊，他必须让托雷斯也出现在赛场，不然他要拿什么支撑自己打完这场比赛、面对赛后的重逢？  
托雷斯因为自己和罗尼见面而不高兴吗？可他并没把托雷斯当成替代品啊……或许他是吃醋了——这样一想，里奥忽然觉得体温都升高了——那可能吗？他为自己吃醋了吗？里奥有些激动，却又立刻想到，到现在为止托雷斯从未说过或承诺过什么，他如果太早抱了这样的指望，说不定最后只能让自己失望。在事情还不明朗的时候还是不要得意忘形的好，谁知道那会不会只是占有欲作祟呢？谁知道那会不会只是一厢情愿？谁知道那会不会……落得和罗尼那时同一个下场呢？如果他只把自己当成互取所需的对象……  
可今天无论怎么说，到底是自己不对。托雷斯推掉了广告去看他的比赛，而且在回答“你不会拒绝我，是不是”时说了“不会”。  
牛肉已经下了锅，托雷斯正在案板前切着火腿，这时里奥慢慢地蹭到他身后，无声无息地抱住他，头抵在托雷斯的后背上，缓缓地呼吸着，闻着他衣服上熟悉的味道。  
托雷斯停下手中的动作。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
里奥抱着他没说话，过了一会儿才松开手，仰头问：“我来切好吗？”  
托雷斯让出案板，把刀递进里奥手中。里奥拿着刀专心致志地切了起来，他切得很慢，但很认真，每一片都切得又薄又均匀。  
两人不再说话，厨房渐渐被饭菜的香味填满。外面的天越来越阴沉，暗暗的，里奥打开灯。暖橙色的光溢满厨房，和室外的阴暗相比显得更暖了。  
盛满菜的碟子摆上桌，里奥摆放好刀叉后去找饮料，发现家里一瓶酒都没有。  
“我们上次买的酒已经喝光了吗？”他问。  
“本来就只买了三瓶，喝光了也正常。”托雷斯答道。  
“那我们今天就没有饮料了。”里奥说。  
托雷斯看了他一眼，打开一旁的冰箱门在里面翻找着，很快他找出了一条巧克力。  
“你先吃饭吧。”他对里奥说，然后自己开了盒牛奶向锅中倒着。  
里奥听话地坐在桌边，但没去碰刀叉，等着托雷斯忙完两人一起吃。  
托雷斯热好了牛奶，把巧克力掰碎，一块块扔进去搅拌，最后又倒上些淡奶油。  
几分钟后，里奥瞠目结舌地看着托雷斯把两杯热巧克力端上桌。  
“趁热喝。”他把杯子推到里奥面前。里奥目不转睛地看着杯子，细细地闻着甜丝丝的香味，过了好一会儿才低下头，小口小口地喝着，双手握在杯壁上，觉得暖暖的。  
两人默默地吃着饭，里奥的热巧克力喝得非常慢。  
“一会儿就凉了，怎么不喝？”托雷斯见状问道。  
里奥低声嘀咕了什么，托雷斯没听见。里奥忽然有种舍不得喝掉的感觉，就好像喝了这杯，以后就再也喝不到了似的。  
饭后两人一起收拾了厨房，里奥似乎想让他留下，托雷斯也就不好开口说要回马德里。谁也没提起之前的话题，两人坐在沙发上看电视，里奥拉起他的胳膊，钻到他怀里。托雷斯也没反应，任由他像树袋熊似的搂着自己。  
直到晚上十一点多，里奥一直没松开托雷斯。托雷斯自然也没回成家，在这里住下了。  
这天晚上两人什么都没做，就连亲吻和交谈都没有，但里奥还是拉开托雷斯的胳膊，枕在上面睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
第九章 Make Love, Not War  
*  
里奥光着脚踩在地上，他站在门前，犹豫着要不要打开卧室的门。他不敢，他怕开了门、下楼之后也看不见托雷斯，他怕他已经走了。  
早上醒来面对空荡荡的床铺时，里奥第一个反应就是跳起来冲向门口，但在要开门前却犹豫了。  
半分钟后，他最终迟疑地拉开门，探头探脑地走了出去，慢慢地下楼梯。  
“你也不用这样就生气啊……我没说你不对，我爸的脾气你知道，过几天他就好了……”  
听见托雷斯的声音，里奥心里的慌张全都不见了，他快步走下楼梯，看见托雷斯正在起居室走来走去，一边打着电话。  
“不然我给我爸打个电话？……那不就没事了吗？……你不生气了？……那就好，先不说了，妈，明天我再给你打过去。”  
托雷斯看见里奥正光着脚穿着睡衣站在他面前，挂断了电话。  
“怎么没穿鞋？”托雷斯问。  
里奥注意到托雷斯说着话的时候没笑。  
里奥不知道该说什么，只走到托雷斯身边去，靠在他身上抱着他。  
“刚才是你妈妈的电话吗？”他问。  
“是啊，大清早的和我爸生气了，打电话冲着我抱怨了半天，”托雷斯说，“松开手，里奥，我要做饭去了。”  
里奥只好松开他。  
托雷斯走到厨房去，里奥跑回楼上，动作迅速地完成洗漱，然后跑下楼，帮他一起准备早餐。  
吃饭时托雷斯一直想着怎么跟里奥说他要回马德里，虽然接下来的四天两人都没有训练，但托雷斯并不想在这儿住下去。  
可里奥根本就没给他机会说要回马德里的话，他说想带着托雷斯在巴塞罗那逛逛，看着他兴高采烈的样子，托雷斯说不出拒绝的话，由着里奥带着他在巴塞罗那转了一天，晚上在外面吃过晚餐后还不回家，里奥又带他去了广场，最后又去了超市扫荡。原本托雷斯还想，如果他们早些结束在巴塞罗那的游览，他就在天黑前开车回马德里，可两人回到里奥家的时候已经是午夜了。  
开门时里奥照旧站在一边，等托雷斯开了门他才进去。打开灯后，里奥把刚刚从超市买来的东西放进冰箱里，托雷斯站在一旁看着他。里奥挨件拿出袋子里的东西，全都好端端地在冰箱里摆好后，托雷斯问：“你有话要说吗？”  
里奥的手僵了一下，他慢慢地转过身，看了眼托雷斯，低声说：“你是不是生我的气了？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“不知道。”托雷斯回答。他不可能把“我发现另一个人对你好像更重要”这种理由说给里奥听。  
“那我道歉，好不好？”里奥走到他身边，小心地观察着他的表情。  
“不用道歉，你好像有事情需要解释。”托雷斯说。  
里奥忽然明白了为什么马竞的人有时会那么怕他，现在的托雷斯真的很可怕，他没表现出生气的样子，他几乎都没有表情，可他身上却有种东西震慑着你，让你喘不过气来。  
“如果你是说昨天比赛的事……我和罗尼见了面……”他缓慢地说着，这是他第一次说出这件事，里奥停顿了几秒，好不容易下定居心，说：“我喜欢罗尼，但是他对我……并不是……”  
几句话被里奥说的支离破碎。他觉得自己已经把能说的都说了，他等着托雷斯的反应，后者却迟迟不肯开口。  
里奥只好继续说道：“我们……我只亲过他一次，我们再没有过什么的……”他嗫嚅着，声音越来越小。  
“这不是需要道歉的事啊。”托雷斯说，他听了里奥的解释后，心情好了不少。  
里奥没想到会听到这样的答案，他惊异地抬起头。  
“你把自己弄得那么不开心干什么？”托雷斯问。  
“我……”里奥迟疑了一下，他想起昨天的提问，如果再不说，恐怕以后更没有机会说了。  
“我们是什么关系？”里奥问。  
“很重要吗？”  
“我想知道。”里奥迫切地说。  
“如果弄不清我们是什么关系，你就又要消沉了吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我不知道……”  
托雷斯短促地笑了下。  
“为什么你要把自己逼到这种地步？想那么多干什么？之前你一直不知道我们是什么关系，这几个月不是也很高兴吗？”  
“可是我——”  
“你想的太多了，”托雷斯打断他的话，他微微皱着眉头思考着，一边脱下外套扔到沙发上，然后走回里奥身旁：“我想有些事如果不清清楚楚地挑明了，你是不会明白的。”  
“明白什么？”里奥问，他向后退了一下，第一次在托雷斯的言语中发现强硬和危险让他紧张。  
“明白你不仅不需要想的太多，有时候甚至根本就不用想。”托雷斯说着把他拽到自己身前，他看了眼里奥身后的长条餐桌。  
“想什么？”里奥下意识地问。  
“比如说，”托雷斯拖着长声回答：“现在你就不用去想明天要不要换掉这张桌子。”  
里奥还没弄清这句话什么意思，就被身下冰凉的触感吓了一跳，托雷斯的手劲儿很大，他不费吹灰之力就拽着里奥的衣领将他拖着按到桌子上。  
“等、等一下——”瞪大眼睛的年轻人慌张地试图推开金发的人。  
“我不等。”  
*  
里奥醒来时，觉得意识中还残留着些怪异的感觉。比如身体已经不听使唤、而且也不是他的了，比如他甚至怀疑天亮前的那段时间，脑浆是不是都搅成一团了。  
他揉着脑袋敲打着，然后咳嗽了几声。他的嗓子有些哑了。没睁开眼睛之前，他迷糊地回忆着昨天都有哪些家具代替了床遭到了荼毒。他记得最开始是厨房的白色长条餐桌，然后是厨房的吧台（那个人怎么这么喜欢荼毒他的厨房！），然后是地毯，然后是沙发，接下来是楼梯，然后是卧室的书桌（想到这儿里奥用力地在还没睡醒的托雷斯身上拍了一下：都进了卧室了你还不老老实实到床上做！），最后才是床……不对，最后不是床，床之后还有窗台……  
里奥惊恐地看了一眼窗户，发现窗帘虽然皱巴巴的，但还好端端地挡着窗户，这才舒了口气。  
看到一旁熟睡的托雷斯，里奥顿时气不打一处来。  
“喂，你给我起来！”他推着他的肩膀大声说道。  
托雷斯翻了个身，“等一会儿……”  
这是地球上唯一一句能让里奥再次增加怒气值的一句话。  
“等什么！昨天谁说的‘我不等’？还气势汹汹的，你说啊，谁说的！”  
气呼呼的里奥不管不顾地在托雷斯身上捶打，他现在满腔怒火，早就忘了昨天的那些低落情绪，打托雷斯打得用力极了，但后者好像根本没当回事，仍旧睡着。  
又过了半个小时托雷斯才醒，他以为里奥已经下了床，却发现他还躺在旁边。  
“里奥？”  
里奥在被子里动了动，没了刚刚的愤怒，他哑着嗓子说：“我觉得不对……我身上好像有点热。”  
托雷斯把手贴在他额头上试体温，确实有点热。他把脸颊贴在里奥额头上又试了一遍。  
“家里有温度计？”  
“浴室的柜子里有。”  
托雷斯去浴室找了温度计回来，让里奥咬着。  
“三十七度五，低烧。”托雷斯看着温度计下了结论。  
“我恨你。”  
里奥气恼地说。  
托雷斯知道自己有十足的理由被他恨。  
里奥过了早上的那阵气恼后，才觉得自己似乎不太舒服，头有些晕，浑身发热。他本以为事情不会这样，但事实确实是——  
他竟然被马竞队长【消音】到发烧。  
托雷斯把脸埋在双手里。“是我不好，里奥——”  
“不，是我不好，昨天我杀了你就好了，”里奥恨恨地说：“你把手从脸上拿下来！不好意思什么！那些事都是谁干的！”  
“宝贝儿，你都发烧了，就别再生气了——”  
“你还有脸说我！你怎么不管管你自己！就不能节制点！昨天我嗓子都哑了你还不停手！”  
“我们之后再说这个好吗？你现在别这么大火气，家里有退烧药吗？”  
“没有！给我滚出去买！”里奥以对一个病人来说不可思议的力气抽出枕头砸在托雷斯身上——他毕竟是个职业运动员，和常人不同，人家是练过的——话既然说到这儿了——托雷斯也是练过的……  
托雷斯胡乱洗了把脸就开车出去找药店，买了药之后，回来的路上他顺道买了很多里奥喜欢吃的东西——如果不出意外，里奥会花上一整天和他生气；如果不出意外，他要哄他哄上一整天。  
托雷斯做好早饭，拿出放在床上用的小餐桌，把装着食物的碟子挨个为里奥摆上。  
“你吃饭了吗？”里奥问。  
“没有。”  
“很好，你不用吃了。”里奥气闷地说。  
“好。”  
里奥刚拿起餐叉，然后受惊般扔下，叉子掉在小餐桌上。  
“好凉。”  
托雷斯握着刀叉的手柄，捂热了之后递给里奥——他发烧了，碰到凉的东西当然会不适应。  
“我要换桌子。”吃了一会儿东西后，里奥闷声说。  
“什么桌子？”  
“你昨天干了好事的那张桌子。”里奥咬牙切齿地说：“如果你没忘记，那张桌子我刚买了四个月，长条白色，瑞典进口——”  
“好，等你好了我们就再去挑一张。”托雷斯说。他没提那张桌子其实也是他付的款。  
“还有桌布、餐具、地毯……还有很多东西，我现在脑袋里一团浆糊，都想不起来了。”里奥挥舞着手里的叉子：“全都是你买单。”  
“没问题，我买单。”托雷斯答应着。  
里奥还是气不过，终于忍不住用力在托雷斯头上推了一把。  
“还有窗帘和书桌！还有楼梯！你告诉我楼梯怎么办！别说我要拆了楼梯重新装一遍！”  
托雷斯认真地想了想，用十分务实的语气说：“我想那样不太实际，每次都重新装楼梯，太麻烦了，但窗帘和书桌没问题，你要买我们就买。”  
“每次？”里奥惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“你干什么说‘每次’？你还要这样几次！你都把我【消音】到发烧了你还要怎么样！”  
“别生气，里奥，你现在是病人——”  
里奥的胸膛起伏着，他现在看托雷斯一万个不顺眼，平时那么绅士那么温文尔雅，之前的性爱也很温柔，可昨天忽然就变了个人似的，里奥简直不敢去想他们是到了黎明才躺下睡安稳觉的，而且他不得不把家里的许多东西都扔掉重买，更不用提他现在发了低烧、浑身酸痛、没个三五天根本别想恢复过来，可就是这样，眼前这个人却还是一副人畜无害、问心无愧的表情。  
“平时装得彬彬有礼的，关了灯以后简直禽兽不如，你说我为什么生气！现在还露出这副什么都跟你没关系的表情，你、你以后不许再这样了！一会儿我要换桌子换地毯，楼梯和窗台还不知道怎么办呢，再这样下去，以后我把整个房子都拆了怎么办！”里奥一吐为快（或者说口不择言）后觉得痛快了些，也觉得自己好像说了什么不得了的话。我刚才是不是说了“禽兽不如”？  
“里奥，别这么激动好吗，”托雷斯说，“你想换什么，我们就去买，你都发烧了就别再生气了，好好吃饭，你不多吃点吗？我以为你会饿呢，昨天那么累。”他一边给他倒牛奶一边用平缓的语气说，里奥差点从床上跌下去：你以为我们昨天为什么那么累？这种话你怎么能说得这么平常！  
里奥还没回过神，托雷斯已经用把勺子喂进他嘴里了，一边说着：“里奥，我知道你有很多钱，而且这些家具钱我出也无所谓，但如果每次我们都这样大张旗鼓换一遍的话好像不太实际，用过一次的餐桌啊这些东西，说扔就扔，未免太浪费了，我不是说赚了钱要全都留着一分不花，但这种浪费的花钱方法不实际。”  
里奥呆呆地咽下食物。他在说什么？他话里的信息量好像有点大？  
托雷斯根本没管里奥的反应，喂完里奥后他拿了片面包向自己嘴里送。里奥看着不顺眼，伸手就要去抢，托雷斯硬是在里奥不依不饶地抢夺下把整个面包片吃掉了。  
9月21日晴  
马德里竞技伟大的队长费尔南多·托雷斯。  
我第一次见识了真正的衣冠禽兽（和他的所作所为，那场面堪称叹为观止）。  
*  
里奥对着托雷斯颐指气使，折腾了他一整天，托雷斯任劳任怨地执行了各项命令，该喂饭喂饭，该按摩按摩，让他揉小腿他就揉小腿，让他赔礼道歉他就赔礼道歉，还老老实实地让里奥全程脚不沾地、抱他去浴室洗了澡，帮他吹干头发、擦干净身上的水后再抱回床上。里奥躺腻了，托雷斯就找了衣服帮他换上，这套穿了一半不想穿了，就马上换另一套。里奥嚷嚷着还要热巧克力，托雷斯就立刻快动作地做了一杯端给他。  
到了下午，里奥的心情好多了，拽着托雷斯陪他玩实况，四点刚过，里奥玩累了，他爬回床上，说要睡一会儿。托雷斯拽了被子给里奥盖上，转身刚要走，里奥拽住他：  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“你不是要睡觉吗？你睡你的，我下楼做饭去，等你醒了也差不多了。”托雷斯说。  
“我说你可以走了吗？你过来。”里奥指使道，“磨蹭什么啊，到床上来。”  
托雷斯坐到床上，里奥继续指挥着：“你靠在那儿，不对，往下点儿，好了，你别动。”  
里奥心安理得地半躺在人形靠枕上。  
“你这一身肌肉也没白长啊，靠起来还挺舒服。”  
“是啊，”托雷斯说：“你还压着我的心脏，枕着肯定舒服。”  
“你少抱怨，我还没跟你发火呢，你倒好意思挑三拣四。”  
里奥懒洋洋地靠着，他吃了退烧药后状态好多了。现在他没什么事可让托雷斯做，也不许他下楼做饭——里奥不想让他离开自己的视线。好不容易他们之间不再有小小的冷战了，而且现在的托雷斯对他低眉顺眼的，里奥觉得痛快极了。  
“我说，你这么靠着我，一会儿做晚饭可要来不及了。”  
“饭做不做有什么要紧的，”里奥嘟囔着，“叫外卖不就好了，不许你下楼做饭，不许走。”  
托雷斯瞪着天花板，左手揉着怀中里奥的头发。  
“好，好，不走，”他说着，空闲的右手拿出手机：“你先别睡，先告诉我晚上要吃什么，等你醒了也好让他们赶快送过来。”  
“你好麻烦！”里奥在他怀里翻了个身，半趴在托雷斯身上：“我喜欢吃什么你不是知道吗？你自己点就好了。我要睡觉，别说话。”  
房间里暖暖的，窗外越来越暗。两人本来就是天快亮了才睡的，这会儿都困，很快就睡着了。  
托雷斯迷糊着醒来时已经是七点了，他在昏暗的光线中只能模糊地看到里奥的五官轮廓。他仍旧挂在自己身上，整条胳膊被他枕得发麻。  
他睡得很熟，托雷斯不忍心叫醒他，他吻了吻里奥的眼睛，侧过身去，把他抱得更紧了。  
过了十几分钟，里奥有些醒了，他动了动，感觉到自己还被那个人抱着，全身都暖洋洋的。他伸出双臂去搂对方的脖子，把头埋在他颈下。外面起风了，仅仅是听着风声都觉得冷，恐怕又有一场冷雨要光顾。这时已经过了七点，房间里很暗。他还没吃晚饭，肚子早就瘪了，看着窗外，也只能看到黯淡光线中树枝被风剧烈摇晃的景象，但里奥觉得眼下这一刻幸福极了，他不想起床，不想开灯，也不想吃东西，只想一直这样抱着这个人。  
里奥把手探进托雷斯的衣服下面，在他身上来回乱摸着，从从肚子摸到肋骨，从心脏摸到锁骨，然后又跑回肋骨上揉着。托雷斯醒了，忍了一会儿没说话，里奥只当他还睡着，偷偷去吻他的嘴唇，忽然被托雷斯一个翻身按到身下。  
“你耍赖——唔——”里奥努力挣脱，手脚并用地要推开他：“醒了还装睡——”  
起初里奥还试着推他，但很快就放弃努力了，勾着他的脖子吻得心安理得。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯放开他，里奥笑着枕回到他的胳膊上。  
“你醒了多久了？”  
“十多分钟吧。”托雷斯说。  
“醒了还不告诉我！”里奥在他肩上轻轻捶了一下。  
“我怎么告诉你？你趁我睡着在我身上乱摸，占便宜占得那么高兴，我怎么好意思打断你？”托雷斯说。  
“你还有理了是不是！”  
“没有没有，”托雷斯安抚着说：“要摸要亲随便你，行了吧？来，手给我。”说着，托雷斯拉过里奥的一只手放在自己胸口上，“好了，你继续，我装睡，行了吧？”  
“你烦不烦！”里奥用手掐他，两人在床上闹成一团。  
过了一会儿里奥松了手，乖乖躺在床上，托雷斯说：“我想起来一件事，里奥，越想越奇怪。”  
“什么？”  
“你好像从来不叫我的名字，无论是‘费尔南多’还是‘托雷斯’，都没听你叫过——除了之前有一次你生气了在电话里吼了我一声‘托雷斯’。我说，我这是什么待遇，怎么连个称呼都没有？”  
里奥忽然笑了，他从托雷斯怀里爬出来，跨坐在他腰上，直直地看着他的眼睛说：“我想叫你Nino。”  
说着，不等托雷斯回答，里奥在他唇上吻了下去，没一会儿两人的位置就颠倒了，里奥被压在床上，他别开脸说道：“我们是不是不能再亲了？我都生病了，一会儿该传染给你了。”  
托雷斯叹了口气。  
“你有没有常识？会传染的是感冒，没听说过发烧也传染的。”  
“哦——”里奥若有所思地答道，然后抱着托雷斯的脖子又亲了上去。  
“Nino——”过了一会儿，里奥费力地扭开头，“Nino我饿了——”  
托雷斯这才放开他。  
“那就叫外卖了。”托雷斯说，“手机呢？”  
两人黑灯瞎火地在床上四处摸手机。  
“没在枕头底下吗？”里奥问。  
“这儿没有，说不定卷到床单里了。”托雷斯说。  
两人扔枕头、掀被子、翻床单，找了一会儿还是没找到，托雷斯问：“是不是被你压到了？”  
“没有吧……哎呀，那是我的脚Nino……别闹，好痒！”  
“我们是不是该把灯打开？”托雷斯问。  
他下床开了灯，然后一眼就看见了掉在地毯上的手机。  
“刚才还摸黑找了那么半天，Nino笨死了。”里奥抱着被子坐在床上笑道。  
*  
没过多久，外面果然下雨了。里奥担心地看着窗外的大风大雨。  
“这时候在外面开车会不会很危险？”  
“你说了好几遍了，弄得我都开始担心了。”托雷斯说。  
“我们叫外卖的餐厅离这儿不远吧？”  
“你自己家附近的地方你还不清楚？一共就那么几家，哪有离得远的？”  
“可这都过了半个小时了，他怎么还没来？”  
“亲爱的里奥，外卖在送来之前总要先做好啊！”  
两人心神不宁地等了一会儿，里奥十分担心恶劣天气影响给他们送外卖的人的人身安全。又过了二十分钟，门铃响起时里奥一个激灵，立刻拉开门——他一直站在门口等着。  
“您终于来了！”里奥激动地说。  
外卖小哥呆呆地看着站在自己面前的里奥·梅西。他不仅以职业球员的迅猛反应在一秒钟内就开了门，而且还满面欣喜地欢迎自己——问题的关键是——这是他做这份工作的第二天，他不知道这里住着里奥·梅西。  
“您快进来啊，外面下着雨呢。”  
对方呆呆地被里奥拉进屋子里。  
“您您您您您您您您您您好，这是您叫的外卖，一共是是是是是是是是是——”  
外卖小哥强装淡定，把食物递给对方，他在心里吼着自己一定不要跳起来、一定不要尖叫、一定不要问人家要签名，要是被投诉了，这工作可就没了，他可是花了好大功夫才找到工作的。  
外卖小哥紧盯着巴萨的小前锋接过外卖放到餐桌上。他努力逼迫自己保持冷静，等着拿到餐费就赶快走人，以免自己过于激动晕倒在这儿。  
“一共是多少来着？啊，算了，这些你都拿着吧，天气这么糟还要开车出来。”  
随着钱递进手里，另一个声音也响了起来，外卖小哥把目光从巴萨前锋身上拽回来，发现自己正盯着马竞的队长。  
本应该被震惊撑破的理智忽然回来了——事情一旦离奇到不可理喻的地步，反而会让人清醒起来。   
外卖小哥抬头四下看着。  
“这是真人秀吗？摄像机在哪儿？”他问。  
“什么摄像机？”托雷斯问。  
“如果不是真人秀，你为什么会在里奥·梅西家里？”他问。  
“我进来躲雨。”托雷斯答道。  
“你来他家躲雨的时候碰巧穿成这样吗？”  
里奥一副受到惊吓的表情看着托雷斯——后者刚刚脱了上衣要洗，还没来得及套上衣服，敲门声就响了。  
托雷斯答道：“借了他家屋子躲雨，我肉偿不行吗？”  
对方被他震慑得说不出话来。  
“好啦您快回去吧，外面还下雨呢，一会儿更不好开车了。”里奥手忙脚乱地把呆若木鸡的外面小哥送了出去，回头看着托雷斯。  
“Nino你干什么！你就不能说衣服浇湿了吗？”里奥气呼呼地瞪着他。  
“不怪我啊，”托雷斯摊了下手：“条件反射，就那么说了。”  
“什么条件反射！你明明就是故意的！”  
“我这样说不好吗？反正我住在你家也没交房租。”托雷斯一边说一边打开餐盒，把外卖摆到桌子上。  
“你就想不出个更好的理由吗？”  
“这理由不好吗？”  
两人在餐桌旁坐下，一边吃饭一边拌嘴。  
*  
距离训练开始还有两天，第二天两人如约去买家具，里奥专挑贵的买，结账时一共从托雷斯的卡上划去了一万九千欧元。  
“你这是下定决心要被我包养了吗？”上车后托雷斯问。  
“你养得起我吗？”里奥笑道。  
“今天去哪儿？你还要带我逛一遍巴塞罗那吗？”托雷斯一面发动汽车一面问。  
“嗯——我想去游泳，你想去吗？”里奥问。  
“你想去我们就去。”  
“我们比赛好不好，Nino？我们比耐力，看谁游得比较久，谁要是输了就睡地板。”里奥兴致勃勃地说。  
“可我舍不得让你睡地板啊。”红灯亮了，托雷斯踩下刹车一边说。  
“你怎么知道我会输？”里奥问：“太欺负人了，还没比呢你就这样说！”  
“你要是一定想睡地板的话我也没办法，那就比吧。”  
*  
晚上十一点钟，灯已经关了。里奥窝在被子里不出声，连动也不动一下。  
“里奥，上来吧。”托雷斯从床上探头看着躺在地板上的里奥，几分钟之前，里奥刚刚置气地在地板上铺了被褥，现在正把自己藏在被子里，只剩下几撮头发露在外面。  
“睡你的。”里奥生硬地回了一句。  
“输了也不用真睡地板啊，快上来，地板太硬了。”托雷斯趴在床上，耷拉下一条胳膊，摸着里奥的头发：“里奥，快回来睡。”  
“别碰我！赶快睡！”里奥推开他的手，翻个身，用被子盖住整个脑袋。  
托雷斯安静了一会儿。几分钟后里奥听见他下了床，在自己周围走来走去。里奥打定主意不去看他，他把头埋在被子里，希望能赶快睡着。  
“行了，现在可以好好睡了。”  
里奥猛地睁开眼，托雷斯的声音离自己非常近。他扯下被子，看见托雷斯在自己旁边打了地铺，正闭着眼睛一副即将安稳入眠的模样。  
“你搞什么鬼！”里奥抽出枕头在他身上砸了一下，“跑下床来干什么！”  
“输了游泳也不用火气这么大啊，”托雷斯无奈地看着他，伸出一只手去摸他的脸：“哪能让你自己睡在地上呢？”  
里奥盘着腿坐起来，审视着躺在地上的托雷斯。  
“你不回床上去是吧？”他问。  
托雷斯还不知道里奥问这话是什么意思，里奥就一脚踢开被子，抱着枕头跳上床。  
“别说话！自己在地上睡去！”输了游泳的里奥异常任性，托雷斯愣愣地看着他把自己埋在床上的被子里。托雷斯摇摇头，既然自己都铺了被褥在地板上睡了，就在这儿将就一晚吧。  
过了不知多久，托雷斯睡着了。地板上就算铺了被褥也和床不能相比，还是有些凉。托雷斯吸了下鼻子，把被子向上拽了拽。这时他的被子被掀开了，一个暖热的身体钻进被窝，手脚并用地扑进他怀里。

*  
第十章 迎头痛击  
*  
在去马德里的飞机上，里奥满心都是轻飘飘的感觉。  
里奥不喜欢长时间开车，也懒得坐飞机来回折腾，所以尽管他和托雷斯已经认识了半年，这却是他第一次去托雷斯家。  
不过是去他家过周末而已，里奥却莫名地觉得很兴奋。他猜测着托雷斯的家是什么样的，住在他家里又会是什么感觉。  
下飞机后，里奥在机场见到了带着帽子、墨镜全副武装的托雷斯，里奥跟着他，两人一前一后走到停车场，上车后，几乎在车门关上的同时，里奥就被对方按倒在座椅上亲吻，里奥毫不迟疑地回应着，直到两人都快喘不过气才停下。  
“你也不怕人发现。”里奥笑着坐直身体，托雷斯发动汽车，说：“想你想的要死，被发现也顾不上了。”  
里奥肆无忌惮地笑了起来，和托雷斯相处的越久，他这样大笑的次数就越来越多。  
托雷斯的家看起来和托雷斯本人根本不是一个风格。里奥总说托雷斯神经，他的家却正常的不得了。里奥好奇地在各个房间里走来走去，查看着每件东西，恨不得把这里的一切都刻在脑海里似的。他拿起各种各样的小东西，问托雷斯这是在哪里买的，为什么买了这个样子的，就好像只要是托雷斯的东西就都是好的。  
里奥把所有房间都巡视一遍后到厨房帮忙，两人边做饭边说话，里奥正说着球队里的笑话，忽然看见托雷斯手腕上戴着什么闪亮亮的东西。  
他没说话，直接拉开托雷斯的衣袖，指着他的手腕大笑道：“你戴的是什么啊？”  
托雷斯低头看了眼左手上的银色手链，说：“幸运小熊，我另一个哥家的侄女给我戴上的，我死活没摘下来。”  
“Nino笨死了！”里奥伸手过去，把那手链解开、拿了下来。  
“这不是很容易摘下来吗？”  
“你单手解开试试，”托雷斯说着，把手链戴在里奥左手上。  
“这有什么啊。”里奥用右手去摘，他忽然发现这确实是个有难度的活计，这种搭扣用一只手根本解不开。  
“Nino我解不开……”  
“解不开就戴着，等你自己解得开再说。”说着话，托雷斯已经开始向碟子中盛菜了，里奥又跟手链奋战了一会儿，发现确实解不下来，只好放弃努力，让手链留在手腕上。  
里奥第一次在托雷斯家过夜，他见了什么都觉得新鲜，好晚才躺下睡觉，就连睡觉也不老实，和托雷斯闹个不停，一会儿去掐他的脸，一会儿去戳他的肚子，两人闹个没完，没一会儿就又变成滚床，直到凌晨才睡着。  
早上醒来时里奥还戴着那条手链，他在床上来回滚着，抻着懒腰。这时托雷斯从浴室走出来，里奥一边抻懒腰一边拖长声调说：“Nino——我觉得——你的床——比我的床舒服——”  
“都差不多啊。”托雷斯擦着头发说。  
“才不是，你的床就是更舒服，我也不知道为什么，不觉得比我的床软啊，可就是感觉睡着更踏实。”  
“你再滚就要掉下来了。”托雷斯说。  
“那你就接着我呗。”里奥无所谓地说，接着在床上来回滚着、蹭着，忽然他一翻身，仰头躺在床上看着托雷斯说：“过来，我给你擦。”  
托雷斯坐到床上，里奥跪在他旁边，拿毛巾用力揉着他的头发，没一会儿力气就转移到托雷斯整个脑袋上，托雷斯觉得头都被他弄晕了。  
“里奥……好像差不多了，我都觉得头晕了。”  
“吹风机吹风机吹风机——”里奥跳下床，去浴室拿了吹风机出来，扑回床上，用力揉搓托雷斯的一头金发，毫无章法地用吹风机吹了半天。  
“怎么样？不错吧？”里奥关掉吹风机，洋洋自得地问。  
“头发都被你扯断了。”托雷斯说。里奥再次笑了起来。  
吹好了头发，里奥自己跑去洗漱，然后急不可耐地跟着托雷斯出了门。托雷斯不觉得有什么地方可逛，两人只是找了些人不多的地方走了走，中午时里奥选了一家餐厅，正好天气不热，两人坐在餐厅设在露天的位置上。阳光很暖，点好菜后里奥懒洋洋地靠在椅子上和托雷斯聊天。  
“好久不见了，南多！”  
里奥听见有人叫托雷斯，抬头望过去，看见一个梳着卷发的女人走来，托雷斯和她笑盈盈地礼节性亲吻。  
“你怎么有时间到这儿来？”托雷斯问，“最近不忙吗？”  
“我把老板辞了。”女子爽快地说，托雷斯拉开椅子让她坐下。  
“这是我朋友里奥，”托雷斯说，女子立刻伸过手来，里奥觉得她的手暖暖的，笑容也是，不由得对她产生了些好感。但她显然对体育毫无兴趣，她根本没认出里奥是谁。  
“怎么忽然辞职了？”托雷斯问。  
“再干下去恐怕连命都要没了，我们的头儿要疯了，”她笑着说，“我们都在背后说他可能是更年期到了，动不动就发火，一开始我觉得也无所谓……”  
女子口若悬河地说了起来，里奥觉得她说话很好玩，在一旁听得津津有味。但过了一会儿，不知道为什么，里奥忽然对这女子有种熟悉的感觉。一般来说，如果对一个陌生人觉得熟悉可能会是好事，但里奥感觉到的却是一种不舒服的“熟悉感”。  
她和托雷斯说了一会儿，忽然开始从巨大的手提包里向外拿东西。  
“哦，我有东西要给你，你等着，我找一下，”女子从包中拿出钥匙、手机、钱包、文件、纸巾、木梳、折叠伞、耳机等众多物品，然后终于拿出一个用白色丝巾包着的东西递给托雷斯。  
“上次落在我家了，我一直放在包里，想着什么时候去见你好给你，过了这么长时间也没见，就一直扔在我包里了，幸好今天我拿的是这个包，不然又没法还你了。”  
“不用特意带在身上啊。”托雷斯笑着接过来。  
“反正都碰巧见到你了，”女子答道，“好了，我也该走了，一会儿面试又迟到了。”  
“‘又’迟到，”托雷斯笑道：“好了，你快去吧，回头见。”  
女子收起刚刚摊到桌子上的一堆东西，道别后匆匆走了。  
“那是什么？”里奥指着女子刚刚递给托雷斯的丝巾。  
“哦，踢球的时候用来固定头发的发带，不然总会挡眼睛。”  
里奥的手从桌子上撤了回来。  
“怎么会落在她家里？”  
托雷斯迟疑了。他似乎在想着合适的说法，过了好一会儿，他才说：“她——以前有时候会在我家过夜……有时候我也去她那儿。”  
里奥忽然明白为什么自己会对那个女人莫名地觉得熟悉——他们是一样的，托雷斯面对她时的神态和方式还有话语，都和面对自己时一模一样。  
他和她都是那个人温柔对待却——  
——却未曾放心上的床伴。  
是这样啊。  
里奥好像站在冰窖中。他诧异于自己的迟钝和愚蠢。  
他们是一样的。  
托雷斯对那女人和对他一样，礼貌，亲昵，绅士，周到，温文尔雅，说说笑笑——原来这也不是什么不得了的东西，原来这并不是他一个人独享的东西。  
刚才托雷斯也承认了。  
他们从未有过任何承诺，他从未向他保证任何事。他们之间原本就是这样的关系罢了——一开始里奥是记得这一点的，可后来时间久了，他不知不觉地忘记了。  
“但我们很久没见面了，”托雷斯说，“她刚才说的你也听见了。”  
里奥点点头。  
如果是两个月前，他可能会向托雷斯索要解释，可能会愤然离去。但现在，他只是一言不发地喝掉杯子里的咖啡，觉得手指越来越冷。  
明明觉得很不舒服，他却竟然还有能力思考。而他所想的只有一句话：他今天绝不会再踏入托雷斯的房子半步。  
托雷斯看得出里奥的情绪忽然变了，问道：“你怎么了？是不是误会什么了？”  
“是啊，我误会了。”里奥说。忽然间他那些轻松惬意的感觉都消失了，就好像有人撕扯掉所有美好的东西丢到他眼前，他觉得惊异，不敢相信自己会在几分钟之内失去了那样多可以开心的理由。  
“我和她已经四个月没见面了，”托雷斯说，“我们都认识半年了，里奥。”  
“嗯。”里奥应了一声，不再说话。  
食物端了上来。里奥本不想吃，却还是拿起刀叉——他不能愤然离席，不能表现得鲁莽又幼稚，他已经长大了，不是当年被罗尼宠着、溺爱着的孩子了，他应该有大人的样子了。  
“里奥，我和她已经很久没联系了。”托雷斯再次指出。  
“没关系。”里奥所问非所答地说，戳着盘子里的东西。  
他的态度冷淡，托雷斯也没了再说话的兴致——何况他已经解释了。  
那天里奥果然没再踏进托雷斯的房子半步，他象征性地又在桌旁坐了一会儿，吃了些东西，然后告诉托雷斯他要回巴塞罗那。托雷斯再三解释他和那女人已经不再见面，里奥却只是笑着摇摇头，坐上出租车去了机场。

亏自己还像个傻瓜似的跑到马德里来看他……那女人在他的房子里住过，那张床她也睡过。他究竟到马德里干什么？自取其辱？  
那么下一次，等到有其他人出现时，是不是就轮到自己在托雷斯的世界里消失不见了？  
没有自知之明的里奥·梅西。  
总是不停误会别人的里奥·梅西。  
自以为可以不用长大的里奥·梅西。  
回程的飞机上里奥身上一直裹着毯子，却还是不觉得暖和。手上有冰冰凉凉的东西硌着他，他低头，看见是昨天托雷斯戴在他手上的小熊手链，一瞬间他觉得整只手都要冰得断掉了。他去解那链子，可那冷冰冰的物件偏偏就是缠在他手腕上，怎么都拿不下来。可他不能戴着，他绝不能再戴着它。  
“你好……能帮个忙吗？”  
他这样对邻座说道。他本早已没了说话的力气，却竟然还能强迫自己开口。他果然已经有了大人的样子。  
邻座是个十一二岁的女孩，她不懂西班牙语，但她仍从里奥的动作上明白过来他要做什么，她为他解下手链，碰到里奥的手时她退缩了一下。里奥知道，自己的手太冷了。那女孩不懂西语，但他还是对她道了谢。他闭着眼靠回椅背上，知道今天他已经用光了所有说话的力气。

*  
回到家后，里奥以平常没有的耐心把门上的几重门锁全部重重锁好。他的手有些抖，像在害怕什么。  
害怕会有什么东西闯进来。  
闯进他的世界，用不属于他的颜色覆盖掉他原本的色彩。  
他无法相信这是一天之内发生的时，早上他还拿着吹风机为托雷斯吹头发，像个孩子般满心欢喜，不过是几个小时后，他就回到自己的房子里，用冰凉的钥匙打开门，全身都觉得冷。  
他不会再问托雷斯他们是什么关系。一个月前他已经问过，托雷斯不愿回答，再缠着他问下去和自取其辱有什么区别？  
一开始里奥还记得他们只是发生了关系而不能提及感情的怪异关系，可时间越来越久，他在甜腻的糖水中越陷越深，只记得轻松和快乐，只记得甜美和欢愉——  
——而忽略了自己是在哪个在未曾留心的时刻喜欢上了那个人。  
他并未注意这个事实。直到今天忽然发现自己“也不过是又一个床伴”。  
不，不是忽然发现，事情一直都是这样，只是他太笨，忘记了而已。  
他们还能是什么关系呢，不就是这样吗。说不定再过几个月，自己也会变成托雷斯“好久都没联系过”的人，而那时他身边大概已经有新面孔了。  
毕竟，他什么都没答应过你，什么都没承诺，你凭什么认定你的结局会和其他人有所不同？  
托雷斯怎么解释都不要紧。怎么解释都改变不了自己其实不过是他的床伴之一的事实。说不定还有其他人——每天都和他打电话聊那么久，你们究竟在聊什么啊？你远在巴塞罗那，你能知道什么？你怎么知道他在马德里没有其他情人？长着那样的一张脸，想要什么样的情人得不到？说不定有比你更年轻更好看的女孩——或者男孩，你怎么知道他每天都和谁在一起呢？  
里奥把头靠在门板上，脑袋轻轻地一下下磕在上面。  
为什么你就不能从罗尼的事里吸取经验呢？为什么你又自作多情了？  
这是什么感觉？尴尬吗？  
不，没有人把屈辱感、愤怒、厌恶、嫉妒和委屈叫做尴尬。  
里奥本可以不介意，本可以接受这一事实。  
可他已经不能离开托雷斯每天晚上的电话、每个周末的陪伴。  
不能离开他的微笑，他的话语，他的手心的温度，他让人迷失的亲吻。  
“走得太远了。”  
里奥脑海中猛然出现这句话。  
他已经忘掉了距离和防备，完全接受了托雷斯，将他当成可以依赖的人，当成恋人。  
可托雷斯什么都没说过。  
里奥站在门口，他忽然瞪大眼睛打量着自己的家，然后无声无息地跌坐在地板上。  
这里全是托雷斯的印记，全是，全是，全是。  
家具几乎都换成了托雷斯买的，屋子里到处是他送的东西，从储物柜到衣架，从挂钟到茶几，从玄关柜到转角摆架，从沙发上的靠枕到厨房里用的咖啡机和刀叉，还有里奥无需亲眼看到也知道的楼上卧室里的东西，床上铺着托雷斯买的床单、被罩、枕头，地上也是他买的地毯和落地灯，浴室里放着他送的洗手液和浴巾。  
衣柜里甚至还挂着他的衣服。  
他看着眼前的家，这里的景象和六个月前完全不同，他竟然都没注意就习惯了这一切。  
——他就是这样一点一点入侵到你的生活中的。  
*  
在里奥返回巴塞罗那的晚上，托雷斯接到银行转款的信息。  
那时他已经独自回了家，少有地觉得烦躁。里奥的态度过于固执和坚决，他在周身竖起一堵墙，将外界的一切都隔离开，静默地宣告他不需要任何解释，他只需要把自己同一切隔绝。如果里奥的情绪不那么强硬，托雷斯一定会留下他。  
手机屏幕闪烁着，托雷斯打开那条信息：  
入账两万七千欧元。备注：已还清。  
他看着短信。不知是该恼怒还是失望。  
你还清了？你这样就还清了？你还清什么了？  
他不愿多想，没关手机，直接拆了电池扔到一旁，转身上楼。  
*  
在另一栋房子里，里奥正攥着手机，抱着腿坐在沙发上。  
对里奥来说，这已然是一场单恋了。恋上某个对自己没有同样感情的人，怎么会没有卑微的感觉？他固然难过，却也能体会到那份不甘，他想起几个月前托雷斯玩笑般的短信，“如果你认为之前的举动算是肉偿的话，那就随了你吧。不用还了。”，那时是八千欧，后来又多了一万九千欧……他这是在干什么？他们看起来像是什么关系？

里奥尽最快速度把那两万七千欧转到托雷斯的卡上，那些游丝般的甜蜜纠缠得愈发厚重，终于变成条条锁链，如今它们掉在地上，摔得粉身碎骨被风吞噬，连灰烬都不剩。  
他看着屏幕上的数字觉得喘不过气，仿佛这样一来他们就不再有关联，仿佛之前的六个月会因此都一笔勾销。  
和那样漫长甜腻的时光道别，感觉就像自己的一部分死在了某个地方。  
尽管苦涩的味道从口腔蔓延到全身，里奥还是按下了确认键，把钱划了过去。  
他第一次因为金钱和数字觉得痛苦不堪。  
但里奥知道，他忽然还钱还有另一个目的：他抱着小小的期望，希望托雷斯会因此主动联系他。  
他坐在沙发上一直等，不敢相信手机竟然毫无反应。  
可……可Nino应当有所反应才对，他一定很生气，说不定他会给自己打电话，说不定他会直接跑到巴塞罗那来……  
他期盼着，设想着，假设着。  
他以为托雷斯会愤怒地冲到他家门口，那辆耀眼的Gallardo Spyder 5.0MT毫无怜悯地碾压门口的草坪，他会直接推门而入向里奥索要解释，然后他们争吵，然后做爱，然后和好。  
或者，他至少会打来电话，里奥不知道他们将会谈什么，但他想听到他的声音，哪怕只有怒气和质问。  
什么都没等来之后，里奥躺在门厅的沙发上睡着了。  
*  
早上醒来后，里奥一直躺着没动。他没有起床的理由，没有下床的原因，他没有事情可做，亦没有想做的事。训练明天才开始，里奥离开沙发回到床上躺了一上午，总想让自己再睡过去，无奈已经睡饱了，闭眼多久都睡不着。  
中午时他拖着身体去洗澡，换了衣服后从冰箱里随便找出点东西吃掉。他机械地做着这一切，一整天都浑浑噩噩的，只有手机响起时里奥才会紧张起来，可每次来电或信息都只能让他失望，托雷斯到底没联系他。  
周末结束，里奥继续重复着每天训练的日子，生活看似如旧，只是少了每天晚上的电话、每个周末的见面和每个清晨不请自来的愉悦和期盼。  
过了几天，里奥发现自己心中固然留着苦涩的滋味，但他却没像罗尼离开时那样痛苦。  
这并非是他对托雷斯的感情淡薄的缘故——事实上，他比自己所以为的更喜欢托雷斯，可忽然断了联系却并没让他觉得有多煎熬，他感觉到自己变了，究竟为什么会变和到底现在的自己变成什么样子，他都不清楚，但这种奇特的感觉让他强大了许多，虽然他不明白这到底意味着什么。  
里奥平静地重复着每一天的生活，不知道托雷斯在他身上留下了巨大的影响。  
似乎在里奥未曾留心的时刻，他从托雷斯那里感觉到：自己并不软弱，并非不堪一击。  
里奥也回想过，奇怪自己是在什么时候多了这些感觉。他想不起一个具体时刻或事件，似乎就是在托雷斯平日和自己相处的过程中，他的潜意识发现原来自己拥有着强大的东西，无法被毁坏的东西。托雷斯让他相信他拥有着什么，那种无可言喻的东西让他不再失魂落魄，不再魂不守舍。  
他竟然对他有一丝感激。虽然他们不再见面，不再打电话，虽然他心里对托雷斯有过愤怒和不满，但如今他并不记恨什么，也没有感觉多难过，只是很期盼，很失望罢了。  
他不可能真的记恨他。  
他对自己过于温柔，带来的感觉也太过甜蜜，那种甜蜜浓醇而厚重，在调动任何一段回忆时都会忽然涌现，铺天盖地，让他无法抵挡，无法抗拒。有时他甚至会笑，仅仅是想起那个人的名字都会笑。想起自己走错了房间，在他叠衣服的时候躺在床上装睡；想起他挨个恐吓马竞队员删除自己的照片；想起他每天来医院送饭，被自己指使着做这做那；想起他送自己回巴塞罗那，他们一起收拾房间、买家具；想起他接受自己突然的亲吻和随后体贴细致到无可救药的性爱；想起他们一起去医院看他刚出生的侄女，一起去他哥哥家吃晚饭；想起他们坐在地板上的亲吻；想起他没有缘由地答应了自己所有任性的要求；想起他无可理喻的激情和之后仿佛顺理成章的顺从；想起他默许了自己叫他Nino，和那个冷风冷雨的晚上自己窝在他怀里感觉到的暖意和幸福。  
每一个都应该是让人一旦想起就难过得无以复加的回忆，可里奥总是笑着的。被人看重，被人珍视，被人温柔以待，所有小小的撒娇和任性都被宽容、满足。想起这些，他很开心。  
这一点也不像失恋。  
里奥觉得奇怪，我这是怎么了。大概我是要傻掉了。  
可那感觉就是这么奇特。他想念他，想念他带来的一切，他沉稳的声调，他或认真或慵懒的神色，他的玩笑话，他对他微笑时的眼睛，他衣服上的感觉和味道，他身体的触感和温度，他巧克力色的眼睛和睫毛。  
里奥想见他。他甚至认真考虑过：自己可以装作根本不曾见过那女人一般，和他继续之前的关系。他可以不提感情，可以什么都不计较，只要每个星期都能见到他就好，只要每天都能听见他的声音就好，只要还能像从前那样被他抱着就好，只要叫“Nino”的时候有人回应就好。  
但理智阻止了他。这样喜欢着那个人，还送上门去跟在他身边，这算什么？他们继续发生关系，他喜欢他，对方却不过将他当做床伴，这算什么？  
两个星期没有托雷斯的消息，里奥的平静都不见了，他陷入了比半年前沮丧时更糟糕的境地。他原以为自己这次没关系了，事实却是：在一开始，他确实“软着陆”了，但着陆后却跌进了更深的深渊。  
里奥懒得吃饭，不愿睡觉。除了不得不去的训练外，他什么都不做。在餐桌旁胡乱戳着盘子，在床上辗转反侧，在人群中不发一言。  
但无论他在做什么，他的脑海都被一件事占满。  
他一直在中毒般地回想着和托雷斯有关的一切。

*  
第十一章 征服不可能被征服的一切  
*  
托雷斯睡得不好。他在夜里反复醒来，无论几次再度睡去，纷乱复杂的梦仍旧毫不留情地侵扰他的安宁。  
在还清了两万七千欧后，里奥再没和他联络过。  
忽然间，手机的电量够用了，给车加油的次数也少了。每晚再没有聊到深夜的电话，每个周末也不再去巴塞罗那。  
他不明白为什么里奥对眼下的状态不满意，他们不是很开心吗？这样不是很轻松吗？为什么又一定要和那些限制性的条条框框绑到一起？作为职业球员和公众人物，他们肩上的重量还少吗？  
想的太多的里奥·梅西。  
把事情变复杂的里奥·梅西。  
让他担心的里奥·梅西。  
一直以来，托雷斯都避免去想里奥对自已意味着什么，以及他们之间到底是什么关系——那已经很明显了好吗？一定要说出来吗？  
里奥回了巴塞罗那后，托雷斯一如既往地启用“怎么简单怎么来”的方法——不去想也不采取行动，任由事情自己发展个十天半个月，然后看情况再说。  
*  
“队长，你别动——”  
中午刚坐到餐桌旁，还没等拿起刀叉，托雷斯忽然被马竞众人这样要求道，他感觉到有人站在自己身后，双手扳着他的脑袋、让他正对镜头，然后相机嘁哩喀喳一阵乱响。  
“你们在干什么？”他问。  
“需要你的正面照，”说着，他们变魔术似的藏起了相机，拿了台DV出来，“咳——现在是星期三中午十二点半，这是对马德里竞技来说非同凡响的一天，半个多月以来，我们伟大的队长费尔南多·托雷斯的性格大幅度逆转，如果您在这时候选择买入股票是最好不过的时机——呸！——如果您在这时候追求他是最好不过的选择，这十多天来他都忘了骂我们——啊不，是鼓励——我们虽然觉得很不习惯，但也欣慰地意识到队长的性格终于有所变化了，经过几天的研究后我们一致认为队长现在可以履行齐家治国平天下的重任，所以首先他需要个伴侣，作为马竞队员，我们诚恳地为队长证婚，要求：唔（打开纸条），年龄在18到25之间，身高在150到180之间，男女不限，队长喜欢就好，最好长得顺眼一点——啊，就算长得一般也没关系吧，反正队长基因好——”  
“我十多天没‘鼓励’过你们了？”托雷斯打断他们问。  
“是啊，最近你的脾气好的像天使一样。”  
托雷斯捂住脸。  
果然出了大问题。  
“队长你别捂着脸啊，视频没拍完呐——”  
托雷斯把手从脸上拿下，顺从地任由队员们吵吵闹闹地拍完视频，然后没收了DV和相机。  
*  
晚上十一点钟，托雷斯躺在床上。他刚刚睡着了，不过十多分钟就醒了。最近他总是这样，睡一会儿醒一会儿，从没有过一觉睡到天亮的时候。  
过了半个小时，他还是一点困意都没有。  
托雷斯干脆从床上坐起来。  
算了。这些话再不说清楚，日子算是没法过了。  
你想知道我们是什么关系，我就告诉你好了。  
托雷斯拿起车钥匙离开家。  
他走得着急，把车停到里奥家门前时才想起来自己忘了拿上他家的钥匙。虽然是大半夜，他也没有别的办法，只好开始按门铃。  
里奥睡得正沉，听见门铃还以为是梦。他辗转反侧好一会儿，才从被子里钻出来。确认了确实是门铃在响，里奥爬下床，迷迷糊糊地下了楼。  
“里奥，开门。”  
他走到门口，听见外面的声音这样说道。  
唔，他一定是在做梦。那是Nino的声音。这个梦真好，Nino来找他了。  
里奥站在门后，想着要不要开门。他怕开了门，梦就结束了、而他会醒来，发现自己仍是独自一人睡在床上。  
“里奥，听见了吗？是我，开门。”  
他一动不动地听着。能听见Nino的声音真好啊。  
他最终被那声音蛊惑了，伸出手去打开门锁，拉开门。  
梦没醒，Nino没有消失，他站在自己面前，月亮把温润柔美的光线撒在他身上。里奥出神地看着他，奇怪着他的面容在梦中竟然也这样清晰。  
“你为什么在这儿？”虽然是梦，里奥也还是对他的Nino这样问道。他的脸上带着迷糊的微笑，他很困很累，眼睛都快睁不开了，只剩含糊的语调和孩子般的语气。  
托雷斯在很短的一瞬间困惑了一下，他原本想了很多话要对他的里奥解释清楚，但看到里奥眯着迷蒙的睡眼站在自己面前时，他忽然觉得自己什么都不用说了。  
“我来看看你。”他低声说着，脱下自己的外套罩在里奥身上。他走进来，把门在身后关好，抱着那具软绵绵的身体，细密的亲吻落在额头、眼睛、脸颊和嘴唇上。  
被亲吻的人迷迷糊糊的，里奥习惯性地把一只手搭在托雷斯腰上。  
“我好困，要睡觉。”  
“好。”  
托雷斯把披着自己外套的人抱起来，轻手轻脚地走上楼。  
一直认为这是梦的里奥毫无顾忌地以熟悉的姿势钻进对方怀里继续睡，托雷斯的手指勾着里奥脑后的头发，过了很久才睡着。  
*  
清早到来时里奥没听见闹钟的声音，他被熟悉的亲吻唤醒。  
“该起床了，里奥，你今天还要训练呢。”  
“嗯……”里奥含糊地答应着，然后猛地睁开眼。  
他震惊地看着躺在一旁的托雷斯。  
“你怎么在这儿？”他问。  
“我昨天半夜来的啊。”  
“可可可可可是——”可是那不是梦吗！里奥诧异地看着托雷斯，满脸受到惊吓的表情。  
“你你你你你怎么忽然来了？”里奥问。  
“我想来。”托雷斯答道，露出一副坦荡的神情。  
里奥心乱如麻地从他怀里钻出来，抓起衣服冲进浴室。  
“我先下楼做饭了。”他站在门内听见托雷斯这样说道，然后他的脚步声消失在楼梯上。  
里奥放下衣服，看着镜子里表情慌张的自己——他怎么来了？干什么还是连个解释都没有就理所应当地入驻到自己家？他不应该说点什么吗？不对，这不是重点……现在的问题是自己现在该用什么态度对他……  
里奥故作镇定地从浴室里走出来时，他已经闻到餐厅传来的香味了。他走下楼，看见托雷斯已经做好早餐，正把它们整整齐齐地摆到桌子上。里奥拿不准该不该跟他说话，也不知道该说什么，只走到餐桌旁坐下。  
托雷斯把热巧克力倒进里奥的杯子里。  
“刚做好的。”他说。  
“哦。”里奥拿到嘴边去喝，连“谢谢”也不说。托雷斯仿佛觉得无所谓，他同里奥说了几句话，然后告诉他接下来的几天他会在巴塞罗那住，当然是住在他家里。  
“为什么住在我家？”里奥问。  
“因为喜欢你。”  
里奥忽然忍不住咳嗽起来，虽然他并没喝水也没吃东西，他这样纯粹是出于惊讶。  
“你说什么？”里奥条件反射问道，然后又马上说：“不，你别说了，好了，我知道了，我们不说这个，换个话题……”  
“好啊。”托雷斯微笑，转而问里奥觉得他准备的早餐怎么样。  
两人没再提之前的事，里奥抱着戒心，生怕他的喜欢不过是随便说说，和其他伴侣没有区别，他不愿去想，于是做出大人样子，成熟处事，和托雷斯度过两天的时光，他们如同结了婚的老夫妻般，出门去买东西，各自分工做着家务，晚上睡在同一张床上也没有亲近动作，过着平淡至极的日子。  
直到第三天晚上，里奥忍不住了，吃过饭后桌子还没收拾，他开口问道：  
“我有事要跟你说……那天你说喜欢我，是真的？”  
“为什么会是假的？”托雷斯反问，“我以为这是很明显的事了，只有你看不出来吗？”  
“你之前什么也没说过，”里奥说，“我在马德里又见到你的那个朋友，以为我和她是一样的，说不定你什么时候就用别人代替我了。”  
托雷斯露出礼貌而困惑的神情，问道：“我为什么要那样做？我喜欢你，没有人能代替你，我说的都是真的。”  
里奥不知怎么回答，他们在桌子两端坐着，各自想着该如何开口，直到托雷斯率先打破沉默：  
“别坐在我对面，里奥，过来。”  
里奥没动，托雷斯笑了一声，自己站起身去，坐到里奥旁边。  
“能抱着你吗？”  
里奥不答话，托雷斯伸手去搂他，然后弓着背把头搭在里奥肩上。  
“你什么都不知道啊，里奥。”托雷斯低声说。里奥好一会儿没敢动，过了几分钟，又听见托雷斯说：“你以为我想这样？我也是稀里糊涂地开始喜欢你的，你还不相信我，是要伤透我的心吗。”  
说罢，他抬起头，指尖摩挲着里奥的脸上的轮廓，眼睛扫视着他的五官。  
“说起来奇怪，我也不知道是什么时候……但发现的时候就已经晚了。”他用平淡的语气说着，在里奥的眼睛上吻了一下，然后箍紧双臂把他搂进怀里。  
“以后别再这样了，这种冷战再闹下去，我会连怎么过日子都不知道的。”  
里奥忽然抖了一下，这三天里克制情绪的不仅是自己，托雷斯也在克制着，他的声音变了——整个人的感觉也变了，里奥从未见过他如此软弱，也从未见过他惧怕的样子。  
托雷斯从没认认真真恋爱过，他害怕麻烦的事，不愿在感情上多花时间。他对待别人——包括里奥——固然温柔，却只是出于习惯而非好感，在他看来既然和对方发生了关系就理所当然要付出些温柔和好意，这既是尊重，也可以让这种关系平稳地继续下去。托雷斯断续和几个异性保持过这种关系，女孩们都和他年纪相仿，对这种关系的本质看的清清楚楚，双方互相明白自己要的是什么，于是不远不近地交往着，不提及感情，彼此都得以无牵无挂，毫无负担。  
最初托雷斯在里奥身上并没多心——事实是他根本就没想，其实在他第一次和里奥发生关系时这种举动就已经脱离他原本的行为模式了，按照托雷斯的一贯风格而言，他不会让自己卷入这样的麻烦中：第一，对方是同性，第二，对方也是球员，第三，对方还不是普通球员而是名声在外的里奥·梅西，想象一下如果他们有了一夜情而且被曝光后会有什么样的后果吧。一直避免麻烦的托雷斯却忘了拒绝，甚至拥抱了那天忽然对他主动的里奥，这样做没有什么明显缘由，只有一句话罢了“如果他想要这样”——然后托雷斯就纵容了他。然后他在这场本不必要同时也是第一次和同性的性爱中倾注了从没有过的耐心，他不想伤着他，不想给里奥留下任何不好的回忆，“如果他想要这样”——他这样对自己解释，没发现他不过是在找借口。  
他只是好久之前就开始喜欢他还不自知罢了。  
恋爱这种事要到什么地方去讲道理，喜欢就是喜欢了，哪怕自己没发觉也是喜欢。  
*  
夜里睡觉时，紧密相拥的两人各自收紧手臂，好像这样就能确定对方确确实实属于自己，虽然他们中没人敢这样断定。  
里奥困了，他的手不再紧绷，搭在托雷斯的后背上，他把头埋在对方颈肩交接的地方，那里有完美的凹陷，仿佛最初就是为了让他在此刻依靠而量身打造的。  
他被困意俘获，睡得却不安稳。  
这不是真的，这些不可能发生。  
他不可能在六个月前把自己交给一场由软弱和临时起意带来的性爱，不可能在半年的时间内被人生生灌进大把大把的甜腻和苦涩，现在任是他愿意也好、不愿意也罢，都只能眼见自己从未体验过的东西将他淹没。他逐渐意识到他已经不再是从前的自己，里奥以为他原本的生活是完满的，他有热爱的东西，愿意为之付出热情和努力，现在却发现过去的自己单薄而一无所知，没体验过丰厚的感情，也没有过爆发般的激情，那时的自己知道什么呢？难以言喻的东西充盈了他的身体，他安静下来，不再轻易被躁动的情绪俘获，不再被微小的不安摄住神经。  
他应当慌张，他有理由慌张甚至愤怒，他从没要求这一切发生，他从没期盼自己会在某天落入这样浓烈而无法逃脱的感情里，他知道自己已经彻底沦陷，无法抵抗也不愿抵抗，他只能跟着Nino，由着他，追随他的一切，为他难过，为他哭泣，在烈日烤焦大地的时刻因他的漠然而感觉置身冰窖，在苦恼焦虑的时刻因他的一句话放松下来。他原本的世界瓦解了。  
他无法抵抗，手脚被缚，他所能做的只有等待和期盼，因为Nino带走了重要的东西，如同从他身上抽下肋骨，于是他只能追随他，顺从他的意愿和指引，哪怕他要求自己剖开胸膛拿出心脏，他都只会默默递给他刀，最重要的东西早已给了他——所有他以为自己并不拥有的强烈感情，他没想象过的浓厚爱意。  
里奥发现自己落入了彻底被动的境地，他好像越来越不能拒绝托雷斯了。  
你喜欢我，而我爱上了你。

*  
第十二章 然后他们谈到爱  
*  
里奥的训练在今天开始，托雷斯在早饭时问他训练时间、地点和路线，里奥照实说了，吃过饭后想着自己这就要出门了，托雷斯是会回马德里还是怎么样的时候，后者忽然拿起车钥匙和外套。  
“你要去哪儿？”里奥问。  
“送你去训练啊。”  
“为什么？”里奥问。  
“不为什么。”托雷斯说，然后拉着里奥出门，推车他上了车。  
到达目的地后，里奥前脚刚下车，就看到托雷斯也打开车门走了下来。  
“你下车干什么？”里奥问。  
“别问了。”托雷斯推着里奥，两人一前一后进了更衣室。  
“诶，南多，你怎么来了？”皮克问，话音一落，满屋子的人都向门口看了过来。  
里奥也觉得莫名其妙。他这是要干什么啊，大家都在这儿呢。  
“哦，是这样——人还挺全的，”托雷斯环顾一圈：“我有件事跟大家说，其实——我是里奥的男朋友。好了，我说完了，你们尽管勒索我吧，要是现在没想起来要勒索什么的，可以告诉里奥，回头他会转告我。嗯，就这些，没事了。”  
更衣室里一片寂静。里奥吓得脸都白了，一句话都不敢说。  
忽然有人吼了一声：“费尔南多！把你姐介绍给我！我听说她还单身着呢！”  
这一嗓子把巴萨的众人叫醒了，质疑声从四面八方涌来，里奥惊恐地挡在托雷斯身前。  
“什么叫你‘是里奥的男朋友’？你什么时候把里奥抢走了！？”  
“想当里奥的男朋友，你有我们的批准吗？我们同意了吗？”  
“你是拉玛西亚青训出来的吗？你是诺坎普的人吗？里奥凭什么交给你！”  
“里奥你是不是被他骗了——”  
“费尔南多你到底能不能把你姐介绍给我！不然你其他的表姐堂妹我也不介意的……”  
“刚才说话的是谁！一个劲儿要跟人家攀亲戚是几个意思！”  
“怎么回事？就我一个人刚知道其实里奥喜欢男生吗？为什么我们的关注点区别这么大？”  
里奥挡在托雷斯身前，怕队友们会忽然冲过来似的。赢了欧冠都没这么激动的队友们此刻群情激奋，个个都是恨不得把托雷斯生吞活剥的表情。  
托雷斯等了好久，直到大家的声音稍微小了些，他才回答道：“好了，我就这样说吧——”  
“我倒要看你怎么解释！”  
“——里奥喜欢我，当然了，我也喜欢他——好吧，我说实话，我爱他，”托雷斯停顿一下，给众人时间吸收这个信息，从各人的表情上来看他们似乎并不买账，托雷斯从容地说出下半句：  
“我们在一起半年了，已经把能做的都做了——”  
众人的表情忽然变了。  
里奥腿一软，向下滑去，被托雷斯拽着胳膊撑住了。  
“放心把里奥交给我吧，我都跑到巴萨的更衣室来公开这件事了，就证明我不会在某一天让你们找到追杀我的理由——我会好好照顾里奥的，如果有照顾不周的地方，欢迎各位对我进行各种恐吓、威胁、拷打或谋杀，”托雷斯笑了笑，“但我不会给你们那个机会的。好了，我已经把话说得非常清楚了，诸位只需要想好要勒索什么就行了。想攀亲戚的那位，把姓名、手机号以及近期全身照一张发到我手机上，我会帮你牵线的。就这些，我走了，祝你们训练顺利。晚上我来接你，里奥。”托雷斯抓着目瞪口呆的里奥在众人面前来了个深情的告别吻，然后转身离开了。  
更衣室里半晌寂静。  
“里奥你就这么出嫁了我好舍不得啊——”  
“能不能别犯傻！”  
*  
下午训练结束后，里奥以最快的速度换好了衣服、逃离更衣室。刚一出门就看见托雷斯的车停在那里，里奥逃难般地拉开车门，一边四下环顾附近有没有其他队友。  
“下午好啊，里奥，”托雷斯若无其事地在里奥头上亲了一下，“今天的训练还顺利吗？”  
“顺利？他们差点把我生吃了！”里奥说，“你怎么不提前告诉我一声你要宣布这件事！我都快吓死了！”  
“这样你不就放心了吗，再也不用为我们究竟是什么关系头疼了。”  
“你——你只告诉我不就好了！为什么要告诉大家？”  
“这样你就不用担心我是在敷衍你了，很有诚意吧？”  
里奥鼓着腮帮子不出声。托雷斯用双手掐他的脸颊，“真过分啊，我都冒着被谋杀的风险跑到巴萨的更衣室去宣布你的所有权了，你竟然还不领情。”  
里奥的脸被托雷斯揉得奇形怪状的，他握住托雷斯的手，阻止他继续揉下去。  
“被你吓了一跳……我还没准备好我们的事被这么多人知道。”  
“他们是你的队友，不会对外宣扬的，你担心什么。这样的事瞒着身边的人毕竟不好，你们是要并肩作战的。”  
“你……是不是还要告诉你在马竞的队友？”里奥问。  
“哦，这个啊——”托雷斯拖着长声：“他们已经知道了，所以如果以后再见面他们对你异常恭敬，你也不要太惊讶。”  
托雷斯发动汽车，一路上里奥都想说什么又说不出口似的。到家后，托雷斯把车停好，里奥出神地看着窗外，也忘了下车。这时手上忽然缠上了什么东西。  
里奥低头，看见托雷斯把那条幸运小熊手链扣在自己手上，他吓了一跳，问：“你在干什么？”  
“给你戴上啊。”托雷斯不由分说地把手链扣在里奥的手腕上。  
“干嘛要戴着它？”里奥问，“你要告白了吗？”  
托雷斯困惑地笑了：“我想你需要解释一下，这两句话到底有什么关联，是怎么联系在一起的？”  
“我不知道！”里奥烦躁地说，“从上了车开始我就觉得好像有事要发生似的，你弄得我紧张死了，还让我戴手链，搞得像定情信物一样，而且这东西还解不下来……”说着，里奥开始心烦地拽着手链。  
“你到底在紧张什么啊？”托雷斯笑道。里奥不说话，低头拽着腕上的链子，托雷斯俯身靠近，里奥以为他要亲自己，结果他只是把下巴压在里奥肩上，里奥看不见他的脸，只能感觉到他的呼吸擦在自己的耳朵和脸颊上。  
“需要我告白吗？”他笑着问。  
“你爱怎么样就怎么样，不管你。”里奥说。  
托雷斯想了想。  
“我爱你爱得要死。”  
“我才不信呢！”里奥说。  
“真的？”托雷斯笑道，“我爱你爱到连信仰都忘了，连神都抛弃了。”  
“你又乱说，我才不信。”里奥又说了一遍。  
“那……我爱惹你生气、也爱逗你笑，这句你信吗？”  
“还有一丁点儿可信度吧。”里奥说。  
“你怎么能这么狠心呢？”托雷斯笑了一声继续说道，“我爱你甚至让我觉得愧疚，给你的爱比对父母和兄弟姐妹的还多，比对俱乐部和国家队的还多，你却连正眼都不肯看我，还说我的话没有可信度。”  
里奥没答话。托雷斯说道：  
“那我问你，如果我说你的头发和眼睛都是我见过的最美的东西，如果我说你的嘴唇和指尖都是我亲吻过的最迷人的东西——”  
托雷斯不再把下巴支在里奥肩上，他坐直身体，用右手摩挲着里奥的耳朵。  
“如果我说你的痛苦和快乐都是我最在意的东西，如果我说你的婚礼和葬礼都是我最害怕的东西……”  
里奥忽然觉得身体僵硬，同时浑身发热，他看着托雷斯，不敢相信他竟然这样认真。  
“……如果我说你的荣耀和梦想都是我愿意用性命去守护的东西，如果我说保护你不受伤害是对费尔南多·托雷斯这个人来说最重要的东西——如果我这样说，你会相信我吗？”  
车内陷入寂静，里奥不说话，他连要呼吸都忘记了。  
托雷斯的脸上没有笑容，他注视着里奥。  
“你……”里奥呆呆地看着他。  
“你知道我爱你。”托雷斯说。  
你知道我爱你。而你无话可说。  
里奥看着他，事实像一页薄薄的信封一样被翻转过来，所有他不甚明了的东西都如写在纸上的字句一样清晰，之前的自己为什么如此愚钝，没有发现这样简单的事实。  
*  
他们从刚进门的那刻起就开始亲吻，却没有做爱，仿佛亲吻是个仪式，里奥要通过亲吻确认托雷斯已经回到自己身边这一事实，他不敢相信这个人已经再度变成“他的”，所以他一遍遍确认着，亲吻时里奥的手片刻不停地抚摸着那个人的脸庞、下巴、脖颈、锁骨、肩膀、胸膛，这些动作中没有情欲的成分，绝非挑逗，可里奥乐此不疲，他专心的样子甚至给这举动添上了分神圣的味道。  
等到他终于放开托雷斯时，里奥也只是把头埋在他肩膀上，两人都沉默着。托雷斯的双臂环着里奥的腰，里奥跨坐在他腿上。他们一动不动，里奥觉得幸福太多，甚至让人感伤。  
“Nino。”  
“嗯。”  
里奥微微笑了。不是从前孩子气的笑，不是托雷斯逗他开心时的大笑，没有肆无忌惮，没有恃宠而骄。他不知道自己一生中微笑过那么多次，却是第一次这样微笑。  
他安心了。  
Nino在这里，回应他，拥抱他。Nino在这里，仿佛他从未离去，仿佛他随时会消失。如今他们再度在一起了，却不知道能持续多久，或许他能永远在自己身边，或许他会在某天忽然松开手，再度离去。  
以后会怎么样，他又怎么知道呢。  
可他竟仍然觉得安心。  
而眼下，他有必须要说的话。  
哪怕有一天他们分手，哪怕有一天他们要经历欺骗、背叛、挑拨离间和背腹受敌，哪怕他们会彼此背弃、在压力下各奔东西，他都要在此刻告诉他。  
“我很感激。”里奥说。  
托雷斯轻抚着他的后背：“怎么了？”  
“我只是这样觉得。”  
“别吓我，”托雷斯说，“你还要说什么？一口气说完。”  
“谢谢你、对不起、我爱你、原谅我、我爱你。”仿佛在挨个读出单词一般，里奥吐出这些字句。  
沉默再度光顾。没有语言和肢体动作，他们静默着。  
*  
两天后托雷斯回了马德里，马竞和巴萨的比赛越来越近，队员们对于比赛的讨论也越来越多。  
早上托雷斯到达球队更衣室时，还没推门进去就听见里面嘈杂吵闹的声音。平常只要他推门进去，里面会立刻鸦雀无声，但今天不同，他走进去，众人看了他一眼，讨论得更激烈了。  
“说什么呢？”托雷斯问。  
“后天和巴萨的比赛呗，这时候还能讨论什么。”  
“是啊，你和你家小前锋那点花边已经被我们讨论得一干二净了。”有人接话道。  
“我家小前锋……”托雷斯重复道，“别岔开话题，刚才你们说和巴萨的比赛怎么了？”  
“我们在讨论，你家小前锋也在巴萨，所以后天的比赛我们怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”托雷斯默认了“你家小前锋”这个称呼。  
“我们还是要像平常一样踢比赛对吗？”  
“当然了，”托雷斯说，“虽说这次巴萨有可能会对我们异常凶狠……你们别硬碰硬，学聪明点儿，该躲就躲，能进球就行，别闹出事来。”  
“干嘛巴萨要对我们‘异常凶狠’？”  
“显而易见是因为队长把他们的小前锋变成自己家的了。”  
“别把私事和球赛扯到一起去。倒是你们，这么有心情在这儿唠叨个没完，是做好了准备明天要被我家小前锋虐死吗？”托雷斯问。  
众人一溜烟地冲出更衣室跑去训练。为了避免第二天被队长家的小前锋虐死，他们在当天被自己的队长虐了个半死——他们宁愿是这样，也不想第二天被巴萨惨虐（事态严重等级：较严重）然后再见识队长的暗黑帮规（事态严重等级：再不给家人打电话说“我爱你”就没机会了）。  
*  
到了比赛当天，两队人马的巴士正好在同一个时间到了赛场，原本说说笑笑的巴萨帮看到马竞就忽然安静了，原本嘻嘻哈哈的马竞帮看到巴萨帮也立刻收敛了笑容，一副苦大仇深的样子。  
两队人马互瞪一路，然后进了各自的更衣室。  
到了更衣室以后的马竞帮依旧沉默着，没过几秒钟，忽然有人喊道： “队长！我改变主意了！我决定今天头疼，上不了场了！”  
“什么叫你‘决定’今天头疼……”身旁的人问。  
“我害怕了不行么！你看看他们的气势啊，脑袋上都要冒出火来了！”  
“别这么没出息，”托雷斯沉稳地说，“他们头上冒火气，你们头上冒傻气——这么说来也不比他们差。”  
“队长，你别在这时候挫伤我们的信心啊——”  
“我没有挫伤你们，”托雷斯叹了口气，“那好吧，我问你们——第一，我们正常吗？”  
摇头。  
“那么第二，我们一群不正常的还有什么好怕的？”  
“可巴萨今天看起来也很不正常啊——”有人担心地说。  
托雷斯干脆利落地脱下上衣，以不屑地口吻说道：“没有我们不正常。”  
这句话说得过于坚决，掷地有声之流的词根本不能形容。队员们的目光都聚集在他身上，正等着他再说出些激励士气的话时，托雷斯却只是拿出还没换上的队服，看了众人一眼，忽然吼道：“全给我脱衣服！磨蹭什么呢！”  
这句话比什么都好用，马竞帮齐刷刷地甩掉上衣、换队服，莫名其妙地觉得信心倍增。  
比赛开始前双方队员握手，托雷斯走在最前面，挂着就算天降尖刀也戳不破的微笑，马竞队员跟在他身后，全都齐刷刷地摆出皮笑肉不笑的表情，偏偏还都露着八颗牙，使得那看上去貌似友好的笑容变得无比欠抽。  
就这样，双方在凶狠的氛围中开始了比赛。  
球赛的凶狠和精彩程度成正比——于是球迷成了这场凶狠比赛的最大受益者，双方你来我往，你进一个，我进一个，你再进一球，我马上追平。促使巴萨疯狂的不仅是求胜心，还有不满，就和马竞说的一样，谁让托雷斯把巴萨的小前锋变成自己家的。而在巴萨疯狂高效的进球攻击下，马竞丝毫不敢怠慢，驱使他们顽强抵抗巴萨的不仅是马竞出品的自带属性：癫狂，以及还有决心——绝不能输了球被队长虐死的决心。  
最终还是巴塞罗那以3:2胜出。马竞帮一个个面如死灰，都暗自瞄着队长的脸色。托雷斯表情如旧，众人离开赛场回更衣室，正当大家纷纷拿出手机要对家人说“我爱你”时，托雷斯开口道：“你们不用战战兢兢的，今天我们踢得很好。”  
更衣室里沉默着，众人把这句话放到“从队长日常表情、眼神、声调、语气评估当下情况是否危险参考案例”中对比了一下，两秒钟后他们忽然爆发出惊天动地的欢呼。  
门口的皮克吓了一跳。他问普约尔道：“难道我们刚才不是干掉了马竞吗？他们还高兴什么？喊得这么响。”  
“谁知道，”普约尔说，“输了球受不了，神经了吧。”  
说着普约尔敲开更衣室的门：“我说，我们是来交换球衣的——”  
听了这话，满屋子的马竞帮全都一股脑甩下上衣。皮克呆愣地张大嘴，普约尔仿佛瞬间失去了思考能力。  
“巴萨的亲家别客气，别说是球衣了，就是裤子我们也能给你！”有人吼道。  
“什么交换不交换的，想拿就拿去，不用交换！”  
普约尔和皮克没见过这不正常的阵势，被吓了一跳，不知道说什么。被一屋子半果的运动员以热情的眼神盯着让他们浑身不自在。普约尔不由得把目光转向唯一一个穿着衣服的人。  
“说你呢，要你的球衣交换。”普约尔说。  
“哦，”托雷斯应道，“原来是要我的啊，”他脱下队服，一边递给普约尔一边问：“你们是要拿去烧了吗？”他的语气再平静不过，好像在问他们是不是要去野餐一样。  
“你怎么——”皮克还没说出“知道”两个字，立刻被普约尔拍了一下，把后半句话吞回肚子里。  
“做什么都没关系，拿去吧。”托雷斯说，嘴角依旧带笑。  
“你们拿谁的球衣交换啊？”马竞里不知是谁低声嘀咕了一句。  
“哦，我的。”普约尔说，然后递上球衣，托雷斯笑眯眯地接过来，说了声“谢谢”。普约尔正觉得托雷斯态度不错，刚要说几句他的好话，托雷斯带着万年不变的微笑忽然挑起嘴角说：“哦，还有谢谢你们照顾里奥。”  
普约尔的脸色当场就变了，他瞪了托雷斯一眼后大步离去，皮克不明所以地跟了出去，过了半天才反应过来托雷斯是在以表示感谢的方式暗示里奥的所有权，他立刻转身要回去“教训”马竞队长，被普约尔拦住了。  
“也就是看在里奥的面子上！”皮克愤愤不平地说，“以后在国家队——”  
“还是不能做过火的事。”普约尔摇头说，“算了，看在他对里奥还好的份上，由他去吧。”  
*  
比赛之前的那周托雷斯去巴塞罗那看里奥。午饭后里奥窝在他怀里看电视，两人边看边聊，说着说着就聊起了大后天的比赛。  
“我要提前告诉你一声，”里奥说，“你和你的队员最好小心点，巴萨最新的‘屠杀马竞4.0’可不是闹着玩的。”  
托雷斯把“屠杀马竞4.0”这个短语在脑子里过了一遍，问道：“那1.0、2.0和3.0是什么？”  
“是‘屠杀马竞’基本版，”里奥找了个更舒服的姿势靠在托雷斯肩上，“几天前他们就计划好了‘基本版’，后来又讨论了几次，做了些修改，在‘基本版’之后是‘加强版’和‘二次强化版’，现在的4.0是‘终极版’。你知道我不能告诉你具体内容，我只是提醒你一声。”  
托雷斯长叹一口气。  
“我就知道巴萨的女婿是那么容易当的。”

*  
第十三章 阳光所在的地方  
*  
下午四点钟刚过，罗纳尔多带着儿子出门，孩子边走边玩，他跟在身后。  
“Nino，Nino我们不去了好不好？”  
“不好，就要去，你给我乖乖听话。”  
罗纳尔多抬起头，看见托雷斯和里奥·梅西两人向这边走来，里奥抓着托雷斯的手，好像想把他拽回去。  
“真不去了，Nino，会被人知道的——”  
“不是你说要这样的吗？”  
“我只是随口说一句，没打算……”  
“有什么不行，你别拽着我，我们动作快点，马上把事办了。”托雷斯说。  
托雷斯费力地向前走，里奥抓着他的袖子拖着他。  
“你们俩在干什么？”罗纳尔多问。  
这时两人已经从林荫小路中走出，正好碰上罗纳尔多和孩子。  
“哦，下午好，”托雷斯看着他匆匆打了个招呼，“我们去办点事。”  
“不去了，Nino，真不去了——”里奥拼命拽着托雷斯，托雷斯忽然从被里奥抓着手向后拖的姿势改成自己攥住里奥的手、拖着他向前走。  
“抓紧时间，里奥，再磨蹭一会儿天就黑了，黄昏也没戏了。”  
“你们要去干什么？”罗纳尔多问。  
“求婚。”托雷斯说。  
“Nino！”  
在罗纳尔多听来，里奥的这声叫喊简直可以称得上是绝望了。他跳起来去捂托雷斯的嘴，然后慌张地看着罗纳尔多解释道：“他开玩笑呢，别听他胡说……”  
“跟谁求婚？”罗纳尔多问。  
“他啊。”托雷斯指着里奥说，看着罗纳尔多的眼神好像在说“你个二货竟然连这么明显的事都看不出来”。  
里奥彻底绝望了。  
“你干嘛要告诉他！”里奥问。  
“告诉他也没关系，就算他对媒体说了也不会有人信，大家还会以为他在故意编派你的谣言。”  
于是罗纳尔多认真考虑了一下这两个人是不是在故意演戏给他看、让他把消息捅给媒体然后自己出丑。  
“改天见，罗纳尔多先生，”托雷斯说，“我们赶时间要求婚呢。”  
说完两人又恢复了“拉锯战走路”的方式，一个拖着另一个向前走，另一个死命地拽着他向后拖。  
罗纳尔多和小多斯动作一致地歪着头看他们。  
“爸爸，他们在干什么？”  
“上帝作证，我不想知道。”  
这时托雷斯停下了，看着里奥问道：“里奥，我们不闹了好不好，你别再拽着我，乖乖跟我去塔楼，求完婚我们就回来。”  
那句“求完婚我们就回来”被他说的好像“吃完饭我们就洗碗”一样。  
“可我刚才只是随便那样一说的，你不用当真啊……”里奥说。  
“我当真了，再说对你求婚有什么不好？”  
“别说了啊！”里奥急的不知道该怎么办才好，四下望着有没有别人，脸上一副不知所措的神情。  
“Ricky！”小多斯忽然叫道。几人都向着孩子的目光看着的方向望去，卡卡正向他们走来。   
“下午好。”卡卡迟疑地打了招呼，不明白眼前这诡异的一幕到底是怎么回事。托雷斯和里奥·梅西拉拉扯扯，后者一副惊慌的样子，罗纳尔多和孩子正在近距离看热闹。  
“抱——”小多斯向卡卡伸出手，卡卡把他抱起来。  
“啊，卡卡，你来的正好，”托雷斯好像想起了什么，“我忽然有个主意：你和罗纳尔多给我们证婚吧。”  
“你胡说什么！”里奥吼道，红着脸就要走，被托雷斯攥住手腕，动也动不了。  
“发生什么了？”卡卡向罗纳尔多问道。  
“我不知道，”罗纳尔多说，“他们俩拉拉扯扯的，我问他们在干什么，托雷斯说他要向里奥·梅西求婚。”  
“真的假的？”卡卡问。  
“真的。”  
“假的！”  
托雷斯和里奥在同一时间回答道。  
“嘴硬什么，”托雷斯说，“地点都选好了，在广场那边的塔楼，我们正要去呢，两位要是没其他事就也来凑个热闹？”  
“有什么好凑热闹的！”里奥都快喊起来了。  
“我的意思是当个见证嘛。”托雷斯说。  
罗纳尔多不知道这两个人是发疯了还是怎么着，他转头看卡卡，卡卡的表情竟然有些认真。  
“这……我不知道。”卡卡避开话题，罗纳尔多忽然想到他是基督教徒，对同性恋情之类的事很少表态。  
这边罗纳尔多和卡卡考虑着宗教，那边两人又开始争论、拌嘴。  
“你到底去还是不去！”托雷斯问。  
“不去！”  
“那就别怪我直接在这儿把事办了！”托雷斯说。  
里奥还没明白过来这是什么意思，托雷斯忽然单膝跪下。  
一时整个世界都清净了，一点声响都没有。  
“完了，小跳蚤要晕过去了。”罗纳尔多说。  
卡卡张着嘴，忘了说话。  
“跟我结婚。”托雷斯说。里奥直直地看着他。  
“你这不是个问句啊。”罗纳尔多煞风景地指出。  
“关你什么事！”  
“刚才你说让我和卡卡给你们证婚的，”罗纳尔多说，卡卡瞪大眼睛看他，脑子里全是“这都什么时候了为什么你这么冷静还净注意这些莫名其妙的事！”  
“你为什么不用完整句式？你应该说：‘我，费尔南多·托雷斯’——”罗纳尔多继续说。  
“Nino想怎么说就怎么说，不要你来管！”刚刚一直呆若木鸡的里奥忽然开口了。  
“你们俩怎么这么不领情！”罗纳尔多吼道。  
“你，”托雷斯把目光转移回里奥身上，“跟我结婚。”  
“可你们不能真的结婚啊。”  
托雷斯正想着要是罗纳尔多再敢耽误他求婚他就不得不先跟9400万先生好好谈谈人生了，但这次开口的人是卡卡。罗纳尔多扶着额头，不想看卡卡困惑的神色：这家伙竟然认真了。  
“我们确实不能结婚，我是说不能公开，所以里奥也会有许多顾虑……”托雷斯说，“我不知道你指的是哪个意思，如果说性别的话，里奥就算是女孩我也照样要跟他结婚，是男是女也没什么区别了（“没什么区别”，罗纳尔多呆滞地重复了一遍），但你知道，这是个仪式，意思差不多相当于‘我要照顾他一辈子，我们会一直在一起’。”  
“你这话不该对他说吗！”罗纳尔多指着里奥问，“放着这么好听的话不说，人都跪下了就干巴巴的一句‘跟我结婚’，这么没情调！看着你们我都要急死了！”  
“你——”  
“我愿意。”  
三人寻找着声音的来源。里奥低头看着跪在地上的托雷斯。他的脸不再红了，刚才那些慌张也都不见了。然后罗纳尔多和卡卡眼睁睁看着里奥俯身去亲吻托雷斯，托雷斯一边吻着一边从地上站起来，两人吻得如胶似漆。  
卡卡呆呆地捂住怀中小多斯的眼睛。  
罗纳尔多四下环顾，看周围有没有其他人，然后才想起来应该拍照，可等他拿出手机时，两人的亲吻已经结束了。  
“啊——”罗纳尔多拖着声音，“我还没拍呢！你们俩能不能再亲一遍？”  
“你拍它干什么！”卡卡说。  
“你又不是每天都能见到两个球星又求婚又亲来亲去的，拍一下怎么了？”罗纳尔多说。  
里奥惊恐地发现托雷斯好像正在考虑罗纳尔多的提议。  
“嗯，好，那我和里奥再亲一遍，毕竟你和卡卡刚才都给我们当见证人了。尽量拍的好看点。”托雷斯说。  
“不行！我才不要拍下来！”里奥拒绝道，说着就急急地迈开步子走了。  
托雷斯看着里奥走了，潦草地伸出手对罗纳尔多和卡卡说：“感谢你们今天当见证人，”那两人出于条件反射，分别不明所以地和他握了手，“回头一定请两位吃饭。”  
里奥听见托雷斯的话，一边走一边在心中哭号着：Nino你稍微正常一点好不好！  
*  
罗纳尔多和卡卡看着两人离开。小多斯扒开卡卡挡着自己眼睛的手，勾着卡卡的脖子忽然亲了他一下，巴西人这才回过神来。  
“刚才发生什么了？”他问。  
“你不是看到了吗？”罗纳尔多说，“那两个神经病要长相厮守了，还求了婚。”  
“你就一点也不惊讶吗？”卡卡问。  
“当然惊讶了……可你知道，人一惊讶过了头，反倒没表现了。再说我之前在外面见过他们一次……”  
“你和他们俩很熟吗？”卡卡问。  
“不熟啊。”罗纳尔多说。  
“不熟还给人家证婚！”  
“话赶话说道那儿了嘛，再说还挺有意思的，”罗纳尔多说，“就是没拍到照片有点可惜。”  
*  
在遇到罗纳尔多和卡卡的当天中午，里奥和托雷斯在一家餐厅里吃饭。他们坐在不引人注意的角落里，一边吃一边低声聊天。过了一会儿，餐厅里忽然出现一阵小小的骚动，客人们都转头望过去，里奥坐得远，看不真切，只看见一个男人从地上站起来，和桌旁的一个女子拥吻，然后餐厅里响起掌声。  
托雷斯也回头看了一眼，自言自语似的说了一句：“在餐厅里求婚，真不费脑筋啊。”  
“你在说什么？”里奥问。  
托雷斯不以为然地耸了下肩膀：“就这么把求婚地点选在餐厅里，也不知道未婚妻愿不愿意，说不定她不喜欢这种大庭广众下的惊吓呢？说不定她希望在更浪漫的地方求婚呢，海边啦、天台啊之类的。”  
“海边很浪漫吗？”里奥问。  
“我怎么知道，”托雷斯说，“我又没求过。”  
“我觉得天台还行，”里奥认真想了想说道，“但也不算特别浪漫……你记不记得广场那边的教堂？那边有塔楼，看起来好漂亮，在那儿求婚倒是不错。”  
“听起来挺好，”托雷斯含糊地说，喝了口酒，“而且刚才那个人，时间选的也不对，这大中午的求婚有什么意思，晚上还差不多。”  
“我不觉得晚上更好……”里奥若有所思地说，“虽说中午这个时间段一般，但晚上也没好到哪儿去，黄昏还行。”  
“你觉得黄昏更好吗？”托雷斯问。  
“是啊，你想啊Nino，那时候阳光不强烈，但正是最漂亮的时候。”  
“确实不错，”托雷斯漫不经心地说，一边从里奥盘子里舀走一勺土豆泥送进自己嘴里。里奥发现了，低声叫着“Nino欺负人”，一面去抢，结果当然没抢到，作为补偿，托雷斯把自己那份甜点让给他了。  
*  
吃过饭后两人回家，里奥打了会儿游戏后说累了，要去睡觉，等他醒来时发现托雷斯在床边坐着，穿的异常正式，像要去参加颁奖典礼一样。看见这幅模样的托雷斯，里奥忽然精神了。  
“你干嘛穿成这样？有人结婚了吗？”  
“没人结婚，”托雷斯说，“但你要跟我出趟门，我把衣服找好了，你换上吧。”  
托雷斯把一整套衣服递过来，里奥不明所以，迷迷糊糊地任由托雷斯帮他换了衣服，然后跟着他出了门。托雷斯也不说话，里奥缠着他问了好一会儿，托雷斯才用无所谓的语气说道：“哦，我们去广场教堂的塔楼。”  
“去哪儿干嘛？”  
“求婚。”托雷斯说，目视前方继续大步走着。  
“啊？”里奥说，然后呆愣地问了一句：“跟谁啊？”  
“当然是你了，你不是说在塔楼那儿求婚会很浪漫吗？现在正好快到黄昏了，时间也正好。虽说我没准备戒指，但戒指可以以后再补，求婚就不能耽误了。”  
“Nino！Nino我说着玩的……”里奥根本就不敢设想那场景，整张脸烧的通红，“我只是随口一说——”  
“不行，好不容易有个你觉得还不错的求婚地点，放过这机会太可惜了，我们只是在这儿度假，之后马上就要走了，赶快趁着还在这儿的时候把事办了。”  
里奥拽着托雷斯，拖着他不让他向前走。  
“真不去了，Nino，我说着玩的，什么求婚啊，我会不好意思的！真不行啊Nino！”  
“有什么不行的，你别拖着我，抓紧时间，一会儿太阳落山了。”托雷斯说。  
两人费力地以“拖拽式”前行，然后在转角处碰到了罗纳尔多和他的孩子，之后又遇见了卡卡。  
在卡卡和罗纳尔多的见证下完成了求婚后，里奥自己快步走开了，托雷斯在追上去后里奥一直不理他，托雷斯只好走在他身后跟着。  
走到广场、眼看着要走过教堂时，托雷斯忽然拽住里奥，不由分说地把他拖了进去，最后两人还是按照托雷斯的计划在黄昏时到了塔楼上。  
“走了一路了，还不理我吗？”托雷斯问。  
“那可是卡卡和罗纳尔多啊！”里奥忍不住了，语气有些急躁，“我们的事被他们知道了……你怎么能……”  
“你怕他们说出去吗？”托雷斯问。  
“不是啊，我只是，”里奥皱着眉头，一副焦虑的样子，“……感觉被他们知道了怪怪的，你还连个缓冲都没有，当着他们的面求婚……”  
“他们现在可是见证人了，”托雷斯笑道。“这可是很神圣的事。”  
“神圣……”里奥忽然想起什么：“卡卡是基督徒，你竟然让人家给我们作见证……”  
“我又不是故意的，当时也没考虑那么多，”托雷斯说，“那一会儿我们去给他道个歉？”  
“什么啊！”里奥气得在托雷斯身上捶了一下，“我哪好意思再见他们俩！”  
“那我自己去道歉？”托雷斯问。  
“你也不许去！”里奥说，“我们要避开这俩人！”  
托雷斯笑了：“说不定是人家想避开我们呢。”  
里奥依旧担心着“求婚事件”会不会有其他影响，夕阳的光线落在脸上也没察觉，只顾着皱着眉头胡思乱想。  
“里奥，”托雷斯从身后抱住他，让他向西方看，“有阳光。”  
里奥还在出神，被人从身后抱住并扳起下巴，他才注意到落日时分的景象。城市被夕阳吞噬，金红色的光芒带着无可阻挡的壮丽将所有建筑都染上醉人的气息，高高矮矮的楼层上装着许多玻璃，光线在它们的层层反射下变得如雾气一般，氤氤氲氲，不远处的河水带着夕阳最后的暖意流淌着，人群和车辆都变得静谧了，仿佛万物都被夕阳的力量所震慑，褪去浮华和躁动，淹没在柔润的沉默里。  
里奥被眼前的景象安抚了思绪，他望着夕阳中的城市，想将眼前的一切都铭记下来。  
晚风带了凉意，里奥感觉到吹在脸上的风有些冷，后背却很暖，因为那个人正抱着他。  
可阳光不在那里。里奥想。阳光在这里。  
*  
午饭前里奥自己出门去买东西，回来时看见托雷斯坐在电脑前找着什么，他走过去，见屏幕上一大堆数字，他也懒得去看是什么，顾自靠在桌前拆手里的包装。  
“别动，Nino，”说着，他扳正托雷斯的脸，“我还觉得这边气候挺好的，你怎么偏挑在这时候嘴唇干裂成这样。”说着他拿着刚拆封的唇膏为托雷斯涂上。  
“你刚才出去就为了买唇膏吗？”托雷斯问。  
“不然看着你整个嘴唇都干裂到没法说话吗？”里奥问，“我还去餐厅买了吃的东西，别做饭了，你是不是要感冒了？”  
“我没事，”托雷斯说，“这两天一直在想一件事来着。”  
“想什么？”里奥问。  
“过几天再说这个吧，我再想想。”托雷斯说。这时他看着里奥把唇膏放进口袋，问道：“你不该把唇膏给我吗？干嘛放自己口袋里？”  
“给你的话你没一会儿就忘了放在哪儿了，”里奥说，“我拿着就行了，想起来就帮你涂，省得你自己不当回事。”  
“刚才我说要跟你一起出去你还不让，自己拎着那么多饭菜回来多重啊。”托雷斯说。  
“外面风大，Nino，”里奥叹了口气解释道，“你嘴唇都干了，我还让你跑出去吹风干嘛？”  
“怎么办，”托雷斯笑着说，“想亲你，但嘴上都是唇膏。”  
“乖乖等着，”里奥说，“你好是好好地涂着唇膏一小天的话，到晚上就会好很多了。”  
“你不是买了饭菜回来吗？我们现在不吃是等什么呢？”  
“过二十分钟再吃，”里奥说，“你让唇膏在嘴上多呆一会儿，这个好起来很快的。我买了好多清淡的东西，点菜的时候真麻烦，我都不知道点什么，跟服务生说家里人生病了，菜最好清淡一点，他就推荐了几样。”  
听到“家里人”这个词，托雷斯忍不住又笑了。问道：“你买了一堆蔬菜回来？可你不是喜欢肉吗？”  
里奥在托雷斯头上拍了一下：“这几天你只能吃鱼肉和鸡胸肉了，其他的全是蔬菜。”  
“我倒不介意蔬菜，”托雷斯说，“但你没关系吗？”  
“连吃点蔬菜都坚持不了，我怎么那么没出息？”里奥问，“这几天你别做饭了，我点了什么你就吃什么，好起来再说。你嗓子是不是有点哑了？”  
“没有吧。”  
“你到底惦记着什么事啊，至于着急成这样吗？”  
“不是着急，是有很多细节要考虑……”托雷斯说。  
里奥白了他一眼。  
“别给自己找麻烦，你再这样我都要跟着发愁了。什么时候你想说就跟我说。”  
*  
里奥担心着托雷斯，晚上也睡不着，两人东一句西一句聊到深夜，他们说起比赛，一直聊到他们第一次见面时的事，里奥听着托雷斯说他对自己当时的印象，窝在他怀里忍不住笑。没笑多久，里奥认真起来。  
“如果那时候没让你送我回家，现在会怎么样？”里奥问。  
“我不知道，”托雷斯说，“我大概还是再过和以前一样的日子，少了你，少了很多开心的时候。”  
“我八成会过得更糟。”里奥说，他不愿继续想那时的糟糕状态，换了话题说：“Nino，你到底在想什么事啊？你再这样下去我真要着急了。”  
“就一天，里奥，明天早上我就告诉你，不管到时候考虑的结果是什么样都告诉你，不过你放心，不是什么需要你担心的事。”  
“你说的不让我担心，那我真就不管啦，明天早上一定告诉我。”  
“一定。”托雷斯说。  
话是这么说，那天晚上里奥还是没睡好，早上醒了后他想起的第一件事就是问托雷斯他这几天在考虑的事。  
“Nino，Nino快告诉我你要说的那件事——”里奥刚睁开眼睛就这样问道，托雷斯坐在书桌前，眼睛盯着电脑上的数字和时间。  
“好啊，”托雷斯答道，“但我要先问你，假期还有十几天，你有什么打算？”  
“什么‘什么打算’？”里奥从床上坐起来。他没想过，他以为接下来也和现在一样，两人一起度过假期。  
“你不打算回阿根廷吗？这么久没见到家人了。”托雷斯说。  
“哦，你说这个呀……”里奥犹豫着，他当然想回家，但也不愿意离开托雷斯，毕竟是好不容易才有的假期。  
里奥手边没有睡衣，衣服也都扔到地板上去了，他围着床单下了床，走到托雷斯面前，问道：“怎么忽然提起这个了？”  
“订机票回去吧。”托雷斯忽然说。  
“什么？”  
“回阿根廷，我也跟你去。”托雷斯说。  
里奥的脑海中忽然出现许多惊恐的假设。  
“为什么？”  
“见父母。”托雷斯说。  
里奥跌坐在椅子上。  
“Nino……你别闹……”  
托雷斯回头去看电脑屏幕上订机票的网站。  
“只是去见他们，你不用担心，我没打算说什么、做什么，你把我当成朋友介绍给他们就好了，我保证这次不会惊吓你了。”  
“我不相信你。”里奥脱口而出，“你太擅长心血来潮……还有那个词叫什么来着……出其不意。”  
“我决定把这当成夸奖。”托雷斯说，“你觉得后天下午的机票怎么样？”  
“别这么快就定下来！忽然带了一个大活人回去，我怎么跟家里解释啊？”  
“说我是你朋友不就好了，反正你爸爸都见过我了。”  
“那是两码事啊，我们又不是小孩，你一个成年人，跑到我家呆上十天半个月……”  
“你爸妈不会在乎的，你每年在家的时间那么短，你能回去他们就很高兴了，才不会在乎你带回来多少人呢。”  
“话是这么说……”里奥还犹豫着，忽然反应过来，问道：“你这几天都是在想这件事？”  
托雷斯点点头。  
里奥气得在托雷斯头上用力推了一下：“Nino你怎么回事！想这些还想的都上火了，干嘛不跟我说？”  
“我不是正在说吗，我差不多把细节都想好了，觉得没问题了才跟你说的，如果一开始我没计划就告诉你，你不是也只能跟着着急？”  
“可是……你要是没打算告诉爸妈我们的事，干嘛要想那么多？”  
“没打算告诉他们也要留下个好印象啊，”托雷斯说，“还要提前做好对许多突发状况和突发问题的提问，相信我吧，不会有事的，我们准备一下，收拾些衣服什么的。”  
“你之前惦记的就是这件事啊，”里奥问：“可你也不至于想的那么严肃啊，嘴唇干了，嗓子都哑了。我以为你什么事都不会发愁呢。”  
“我要去见你爸妈，里奥，”托雷斯说，“我要确保不说错话、做错事，我要让他们喜欢我——我还没打算告诉他们我们的事，但我必须得到他们的认可。”  
“其实……不告诉他们不是也可以嘛……”里奥嗫嚅着。  
“我也这么想，但我还是想和他们有接触。”  
“为什么？”里奥问。  
“他们是养大你的人。”托雷斯说。  
里奥不说话了，在托雷斯身旁安静地坐着。  
“你这个人怎么想得这么多。”过了一会儿里奥说。托雷斯刚要答话，里奥忽然搂住他吻了起来。过了好一会儿亲吻才结束，托雷斯拿过里奥的手机翻找号码，里奥只围着床单坐在一旁，还在想托雷斯刚才的话，没注意他在干什么。  
正神游着，托雷斯忽然把手机递到他面前，“告诉你爸妈我们后天就出发。”  
“啊？怎么说啊？”里奥回过神来，惊慌地推着手机，托雷斯说：“你随便说就好了。我已经把号码拨出去了。”  
里奥看了眼手机屏幕，果然那里已经显示“正在通话中”，那边已经接起电话了。里奥马上接过手机。  
“妈妈，是我，呃，你还好吗？”  
“我很好啊，”塞莉亚答道，“怎么想起这个时间打电话了？”  
里奥求助地望着托雷斯，托雷斯却只示意他继续说下去。  
“这个，嗯，是这样，我想过两天就回家去，我是说回阿根廷——”  
“真的吗？”塞莉亚的声音提高了些，里奥听出她在笑。  
“是啊，可能后天就回去了，但是有一件事我想跟你说，我有个朋友要和我一起回去，他大概会在咱们家住上十来天左右……”  
“诶？”  
“呃，因为……就是……他很照顾我，”里奥终于想到了个理由，何况这还是实话，“正巧他这时候也有假期，他……没决定去哪儿度假，我就邀请他来咱们家了……”里奥扶着额头，一副欲哭无泪的样子，对妈妈说谎的感觉糟透了，被戳破了怎么办？电话那边妈妈还没回话，里奥只得胡编乱造起来：“妈妈，他……他不会做饭，让他自己做饭过一个假期，他会被自己的手艺谋杀掉的……”里奥都快哭了，心想妈你赶快同意了吧，我已经编不出其他理由了。  
塞莉亚听出里奥在口不择言地胡说，她知道这孩子不会花言巧语，也知道他不会故意惹麻烦，他既然邀请朋友来家里住，就顺着他好了，虽然住十天半个月的很少见，但毕竟孩子很少回家，都随他吧，能见到里奥就够了。  
“他人很好，真的，爸爸见过托雷斯的……”里奥继续说着，然后听见父亲的声音也从听筒那边传过来。  
“里奥的电话吗？”豪尔赫问。  
“是啊，他说他过几天要回来，还提到他一个朋友，叫托雷斯，孩子说你见过他，是吗？”塞莉亚说。  
“哦，南多啊，”里奥听见父亲在电话那边说，“那孩子很不错啊，怎么了？”  
“他要和里奥一起来咱们家住几天。”塞莉亚说。  
“那就来啊，反正放假了，人多也热闹。”豪尔赫说。  
塞莉亚也在电话里说了同意，得到父母两人的许可后，里奥挂了电话，第一个动作就捂住自己的脸，闷声说：“我们可以去我家了。”  
“太好了，我马上订机票。”托雷斯说。  
“我一点也不敢相信这是真的，我竟然要带你回家见我爸妈……”里奥的脸还埋在手里，语气微弱，一点底气都没有，“Nino我求你到时候一定正常一点……”  
“放心吧里奥，在必要的场合我一直很正常，”托雷斯说，“比如需要扮演准女婿的时候。”  
*  
出发当天，里奥和托雷斯带着简单的行装出门准备去机场，结果在刚一出门口时就碰见了卡卡，他抱着一个纸袋，刚从超市回来。里奥和卡卡打了招呼后面面相觑，两人都在琢磨到底是自己还是对方更尴尬，这时托雷斯跟了上来，见到卡卡后说道：“碰见你太好了，我和里奥之前还说要去跟你道歉呢。”  
“道什么歉？”卡卡问。  
“那天碰见你和克里斯，我让你们当我和里奥的见证人，当时也没多想，忘了你是基督徒，别放在心上，好吗？我们绝没有不尊重你的信仰。”  
里奥不得不承认托雷斯正经起来还真像那么回事，他的话说得坦坦荡荡，道歉也诚意十足，显然卡卡也接收到了这些讯息。  
“不用道歉，”卡卡说，“抓了我和克里斯当见证人你也是心血来潮，我看得出来。”  
“你不介意就太好了，”托雷斯说，然后看向里奥：“现在你松口气了吧？”  
里奥对卡卡笑了下，“谢谢你不介意。”  
“那是你们的事，我有什么可介意的。”他注意到两人拿着旅行箱，“你们要出门吗？”  
“嗯，要去机场。”里奥说。  
“见父母去。”托雷斯说。  
卡卡倒吸一口气：“见谁父母？”  
“先见他的，然后再见我爸妈。”托雷斯说。  
里奥大惊：“你没说我还要见你爸妈！”  
“迟早的事，”托雷斯说，又转向卡卡：“不多聊了，我们赶着去机场。之前答应了请你和克里斯吃饭，这次看来没机会了，以后有时间一定补上。那我们先走了，假期愉快。”说完，托雷斯拉着里奥走了。  
卡卡站在原地。  
“见父母……”

*  
第十四章 准女婿入门手册  
*  
十几个小时的飞行后，里奥和托雷斯抵达阿根廷，里奥的哥哥罗德里格来接他们，打过招呼后三人上了车。  
从上车开始里奥就兴致高昂地和哥哥聊天，说着说着，他从倒车镜里看到坐在后排的托雷斯似乎在对他使眼色，里奥安静了一会儿，这才注意到哥哥似乎有些心不在焉。  
“你怎么了？”里奥问，“没睡好还是生病了？”  
“我没事啊。”罗德里格说。  
里奥从倒车镜里又看了眼托雷斯，说：“Nino不是外人——我是说，”里奥差点咬到舌头，“Nino和我关系很好的，你说什么都可以。”  
“都说了没事。”罗德里格重复道。  
“再嘴硬我就动手了！”里奥说，他知道哥哥受不了挠痒痒。  
“小祖宗啊我们这开车呢！”看到弟弟作势把手伸过来，罗德里格下意识地躲了一下：“也没什么事……知道你回国，大家都回来住了……你嫂子也回来了。”  
“然后呢？”里奥问。  
罗德里格耸了耸肩，想做出一副轻松的姿态，却不太成功：“我和你嫂子打算分开一段时间。”  
“啊……”里奥看了眼后排的托雷斯，又转头问哥哥道：“你们怎么了？”  
“也没怎么，”罗德里格说，“我们考虑了一阵，前段时间就没怎么见面……这次你回来，她也过来住两天，我们想着看看这几天我们能相处得怎么样，要是事情都顺利当然好，不行的话就暂时分开住。”  
托雷斯不动声色地听着，好像什么感觉都没有，实际上刚听到时他就吓了一跳：他打算在里奥家和睦的氛围中展开“赢得岳父岳母全家人好感”的攻势，可如果事情变成了“在有两个人打算着要离婚”的氛围中展开计划的话，就算是他也会觉得棘手。  
这种气氛不仅不利于展开什么攻势，托雷斯想，这种时候根本就不应该出现在别人家里。  
托雷斯觉得嘴唇又干了。  
*  
知道里奥要回来，两个哥哥和嫂子、孩子以及妹妹都回到了爸妈家里，于是进门后向托雷斯挨个介绍家人就花了半天时间，没完没了的拥抱和问好之后，大家都围坐在桌旁吃饭，里奥小心地观察着父母和托雷斯的互动，庆幸他们似乎还算聊得来。而托雷斯则一边应付着别人的提问和聊天，一边注意着里奥的哥哥和嫂子，暗自期盼着他们千万和睦一点，别闹出什么事来。  
上桌没过多久，托雷斯的餐盘就空了，塞莉亚把碟子拿走为他添菜，里奥伸着脖子在桌子这边叫着，试图引起母亲大人的注意。  
“妈——”里奥坐在椅子上倾身向前，“别给他红肉，他前几天生病了，给他蔬菜就好了——”说着，里奥还是不放心，干脆离开椅子跑到母亲旁边，接过托雷斯的盘子，自己为他选了菜。  
“我给你添肉了，”里奥没忍心只让他吃青菜，把盘子放在托雷斯面前说，“金枪鱼，挺好的吧？你爱吃吗？”  
“我爱吃，”托雷斯礼貌地笑着，“谢谢。”  
里奥放心了，坐回自己的位置上。托雷斯和里奥的妹妹继续聊着某个里奥从来没听过的歌手，这边歌手的话题刚一结束，托雷斯仿佛只是碰巧想到似的、问起父亲今天他们喝的是什么酒，然后两人就葡萄酒的问题聊了一会儿，托雷斯似乎很信赖里奥父亲对不同种类酒的评价和看法，然后在里奥没弄明白发生了什么事的时候，托雷斯又和妈妈讨论起了阿根廷菜的做法。  
当天两人到家时已经很晚了，吃饭时大家边吃边聊，等到延长的晚餐结束时已经到了该睡觉的时间。托雷斯要帮忙收拾餐碟，里奥的父母自然不同意，说他们刚下飞机，应该好好休息。  
“Nino住在哪儿呢？”里奥问。托雷斯留意到塞莉亚并没对里奥叫自己Nino这件事觉得奇怪，暗自松了口气。  
“你的哥哥们都回来了，家里也没有空房间，你们俩都住你房里吧，”塞莉亚说，“需要添被子就自己去柜子里找，我都放在最上层了。”  
两人和里奥的父母道了晚安，回到里奥房间。房门一关上，里奥攥住托雷斯的手臂，看着他问：“还挺顺利的，是不是？Nino你觉得呢？我爸妈挺喜欢你的，是吧？”  
“很好啊，”托雷斯答道，“都很顺利。虽然我有点担心你哥哥和嫂子，他们俩没怎么说话是吧？”  
“是啊，他俩看起来怪怪的。”里奥说，一边皱了眉。那种过分的礼貌让人觉得生疏，两人仿佛在布置了重重陷阱的荒原中行走一样，一不小心就会掉入不复之渊，“怎么了，你担心吗？”  
“我怕他们会有什么不愉快，”托雷斯说，“否则我这个时候出现在你家就太尴尬了。”  
“没事的，他们俩都在一起好多年了，还上学的时候就恋爱了，”里奥说，“别担心这些了。现在看来我家里人都挺喜欢你的，”说着他做了个鬼脸，“不过吃一顿饭，你简直利用所有机会巴结了所有和我有血缘关系的人。”  
托雷斯笑了：“说得好难听，我只是和他们聊天而已。”  
“你以为我会信？”里奥说，“你是故意的，之前你就在……”他想着合适的词，“——处心积虑地考虑怎么巴结他们了。”  
“没错，我是，”托雷斯不再绕圈子，直接承认了，“所以我现在对讨得你爸妈欢心这件事胸有成竹。”  
里奥笑了。托雷斯把后半句话咽进肚子里：要是没有你哥嫂子要分居这件事掺合进来的话。  
两人聊了几句，里奥催促托雷斯去洗澡，说他刚刚生病才好，又坐飞机坐了那么久，要早点休息才行。托雷斯进了浴室，里奥打开旅行箱，把自己和托雷斯的衣服一件件挂起来。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯从浴室出来，湿漉漉的金发搭在肩上。里奥插好吹风机，让他坐到床上，习惯性地帮他吹头发。  
“你洗澡之后从不吹头发的吗？”里奥问。  
“嫌麻烦。”托雷斯说。  
里奥一边用吹风机给他吹头发，一边担心着：爸妈或者哥哥妹妹这时候忽然推门进来该怎么办呢？看到这一幕会不会觉得很奇怪？早知道就到浴室里吹头发了……不对，在浴室里好像更暧昧。  
头发只吹干了一半，里奥放下吹风机。  
“Nino，我们今天晚上……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你知道呀，就是……”里奥吞吞吐吐地说。  
“别战战兢兢的，”托雷斯说，“我没打算做什么，在你家的这段时间我们都不做。”  
“为什么？”里奥问道。他没想过托雷斯会说出这样的话。  
“在其他地方我们可以随便乱来，想怎么着都行，但现在我们在你爸妈家里，我还没有他们的认同，在他们的房子里和你做那种事感觉怪怪的。”  
“你哪来的这么古怪的想法？”里奥问。  
“你不觉得如果我们在你爸妈的家里做感觉很奇怪吗？”托雷斯问。  
“……确实很奇怪。”里奥说。  
“所以干脆就不做了，反正也没多久，十几天而已。晚上你给我乖乖睡觉，别引诱我。再说，被你爸妈发现的话，我还想不想活着走出这房子了？”  
“要是我偏就引诱你了呢？”里奥忽然笑着问道。  
“回西班牙我就让你享受半个月不用下床的待遇。”托雷斯说。  
里奥不笑了，把吹风机调到最高档，狠命地揉着托雷斯的头发。  
到了十一点，两人刚在床上躺好，里奥问道：“我们用锁门吗？”  
“你怕人不怀疑我们是不是？不能锁。”  
里奥想了想，问：“抱着你总行吧？”  
“忽然有人进来了怎么办？”  
“不会啊。”里奥说，“谁会大半夜跑到我房间里。”  
“万一你妈妈忽然进来告诉你她和你爸爸吵架了怎么办？”托雷斯问。  
“妈妈不会和爸爸吵架。”  
“万一你哥哥忽然进来告诉你他有个朋友听说你回来现在正站在门外等着跟你合影怎么办？”托雷斯又问道。  
“这也不太可能。”里奥说。  
“总之，”托雷斯跳过一连串假设，“我们必须提防有人会忽然闯进来的可能，所以还是各睡各的吧。”  
“哦。”里奥应了一声。  
“把手给我。”托雷斯说。里奥把手伸了过来。  
“感觉好幼稚，”托雷斯笑道，“睡觉时在毯子下握着手，简直像情窦初开的小情侣参加学校组织的露营一样。”  
“傻死了。”里奥说。但他一直没放开手。  
*  
说是要睡觉，两人谁都没睡着。里奥祈求着父母千万要喜欢托雷斯，托雷斯祈求着里奥的哥哥嫂子千万和睦一点，不给自己助攻无所谓，别闹出什么事就好。  
“你怎么还没睡着？”里奥问。  
“情况和预想的不一样，”托雷斯说，“我没想到会正好碰上你哥哥嫂子闹别扭，不知道该怎么办了。”  
“别想了，”里奥说，“顺其自然好了，睡不好也想不出来好主意。”  
“是啊，想也没用，还是赶快睡吧，”托雷斯说，“明天还有一场硬仗要打。”  
“什么啊？”里奥问。  
“在你家的每一天都是一场硬仗。”托雷斯笑道。  
“这话听起来好难听啊。”里奥说。  
“是我没找到合适的词，”托雷斯捏了下里奥的手，“别误会，我的意思是现在我处于给他们留下良好第一印象的最重要时期，以后熟悉了当然不用这么紧张，但现在我必须谨慎些，而且还是在你哥嫂子现在这个氛围的情况下，要小心些不能说错话做错事，还要潜移默化地让你家里人喜欢我……”  
“真要弄得这么严肃吗？”里奥问。他不觉得托雷斯要这么费力地拉拢他的家人。  
“你还没明白这件事有多重要，”托雷斯说，“想象一下你父母不喜欢我——我是说，哪怕他们以为我们只是朋友的情况下，他们不喜欢我，你会感觉很好吗？”  
“唔……”里奥想了想，那样的话确实会感觉很糟，父母不喜欢自己的朋友，自己夹在中间一定很难受。  
“再进一步说，假如他们知道了我们的关系，而且不喜欢我，你觉得会发生什么事？”托雷斯问。  
里奥看着他。  
“如果他们不让我们见面，连电话都不许打，你和他们生气、吵架，我们要过上好久才能偷偷摸摸地见一面，回家后被他们发现，你们又会起争执——”  
“Nino别说了！”里奥叫道。  
托雷斯揉着里奥的脸颊，“现在你知道严重性了？明天我要打起精神，继续让你爸妈给我加印象分。”  
“我给你助攻吧。”里奥热切地说。  
“不用，你好好休息、好好玩就行，我自己能搞定，你要是帮我，说不定我会乱了计划。”  
*   
托雷斯和里奥睡着没多久就被吵醒了。女人尖利的叫喊和男人愤怒的吼声传遍整个房子，托雷斯最先醒了过来，他坐起身听着，想要弄清楚是怎么回事，很快里奥也醒了，他跟着托雷斯迷糊地坐起来，听清是两个人在吵架后，里奥的困意立刻消失了。  
“他们吵起来了，”里奥说，“怎么吵得……这么吓人？”里奥有些心虚，第一次带托雷斯回自己家，就遇到这种情况。他担心哥哥嫂子，也担心托雷斯会怎么看待自家人。  
“你爸妈会去把他们劝开吗？”托雷斯问。  
“会吧。”里奥说。  
“你也去，”托雷斯推着里奥，“我是外人，我不能去，不然就太难看了，你就假装我一直在这儿睡觉，但是你要去。”  
“我又劝不了——”  
“劝不劝得了都要去，”托雷斯下了床，让里奥在睡衣外穿上浴袍，“不能假装听不到。别说我乱想你家人，但以后听了‘我们吵得要死要活你们也不关心’这种话可舒服不到哪儿去，”托雷斯推着里奥走到门口，“再说，他们吵得这么凶，万一出了什么事怎么办？劝几句，让他们分开。让你哥到我们房里睡，别让他们呆在一块了。”  
里奥听了他的话，出门去了走廊另一侧的房间，托雷斯抓紧收拾好床铺，自己在沙发上躺下，免得一会儿里奥和他哥哥进来时没地方住。他甚至还考虑了一下要不要回西班牙，这种情况下住在别人家里实在尴尬，对方也一定觉得面子上过不去。  
里奥离开房间大概十几分钟，托雷斯听见门口响起两个人的脚步声，他闭着眼一动不动，装作睡得很熟的样子。  
另一边在门外，里奥正想着进门以后他和哥哥还有托雷斯三个人怎么睡、以及哥哥看见托雷斯也醒了、知道自己刚刚那样没形象地吵架会不会很尴尬，可里奥推开门就看见床上空荡荡的，托雷斯睡在房间角落的沙发上——那样子就好像他原本就是在沙发上睡的一样。  
里奥愣了两秒钟。  
“好了，我们也赶快睡吧。”他说。  
兄弟俩在床上躺下，罗德里格忽然说道：“我好像真应该离婚了。”  
里奥没吭声，过了一会儿说：“白天还说‘分开一段时间’，现在就变成‘离婚’了。”  
“你不知道，里奥，我越来越觉得受不了了。”  
“你刚吵完架，心情肯定不好。明天说不定就不这么想了。说不定明天早上你就和嫂子又高高兴兴的了。”  
“谁知道，”哥哥说，“我们认识了十多年，这两年忽然开始吵架，吵得越来越多，觉得越来越累。”  
“吵的都是没用的事，”里奥毫不留情地戳破道，“好不容易结了婚、过了这么多年了，这时候倒想要离婚了。当年你们结婚的时候也准备好了有这一天吗？”  
“你今天怎么说话这么刻薄？”罗德里格惊讶地回问。  
里奥并非有意刻薄，只是眼见哥哥嫂子从如胶似漆走到今天难以共处这一步，觉得心烦意乱。眼睁睁看着两人恋爱、结婚、生子，当初被祝福着立下誓言，现在竟然连在一个屋檐下相处都困难，大半夜的就着莫名其妙的琐事吵个没完。  
罗德里格刚刚和妻子大吵了一通，精神还亢奋着，根本不困，他的话匣子打开就合不上了，把结婚、离婚的许多事都拿出来说个没完，里奥听他说了很久，一边听着，里奥也一边注意着托雷斯那边——他一点动静都没有，就好像他根本不存在似的，连翻身都没翻一下，罗德里格完全忘了这屋子里还睡着另一个人，和里奥一直说到两点多钟。  
*  
第二天早上醒来后，里奥意外地发现托雷斯的嗓子又哑了。  
“Nino你的嗓子怎么又这样了！”  
“没事，马上就好了。”托雷斯说着清了清嗓子。  
“昨天晚上我和我哥说话吵到你了，是不是？”里奥问，“你几点钟睡着的？”  
“没吵到我，”托雷斯说，“我不知道几点，反正很快就睡着了。我没事，别担心。”  
里奥勉为其难地相信了托雷斯“没事”。他去问妈妈要了喉糖，和唇膏一样没放在托雷斯那儿，都装在自己口袋里，想起来就让Nino吃一片，免得他自己什么都不记得。  
*  
托雷斯和里奥的家人相处得很愉快，无论是哥哥还是妹妹都和他很聊得来。托雷斯巧妙地利用了外貌上的所有优势，聊天时一直露出漂亮的微笑，仿佛他从出生那天起就担任了微笑大使一职，而向众人展示这杀手级的微笑不过是他的义务和本分。邻居和朋友听说里奥回国，也都聚过来了，一上午过去了，家里的气氛一直很好，罗德里格和妻子没怎么说话，但好在也没再起争执。  
还没到中午，托雷斯看见塞莉亚进了厨房，自己也跟了进去，说可以帮忙。  
“里奥不是说你不会做饭吗？”塞莉亚问。  
“哦，您说那件事啊，”托雷斯笑了下，“里奥觉得我做饭不好吃才这样说的。其实我做的还可以，上次和叔叔一起做饭来着。”  
“我就说嘛，里奥说你也是自己住，要是不会做饭可就麻烦了。”塞莉亚说。  
“给自己胡乱对付口吃的罢了，”托雷斯说，“我倒是想学着做些像样的东西呢。”  
托雷斯说着，开始给塞莉亚帮忙。里奥竖着耳朵听了他们的对话，心想着这人怎么这么狡猾，听起来好像根本没巴结妈妈，但嘴里说着“想学着做些像样的东西”分明就是在不动声色地讨好妈妈！  
这时哥哥建议大家去房子后面的泳池那里玩，里奥当然也跟着去了——托雷斯之前说不用他助攻，他自己搞定会更顺手些，里奥就把他扔在厨房不管了。塞莉亚让托雷斯也和大家一起去泳池，托雷斯推说他不爱动，还是留在她旁边里帮忙了。  
“平常就您和叔叔两个人在家吗？”托雷斯一边切着肋骨肉一边问，他和塞莉亚东一句西一句地说着，没一会儿就说到这儿了。  
“Mari放假的时候会回来，有时候罗德里格或马蒂亚斯也会带着全家人过来吃晚饭，有时候住一两天。”  
“人这么少一定觉得没意思吧？之前都习惯一大家人住在一起了。”托雷斯说。  
“那也没办法，孩子长大了总是要这样，总不能把他们都关在家里。”塞莉亚说。  
“我一直弄不明白这些东西，”托雷斯说，“养大了孩子，却只能把他们从自己身边送走。”  
“那你还想要什么呢？”塞莉亚问。  
“我不知道，我大概更希望孩子会被我影响，带着我留给他的特质，由此证明无论他去了什么地方、做什么工作、变成什么样的人，都是我的孩子。”  
“所有权都归你，是不是？”塞莉亚笑着问。  
托雷斯跟着笑了：“可能是吧，我现在还没成家，什么都不懂。可我总觉得……明明是自己的孩子，却要看着他变成独立的个体，依靠他自己生活，就好像和我从来都没关系似的，一想起来就觉得不舒服。”  
“不会，你只是现在这样想，”塞莉亚说，“真有那一天你会为他骄傲的，不依靠你也不依靠任何人活下去，而你知道在他走到今天这步之前不过是个小肉球，连吃饭都要你来喂——到时候你不会伤感的，只会觉得骄傲。”  
“真的？”托雷斯礼貌地表示困惑。  
“你生下他，养大他，这个事实谁也夺不走。”塞莉亚说。  
托雷斯放下撒黑胡椒的调料罐：“好像是这样……我以前怎么从没这么想过？”  
里奥站在门外听了一会儿，五官都僵了。托雷斯讨好岳父岳母的功力已经超出普普通通的溜须拍马境界，跟人家谈人生、讨论孩子的事（有几个家长不愿意聊自己的孩子呢？），说起自己的困惑，听了对方的话后用委婉的方式表达“您说的太有道理了困扰我多年的困惑被您一句话就点清了”，增加了对方的成就感，增加了对方对自己的印象分。  
里奥攥着口袋里的喉糖：Nino，难怪之前你想的嘴唇干了喉咙哑了，连聊天都要这么步步为营地制定“赢得好感”计划，不上火就怪了。  
这边托雷斯正和塞莉亚在厨房做饭，忽然看到里奥出现在门口，露出个脑袋冲着托雷斯招手。  
“Nino，Nino你过来。”  
托雷斯擦了下手上的水渍走出去，两人站在厨房外的走廊上，墙挡住了他们，塞莉亚正好看不见。  
“先张嘴。”里奥说。  
托雷斯张嘴，里奥把喉糖放进去。“好了，别动。”托雷斯含着喉糖，里奥拿出唇膏为他涂上。  
“嗓子好点了没有？”  
“好多了，”托雷斯说，“本来就没事。”  
“你要是少说点话就能好的更快了，”里奥说，“刚才听见你和我妈聊得很愉快啊。”他用嘲笑的语气说。  
“所以我还要继续聊，”托雷斯眨了下眼睛，“好了，你陪你哥哥妹妹去吧，我正要把油热上呢。”  
这时塞莉亚要去酒窖拿酒，走出厨房看见两人站在一旁说话。  
“跑到厨房来干嘛了，里奥？”妈妈笑盈盈地问。  
里奥拿出喉糖：“妈，你要喉糖吗？”  
“好端端的吃它干什么。”塞莉亚说。  
里奥吐了下舌头。  
“我去找Mari了——”他揣好喉糖跑回泳池去找妹妹。  
“他给我送喉糖来了，以为我嗓子不舒服。”托雷斯说，不解释的话反而很可疑。  
“这孩子什么时候长大了，”塞莉亚说，“知道关心人了。”  
“里奥原来不这样吗？”托雷斯问道。  
“他原来也关心人，你能看出来——但是那时候他不表现出来啊，有什么事都自己放在心里，担心你也不说出口。”塞莉亚说。  
“自己在外面住，时间久了都会长大吧，”托雷斯转说，“我刚离开家的时候也是，不会照顾自己也不会考虑别人。”  
“你也很体贴，”塞莉亚笑道，“你和里奥都安安静静的，性格很像，不是那种急躁傲慢的孩子。”  
托雷斯当然不会在岳母面前把自己调教马竞帮时的凶残样子露出来，在里奥家里，他一直表现得安静、顺从、温文尔雅。  
“我也是后来改过来的，”托雷斯接话说，一边陪着塞莉亚向酒窖走，“以前做事特别急，沉不住气，结果每次都后悔，后来南墙撞多了，也学会不着急了。”  
塞莉亚听着托雷斯的话觉得顺耳，这孩子有骄傲的资本，甚至猖狂一些都很正常，可说话做事都很谦逊，和自己的小儿子如出一辙。  
到了酒窖，塞莉亚自己选了烧菜要用的酒，又让托雷斯选午餐喝的酒，托雷斯问了她平时家里聚餐喝的是哪一种，然后综合昨天和里奥父亲聊天时得来的结论挑了一瓶葡萄酒，两人回厨房继续准备午餐。  
午饭后里奥把妈妈送回房间，让他歇着，自己和托雷斯洗碗。  
“你的喉咙一点都没好，”里奥埋怨道，“你要是少说话就不会这样了，我看你今天晚上非咳嗽不可，下午别说话了。”  
“好狠心，话都不让说。”托雷斯笑道。  
“你再敢说！”里奥瞪着他，“现在开始不许说话！”  
托雷斯安安静静地洗了碗，之后里奥推着他上楼，说他应该歇一会儿了。  
两人刚进房间，托雷斯忽然回身锁了门，顺带把里奥按在门上开始吻他，里奥一个劲儿地想着被爸妈发现怎么办，努力要推开他，几次三番都没能成功，反而被托雷斯更紧地禁锢在怀里。  
“Nino——唔Nino——快停下，万一——”里奥不敢大声，怕有人从走廊走过听见他们的动静，压抑的声音和不由自主的喘息在两人间被挤碎。  
“Nino！”里奥压低声音叫着他，“快放开——”  
托雷斯忽然放开他，笑得不能自已。  
“笑什么！”  
托雷斯不说话，一只手遮着嘴。  
“啊——”里奥忽然反应过来：“行了行了，你可以说话了，行了吧！”  
“这不就好了，”托雷斯放下手笑道：“不让我说话，我只要采取行动了。”  
“什么采取行动？那你刚才的‘行动’是要说什么？”  
“我想你了。”托雷斯耸耸肩。  
“我想打你。”里奥说。  
“为什么句型差不多，我们说的话区别这么大？”托雷斯问，然后倒在床上：“你哥和你嫂子他们俩没事吧？”  
“他们俩没说话啊，大家都在泳池的时候他们也分开的，嫂子和Mari一直聊天，都没往罗德里格那边看，”里奥说，“Nino，我不知道会这样，没想到一回家就碰上这样的事。”  
托雷斯坐起来：“你这语气，说得好像是你的错似的。再说这有什么，不就是吵架拌嘴嘛。”  
“可是正碰上你来我家的时候，多尴尬啊。”里奥说。  
“有时间就知道想这些，”托雷斯说，“自家人，有什么好尴尬的？”  
里奥看了他一眼：“你攀亲戚攀得倒快，还挑在这个时候。”  
托雷斯拽着里奥的手把他拉到床边坐下。  
“我们又不是认识一天两天，不用说那些场面话。”  
里奥捏着托雷斯手指的关节，说：“我想想，罗德里格他们俩已经认识了有……十二年了吧，十二年啊，Nino，说变就变了。”  
托雷斯没说话，里奥问道：“我们认识有九个月了？”  
“差不多吧。”托雷斯说。里奥若有所思地想着什么，不再说话，托雷斯在他额角上吻了一下：“别多想，说不定明天早上他们就好了。”  
但里奥没办法不想。十二年和九个月。十二年说变就变，分崩离析，住在同一屋檐下也仇人一般。  
*   
早上塞莉亚习惯性敲儿子的房门叫他起床，和以前一样，她敲过门后就直接把门推开，忘了儿子房间里还有客人。推开门后她看见床上乱糟糟的，枕头和被子搅成一团，里奥横在床上，头枕着托雷斯的肚子，两人都穿着睡衣。  
塞莉亚忍不住笑了，小儿子总像个孩子一样，这样和客人挤一张床，也不知道有没有给人家添麻烦。  
“亲爱的，你们该起床了，等一下就要吃饭了。”  
托雷斯人还没醒，听了这话立刻精神了，揉着眼答道：“好的，阿姨，我们马上。”  
塞莉亚关上门出去了，托雷斯推搡着里奥。  
“起床了起床了，我去洗澡，等我回来的时候你还没醒我就把你拖到浴室去。”  
“不行，我没睡醒……为什么睡个懒觉都不行……”  
“因为我们在你家而且我要留下个好印象。”托雷斯说完话翻身下床，快动作进了浴室洗漱，他出来时里奥还迷糊着，但好歹已经坐起来了，托雷斯把他推进浴室，说他要先下楼，帮他爸妈准备早饭。  
“肯定早就做好了啊，哪还用得上你——”里奥拖着长声说。  
“那就帮忙摆椅子、摆盘子、擦桌子、放刀叉、倒牛奶，”托雷斯说，“能做的事多了。”  
“能讨好岳父岳母的事多了。”里奥接话道，“你干嘛一大清早把自己收拾成这样？怕我们家人不被你闪瞎是吗？”  
“这就是件普通套头衫有什么可闪瞎人的？”托雷斯看了眼自己的白色上衣，“好了你，赶快洗澡去，别耽误我讨好岳父岳母。”托雷斯丢下这句话，快步到楼下去了。  
里奥下楼时人还没来齐，罗德里格坐在原本的位子上，看起来无精打采。里奥知道他昨天独自住在房间里，嫂子搬到Mari房里睡了。也不知道这样分开住对他们有没有好处，里奥想。  
其他人陆续进了餐厅，Mari也来了，眼睛四下望着。塞莉亚看了眼Mari身后，问道：  
“你嫂子呢？”  
Mari不自然地摸了下耳朵。  
“我醒的时候她就不在房间里……她刚才给我发了短信，说她已经回家了，让我们好好玩，不用担心她。”  
里奥的家人交换着意味不明的眼神，里奥抬头去看托雷斯，后者背对着他们，正专心致志地将食物盛到盘子里，仿佛什么都没听到一般。  
“我们吃饭吧，别站着了。”塞莉亚说，显得有些心神不定。托雷斯把餐盘摆到每个人面前，不动声色地撤去了多余的一副刀叉，然后理所当然似的坐到了里奥和他哥哥中间的地方，这使得罗德里格身旁空荡荡的椅子忽然变得不那么刺眼了，Mari见状，眼尖地向前挪动了座位，其他人也纷纷效仿，于是只留下一个空位子在桌子最靠餐厅外侧的一角。餐桌上的平衡恢复了。

*  
第十五章 被传染的胆大妄为  
*  
吃过早饭没多久，罗德里格说要回家去。旁人都没劝，他心情不好，硬让他留在这里也无济于事。里奥和托雷斯开车送他，把罗德里格送到家后，回来的路上里奥说想吃甜筒，两人在一家小店前停了车，里奥买了甜筒，在堤岸上边走边吃，托雷斯跟在他身后。  
堤岸上的风有些大，托雷斯走在里奥身后看着他被吹乱的头发。里奥穿着件连帽衫，帽子耷拉在后背上，托雷斯伸出手拉着里奥衣服上垂下的帽子，两人一前一后慢悠悠地走着。  
“你在担心吗？”托雷斯忽然开口道。即使话说得这样不明不白，里奥也知道他问的是什么。刚刚送了哥哥回家，昨天又说起哥嫂子十二年恋情如今却落到如今境地，托雷斯显然是怕他对他们俩之间的事有顾虑。  
“不，”里奥答道，“我现在狂妄得很，什么都不担心。”  
托雷斯看了看里奥，他微扬着头，脸上带笑，看上去轻松极了。听到他说不担心，托雷斯的担忧顿时缓解了大半。  
“你说狂妄是指什么？”托雷斯问。  
“就是说，我有信心你哪儿也去不了，根本离不开我。”里奥笑道，一边将剩下的甜筒全塞进嘴里，吃的嘴巴鼓鼓的。  
托雷斯忍不住笑起来，抓着里奥在额头上用力亲了一下，里奥扬眉冲他笑，说不出话，鼓鼓的嘴巴还在忙着嚼东西。  
“在球场外看到你这么霸气，真稀罕啊。怎么忽然这么大胆了？”托雷斯问。  
“你也不看看我们在哪儿，”里奥说，“这是阿根廷，你在我的地盘上。”  
“对，我在你的地盘上，”托雷斯说，“本来还以为你因为罗德里格的事多想了呢，害我白担心了好久。”  
“我这几天确实想了不少，”里奥耸了耸肩，“本来觉得担心了，但看到你围着我爸妈转的样子……心想‘管它呢，这辈子能被人宠到这种地步也够了’。”  
“我没刻意宠着你。”托雷斯说，他看着里奥的目光带了丝诧异，似乎从没觉得到自己有过类似的举动。他所做的只是面对里奥时的自然反应。  
“没宠着都到了这个地步了，”里奥说，“你要是来点儿刻意的，我非拿手铐把你锁在家里不可，让你哪儿也去不了。”  
“好吓人，”托雷斯说，一边扫了眼周围，就好像里奥会这样说是因为被看不见的磁场影响了似的：“怎么回了阿根廷，你连这么可怕的话都能说出来了？”  
“不知道，”里奥说，“都怪你，都是你惯出来的毛病。”  
“把我锁在家里干嘛？”托雷斯接着前面的话问。  
“因为太喜欢了，不想让别人看到，不想让你接触别人。”里奥说。  
“好主意，”托雷斯接话道，“锁在哪儿？床头？”  
里奥笑起来，“不好，阳台吧，空气好，可以晒太阳，还暖和。”  
“真体贴，”托雷斯说，“但手铐太不方便了，你不觉得吗？活动范围太小了。”  
“那就换成链子好了，用一条很长的锁链……说不下去了！”里奥忽然停了脚步，回身掐着托雷斯的脸，仰头看他说：“都怪你，我都有这么古怪的念头了！”  
“我一点儿也看不出来这事怎么怪我。”托雷斯说。  
里奥变本加厉地揉捏他的脸：“除了你没人可怪了，你明明是个神经病，我竟然觉得你可爱，我也没救了。”  
*  
回家后托雷斯依旧装出并非故意的样子围着岳父岳母打转，做午饭时他自然而然地进了厨房帮忙。没一会儿里奥也无声无息地溜进厨房，开了冰箱门在里面翻找出一堆蔬菜，放在水池中洗着。  
“我来就好了，”托雷斯说，“你要做什么？”  
“我自己来。”里奥一拧身挡住托雷斯过来拿菜的手，托雷斯只得回头继续处理他的烟熏比目鱼。里奥像只困惑的小熊一样，在冰箱和架子里拿出各种各样的原料和调料，试试这个又试试那个，自己捣鼓了好半天，最后在午餐开始前拌好一份味道还不错蔬菜沙拉，每次托雷斯吃光自己的那份，里奥就立刻用自己做的沙拉给他添满盘子，但他自己也吃了不少，他让托雷斯暂时少吃肉类，自己也自然而然地跟着他吃素菜。  
午饭后托雷斯本打算歇一会儿，和里奥聊着聊着天，看见豪尔赫进了工具房，托雷斯觉得这是个和岳父的拉好关系的机会，于是也下楼了，里奥跟在他后面，想看看他是怎么讨好老爸的。  
豪尔赫把梯子立在墙边，爬到上面打量着工具房的顶棚。托雷斯走过去，抬头问：“有我能帮得上忙的吗？”  
豪尔赫从梯子上下来：“顶棚好像需要加固了，虽然只是工具房，可要是漏雨了还是很麻烦，秋天雨多，我在想是不是要早点准备比较好。”  
托雷斯抬头看了看，歪着头从各个角度打量了一下：“是啊，再多下几场雨，这种屋顶怕是撑不住。”  
里奥看了他一眼，心想这人真狡猾，巴结人的话也说得好像真有那么回事似的，那工具房根本没问题，父亲和其他家的男人一样，总想自己琢磨出点什么事来干，修个树屋啊，补个屋顶啊，就好像这样比每年开回家一辆新车还更有成就感似的。  
豪尔赫进了工具房去拿工具，托雷斯问道：“我帮您好吗？在家的时候我也常帮我爸打下手。”  
“那好啊，你要是不嫌麻烦的话。”豪尔赫说。  
里奥转身向回走，不想听托雷斯面不改色地说出这种“不知廉耻”的话，什么叫“在家的时候我也常给我爸打下手”，这摆明了是把里奥父亲放在和他自己父亲同一个地位的意思！Nino这不是一步步给人下套么！  
托雷斯跟着豪尔赫在工具房忙来忙去，直到晚饭前才完工。里奥庆幸着幸好是工具房，如果要加固住宅的房顶，里奥就要整天看着托雷斯跟老爸对着房子敲敲打打了。  
晚饭后豪尔赫和托雷斯不紧不慢地喝着啤酒，两人修屋顶修了一下午后，豪尔赫的话匣子也打开了，他的酒量不小，正好托雷斯也很能喝，不用岳父开口，托雷斯自动自觉地把一打啤酒挨个打开，喝个没完，整个一副千杯不醉的样子，可最后两人终于喝完酒、托雷斯回卧室时，他还是觉得头晕了。  
里奥把托雷斯安顿在床上让他睡了。他没力气也不打算拖着他去浴室，于是里奥拿了条软软的毛巾，沾了热水后拿去床边，给托雷斯擦脸。  
手机铃声响了，里奥左手拿着毛巾，右手拿过手机接起电话。  
“晚上好啊，Kun。”里奥说。  
“你现在忙吗？在干什么？”Kun问。  
“不忙，给你们队长擦脸呢，他喝多了。”里奥说，他想着反正马竞帮已经知道他们在一起了，他对Kun也不用瞒着。  
Kun在电话那端沉默了几秒，努力构思里奥拿毛巾给队长擦脸是幅什么景象。  
“我本来有正事要跟你说，”Kun说，“可我非先说一句不可，你和队长在一起之后学坏了，变得跟他一样吓人了。”  
“我怎么吓人了？”里奥说，“我不过实话实说，他喝多了，现在躺在床上正睡着呢，我不能把他扔在那儿不管啊。”  
“你自己真不觉得这事听起来吓人？”Kun问。  
“吓人吗？”里奥问，他把热毛巾折了下放到托雷斯眼睛上，“我还没告诉你一会儿我要给他换睡衣呢。”  
“上帝啊你别说了！”Kun叫道，“我算是听不下去了，我有正事要跟你说，我，那个，我要结婚了，提前跟你说一声，你好倒出时间来参加婚礼。”  
“要结婚了？”里奥问，“你搞定你岳父了？”  
“别提多痛苦了，一开始还听说他放话说要决斗什么的，我都愁死了，好在现在没事了，他也同意我们结婚了。”  
里奥拿下托雷斯眼睛上的毛巾，心想着果然不是所有人讨好岳父岳母的能力都那么强的。  
“你和队长现在在哪儿呢？”  
“在我家……罗萨里奥的家。”里奥说。  
“你回阿根廷啦？”Kun说，忽然反应过来：“你带队长回家了？”  
“嗯，他提出要来的，”里奥说，“见我爸妈什么的。”  
听筒那边的Kun半晌没说出话来，里奥“喂”了几声，好半天才听到Kun用奇特的语气说了句：“等……等队长醒了你告诉他，全马竞向他致以最高敬意。”  
“什么啊，”里奥说，“说的跟邪教似的。”  
“你就这么跟他说就行了，马竞的都明白。”  
Kun挂了电话，里奥俯下身看着托雷斯，几乎贴在他脸上。  
“喂，Nino，”里奥低声说，“你知道你是个神经病吗？”  
托雷斯睡得昏昏沉沉，当然没反应。里奥不知道自己怎么了，他忽然乐不可支地笑了起来，然后在托雷斯眼睛上亲了一下。  
*  
第二天托雷斯醒来时觉得头疼得要炸开了。他迷糊地想着没关系，这是讨好岳父的必经之路，不过是宿醉，不算什么……不算什……头疼死了！难道准岳父是故意的？看我抢了他的孩子所以提前给我个下马威？啊……果然不能轻视做父母的……  
“Nino，你还好吗？”  
里奥的声音从耳边传来，托雷斯捂着额头。  
“你爸他酒量太好了……你转告他，我做女婿的甘拜下风……”他在床上翻了个身，还是不舒服，又翻身翻回来：“但是……就算他再把我喝倒三十回，我也要照样履行陪丈人喝酒的义务……这是我身为梅西家女婿义不容辞的……我该用哪个词，‘责任’还是‘义务’？我刚才是不是说过‘义务’了？”  
里奥大惊：“爸爸把你灌傻了！”  
“看起来都没威胁……”托雷斯呢喃着，“但巴萨和梅西家都这么棘手……”  
“别说啦！”里奥说，“你再睡一会儿！别嘟嘟囔囔的了，尽说胡话……”  
虽然头晕得难受，但托雷斯还是挣扎着在早饭前起床了，一边穿衣服一边说绝对不能那么没出息，不过多喝了酒就连早饭都没法起床吃，太窝囊了，而且“这种时候不能被准岳父看扁”。  
里奥早已洗漱好，靠在门边看着托雷斯。  
“你和爸爸怎么喝了那么多酒？你们都谈什么了？”他问。  
“谈人生，”托雷斯说，他努力在脸上泼着冷水，让自己清醒些，“他要喝我就陪着，一杯都没少。”  
里奥大笑起来，笑得前仰后合。  
“Nino你就承认了你是神经病吧，和准岳父谈人生，你是疯了吗？”  
托雷斯一点也不觉得好笑，他擦干脸，从镜子里看着里奥说：“我什么时候否认过我是神经病？聊人生很正常嘛，你爸爸爱聊天，我就陪他说，一开始谈比赛、谈西班牙、谈你以后的打算，最后说道为人处世，我附和了你爸爸所说的每一个观点，也没忘在不起眼的小问题上表示反对——这样一来他就不会觉得我是有意巴结他。”  
“最后呢？”  
“最后我们聊得非常愉快。”托雷斯说。虽然他这样说，但神情并不轻松，他忽然想到什么，眼睛空洞地盯着镜子。  
“怎么了？”里奥问，“不是很顺利吗？你好像有点担心似的。”  
“很顺利，”托雷斯缓缓说道，“但我绝对没笨到轻视父母的地步——无论是我们俩谁的——要是认为可以很轻易骗过他们就太自以为是了，我只怕我那点小伎俩都被他们看穿了。”  
“不会吧？”  
“现在什么都不知道，”托雷斯说，“看情况吧。”  
里奥想起昨天和Kun的对话，说道：“昨天Kun打了电话来呢，说他要结婚了。”  
“这熊孩子终于磨蹭够了，拖了这么久才搞定。”托雷斯说。  
“他听说你来我家、还见了我爸妈，让我转告你，唔，‘马竞向你致以最高敬意’。”里奥说。  
“明白。”托雷斯说。  
“你们队好奇怪啊，”里奥说，“是不是去了马竞都会变成这样？你们平常训练的时候到底什么样？”  
“怎么，你要来马竞吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我在巴萨好好的，干嘛要去马竞。”  
“也是，你不能来，”托雷斯说，“来了马竞就要被我调教，我对你下不了手。”  
“你对你的队员们到底都干什么了？”里奥问。  
“没干什么。”托雷斯说，露出“只可意会不可言传”的神色。  
不知道到底发生什么的里奥忽然很同情Kun。  
*  
回到阿根廷的里奥每天都和哥哥妹妹还有朋友们聚在一起，玩得也越来越没分寸，终于在一天下午踢完球后拖着小腿回了家，晚上睡觉前告诉托雷斯他一不小心抻了小腿。  
“我觉得没事，过两天就好了。”里奥歪着躺倒在床上，尽量伸直腿。  
“在家里踢球还能伤着腿，你玩得也太过了，”托雷斯坐到床上，把里奥的小腿放在自己膝盖上，“别动，给你揉揉，还能好的快点。”  
里奥瞪着天花板嘟囔起来：“明天还要去郊外玩呢，今天竟然抻了腿，真麻烦。”  
“到时候你要是还觉得腿不舒服，躺在帐篷里打游戏不就行了，”托雷斯说，“我和你妈妈做好烤肉就给你送过去。”  
里奥开始笑：“我觉得你厨艺有长进了，都是我妈的功劳。”  
“对对对，全仰仗岳母大人指导。”托雷斯说，两只手在里奥的腿上不轻不重地揉着。  
这时手机响了，黑色手机在床头柜上放着，铃声和震动加在一起吵得要命，于是塞莉亚的敲门声完全被盖住了，里奥刚拿起手机，塞莉亚也推门进来了。里奥想收回放在托雷斯膝盖上的腿，被托雷斯不动声色地按住了——忽然做贼心虚地收回腿嫌疑更大，而这时来电已经被里奥慌里慌张地按掉了。  
“明天——”塞莉亚的话说了一半停住了，看着两人问：“诶，这是怎么了？”  
托雷斯的手仍旧揉着里奥的腿，他笑了下说：“里奥今天抻着腿了，他说不舒服，自己揉又不方便，我正好不累，帮他揉一会儿。”  
“多给人家添麻烦啊，”塞莉亚对里奥说，“南多都陪我做了一天的饭了，还帮你爸重新布置了酒窖，肯定累了啊。”  
“没事，阿姨，我没觉得累，”托雷斯说，“平常踢球抻了腿也是常事，有时候问题不大队友帮忙揉几下也正常，虽说我和里奥不在一个俱乐部。”  
塞莉亚看着托雷斯笑了：“你们在一个俱乐部倒好了，也有个照应。里奥都这么大的人了，还像个孩子似的……”  
“妈，我不是小孩了……”  
“阿姨刚才要说什么？”托雷斯问，“被我们岔过去了吧？”  
“哦，差点忘了，明天我们去露营要顺便接罗德里格的两个孩子，所以要出发得早一点——”  
“可我们已经出发的很早了！”里奥说，“十点钟就出门不是已经够早了吗？”  
“九点，”塞莉亚说，“你要是起不来，我们就只好扔下你了。”  
“我不想起床那么早——”  
“阿姨放心，”托雷斯说，“明天我们一定早点起来，不会让里奥赖床的。”  
“好啊，”塞莉亚笑着应道，“那就交给你了。”  
说完，双方互相道了晚安，塞莉亚出去了。两人瞪着关上的房门。  
“没事吧？”里奥问，表情心有余悸，“妈会不会发现什么？”  
“应该不会吧，”虽然这么说，托雷斯的语气听起来也没把握，“刚才打电话的是谁？我要杀了他。”  
里奥看了眼手机。  
“皇马副队，”里奥把手机丢过去，“你国家队的好队友，杀了他去吧。”  
托雷斯拿过手机回拨回去。  
“找死是不是？”  
“哇啊，你干嘛这么凶？”拉莫斯在手机那边问。   
“差点被你坏了好事！就因为你这个电话，我们的事差点被他家人发现了！”  
“谁让你自己不检点，在别人家里还不收收兽性——”拉莫斯哼哼着说。  
“我是在给里奥揉腿！”托雷斯吼道，“打电话来什么事？”  
“还能是什么事，我联系好队长了，他说有时间，但有可能会带着我们队里的人去……”  
“你们队里的，谁啊？”  
“谁眼睛大就是谁喽，”拉莫斯说，“队长是这么说的，他可能觉得自己去没意思吧，非要带着个人跟他一起，我不知道你有没有意见，所以问你一声，没问题吧？”  
“没事，你们带谁来都行，能保密就好。”托雷斯说。  
“放心吧，都是自己人。”  
说完两人又聊了几句，然后挂断电话。  
“什么事啊？”里奥问，“队长是说卡西吗？要带着谁干什么啊？”  
“这件事现在还没定下来，里奥，等安排好了我再告诉你。”托雷斯说，然后想起塞莉亚的话，“明天早上八点二十准时起床。”  
“偏不，”里奥说，“我就要赖床。”  
托雷斯继续揉着里奥的腿，看都没看他。  
“你可以试试。”  
里奥忽然放弃了赖床的打算。  
*  
第二天里奥早早地被托雷斯叫醒，一家人吃过早饭后把帐篷和烤肉架一齐搬上车，还有为数众多的食材。他们去罗德里格家接了两个孩子后一路驶向郊外。两个孩子显然没注意到父母之间的不愉快，完全没受影响。欢欢闹闹地上了车，一边聊天一边吃零食。  
托雷斯和里奥对搭帐篷这种需要动手的活计都不擅长，但还是大包大揽地把全家人的三个帐篷都包下了，夸口说交给他们就好，俩人搭帐篷搭了一上午，期间还返工了两次，累得要死。好在是他们搭好帐篷后，午饭也好了，里奥的哥哥和妹妹一起搭好烤肉架，塞莉亚亲自做的烤肉把里奥吃得形象全无，这也怪不得他，折腾了一上午帐篷之后肚子完全饿瘪了。  
下午孩子们嚷着要去捉鱼，托雷斯和里奥也去了，里奥光着脚在浅浅的水中跑来跑去，跟着孩子们一起疯闹，徒手抓鱼完全是痴人说梦，最后还是在哥哥和爸爸的帮助下老老实实地钓了几条回来。  
晚饭后豪尔赫和托雷斯一起笼了火，大家围着篝火坐在一起边聊边喝酒，九点钟刚过就有人不断打哈欠，玩闹了一天后都累了，其他人都回了帐篷睡觉，只剩下里奥和托雷斯坐在火边看着火苗犯困，托雷斯的两只腿被两个孩子当成枕头——罗德里格家的两个小家伙缠着他们一下午，现在枕在他腿上睡着了。  
“我们也该睡觉了吧，” 里奥说，“要把他们叫起来吗？”  
“不用，直接抱进去就醒了。”  
“不公平，”里奥说，“我好不容易回家一次，她们都不缠着我，全都粘着你。”  
托雷斯笑道：“因为我是生面孔，她们觉得新鲜嘛。”  
“还是不公平，”里奥说，一边用树枝拨着火，“刚才我把帐篷里的床铺好了，我们怎么过去？”里奥指着托雷斯腿上的两个孩子问。  
“你过来扶着孩子的头，我先把大的抱进去，”托雷斯说。里奥走过去，托着小孩子的头，托雷斯小心翼翼地站起来，然后抱着大的那个走进帐篷，安顿好孩子后很快走了出来。  
“你先进帐篷，别让孩子自己呆着。”他对里奥。里奥快步走向帐篷，之后托雷斯抱着小的那个进来了，他把两个孩子并排放在中间。  
“我们只好睡两边啦。”托雷斯说，“你先躺下吧，我去把火熄了。”  
“不用，我等着你。”里奥说，困意忽然上来了，他的眼皮已经开始打架了。  
“好，那你陪着孩子。”托雷斯说完走出帐篷去熄灭篝火。再回来时，里奥盘着腿坐在孩子旁边，困得直晃。  
“里奥？”  
“Nino我没睡——”里奥猛地睁开眼。  
“好，你没睡，”托雷斯低声笑道，“现在可以睡啦。”  
两人在孩子两边各自躺下。里奥忽然从被子里钻出来，到托雷斯那边把他脱下的外衣盖在他额头上。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
“没常识，”里奥困得都快说不清话了，“山里多冷啊，把衣服盖在头上，省得着凉。”他给托雷斯盖好衣服，回了自己那边，几乎是刚躺下就睡着了。  
托雷斯等了几秒钟，只听见里奥的呼吸声，他伸着脖子向里奥那边看了看。  
“还说我，自己不也没盖吗……”托雷斯拿了件里奥的衣服盖在他头上，然后回了自己这边，再次把外套盖在头顶，准备睡觉。  
“Nino——”几分钟后托雷斯刚睡着，忽然听到里奥含糊地叫道，夜色中的山里一点声音都没有，忽然听见里奥说话，他吓了一跳。  
“吓死我了，你不是睡了吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我——我爱你。”里奥继续含糊地说了句，后来托雷斯想了半天他是不是在说梦话。  
“我也爱你。”

*   
第十六章 绝不退让的事  
*  
托雷斯和里奥在假期结束时回了西班牙，离开罗萨里奥前，里奥的父母送了两人去机场，像一家人似的在机场道别。回到西班牙后，里奥和托雷斯的生活和之前无异，每逢周末托雷斯仍会来巴塞罗那。  
现在距离他们离开阿根廷已经过了一个月，托雷斯照旧在假期的前一天晚上来里奥家。  
清晨醒来后他早早地下楼准备早餐。去厨房之前先去了客厅，打开电视一边听新闻一边做饭。里奥说他的厨艺有长进，托雷斯自己倒没多少感觉，他吃什么东西好像都味道差不多。他觉得自己做饭的水平也还是那样，买食材的时候也总是动不动就买多了——托雷斯看着冰箱里的鱼，两者大眼瞪大眼看了半天，托雷斯考虑了一下做一整条会不会太多了，因为还有其他菜，他想了下要不要只做一半，但最后还是把整条都拿出来了。吃不了就中午再吃。  
锅里的油热好了，托雷斯把切好的鱼放进去煎，在油水滋啦啦的声音中，电视里播放着天气预报，气温回降，可能有暴风雪。托雷斯一边听一边把鱼翻了个身，忽然觉得好像听见了什么不是电视中的声音。他转头去看，只见豪尔赫和塞莉亚站呆呆地看着他。豪尔赫手中拿着钥匙。  
托雷斯怔了一下，忽然把手中的锅铲藏到背后，一边向里奥的父母走去，一边露出大大的笑容说：“叔叔阿姨来了，快进来，外面挺冷吧……我没听里奥说你们要来……我正好放假了，就过来看看里奥——”  
“早上好，南多，”塞莉亚说，她看起来有些迟疑，“我们想给里奥个惊喜……”  
豪尔赫也察觉到了尴尬气氛，他正打算和托雷斯握手，缓和一下这孩子的紧张情绪，但他的胳膊刚动了一下，托雷斯以为他要拥抱他，立刻对豪尔赫来了个熊抱，右手中还拿着锅铲。  
“叔叔近来都好吗？你和阿姨看起来气色不错……”托雷斯说，他放开豪尔赫，忽然发现自己右手中攥着锅铲，立刻再次把锅铲藏到身后。  
“我们很好，”豪尔赫说：“里奥呢？”  
“他还没起床——”托雷斯马上改口：“我是说，他应该没起床吧，我也不知道，我猜的，他应该没起床，不然我一定会知道，因为他要是起了床就一定会下楼——”  
“我和塞莉亚去看看他吧。”豪尔赫说。  
“我去叫他！”托雷斯立刻扔下锅铲，三步并作两步地跑上楼，嘴里一边说着：“叔叔你和阿姨先歇一会儿！楼上乱，不好意思让你们上来。”说完话他恨不得咬断舌头，什么叫‘楼上乱，不好意思让你们上来’——这是里奥家！又不是他自己的家！……另外他真的确信里奥的父母看到卧室里的景象只会受到惊吓。  
托雷斯跑进卧室，里奥还睡着，他冲到床边，摇着里奥叫道：“里奥！里奥快醒醒！你爸妈来了！”  
“我爸妈怎么了？”里奥闭着眼问。  
“他们来了！在楼下！”  
里奥“忽”地睁开眼睛，“你说真的？”  
“骗你干什么！快穿衣服！”托雷斯胡乱从衣柜里拿了几件衣服丢给里奥，里奥手忙脚乱地穿衣服，托雷斯把他们昨天扔的满地板都是的衣服、裤子捡起来，一股脑塞到衣柜底层。  
“他们怎么忽然来了？”里奥问，他已经从床上爬起来了，一边慌张地套着裤子。  
“说是要给你个惊喜，”托雷斯说，他扯下床单和被子，全部当做罪证快动作地塞到柜子里，然后拉开窗帘，将所有窗户都打开。他回头看了眼刚穿好衣服的里奥，忽然冲过去把他的上衣扯了下来：“不能穿这件！领口太大了，你那件黑色高领衫呢？”说着，两人一齐冲到衣柜前寻找救命的黑色高领衫，终于找到后里奥迅速穿上了，然后再度被托雷斯扯了下来。  
“穿反了！”托雷斯把衣服翻过来，为里奥套上。  
“好了吧？”里奥问，“我这样下楼可以吧？”  
“可以——”托雷斯说，“可以什么！你还没洗脸！”  
里奥立刻跑进浴室，托雷斯说：“我先下楼稳住你爸妈，你动作快点儿！”里奥胡乱往脸上扑水，支吾着答应了一句。  
托雷斯下楼，告诉豪尔赫和塞莉亚里奥刚睡醒，马上下来，然后问两人有没有吃饭，豪尔赫回答“没有”后，托雷斯这才想起自己之前正在做饭，立刻说让他们稍等一下，他马上把饭做好。  
这边托雷斯忙着早餐，里奥拽好高领衫的领子下了楼，紧张兮兮地和爸妈拥抱，生怕他们发现什么。  
“Nino他——他放假了，所以过来呆两天……”例行的问好刚说完，里奥立刻开始解释。  
“他说了。”塞莉亚说着在里奥头上亲了一下，“别慌慌张张的，我们只是过来看看你。”  
里奥不是慌张，他害怕了。他害怕爸妈会发现他和Nino的事，更害怕爸妈会反对。  
一家三口在客厅说着话，塞莉亚站起来：“你们聊着，我去厨房看看。不能我们三个坐在这儿聊天，让南多自己做饭，何况这里还是你家。”最后一句她冲着里奥说道。  
父子两人看着塞莉亚进了厨房，里奥转回头来想找个话题对豪尔赫说，忽然听见他叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”里奥问，觉得汗毛都要竖起来了。  
豪尔赫摇摇头，在里奥的脖颈上揉了揉，他盯着里奥看了几秒，最终什么也没说。  
*  
四人吃了早餐，在饭桌上都没怎么说话，吃过饭后里奥和托雷斯一起洗碗碟，一边研究着该怎么办。  
“我应该回马德里去。”托雷斯说，“我呆在这儿太尴尬了。”  
“不回去不行吗？”里奥问，他们俩的声音压得低低的，生怕父母听见。  
“气氛不对啊，我再待下去恐怕也只会让你爸妈看我不顺眼。一会儿我就走，下周再来看你。”  
“好像也只能这样了。”里奥闷闷不乐地吸了下鼻子，“他们要是问起我们的事——”  
“死不承认。”托雷斯说。  
“好。”  
这边两人洗好餐具、收拾好了桌子，托雷斯穿上外套走到豪尔赫和塞莉亚面前，三人说了几句客套话，托雷斯提起话茬：“我就不在这儿陪着叔叔阿姨了，今天先回去了，这边天冷，你们千万注意身体。”  
“不不不，别因为我们来了你就走，”塞莉亚说，“我们不是要赶你走，你也是昨天放假刚过来的吧？别这么早就回去，太折腾了。”  
这倒是出乎托雷斯和里奥的预料，塞莉亚和托雷斯又说了几句，他们确实没打算赶托雷斯走，于是托雷斯继续在里奥家住着，里奥收拾出一间客房让托雷斯住进去了。  
周六一整天相安无事地过去了，里奥的父母什么都没说。周日晚上四人各怀心事吃着晚饭，托雷斯买了当天晚上回马德里的机票，明天开始就要训练了，晚上里奥会送他去机场。吃过饭后，托雷斯刚要收拾餐盘，塞莉亚叫住他：“别收拾了，放着吧，等送了你去机场之后我和豪尔赫收拾就行，这两天都是你在忙。再说……我们有话要跟你说。”  
托雷斯原本还想推辞，听到最后一句知道塞莉亚说的不是客套话，赶快放下餐具，坐回椅子上。  
“你和里奥，”塞莉亚迟疑地开口，她看了眼丈夫，继续说道：“你们在一起了吧？”  
一时间桌子上所有人的神经都绷紧了，里奥惊恐地来回看着父母和托雷斯。  
“你们看出来了？”托雷斯强压下紧张，努力装出淡定的语气。这时候再死不承认已经没用了。  
“在罗萨里奥的时候就看出来了，”塞莉亚说，“但是不太确定。这次来……就知道是真的了。”  
托雷斯来回看着塞莉亚和豪尔赫，明白过来他们之前就已经为这次谈话做准备了。塞莉亚看着托雷斯，柔和的眼睛有些哀伤和无奈，豪尔赫默不作声，眼睛看着墙上的壁纸。托雷斯觉得心下不忍，自己不过是喜欢上一个人，竟然连带着让他的父母不开心了吗？  
“那你们——怎么想？”托雷斯问，大气都不敢喘，“你们同意吗？”  
“如果我们不同意呢？”豪尔赫问。  
豪尔赫的忽然开口让托雷斯浑身都僵了。他想在里奥父亲脸上看出些表情，赞同也好，反对也好，可那张脸上读不出任何情绪，他无法判断事情走向。于是托雷斯开口想要说话，但未能发出声音，这样反复了几次，他才清了清喉咙说：“那我就没办法了，”他苦笑道，“我不敢让里奥因为我和你们闹得不开心……毕竟你们才是一家人，你们是生养里奥的人，我会……尽最大努力尊重你们的选择。或许我可以忍着不和他见面，但我不敢保证……”  
里奥惊异地在托雷斯的脸上看到悲伤的神色，他第一次发现托雷斯也会露出这种表情。被托雷斯的表情惊吓后，里奥忽然反应过来他刚刚说了什么：这是什么意思？他就这样放手了吗？  
豪尔赫和塞莉亚都没说话，两人交换着眼神，一时间几人都沉默着。  
“你刚才的话是什么意思？”里奥忽然开口，他微微倾身向前，紧盯着托雷斯。  
托雷斯看了眼塞莉亚，又看了下豪尔赫，迟疑地开口道：“就是字面上的意思，我当然喜欢你，里奥，但……就像我刚才说的，我不敢因为这样就让你和家里人闹得不愉快。”  
“你是说要和我分开？”里奥问，他说话的声调忽然变了。  
“如果我们……不被同意的话。”托雷斯这样说道，特意不去提里奥的父母，以免话题的矛头转移到他们身上——他也不想制造出自己对他们有意见的感觉。  
“我不相信，”里奥说，塞莉亚忽然发现他在发抖，“你怎么能……你怎么能这样就退缩？”  
原本是父母追问小情侣，现在他们自己倒吵起来了。塞莉亚和豪尔赫还没弄清事情是怎么变成这样的，只怔怔地看着事态发展。  
“里奥……”塞莉亚握住里奥发抖的手，里奥瞪着托雷斯，眼睛几乎要钉死在他身上。  
“我不想看到你和家里人有矛盾，” 托雷斯说，有些底气不足，“那样的话我们就算在一起也不会开心到哪儿去，迟早要崩盘。”  
塞莉亚感觉到儿子的手抖得更厉害了。一瞬间里奥说不出话，他知道自己要说什么，嘴巴牙齿和舌头却就是不听使唤。  
“这就是你的答案？”费了好大力气，里奥才说出这句话。  
托雷斯犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“可如果我偏就要和你在一起呢？”里奥问，语气咄咄逼人，“你打算怎么办？把我赶走吗？”他少见地用带有强烈不满情绪的语气说话——而且气得浑身发抖。  
“里奥，里奥我没这样说——”托雷斯带着恳求的语气说道，一边忍不住去看里奥父母的反应，仿佛想用自己不安的眼神去安抚他们似的，里奥却不听了，他转向父母：“我不知道你们怎么想的，但眼下我实在没办法离开他……”说着他看了眼一直没做声的父亲。  
豪尔赫对此的反应是看向一旁，仿佛打定主意不开口，只等着两人把所有话都说出来。  
托雷斯明智地闭上嘴，他这时候开口会很惹人嫌，他不过是个外人，没资格说话，何况他也知道自己的话恐怕无足轻重，如果对方想相信他就会相信，如果他们对他有偏见，他无论说什么都白搭。  
“你不同意吗？”里奥问豪尔赫，他离开自己的椅子坐到父亲身边、握着他的手、迫切地问道：“你不是很喜欢Nino吗？他对我很好，真的，在他之前我从来不知道一个人能对另一个人好到这种地步，你之前来这儿也看到了，是不是？……你记得以前为了名声追我的那些人吗？从没有人像Nino这样……”  
托雷斯的思路乱了，他无法判断里奥这些话会把他们都拖下水还是让事情好转，但让他庆幸的是里奥没说气话，目前也还没说出和父母对立的话。  
豪尔赫还是不说话，里奥咬咬牙，继续说道：“没了他我会很难受，我不是在威胁你们，真的，如果你们不喜欢我们再见面，或许我们……就像Nino刚才说着，会忍着不见面，但那样也只能让我们都觉得更难受……”  
“里奥……”托雷斯刚开口，就被里奥打断，里奥怕他再说出退缩的话。  
“你别说话，”里奥对着父亲软声软气地央求，对托雷斯却忽然强硬起来，“我不想听你说我们必须分开，你明知道我喜欢你，喜欢的一点办法都没有，都到了这个地步，你别想找理由拒绝我。”里奥这样说道，脸上带着愤怒和不容置疑的坚定，让人觉得任何试图靠近或怀疑他的东西都会在接近安全范围时粉身碎骨。  
托雷斯不再说话，他看着里奥，明明紧张着，自己眼中竟微微带了笑意。那一瞬间他竟忽然觉得：听到这些话就够了，哪怕分开，也够了。  
餐桌上又是好一会儿寂静，里奥原本就不擅长说服别人，这会儿已经把能说的都说了，再也想不出其他话来。他忽然后悔起来，刚刚他说Nino对他好，现在却想到自己好像根本没有对他那样好过，要是这样就分开的话就太不公平了，他还没有好好照顾过Nino啊。  
“你打算怎么办？”过了好一会儿，塞莉亚问道。  
“我不知道，”里奥说着，忽然悲伤起来，眼里竟含了泪，“你们知道Nino对很我好，就算这些好都是假的，我也认了。”  
看着小儿子眼泪溢上眼眶，豪尔赫终于开口了：“我们——我们也没说不同意。”  
托雷斯登时浑身一紧，几乎要瘫在座位上，事后他觉得自己那点雕虫小技在岳父面前根本拿不出手，他平时吓吓人算什么，岳父只问了一句话就差点把他们俩弄得分手。  
里奥轮流看着父母，问：“那你们……”  
“他对你好，我们看得出来。”塞莉亚说。  
“这么说，你们——同意了？”托雷斯问。  
“他喜欢你，我们有什么办法？”塞莉亚说，托雷斯在她脸上再次看到了悲伤和无奈，他忽然明白了。  
“你看到了……”豪尔赫说，“我们辛苦养大一个孩子，不是为了让他不快乐的，你们以后要是过得不顺心，分开就好了，眼下看起来你们相处得也不错，我们又干什么要给你们添堵？”豪尔赫停了一下，看了眼里奥说：“就好像我们养大这个孩子遭受得还不够多似的。”  
里奥的身体紧绷着，他不敢相信自己听到的话。他原以为父母不会同意，他甚至认为父母就算理解、也不会赞同，因为这样那样的古板理由，但他所不知道的是：一旦父母眼见孩子遭受痛苦后，他们对孩子的要求就会宽松很多，他们会丢弃那些条条框框的束缚和光鲜亮丽的目标，只期盼一件事：他快乐就好——在孩子遭受痛苦时他们曾有过更低的要求：只要他活着、只要他健康就好。  
托雷斯完全丢失了他原本的样子，里奥所见到的托雷斯总是沉稳的，从容不迫，有条不紊，今天他却慌张起来，冒冒失失地去握父亲的手，根本不知道说什么好。  
“你们……你们真的同意了？上帝啊……”他觉得忽然握住手太鲁莽，赶快松开了，然后手足无措地站在一旁，想要拥抱里奥的父母却又不敢，最后豪尔赫伸出双臂，托雷斯紧张地拥抱了他。  
“谢谢——我……我不知道该说什么了——”  
“好好照顾里奥。”豪尔赫说。  
“你也要照顾着南多，”塞莉亚摸着里奥的脖子说，“他对你好，妈妈看得出来。”  
塞莉亚原本还想说些什么，却说不出话了，怕再说话就要哭出来似的，她亲吻了里奥，然后接受托雷斯的拥抱。  
*  
晚上里奥送托雷斯去机场，他们一路上都没说话，到了机场、里奥停好车、熄火后，忽然爆发似的对托雷斯吼道：“不许你再这样了！”他说，想起之前谈话时托雷斯那默认了分手的话：“不许你再吓我了！刚才你说的算什么！”  
“没有下一次了，”托雷斯抱住他，自己也心有余悸，“没有下一次了。”


	3. Chapter 3

*  
第十七章 把酒言欢：吓死一个少一个  
*  
“我不想和他们俩吃饭，感觉会很没意思。”克里斯就着餐厅窗户上的影子整理着衣服说道，坐在他旁边的卡卡拨开他的手，为他翻好衣领。  
“那你一开始答应干什么？”  
“因为今天没安排啊，但后来仔细一想，里奥·梅西不爱和生人说话，托雷斯到了酒桌上八成也还是平常彬彬有礼那样子，和他们吃饭喝酒得多无聊啊。”  
“答应的时候你不考虑清楚，现在后悔有什么用。好了。”卡卡在克里斯的衣领上拍了下，示意“整理完毕”。  
莫名其妙见证了托雷斯对里奥的求婚时，托雷斯答应了请克里斯和卡卡吃饭，克里斯原本没放在心上，谁想到这俩人从美洲回来之后还真的按照约定订餐厅了，在托雷斯询问他们周六晚上是否有时间赴约时，克里斯单纯地想到那天没有其他安排、立刻同意了，直到和卡卡提前到了约定的餐厅，才忽然后悔起来。  
“我倒不觉得会无聊，”卡卡的手放在餐桌上轻轻敲着，“那天我们也看见了，托雷斯做事出人意料，而里奥·梅西既然能和他混到一起，大概也是个机灵古怪的家伙。”  
克里斯打量着他，觉得卡卡今天有些奇怪，一副准备开启黑化模式的样子。  
几分钟后，托雷斯走进餐厅，他仍是平常的温和模样，衣着得体，眉眼带笑。  
“两位久等了，我还以为我们已经来得很早了，没想到你们提前得更多。里奥去停车了，他怕你们等得着急，让我先过来。”  
“为什么你不去停车？”克里斯问。  
卡卡摇了摇头。这种事有什么好问的。  
“今天我们开他的车来的，他当然比我更熟悉自己的车。”  
克里斯盯着托雷斯看了一会儿，直言不讳道：“你的回答真无聊。”  
“是我不好，应该想个更有趣的答案。”托雷斯抱歉笑道。  
这时里奥走进餐厅，对卡卡和克里斯打了招呼，然后在托雷斯身边坐下。侍者拿来了菜单，三人低头看菜单，克里斯来回打量着里奥和托雷斯，满脸不加遮掩的怀疑和困惑，他附到卡卡耳边说了什么，卡卡回道：“想知道就自己问呗，问我有什么用。”  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
“咳，我说那个，托雷斯啊，”克里斯开口道：“今天既然你都请了我和Ricky一起吃饭了，而且我们还是你们求婚的见证人，那有些问题问了也没关系吧？”  
“你要问什么？”里奥警惕地盯着他：“你不会问出很过分的话吧？”  
“我知道你在考虑什么，小跳蚤——”克里斯慢悠悠地说，话还没说完就被卡卡打断。  
“他不会，”卡卡说，“你们放心，我在这儿，他不会。”  
克里斯看着卡卡，后者仍在低头看菜单，但克里斯觉得他周身的气场很奇怪，伸手去捋他的头发：“Ricky，我觉得你今天不对劲，你没事吧？”  
“你在说什么？”里奥问。  
克里斯解释道：“Ricky有时候……别看他平时都是好好先生的样子，他状态不好的时候很奇怪的……我觉得你现在看我的表情就很吓人，Ricky，不许这样盯着我看，把我吓呆了一会儿谁回家哄我儿子睡觉？”  
“你儿子更喜欢我好不好？你是哪只眼睛近视了看不出来？”卡卡说。  
“你们看！他开始了！”克里斯向后躲了一下。  
“好了好了，我们点菜吧。”托雷斯安抚地说道，几人很快点好了菜，克里斯忍了一会儿，聊了几分钟正常话题，忍到开始上菜时，他终于忍不住了，开口问托雷斯道：“我说，你和小跳蚤是怎么打算的？以后就要一直这样在一起了？”  
“目前来说是这样，”托雷斯答道，“你有更好的提议吗？”  
“没顾虑吗？”他问。  
“有啊，好多。”里奥说。嘴上这样说着，他看起来一点也不担心。  
“那你还说的这么轻松！”克里斯说。  
“谁有时间整天担心那些事？”里奥问，“踢比赛之前如果一直都担心输了怎么办，那还用不用踢了？”  
卡卡没搭话，这时酒端上来了，他把注意力转移到酒上，一边不做声地听着三人说话。他觉得自己被拉入这种谈话怪怪的，但因为对托雷斯和里奥两人并不反感，所以他还是同意了一起出来吃饭。  
“你确信你们在一起后会很顺利吗？”克里斯问。  
“这种事谁知道，”里奥说，“但我们都希望能顺利些就是了。”  
“可这样你们会错过好多事啊。”克里斯说。  
“错过什么？”托雷斯问。  
“比如说孩子。”他答道。  
托雷斯慢悠悠地喝了口酒，答道：“里奥要是想要，我们领养一个不就好了。”  
“要是他不想领养，想要有自己的孩子呢？”克里斯说，特意在“自己的”三个字上加了重音。  
“那就生一个，也不是没办法，试管婴儿。”  
“可这样的话，那从血缘上来说这个孩子就是他的了，除非你也用这种方式再要个孩子，不然你就养着一个和你没血缘的孩子了。”克里斯指出。  
“跟我有没有血缘关系有什么要紧的？”托雷斯说，“我照样养着他、宠着他怎么了？”  
克里斯眯着眼睛打量他，再度抛出问题：“孩子管谁叫爸？”  
托雷斯给他和克里斯的酒杯倒上酒：“听里奥的。”  
“按照你这么说，小跳蚤如果说让孩子管你叫妈你也无所谓了？”  
“无所谓。”托雷斯说。  
“你怎么什么都听他的？”克里斯问。  
“我愿意，你管得着吗？”托雷斯问，把酒杯推到克里斯面前示意他干杯。  
克里斯愣愣地被托雷斯灌了酒，喝光酒后他问：“这么说，无论小跳蚤提什么要求你都同意？”  
“基本上。”托雷斯说。  
克里斯摆出一脸“今天我就不信邪了”的表情，问道：“那——要是他想上你呢？”  
里奥还没反应过来这话是什么意思，托雷斯已经回答了：  
“让他上。”  
“你撒谎！”克里斯碰翻了手边的酒杯，“那不可能！”  
“有什么不可能的，”托雷斯答道，面不改色：“他要上就让他上。”  
里奥明白过来是什么意思了，他像忽然石化了一般，连根手指头都不敢动。  
“我不信……”克里斯说。  
托雷斯白了他一眼，看向里奥说道：“里奥，今天我把话放在这儿了，你想对我怎么着都行，随你折腾。”  
里奥靠在椅子上，仿佛在努力后退，差点把身体挤进椅背里。  
“为什么连这种事你都能同意啊？”克里斯问。  
“有什么好计较的，他想干什么就随他好了。”托雷斯说，然后看向里奥：“你干嘛一副吓坏了的表情？”  
里奥想说什么，转眼又咽了下去。  
克里斯看了看两人，说道：“我猜小跳蚤是想说，就你现在这吓死人的气场谁敢上你。”  
“我才没想这种事！”里奥开口了。  
托雷斯在里奥手上握了一下，用极其善解人意的口吻说：“没事，里奥，如果你想，我会好好配合你的，放心吧。”  
“我都说了我没想这个！”里奥的脸色泛成了番茄色。  
“干嘛不好意思？”托雷斯抬起里奥的下巴让他抬起头看着自己，“真的，里奥，只要你想，都听你的。”  
卡卡盯着对面的两人，托雷斯的手指挑着里奥的下巴，周身的气场几乎要把里奥生吃了，嘴里却还说着貌似千依百顺的情话。  
“好冷。”卡卡说，他环顾左右，然后以运动员的敏捷身手瞬间脱下克里斯的外套披在自己身上，克里斯忘了应该有所反应，愣愣地看着桌子对面的两人——他们俩还在以诡异的方式调情。  
“我没那样的打算。”里奥说。  
“什么时候你有打算了，就告诉我。”托雷斯说。  
“我也冷了，”克里斯看向卡卡，“Ricky，我说我也冷了。”  
“你自己捅的篓子自己解决，别看我。衣服归我了。”卡卡看都没看他。  
克里斯挫败地看着托雷斯。  
“我们聊正常话题吧。”他说。  
“好，正常话题。”托雷斯说。  
“今天的酒味道一般。”克里斯说。  
“年份不好。”托雷斯说。  
“你在马德里那套房子到底卖不卖？”克里斯问。  
“不卖，”托雷斯说，“养孩子什么感觉？好不好养？”  
“有点难，”克里斯说，“但凡他哪怕生了一丁点病都忍不住急的发疯。但还是觉得幸福的时候更多。”  
托雷斯喝了口酒：“说不定养个孩子真是件不错的事，”他转向里奥：“你想要几个？”  
刚要咽下去的食物卡在嗓子里，里奥咳嗽了好几声，然后喝酒把食物压下去。他没回答托雷斯的话，转脸看向一旁。  
“你们这聊的是正常话题？”卡卡挑眉问。  
“说偏了。”克里斯说。  
“我们重来。”托雷斯说。  
里奥咳嗽完了，他拿着刀叉举棋不定，不知道该不该继续吃，怕哪一下听了什么话又噎着自己。他决定和卡卡聊天，不听那两个人胡扯。克里斯已经罗里吧嗦半天了，里奥并非出于故意，未经大脑思考就说了句：  
“有这么个朋友很头疼吧？”他问卡卡。  
“有这么个男朋友很腰疼吧？”卡卡随口反问道。  
克里斯一口喷出嘴中的酒，用餐巾遮着嘴咳嗽得上气不接下气，里奥整个一副惊呆了的表情，直瞪着眼看卡卡。  
罪魁祸首面不改色，脸上仍带着百无聊赖的神情，任凭身旁的克里斯被酒水呛到、咳得死去活来。  
和卡卡一样镇定的是托雷斯，他举起酒杯向卡卡示意，一边笑道：“承蒙夸奖。”  
“客气。”卡卡答道，两人碰了杯，一饮而尽。  
“但我对里奥一直很体贴。”托雷斯不忘补充道。  
“那是他走运。”卡卡回道，“你们的‘正常话题’呢？继续聊啊。”  
克里斯咳嗽完了，托雷斯继续“正常话题”说道：  
“下次度假应该换个地方，总来海边都觉得烦了。”  
“有什么好玩的地方吗？”克里斯问。  
“沙漠怎么样？在沙漠中的酒店里住上两个星期。”  
“听起来不错，”克里斯说，“你们俩想没想过结婚？”  
卡卡扔下手里的叉子，把脸埋在手里。桌子对面的里奥因为受到了太多惊吓，已经没有反应了。  
“想过，”托雷斯说，“事实上我还打算邀请你们俩参加呢，你知道，一个只有家人朋友和队友的婚礼——总之就是个仪式，只对内公开的，你和卡卡不是队友，但你们是见证人，到时候务必要来参加。”  
“这还用说，”克里斯举杯：“我们一定去。”两人碰杯后喝光了酒，克里斯再次把酒杯倒满，对托雷斯和里奥道：“差点忘了说‘恭喜’，祝你们——永远像今天这样甜蜜、肉麻、惹人烦。”  
“借你吉言。”  
酒杯再一次空了。  
“你们能再帮个忙吗？”托雷斯问。  
“什么忙？”克里斯说。  
“婚礼上需要有人说一段话，你知道，致辞之类的，我之前就一直没想到合适的人选，今天忽然觉得这件事交给你和卡卡应该正合适。”托雷斯说。  
“我们俩？”克里斯问，“致辞哪有两个人说的？不是一个人吗？”  
“是啊，一个人，”托雷斯说，“我是说你可以和卡卡一起写致辞稿，然后你们俩中的某个人来读——我估计十有八九就是你了——你们一起写的婚礼致辞一定很有意思。你知道，我们不想要太严肃的，也不要一直说什么永恒啊、圣洁啊之类见了鬼的话，我希望是不太正统的那种，很有趣，但也不全是玩笑话——”  
“你打算付我们多少稿酬？”克里斯问，“看看你提的都是什么要求啊，谁能写出这种东西？”  
“好，”卡卡打断克里斯的话，“我来写，克里斯来捣乱。”  
“Ricky你又开始了！”克里斯说，“你今天太奇怪了——”  
“我要写，你别管。”卡卡说。  
“那你刚才说什么让我‘捣乱’？”他问。  
“就是我来写，你来改，”卡卡说，“我写正经的，你写不正经的。”  
“我什么时候不正经了？”克里斯问。  
“我该怎么感谢你们？”托雷斯插话问到，阻止他们没完没了地扯皮下去。他几乎可以百分百正确地预料到卡卡会接着克里斯的话问“你什么时候正经了？”  
“你可以——”克里斯说。  
“不用了，”卡卡说：“我只是觉得好玩。”  
这时托雷斯忽然注意到里奥已经半天没说话了，他转头去看他，里奥呆坐在一旁，脸上挂着被红尘看破的表情，浑身发散着“生死有命富贵在天”的气息。  
“你还好吗，里奥？”托雷斯问。  
里奥闭上眼。  
Nino你就作死吧，我管不了你，我不管了。

*   
第十八章 直到巴萨和皇马合并，直到死亡将我们分开  
*  
婚礼在一个海岛的酒店中举行，当天到场的几乎都是“自己人”，除了双方的亲友外，其余人都是西班牙和阿根廷国家队、以及巴萨、马竞还有几个皇马俱乐部的球员。  
里奥拒绝了戏剧性出场的主意，他宁愿一开始就出现在大厅中、也不想在众人的注目下走过长长的红毯。于是婚礼开始前他和托雷斯坐在台下第一排的位置，看着客串主持人的迪玛利亚忙来忙去，最后在来宾都安静下来后走到台上。  
“下午好，”迪玛利亚上台说道，“欢迎诸位来参加——加戈你能不能把镜头对准我？我正说话呢，哦好了，这样就行。下午好，我们刚才说道哪儿了？欢迎各位来参加里奥内尔·梅西和费尔南多·托雷斯的婚礼，根据他们两位的嘱咐，他们宁愿把这场婚礼办成一次闹剧、让你们在几年后想起时捧腹大笑，也不想让你们觉得无趣和无聊，所以我们尽可以随意一点，比如一会儿你们可以假装喝多了，然后尽情砸场子，反正都是托雷斯买单。”  
宾客们笑起来，坐在一旁的托雷斯和里奥也在笑。迪玛利亚继续说道：“好了，我们直接邀请主角上场吧。”  
托雷斯和里奥一起走到台上。托雷斯拿起话筒，他正要说话，忽然换了副严肃表情，用左手拿起桌子上的水瓶放在胸前郑重地说：“谢谢你们把这个奖颁给我，我要感谢所有评委，感谢你们给我这次机会——”宾客们低声笑了起来，原本还有些紧张的里奥也忍不住笑了。  
“好了，玩笑话说到这儿，”托雷斯自己也笑着说，“虽然刚才是说笑，但我还是不能免俗，豪尔赫·梅西先生和塞莉亚·梅西女士：我知道轮不到我来感谢你们养育了里奥，但我还是想让你们知道，我很感激你们相信我，里奥说我对他很好，我想澄清的是：并非是我对他好，而是我们在一起时我的大脑一直指引着我这样做，我根本就没有反驳的余地，所谓的对他好只是出于本能罢了，以后的日子里我也会继续这样‘出于本能’地善待里奥——你们养育了世界上最优秀的孩子，他配得上最好的一切，谢谢你们把他交给我。”  
豪尔赫和塞莉亚对台上的两人回以微笑，托雷斯继续说道：“还有在对我最无可奈何的时候也容忍了我的父母，感谢你们容忍我的一切，希望有朝一日我也能变成像你们那样的人，从现在开始你们不用再为我担心了，里奥会管着我的，你们尽管放心。”  
“他要是管得住的话——”迪玛利亚站在一边说了句，他手中拿着话筒，大厅里的人都听到了，登时响起一片笑声。  
里奥接过话筒：“谢谢各位今天来参加婚礼，阿根廷和巴塞罗那的队友们，马竞、皇马和阿根廷、西班牙队的队友和对手们，还有我们双方的家人和朋友，希望你们今天过得愉快。”  
说完，托雷斯和里奥放下话筒，迪玛利亚拦住他们：“就这些？”  
“不然呢？”里奥问。  
“你们没宣誓，也没说我愿意。”迪玛利亚说。  
“我们私底下宣誓了，”里奥说，“也私底下说了我愿意。”  
“不行不行，”迪玛利亚把两人推回去，“今天这么多人来都来了，你们俩就上台这么几分钟？”说着迪玛利亚转向台下：“各位稍安勿躁，我这就把他们的实话都逼问出来。”  
“他们都没彩排过！”Kun说，“这也太大胆了。”  
“他们敢举行婚礼这件事本身就已经很大胆了。”罗霍说。  
托雷斯忍着笑问：“你把我们留在这儿干什么？”  
“怕我没准备是不是？”迪玛利亚说着抽出一张纸。  
“托雷斯，你先跟着我念：‘今天在上帝和亲友面前——’”迪玛利亚说。  
“今天在教练和队友面前——”托雷斯重复道，底下一片笑声。  
迪玛利亚瞪了他一眼，继续读到：“‘我，费尔南多·托雷斯’，愿意——”  
“我，费尔南多·托雷斯，”托雷斯打断他的话顾自说道：“以不正当的方式将原本不可能愿意搭理我的里奥·梅西变成终身伴侣，以我没想过的方式在不明不白的时候坠入爱河，在不清不楚的某个时候忽然发现想要离开巴萨十号已经不可能了——话说到这儿，里奥你最好别转会，巴萨十号换了人的话我今天可就被人抓了话柄了——”  
众人都笑了起来，里奥摇头微笑，示意自己不会。  
“我会继续用我稀里糊涂的方式照顾你，惊吓你，希望你继续睁一只眼闭一只眼地容忍我，允许我用所有我能想到的方式来维持我们的关系，直到永远——直到巴萨和皇马合并，直到曼联和曼城变成一家。”  
台下的球员们吹起口哨来，笑着大声喝彩。  
笑声逐渐平息，托雷斯和里奥低声说着什么，好像在问他要不要接过话筒，里奥接了过来。  
“我要宣誓吗？”里奥问迪玛利亚道。  
“除非你有其他的话想说。”迪玛利亚说。  
里奥想了想，看向托雷斯说道：“认识你是我所经历过的最美好的事。”  
有人响亮地吹了声口哨，里奥笑了。  
“还有呢？”迪玛利亚问。  
“希望有一天我也能照顾你……就像你对我一样，现在我还做不到，我是说，我不知道你是怎么做到的，怎么能对一个人好到那种地步……”里奥想不出话了，他把话筒还给托雷斯，托雷斯笑道：“不用说的这么远，有一天我在你心里能和足球一样重要我就满足了，不然我们怎么解释那个足球形状的巨大蛋糕？”托雷斯引开话题，众人的目光都看向了一旁的蛋糕，这时托雷斯带着里奥下台了，坐回到椅子上。  
“为什么他们不接吻？”皮克问。  
普约尔平板地回答道：“照顾一些人的信仰、照顾里奥的薄脸皮、照顾双方父母的感受。”  
“你怎么知道的这么详细？”法布雷加斯问。  
“我提前问了费尔南多婚礼流程，”普约尔说，“我告诉他要是太可怕我就不来了，他说很平常，连接吻都没有，我就放心了。看了那种场面说不定我们队里有多少人会像炸了毛的猫一样。”  
“普约尔，你觉不觉得你现在的发型其实就很像炸了毛的——”皮克说。  
“不许说！”普约尔吼道。  
迪玛利亚送给根本就没好好宣誓就下台的托雷斯和里奥一个大大的白眼，继续婚礼下一项。  
“好了，接下来有请见证人为我们读致辞，他们的见证人是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生和另一位不愿意透露真名但绰号卡卡的先生——”  
场内忽然响起一片压抑着的低笑。里奥捏着手不让自己笑出来，塞斯克虽然没笑出声，却忍不住用力在皮克身上拍了一下。  
卡卡狠命地掐着腿不让自己愤然离席，旁边的克里斯剧烈地抖了一下。  
“Ricky！”他低声吼道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你掐的是我的腿！”克里斯说。  
“哦上帝，”卡卡这才低头注意到他的手放在克里斯腿上，“抱歉。”  
“下面我们有请见证人之一的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生送上婚礼致辞。”迪玛利亚说。  
克里斯站起来走到前面，抽出一副眼镜戴上，卡卡忍不住白了他一眼：都这个时候了还耍帅。  
“晚上好，我是费尔南多·托雷斯和里奥内尔·梅西求婚的见证人之一，今天的致辞是卡卡和我一起写的——好吧，绝大部分是他写的，但他坚持让我来读，我会努力试图按照稿子上的内容来读，但不保证百分之百一致。”  
克里斯清了清嗓子，照着稿子读了起来：  
“众所周知，无论托雷斯还是梅西，我们和他们都不是队友，也不是朋友，会成为他们的见证人全是巧合和托雷斯的一时兴起，但认识他们的时间越久，我就越明白，他们是天造地设的一对神经病——我是说，一对璧人。  
“我是在度假时偶然遇到他们的，知道他们是恋人后我和在座的诸位一样惊讶，但我们都知道，爱神不过是个拿着冷兵器在人背后放冷箭的小人——小孩儿，他的判断力和判断标准从来都和我们预期的不一样。  
“托雷斯看起来和那种冷冰冰的美人儿更般配，和他登对的应该是金发碧眼、纤腰长腿的姑娘，那种冷美人配他最合适不过，以后他们就可以一起趾高气扬地走在街上，两口子一起目中无人（“我没这么写……”卡卡低声说）。  
“但我们之前说了，背后放冷箭的那小孩可不是什么平庸货色，他攒了一打箭，全都一股脑戳在托雷斯和里奥·梅西的脊梁骨上，我们可以想象当时的状况有多惨，想必两人都是满身冷箭，鲜血淋漓，和案发现场一个样儿，不然他们今天也不会站在这里——我们猜的出中箭之后发生了什么事，他们在我们不知道的时候以我们不知道的方式爱得死去活来。  
“正如我之前说过的，得知他们可能在恋爱我吓了一跳，但我也没费多少功夫就接受了——不管大家承不承认，我都是个和常人不同的人。  
“我知道如果恋情公开，他们一定会饱受非议，这种情况我们都明白，今天到场的很多人都是球员，都多多少少承受过议论，糟糕的评论让人一整天都心情很糟——或者一整个月，而我们知道那些议论并非事实，我们有自己的苦衷，有自己的原因。  
“但我们有什么办法？能每天都召开发布会澄清自己做的每一件事、为自己辩解吗？既然不能这样，我们也只好由他们去了，而我们遭受非议的原因只有一个：人们并不理解我们，也不知道全部真相。  
“这就是我要说的：爱情瞎了眼，而我们对真相只是一知半解甚至一无所知，无论托雷斯和里奥·梅西两人的恋情看起来多么难以理解，都要记住我们不过是旁观者，他们之间发生了什么我们并不清楚，也不可能清楚，他们第一次见面时是什么感觉，他们什么时候开始留意对方，他们因什么事对彼此有好感，他们所经历过的每一分钟、所产生的每一种微小的牵绊，我们都不了解，所以无权评判，也无权嘲笑或指指点点。  
“我们都是局外人，对他们两人之间的事所知十分有限，无论这种恋情看似多不合理，它都存在着，甚至比我们所认为合理的、天作之合般的恋情都存在得更久、更坚固。  
“不可能知道他们相处时每分每秒发生了什么事的我们，唯一能做的就是祝福和嫉妒，祝福他们长长久久，嫉妒他们如胶似漆，然后暗自期盼自己也能找到这样的爱情，不然就只好继续嫉妒下去 。  
“最后，祝费尔南多·托雷斯和里奥内尔·梅西——（克里斯转向两人举杯）祝你们得到所有爱情能给的东西，无论甘甜苦涩，祝你们经历所能经历的一切大喜大悲，然后比任何一对情侣都更长久、坚定地厮守下去。  
“我要说的就是这些：  
“——爱情瞎了眼，希望它一直瞎下去。”  
克里斯收起稿子，大厅内寂静无声，厄齐尔看了眼四周还没回过神的众人，暗叹这群迟钝的凡人竟然反应如此缓慢，他纡尊降贵地举起手轻拍两下，旁人这才反应过来，掌声和口哨声在大厅中响起。  
“我就知道让他们俩来写肯定没错！”托雷斯说。  
“我第一次听到这么特别的婚礼致辞……”里奥说。  
“好了，在本世纪最佳婚礼致辞后——没错克里斯，我刚刚把这个奖项颁发给你了，”迪玛利亚走上台说：“我们再次邀请今天的主角登场——毕竟是他们的婚礼，不多折腾他们几次怎么对得起今天大老远赶来的客人？”  
托雷斯和里奥再次上台，这次不再只是他们两人了，托雷斯身旁跟着比利亚，里奥身后站着法布雷加斯，两个站在后面的背景先生大眼瞪小眼地挑眉毛、做鬼脸。  
“请费尔南多·托雷斯和里奥内尔·梅西交换婚戒。”迪玛利亚说。  
两位背景先生打开手中的盒子递过来，托雷斯微笑着去拿戒指，微笑着不动声色地说：“拿错了。”  
“什么？”比利亚低头去看，果然简洁的婚戒不见了，盒子里放着一个狰狞的黑色骷髅戒指。里奥去看法布雷加斯递过来的婚戒，果然也变了样，一枚带着巴萨图案徽章的戒指躺在盒子里看着他。  
迪玛利亚毫无形象地大笑起来，举起戒指给宾客们看：“今天我们的主角惨遭暗算，有人调换了婚戒，加戈快给这戒指一个镜头，我第一次见到这么吓人的骷髅头戒指——”  
“我第一次见到主持人笑场笑成这样。”卡卡说。  
“而且还笑得这么幸灾乐祸，”厄齐尔说，“我简直怀疑就是他把原本的戒指藏起来了。”  
“不是他，”卡西说，“是皮克干的，他——哦塞斯克已经发现了。”  
塞斯克大步走向皮克，忽略对方一阵阵抗议的叫嚷，利落地扯着他的外套、翻出来两个盒子，然后再从容地大步走回来，把刚刚掉包的两枚戒指扔到一边，把内侧刻了双方名字、没有镶钻的戒指递给托雷斯和里奥。  
克里斯看着两人交换戒指，问卡卡道：“他们干嘛不买镶钻的？”  
“据说他们俩都不喜欢钻石，说俗气。”卡卡说。  
卡西和厄齐尔前赴后继地咳嗽起来，以此掩饰他们的笑声，克里斯摘下钻石耳钉和卡卡闹了起来：“别动，Ricky，我给你戴上，钻石挺好的，谁说的俗气，别动啊Ricky，来，配合一下——梅苏特你帮我按住他——”  
厄齐尔躲得老远：“Ricky又没有耳洞，我按住他有什么用？你的智商哪儿去了？”  
克里斯回过神来，确实，卡卡又没有耳洞，就算按住他也没办法给他戴上耳钉。  
这时里奥和托雷斯已经交换好了戒指。  
迪玛利亚清清嗓子：“好，现在我宣布，费尔南多·托雷斯和——”  
托雷斯打断他：“谢谢，我们自己来宣布吧。”  
克里斯再次大笑起来：“安赫尔非气死不可！托雷斯又打断主持人说话！”  
托雷斯没看镜头，对着里奥说：“我宣布从今以后我所有的薪水都上缴——”有人嗤嗤地笑了起来，托雷斯收住笑容说道：“我宣布我会照顾你一辈子，无论你嫌不嫌烦，无论你爱不爱我。”  
里奥也拿起话筒，他不知道说什么，看了眼下面坐着的众人，忽然笑道：“我宣布从今以后你们都不能欺负我了，现在开始能欺负我的只有他一个。”  
众人被里奥莫名其妙的“宣布”弄得一头雾水，但很快场内还是响起了笑声和喝彩。  
“我宣布以后我再也不主持婚礼了，”迪玛利亚拿着话筒说，“连句话都不让我说完，一个个抢着说，你们见过这么被欺负的主持人吗？好了好了，宣布完了就切蛋糕吧，快点，别磨蹭。”  
“你这么着急是要干什么？”托雷斯问，“忙着回家煮面条吗？”（迪马里亚昵称Fideo，在西语中意思是面条）  
迪玛利亚瞪了他一眼：“连主持人你都挑衅，婚礼不想要了是不是？”  
克里斯重复着“煮面条”滚在卡卡身上笑了起来，厄齐尔和卡西自动地躲开好远，装作不认识这人。  
托雷斯说：“我的意思是，切蛋糕这个环节不是放到最后了吗？”  
“你也不看看今天来了多少如狼似虎的球员，”迪玛利亚说，“他们都等着趁这时候胡吃海喝呢，怎么可能等到最后才吃蛋糕。别磨蹭了，你们俩一起拿着。”  
迪玛利亚把刀递给两人，原本已经不怎么紧张的里奥看着巨大的足球形状蛋糕忽然有点手麻，他好像生怕一刀切下去足球就炸掉似的，托雷斯和里奥一起拿着刀，他感觉里奥的手像钢筋一样，浑身都紧绷绷的。托雷斯费了好大力气才掌控好力度，压住里奥发抖的手，终于对着蛋糕成功切了下去，两人同时长呼一口气。  
切好蛋糕后，宴会开始了，众人边吃边聊，里奥和托雷斯在人群中穿梭着，感谢他们今天来参加婚礼。  
迪玛利亚拿着话筒在人群里走走停停，忽然看见一大群美女聚在一起。  
“那一票美女哪儿来的？”  
加戈看了一眼。“那是托雷斯的表姐堂妹和她们的朋友和同学，托雷斯特意让她们来的，说这样巴萨的人攀亲戚方便点儿，还说阿根廷的队员要是也有意的话，也尽可以试试，但他不保证妹子们会搭理我们。”  
“这小子有一套啊！”迪玛利亚说，“这么义气，跟他攀亲戚也不吃亏。”  
“别盯着姑娘流口水了，赶紧干活！”加戈催促道，于是迪玛利亚在前面开路，加戈扛着摄像机，两人在大厅中走着。  
*  
托雷斯和里奥在宾客中间走着，感谢他们来参加婚礼。没一会儿就走到了巴萨众人中间，皮克拿着酒杯迎了上来：“费尔南多，你个混蛋竟然——”  
“干杯！”托雷斯大声说，他拿起酒杯向皮克嘴里灌着，自己也跟着喝。  
皮克忽然被灌了酒，还没弄清楚怎么回事，酒已经喝掉了。伊涅斯塔的声音从背后响起，他也是冲着托雷斯去的：“你就没什么要对我们说的吗？就这么抢了里奥？”  
“都是我不好，全是我的错，”托雷斯说，“来，干了这杯，你原谅我吧。”他说完，却发现伊涅斯塔手里没有杯子，他立刻眼疾手快地从桌子上抄起一瓶酒塞进伊涅斯塔手里，不由分说地托着瓶子和向伊涅斯塔嘴里灌着，自己也拿了一整瓶咕咚咚喝着。  
“我的话还没说完呢——”皮克嚷道。  
“全是我不好，”托雷斯丢下空酒瓶，拿过另一个酒瓶一边给皮克倒酒一边说，“都是我的错，是我太过分了，我这就道歉，来，杰拉德，干杯。”他利落地碰杯，皮克不明所以，见他喝了，自己就也跟着喝。  
法布雷加斯看不过，托雷斯想要递给他酒杯，他却不肯接：“你别想着全把我们灌醉了。”  
“都是我不好，那我自罚三杯好不好？”托雷斯说，倒满三个酒杯，挨个喝光了。  
“我不是说让你灌自己——”法布雷加斯的话还没说完，托雷斯露出诚惶诚恐的神情：“三杯不够吗？好，再来三杯。”  
“喂，我都说了不是要灌你喝酒！”  
“你要是还嫌弃，我可以接着喝，塞斯克，真的，喝到你满意为止。”托雷斯装出真挚的表情，一边又倒了杯酒。  
“Nino！你别喝了！”里奥说着拿走托雷斯手中的酒杯。  
“不行，里奥，我和塞斯克还没喝完——”托雷斯作势要夺回酒杯，塞斯克摆摆手，一副败下阵来的样子：“好了好了，你别喝了，我喝，行吧？”塞斯克喝掉托雷斯递过来的酒，回到皮克和伊涅斯塔中间。托雷斯走到哈维和普约尔面前，两人一致地板着面孔看他。  
“谢谢两位抽出时间来参加婚礼。”托雷斯说着把酒杯递给站在前面的哈维，哈维没接，气氛有些尴尬，里奥正想打破僵局，这时托雷斯把酒杯还给身后的比利亚，紧接着忽然攥住哈维的手臂。  
“哈维！”托雷斯抬起头、提高声音说，“你不爱我了吗？”  
“什么！”普约尔忍不住吼了一嗓子，哈维面无表情的脸上一瞬间显现出受到惊吓而产生的呆滞。  
“你不爱我了吗！以后在国家队你都不给我传球了吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我什么时候说过不给你传球——”哈维说。  
“太好了，我就知道就算我抢了你俱乐部的队友你也还是爱着我的。”  
“我什么时候说过爱不爱的——”哈维说。  
“你不爱我！”托雷斯问，“你以后果然不给我传球了吗？”  
里奥忍着笑，这时比利亚把酒杯递到托雷斯和哈维中间，哈维接过酒杯一口气喝光，瞪了托雷斯一眼：“我不想跟你说话。”然后他撤退回巴萨帮里。  
“普约尔，”托雷斯转向他，露出可怜兮兮的表情，“哈维还是爱我的，你看到没有？”  
“好好好，我们都爱你，行了吧？”普约尔说着接过酒杯，他可是害怕接下来托雷斯又在他身上试验什么新花样，“我喝还不行吗？祝你和里奥——爱怎么样怎么样吧。”他想不出祝词，一口闷了一杯酒。  
里奥问哈维道：“哈维，你怎么了？”  
哈维连喝了两杯酒压惊，费力咽下酒水后，对里奥语重心长地说道：“里奥，你记住，以后托雷斯要是欺负你，你别告诉我们，知道吗？因为告诉我们没用，那个神经病把国家队的人都摸透底了，你直接去找他爸妈，只有他爸妈能压得住他了。”  
“好实用的建议，”塞斯克说，“哎呀，他去挑衅教练了。”话音刚落，大家都向塞斯克看的方向望去，果然托雷斯和里奥走到了瓜迪奥拉面前。  
“你不打算对我胡言乱语吧？”瓜迪奥拉问。  
“当然不，”托雷斯说，态度像上台接受骑士勋章一样严肃，“您知道我尊敬您，”托雷斯说，“我一直很崇拜您，在您还在为俱乐部踢球时我就崇拜您，更不用说您成为教练之后——”  
“等一下，”瓜迪奥拉说，“你应该知道恭维话对我来说是没用的吧？”  
“我当然知道，”托雷斯理直气壮地说，“可我总要把实话告诉您啊。我记得在看您第一场比赛的录像时——”  
托雷斯滔滔不绝地说了起来，后来瓜迪奥拉真的和他聊上了，他们说起瓜迪奥拉作为球员参加的比赛和作为教练指挥的比赛，里奥越来越莫名其妙，后来瓜迪奥拉终于发现他们跑题了。他接过托雷斯递过来的酒杯：“要是我不喝你敬的酒，你打算站在这儿说到地老天荒吗？”  
“一直说到巴西队和阿根廷队亲如一家。”托雷斯答道。  
瓜迪奥拉和托雷斯碰杯，喝光酒，然后附在里奥耳边说了句话后走了。  
“他刚才跟你说什么了？”托雷斯问。  
“佩普说……我可以一直傻下去——我开玩笑，他说我可以一直单纯下去，”里奥看着托雷斯：“把复杂的事交给你就好了。”  
“为什么？”托雷斯佯装委屈，“因为我不是好人吗？”  
“因为就算你从血雨腥风里走出来也能完全不受影响，”里奥扬起头对托雷斯笑道：“他说你甚至根本不当回事。”

里奥被拽回巴萨众人中间，托雷斯和刚才一直跟在他身后的比利亚、拉莫斯窃窃私语。  
“你们俩能不能多挡几杯酒？”托雷斯问。  
“哪有我们挡的份啊？”拉莫斯问，“你上赶着要跟人家喝，我们怎么挡？”  
“我不喝怎么办？可你们俩也不能这么没眼力啊！”托雷斯说，“我每次跟别人说话的对面站的就一个人吗？哪次不是两三个？刚才我跟杰拉德喝的时候你们就该灌塞斯克，我跟伊涅斯塔对瓶吹的时候你们就该灌他旁边的哈维和普约尔！你们俩先灌他们一轮，等我上的时候也容易些啊。”  
“你之前又没说！”比利亚抗 议道。  
“我高估了你们俩的情商，”托雷斯哼了一声，“比利亚负责巴萨，拉莫斯负责皇马，阿根廷和西班牙的你们俩就一起上，好兄弟是不是？这时候当然要帮我助攻了，”说着托雷斯把胳膊搭到两人肩上，“再说也就这一次了，以后你们结婚的时候我保证到场，把所有棘手的客人全挡下来。”  
“我不觉得我结婚的时候会有这么多人对我有意见。”比利亚说。  
“是啊，你能让这么多人看你不顺眼，想想也是种才能了。”拉莫斯说。  
“再说让你来对付客人，你会给他们留下终身心理创伤的。”比利亚说。  
“怕我灌不死你们俩是不是？”托雷斯恶狠狠地问。这时镜头对准他们，托雷斯拿起酒杯笑盈盈地对着迪玛利亚迎了上去。  
“谢谢你抽时间过来，还帮了我们的忙客串主持人。”托雷斯说，他和迪玛利亚颇为友好平和地聊了几句，这时比利亚和拉莫斯正忙着给加戈灌酒。  
“没事嘛，就喝这一杯！”比利亚说着递过去第一杯。  
“来来来，接受西班牙对阿根廷的敬意！”拉莫斯递过去第二杯。  
托雷斯对迪玛利亚露出个“不好意思让你见了家丑”的表情，过去把比利亚和拉莫斯拽开说：“你们俩能不能随机应变一点！加戈扛着摄像机，以后婚礼录像全都抖得不像话还怎么在十周年的时候拿出来看？干嘛要灌他喝酒？”  
“你刚说让我们……”拉莫斯说。  
“好好好我们明白了，”比利亚说，“走，塞尔吉奥，我们去灌队长。”  
“队长扛不住灌酒，”托雷斯说，“我们先搞定阿根廷的。”  
说完，阴险三人组钻到潘帕斯帮中间，两个开路，一个进攻，顺利拿下一队人。  
“来吧，Kun，不敬我几杯？”托雷斯把酒杯塞到他手里。  
Kun一个字都没说，立刻喝完一整杯。  
“你也快结婚了，祝你——”  
“谢谢队长！”Kun没等托雷斯说完话，自己主动倒了酒喝光。  
“也谢谢你在国家队照顾里奥。”托雷斯笑眯眯地说。  
“队长别谢我我承受不起！”Kun说。  
“玩的开心点。”托雷斯拍拍Kun的肩膀后走了。  
托雷斯走到萨维利亚面前，老爷子正在和刚离开巴萨帮的里奥说话，看见托雷斯来了，萨维利亚说：“你不会想灌我喝酒吧？”  
“怎么会，您说哪儿的话，”托雷斯微笑着，一边露出乖乖的表情环着萨维利亚的肩膀：“谢谢您照顾里奥，劳烦您今天抽时间过来真是太不好意思了，作为感谢，我和里奥一人亲您一口吧。”说着，里奥和托雷斯一左一右对着老爷子亲了上去。身旁的人拿着手机、单反和卡片机拍得噼里啪啦。萨维利亚拍拍两人的头，三人聊了几句，托雷斯要去和其他客人打招呼了，里奥继续留下和老爷子说话。  
“马竞怎么办？”拉莫斯问。  
“不用办。”托雷斯说着走到马竞那边，乱哄哄的一帮人忽然安静下来。  
“感谢你们今天抽出时间来参加婚礼。”托雷斯说着举起杯，“干杯。”他微笑着，语调温和，动作优雅，队员们一个个站的溜直，刚看见队长举杯就立刻抢着干了手里的酒。  
托雷斯喝完了，放下酒杯，收起笑容。  
“马竞万岁。”他面无表情地说。  
“马竞万岁！”众人喊口号一般熟练地答道。  
接下来马竞帮悄无声息，严肃地仿佛在等待元首宣布发动战争，托雷斯板着脸，随后他忽然大笑起来，伸胳膊搂住身旁最近的两个队员，毫无形象地笑道：“都别动，过来给我亲一下！你们都闲着干什么？不拿手机拍照等什么呢！”  
“南多疯了！”拉莫斯冲过去要去把他拽走，马竞帮不放人，他们乱七八糟地闹了起来，喝酒、拍照（比如摆出作势去亲队长的动作）、像学龄前儿童一样推搡打闹，吵得要命。过了一会儿，托雷斯从人堆里脱身：“你们先玩着，等我把正事办完，回来再办你们。”  
“队长辛苦！”众人齐声喊道。  
托雷斯做了个手势示意结束，他转身走了，马竞向他行了三十秒注目礼，然后仿佛什么都没发生过似的，继续乱成一团、大吵大闹。  
不过几步，托雷斯忽然停住脚步，呆愣地看着眼前的人。吵闹的马竞帮也忽然安静了，顺着队长的方向望过去，看是谁让他们队长震惊得话都说不出来。  
这一看不要紧，马竞的教练西蒙尼站在众人面前，他穿着黑色西装，看起来风尘仆仆。  
但这并不耽误马竞帮前赴后继地膜拜他。  
“教练！！！”他们大喊着，冲上去把西蒙尼层层围住。面对密不透风的人墙攻势，西蒙尼面不改色，允许马竞帮放肆三秒钟后，清了清喉咙——他连句话都不用说，马竞帮就知道他是什么意思，立刻自己动分开、站成左右两排，腰杆挺直、双手背后，一整个黑帮小弟给老大撑场的样子。  
“没想到您竟然来了——”托雷斯丢掉酒杯，走到西蒙尼面前拥抱了他，“我太高兴了，您说您日程安排不开，我还以为您不会来了。”  
“你要结婚了，我怎么能缺席？”西蒙尼笑道，“没有我的酒吗？”  
“您说哪儿的话，”托雷斯伸手，马竞的人立刻递上两个空杯子，另一人立刻倒酒，倒好酒后托雷斯把其中一杯递到西蒙尼手里，后者微微举杯，说道：“为了马竞和南多，为了阿根廷10号。”  
两人干了杯中的酒，马竞帮自动自觉喝掉一整瓶，然后一群人凑在一起、围着西蒙尼窃窃私语。  
“他们是在玩啥，”皮克抻着脖子说，“越看越像邪教。”  
“一个神经病带着一群神经病，又加上一个黑帮教练。”哈维说。  
“说的好，”塞斯克说，“哈维，我们喝一杯。”  
“干什么还要喝？”哈维问。  
“你不爱我！”塞斯克嚷道，说着和托雷斯一样的话，“以后你都不给我传球了吗！”  
“我给你传不行吗？”皮克问。  
“你们俩正常点！怎么一个人神经病传染这么多人！”哈维说，然后拿起酒杯，“好了好了，我们喝，来，杰拉德你也别闲着，把酒杯拿起来，普约尔你也喝，以后我在国家队继续给你传球。”  
“你也不正常了，”普约尔接过酒杯说，“那俱乐部就不传了？”  
“嘿，这屋子里就剩我一个正常人了。”皮克说。  
*  
巴萨这边酒过三巡，迪玛利亚拿着话筒走了过来。  
“现在我们来采访一下巴塞罗那的队员们……杰拉德·皮克先生，您对今天的婚礼有什么看法？”迪玛利亚问。  
“喝！”皮克举起酒瓶而不是酒杯。  
巴萨众人纷纷跟随，拿起酒瓶吼了一声“喝！”之后就仰着脖子灌酒。  
“他们连‘干杯’都不说，”迪玛利亚困惑地对镜头解释道，“只说一个‘喝’字……我想今天我们见到了巴萨队员从未流露的豪爽一面，啊，与此形成鲜明对比的是大厅另一边的马德里竞技，从镜头中我们可以看到，马竞帮今天的情绪非常复杂，他们时而大喊大叫、时而高声大笑、时而痛哭流涕，时而手舞足蹈——”  
“你说的还是人吗？”扛着相机的加戈问，“你直接说他们都在抽风不就好了？”  
“加戈为什么你在客串摄像师啊？”Kun问。  
“哦，他们说我长得太帅，不宜出现在镜头里，会把其他人比下去的。”  
“你还要不要脸？说出这种话？”迪玛利亚问。  
“不要。”加戈说，语气理直气壮。  
迪玛利亚和加戈互相瞪着，挪动到皇马这边，厄齐尔呆呆地坐在椅子上睁着大眼睛看着他们俩。  
“来，梅苏特，说说你对今天的婚礼有什么看法吧。”迪玛利亚问。  
厄齐尔看了眼镜头：“很好啊，地点不错，酒水也不错。”  
“那对托雷斯和梅西呢？”  
“我和他们不太熟……”厄齐尔说，他想了想，眨了眨眼睛毫无自觉地对着镜头卖萌：“虽然我和他们不熟……但我觉得托雷斯这人太不体贴了，比如这时候就不该灌我们队长喝酒，”厄齐尔把卡西的手从自己脸上拿开，“你看，队长喝多了就各种对人动手动脚，”厄齐尔把卡西的手从自己肩膀上拿开，“托雷斯和他是一个国家队的，一定知道队长喝多了什么样，”厄齐尔把卡西的手从自己肚子上拿开，“他明知道队长酒品不好，还灌他酒，这不是故意给我们找难堪吗？”厄齐尔把卡西的手从自己腿上拿开。  
卡西的眼睛睁不开了，他忽然倒在厄齐尔肩上。  
“你看，”厄齐尔说，“我就说托雷斯这人不体贴，队长就这么倒在我身上了，接下来我哪儿也甭想去了。”  
“谁把卡西灌成这样了？”里奥走过来问。  
“你家Nino的两个神助攻。”厄齐尔说。  
里奥看了托雷斯一眼，又看了看正在一边努力给伊瓜因灌酒的比利亚和拉莫斯，他决定直接忽略这件事。  
“谢谢你今天赶来。”里奥对厄齐尔说。  
“反正也没其他事，”厄齐尔说着对里奥笑了笑，“恭喜。”  
“来，厄齐尔，我们干一杯。”托雷斯走过来递给他酒杯。  
“我们有干杯的理由吗？”厄齐尔问。  
“我们共享同一个队长。”托雷斯说。  
“好理由，”厄齐尔喝光杯子里的酒，“你刚才和马竞的人在干什么？说什么亲来亲去的？”  
里奥代替托雷斯答道：“他们爱闹，开玩笑呢。”  
“开玩笑，”厄齐尔重复道，然后对刚刚灌了伊瓜因喝了好多酒的拉莫斯说：“我们也开个玩笑？”  
拉莫斯刚走过来，没听见上半句，顺口答道：“好啊，什么玩笑？”厄齐尔做手势让拉莫斯低下头来，拉莫斯以为他要说什么，于是伸了脑袋过去，厄齐尔忽然在他脸上亲了一下。  
“哦上帝啊！”卡卡刚要向这边走，忽然见到这一幕，他惊呼一声倒退一下，结结实实踩在克里斯脚上。  
“你怎么了？”克里斯问。  
“我要出去透口气——”卡卡说完大步向外面走，克里斯忽略被踩成重伤的脚赶忙跟过去：“等我一下啊，Ricky，我跟你去——”  
这边拉莫斯被亲了之后愣了一下，然后就推搡着厄齐尔闹起来。  
伊瓜因喝得头晕脑胀，说想回房间，加戈拉着他不让他走。  
“不行，摄像机太沉了，你别走，帮我扛一会儿。”说着，加戈把摄像机转移到伊瓜因身上。两人都不胜酒力，现在都头晕了。  
“托雷斯在婚礼上没少花钱啊，”加戈说，“还给来参加婚礼的人都订了房间。”  
“是啊，”伊瓜因答道，“我和安赫尔一个房间……你和谁一房？”  
“米菲啊。”加戈答道。  
“谁？”  
加戈扯着自己T恤上穿黄色外套的兔子说：“米菲啊。”  
“教练！他们俩都喝傻了！”马斯切拉诺喊道。  
“我才没喝傻，”加戈说，把摄像机扛回自己肩上，再次钻进人群。  
大家的酒喝得差不多了，乐队也开始演奏了。  
“好了先生们，在场的女士不多，大家随便找个人就跳吧，别挑性别了——哎你把加戈拽走了谁来摄像啊！喂——别拉我，我是主持人，我的话筒——”  
安赫尔也被拉去跳舞了。

*   
尾声 这样爱着你  
*  
“宴会上需要蜡烛吗？”托雷斯看着手机屏幕上的婚礼彩排项目，“上面说如果每桌都放一些细细长长的白蜡烛会看起来很美。”  
“我只想到火灾，”里奥说，“不太安全吧？万一不小心点着了什么呢？”  
“有可能，尤其来的是一群五大三粗的球员。”托里斯删去这一项，把手机放回口袋里，“那在婚礼上说‘我愿意’呢？”  
“不要，”里奥说，“你知道我愿意就好了，我不想当场说，好像是故意说给别人听似的。”  
他们在海边走着，一边说着婚礼上的安排。一个星期前，托雷斯和里奥提前来到举行婚礼的海岛上。午饭后两人在海边走了一会儿，离开酒店时天气特别好，现在忽然起风了，天也阴沉下来，两人本打算多走一会儿，无奈天气变了只好作罢，顶风往回走。  
“你怎么会这么想？”托雷斯问。  
“我不知道，感觉不对劲，我愿意是我的事，你知道、我也知道，这就够了，干嘛要大庭广众说出来？有没有别人见证有什么关系？”里奥说，“Nino，你觉不觉得这儿不适合聊天，风太大我都快说不了话了。”  
“那你愿意吗？”托雷斯忽然问。  
“愿意什么？”里奥明知故问道，一阵大风吹来，里奥在沙子中没踩稳，踉跄了一下，被托雷斯扶住了。  
“和我在一起，即使明知道我是个神经病，还动不动就惊吓你。”托雷斯说。  
“我愿意。”里奥笑道。又一阵猛风吹过，两人几乎没办法走路了，只得在原地站了几秒，等着这阵风过去。  
“我估计过一会儿我们会被暴雨拍死在沙滩上了，”托雷斯说，“等一下，我要说的不是这个，”他拉着里奥的手，两人踩着绵软的沙子、顶着大风、费力向前挪动，“那要是有一天我们的事被曝光呢？我们俩的职业生涯就大概都报废了——”他大声说，风越来越大了。  
“我就是愿意……你别想吓我！”里奥吼道。他不得不吼，风太大了，如果不大声，托雷斯根本听不见，“你有完没完？风刮得这么大还问这么多！”  
“最后一句了，里奥，就问这一句，”托雷斯说，刚刚一阵狂风刮过去，现在安静了许多，“要是后来发生了许多事，我们不得不分开，最后变成那样的话，现在你也愿意吗？”  
风又刮了回来，而且风力更大了，他们没办法向前走，只得原地站住，里奥望着他，风吹得他几乎睁不开眼睛。  
“你根本不明白是不是？”里奥问，“无论你提出什么，我都只能说‘我愿意’，就好像我还有其他选择似的。”  
风逐渐小了，雨点落了下来。  
里奥自以为经历过很多东西，分分合合，起起落落，他认为自己原本知道什么是好的、坏的、精彩的、沉闷的，可托雷斯带来的东西与从前他所知道的一切都不同，他根本不知道托雷斯带来的是什么，但他有一种被宠爱的感觉——不是被Nino，而更像是被命运宠着，让他们相遇，把这个人给了他。 

“下雨了，我们快走吧。”托雷斯拉着里奥大步走着。  
“你还欠我一句‘我愿意’呢！”里奥在大风雨中喊着，即使这样，他的说话声还是被风雨淹没了一半。  
“我没说过吗？”托雷斯问，“我以为我每天都在说呢！”说着，托雷斯不要命去吻里奥，风雨太大，两人没站稳，摔倒在沙滩上，托雷斯不依不挠地继续亲吻里奥，在亲吻时不住地说着“我愿意”，他们被暴风雨里的亲吻弄脏了衣服，滚了满身的泥沙。  
两人在暴风雨把他们拍死在沙滩上之前终于回到房间里，进门之后放了热水洗澡，换掉湿衣服，然后坐在落地窗前的地毯上呆呆地看外面狂风乱作的景象。  
“周六那天要是也这样下雨，大家就根本没办法来参加婚礼了。”里奥说。  
“就算一个人不来婚礼也要照旧举行。”托雷斯说着打了个哈欠。  
两人就婚礼又说了一会儿，托雷斯困了，懒得走到卧室去，枕着里奥的腿睡着了。  
里奥看着窗外越来越大的雨，一只手不自觉地搭在托雷斯的肩膀上。  
隔着衣料，里奥仍能感觉到熟悉的气息。他熟悉他的肩膀，知道枕在上面是什么感觉，知道被那双手臂抱住时是什么感觉，他知道他肩膀的形状，熟悉他颈窝和锁骨的凹凸起伏。这些东西一旦沾染就会铭记，难以忘怀。他不可能忘掉，他温和探寻的表情，他微笑时眼边的细纹，他反射着光芒的深棕色眼眸，他恶作剧时勾起的嘴角，他的亲吻，他的睫毛扫在自己脸颊上的触感，他在夜色中几近虔诚望着自己的眼睛，他在他耳边低低叫着“里奥”、他用那双手捋顺自己满是汗水的湿发。  
怎么可能忘掉。  
他勾起托雷斯的衣领打量着。他穿的浅灰长袖衫是V字领的，里奥捏了捏，料子很软，摸起来也透气。但这件衣服太薄了，屋子里并不暖和。里奥在保持腿不动的情况下努力伸长胳膊，把托雷斯扔在椅子上的外套拿过来给他盖上，里奥拿起外套的一只袖子放到眼前打量，他见过托雷斯穿这件衣服很多次。他捏着衣袖，心中觉得奇怪。  
怎么会这么喜欢。  
好像凡是和他有关的就都是好的，连他的衣服都觉得怎么看都顺眼。  
怎么会这么喜欢和他有关的一切。

END


	4. 番外1

基于托西文《白昼与光》基础上的一百问。有网络用语出没注意。写于2014年。

*

提问开始前  
迪玛利亚：你怎么穿的这么随意？内马尔一会儿十有八九要中途打退堂鼓、让你顶替他，跟你说了穿西装，你怎么不当回事？  
Kun：我到现在脑袋还晕着呢，哪有功夫想衣服？竟然让我来问那些——  
迪玛利亚：没让你问后五十算不错的了！你还不赶快跟谁换个外衣，好歹借个西装外套穿上！啊，内马尔来了，我得把题目给他。  
内马尔：（打着哈欠，坐到椅子上）我今天要干什么来着？  
迪玛利亚：（塞给他提问稿）前五十问是你的，坚持到哪儿算哪儿。  
内马尔：你着什么急啊？主角还没进入状态呢。  
里奥：没有啊，我们好好的，等你半天了。  
迪玛利亚：别磨蹭，赶快开始，现在时间还早，中午还来得及吃烤肉。  
内马尔：你们要做阿根廷烤肉还是巴西烤肉？你知不知道这两者之间是有区别的——  
迪玛利亚：内马尔！  
内马尔：好好好，那就开始……（打哈欠）

提问开始

1 请问您的名字？  
主持人内马尔：（无精打采地）你们俩，自报家门。  
苏亚雷斯：友情提示一个，哥们儿，根据内部消息，你这个态度，他们有可能不给你酬金。  
主持人内马尔：谁稀罕。  
苏亚雷斯：还可能罚你禁网一个月。  
主持人内马尔：（忽然坐直身体，语气严肃认真）请两位自报姓名。  
里奥：里奥·梅西。  
托雷斯：费尔南多·托雷斯。  
里奥：不对，你要说全名。（转向内马尔，面带微笑）费尔南多·何塞·托雷斯·桑斯  
主持人内马尔：你美滋滋的干什么？他的名字就那么好听？  
里奥：我就是觉得好听啊。

2 年龄是？  
主持人内马尔：这个我知道，托雷斯比你大五岁。  
托雷斯：（扶额）三岁。  
里奥：这个年龄差好吗？  
托雷斯：挺好的吧。  
里奥：可我想跟你同岁。  
主持人内马尔：你们俩给我打住！刚开始就弄得我胃酸，下一题！

3 性别是？  
托雷斯：看不出来吗？  
里奥：对啊，你又不近视。  
主持人内马尔：少跟我挑毛病，题又不是我写的。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
里奥：有点内向吧。  
主持人内马尔：（转向托雷斯）你呢？  
托雷斯：正常。  
主持人内马尔：这算啥答案？“正常”？  
里奥：（底气不足地解释）这是马竞的标准……他们认为只要看起来像正常人就够了。  
托雷斯：而且我是我们队里最像正常人的那个。  
主持人内马尔：我要是信就有鬼了。

5 对方的性格？  
里奥：神经吧。  
托雷斯：嗯，挺神经的，我承认。但里奥很可爱。  
里奥：这话怎么没听你说过？  
托雷斯：谁没事闲着整天把这些话挂在嘴上？  
主持人内马尔：你们俩说完了没有？  
里奥：没有没有，我还没说完。Nino他——他虽然有时候很霸道，但很体贴。就算生气了，也会给我做饭。  
Kun：（台下）生气了还给你做饭？队长你有没有没出嫁的兄弟姐妹也给我介绍一个呗。  
迪玛利亚：（炸毛）你怎么瞬间就被洗脑了！你喜欢的是女孩啊Kun！  
Kun：（被洗脑，眼睛发直）这些事无所谓了，你看队长对里奥那么好，他家的兄弟姐妹也一定都性格这么好。  
迪玛利亚：你给我醒醒！你们队长的残暴属性连我都听说过，你还指望什么！  
主持人内马尔：托雷斯，你有要补充的吗？  
托雷斯：里奥偶尔会任性一下，有时也会把很多事藏在心里不说，但还是很可爱。  
主持人内马尔：跟你们俩说几句话我的牙都酸倒了，（向台下问）谁有阿司匹林给我一片？

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
里奥：（平铺直叙地）在马德里的一家酒店，在他房间里，在他床上。  
主持人内马尔：（摔稿子）我不干了！你们谁爱来问谁来问！我受不了了！  
托雷斯：我们没干什么啊，那时候他在装睡，我在叠衣服。  
主持人内马尔：这浓浓的居家风就是你们第一次见面？（转向里奥）你没事闲的跑到他床上干什么！你怎么能脸不红气不喘地说出这样的话！你就不觉得不好意思吗！  
里奥：（若有所思）其实是有点儿不好意思来着，但我们当时确实没干什么啊。我是去和马竞踢比赛的。  
主持人内马尔：踢比赛用的着爬到马竞队长的床上吗？  
里奥：你怎么说话这么难听，我只是——  
托雷斯：（打断里奥的话）我逼他的，行了吧，别问里奥了，尽管冲着我来。  
主持人内马尔：你逼他什么了？  
托雷斯：（淡定地）你所能想象的一切。  
里奥：哈？

7 对对方的第一印象？  
里奥：他怎么帅成这样，看着真不顺眼。  
托雷斯：真的假的？  
里奥：真的，我一直不想承认罢了。  
主持人内马尔：（转向托雷斯）你呢？  
托雷斯：他怎么这么迷糊，走错房间还能睡得这么熟，真是服了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
里奥：喜欢……唔，喜欢Nino的头发，还有眼睛，嘴唇也喜欢，还有手——  
主持人内马尔：（翻了翻手里的稿子）我觉得这题问的好像不是外貌。  
里奥：啊！那就是……喜欢他陪我聊天，喜欢他开车的样子，喜欢他总是包容我，喜欢他的性格，有时候很温柔有时候又很玩世不恭——  
主持人内马尔：（打断）好了，你再说一会儿我中午就不用吃饭了。你说，托雷斯。  
托雷斯：都喜欢。从头到脚，从缺点到优点，从萌点到槽点。  
主持人内马尔：你看看人家回答的多干脆！

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
里奥：你讨厌我吗？  
托雷斯：没有啊。你讨厌我吗？  
里奥：没有。  
托雷斯/里奥：下一题。  
主持人内马尔：你们俩少给我敷衍了事！总会有看不顺眼的地方，赶快说！  
托雷斯：好吧，讨厌他总是要训练，我们在一起的时间减少了很多。  
里奥：（惊讶）我讨厌你的也是这一点！  
主持人内马尔：收起你们俩那副一脸“找到了灵魂伴侣”的表情！

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
里奥：我不太明白这到底是什么意思，但是好像挺好的吧。  
托雷斯：好得不得了。  
主持人内马尔：（面向摄像机）真嫉妒电视机前的你们体会不到我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
托雷斯：里奥。  
里奥：Nino。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
托雷斯：现在这样就好了。  
里奥：唔……  
托雷斯：怎么了？  
里奥：更亲密点就好了。  
托雷斯：好啊，亲爱的里奥。  
主持人内马尔：真是训练有素啊。  
马竞众人：怎么说我们队长呢！  
主持人内马尔：你们不也都是托雷斯调教出来的？当我不知道呢？  
马竞众人：要火拼你就直说！  
皮克：怕了你们不成！巴萨今天可是人都来齐了！  
托雷斯：你们安静。  
马竞众人屏气凝息。  
托雷斯：继续吧。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
托雷斯：（打量着里奥）像什么？像小浣熊吗？  
里奥：为什么是小浣熊？  
托雷斯：哦不，是树袋熊。一抱着我就手脚并用的。  
主持人内马尔：那对方呢？  
里奥：哦……这个啊，我想不出Nino像什么动物，但我觉得他……我觉得Nino像雨。  
主持人内马尔：像雨？（对摄像机）我有不好的预感，他要上升到哲学高度去。  
里奥：就是那种感觉，我解释不清楚，但我觉得Nino像雨。  
主持人内马尔：别笑得跟一头栽进蜂蜜罐子里似的。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
里奥：我们送过啊。  
托雷斯：就是啊，送了好多呢。橄榄油、洗手液、床单——  
里奥：苦艾酒、厨房清洁剂、挂毯——  
托雷斯：还有靠枕——  
里奥：还有手链——  
主持人内马尔：行了行了，秀恩爱也要有个分寸。下一题。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
托雷斯：你想要什么？  
主持人内马尔：不是让你问里奥，问你呢。  
托雷斯：我没什么想要的啊。  
里奥：Nino给我的我都想要，送我什么我都开心。  
主持人内马尔：你们俩之间好像有种诡异的默契，明明答案完全相反，却又感觉好像是一回事……

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
托雷斯：想不起来。  
主持人内马尔：（看着里奥）哼，我知道，你对他也没有不满是吧？  
里奥：唔……有时候Nino总会吓我一跳，比如忽然宣布我们在一起的事……但这也算不上是不满。Nino，我没不高兴，就是吓了一跳。

17 您的毛病是？  
里奥：我好像有点任性。  
托雷斯：我不觉得。  
主持人内马尔：（转向托雷斯）那你呢？  
托雷斯：毛病太多了，我都不知道该说哪个了。  
里奥：我不觉得Nino有什么不好啊。  
主持人内马尔：我的牙这次真的酸倒了！还不给我买阿司匹林去我就罢工！

18 对方的毛病是？  
主持人内马尔：（捂着腮帮子，含糊不清地说）哼，里（你）肯定叫（要）缩（说）没有毛病四（是）吧？  
里奥：也不是，Nino有时候太好脾气了，总让着我，都把我惯出毛病了。  
马竞众人：队长好脾气？队长什么时候好脾气了？  
里奥：我知道他有时候挺吓人，但从来没真和我生过气，总这么让着我，我都觉得不好意思了。  
托雷斯：你应得的。  
里奥：Nino！  
主持人内马尔：（把含在嘴里的阿司匹林咬碎）别在我面前动手动脚的！托雷斯，你说！你要是敢说“没毛病”，我就一口阿司匹林喷死你！  
托雷斯：里奥有些话总是憋在心里，一直不说。  
主持人内马尔：对，这我知道，他确实有这毛病。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
里奥：感觉他和别人有暧昧的时候。  
托雷斯：都说了没有。  
里奥：可当时感觉很不痛快啊。  
托雷斯：好吧，你有理由不痛快。  
主持人内马尔：你呢？  
托雷斯：他不联系我的时候。  
里奥：那时候不是冷战了么。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
托雷斯/里奥：不主动联系我的时候。  
主持人内马尔：台下的看没看到，以后拆散他们就用这招。  
里奥：你拆的散就怪了。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
里奥：（问托雷斯）我们到什么程度了？  
托雷斯：……所有能达到的程度吧。  
主持人内马尔：你特么是在玩儿我么？拿这么有哲理的话来压我是几个意思？  
里奥：你听见Nino说的了，就那个意思呗。  
主持人内马尔：你什么时候变成这样了？这种话你听了不该脸红吗？  
里奥：（疑问）有什么好脸红的？  
托雷斯：你好像没明白过来是什么意思。（附在里奥耳边低声嘀咕）  
里奥：（推开）流氓！

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
托雷斯：约会？我们约会过吗？  
里奥：好像没有。  
主持人内马尔：连约会都没有你们俩是在干什么！  
里奥：我们在过日子啊。  
托雷斯：或者你就当成我们见面的每一次都是约会好了。  
主持人内马尔：不行，赶紧说一次，不然下面的问题没法问了。  
里奥：那就你来马德里看你侄女的那次吧。  
托雷斯：哦，也好。约会地点在医院。  
主持人内马尔：哈？

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
托雷斯：挺好的，我跟我哥嫂子聊天，他抱着我刚出生的小侄女傻笑。  
里奥：Nino的家人很好，哥嫂子看起来都很面善，小宝宝也很可爱。  
主持人内马尔：我说的是你们俩之间的气氛！  
里奥：哦……那个时候我们俩之间没什么气氛，我忙着抱孩子，他忙着说话。  
主持人内马尔：你们俩怎么能没情趣到这种地步？

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
托雷斯：那时候没什么进展——  
里奥：虽然滚过一次床单——  
托雷斯：嗯，但那时候我们还不是恋人，也不是朋友。  
主持人内马尔：我的三观！你别走！快回来！

25 经常去的约会地点？  
里奥：我家。  
托雷斯：一开始是他家，后来有时候也来我家。  
主持人内马尔：你们俩敢不敢干点滚床单之外的事？  
里奥：（对内马尔）谁说在家里约会就一定是滚床单了？  
托雷斯：（对内马尔）是啊，一直滚你想累死我？  
里奥：我们在家里也很开心的。  
主持人内马尔：是吗？在家里不滚床单都干什么啊？  
里奥：做饭、收拾屋子。  
托雷斯：洗衣服，看电影。  
里奥：聊天、打游戏。  
托雷斯：也会出门去买东西，逛超市买做饭用的食材。  
里奥：还一起买过家具，两次。  
主持人内马尔：等等，我要求退场一会儿。我要去缓缓精神，血量恢复了再回来跟你们血战。

内马尔下场，把提问稿还给迪玛利亚，迪玛利亚推着Kun上场。  
里奥：你好呀，Kun，你穿了谁的外衣？  
Kun：你怎么看出来这衣服不是我的？  
托雷斯：袖子都拖到指尖了，你说我们怎么看出来的。  
Kun：队长，说话不要这么不留情面。  
托雷斯：我们现在又不在队里，不用这么叫我。  
Kun：（卷袖子）那我继续提问了。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
里奥：我最烦这个了，每次都不知道准备什么。  
托雷斯：上次你做了一桌子菜给我，我很高兴啊。  
里奥：可是都烧糊了！  
托雷斯：那有什么关系？我不是都吃了吗？  
里奥：可我想给你准备些让你很开心很开心的东西啊，而不是烧焦的菜……  
托雷斯：但我也没什么特别想要的东西啊。  
里奥：那你过生日时我该怎么办？  
托雷斯：（神情认真）让我看见你——一回家就看见你，一开门就看见你，别让我找不到你。  
法布雷加斯：（台下）我勒个去这情话说的！  
皮克：（台下，拿出手机）记下来记下来……  
主持人Kun：里奥，别让我看到你露出那种眼神，我的心脏支撑不了那么久……队长，轮到你回答问题了。  
托雷斯：他想要什么我就准备什么。  
主持人Kun：说具体点啊。  
托雷斯：具体怎么说？——要什么给什么，要什么有什么，可以了吗？  
主持人Kun：你这气场……

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
托雷斯：我。  
里奥：你那不算是告白，你直接就公之于众了……  
托雷斯：告白的另一种形式么。更能表现决心，而且力度更大。  
主持人Kun：是啊，力度大，吓死了多少人。整个马竞都在暗恋你，就好像你不知道似的。  
托雷斯/里奥：（大惊）你说什么？！  
主持人Kun：（无辜）我说什么了？（低头看稿子）这谁给我写的稿！什么叫整个马竞？我才没有好不好！  
里奥：（指着稿子）“整个马竞都在暗恋你”那句话不是打印的，是手写上去的。  
迪玛利亚：（冲上台，塞给Kun另一份稿子）内马尔这小子作死是不是！  
主持人Kun：（泪目望向摄像机）内马尔，我们邻国的友谊不要了吗？你这样挑衅两国的关系真的好吗？  
迪玛利亚：（台下）少给我上升到政治层面去！接着提问！  
（场外）吃了阿司匹林后问美女店员要了手机号码的内马尔：不知道Kun那傻小子有没有把我后加的那句话读出来。他要是没读，我就白写了。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
托雷斯：特别喜欢。  
里奥：非常喜欢。  
主持人Kun：我还以为能听到更有创意的答案呢，比如“我喜欢你就像小熊喜欢满月时分的月亮”。  
里奥：（惊讶）那是什么意思？  
托雷斯：熊和满月有什么关系？  
主持人Kun：（摇头）真是没情趣的两个人。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
托雷斯/里奥：爱。  
主持人Kun：说真的，你们俩……异口同声说出这样的话不会觉得不好意思吗？  
里奥：又不是什么见不得人的事。  
托雷斯：而且是事实。  
里奥：你这次是不是又嫌弃我们说的没创意了？  
托雷斯：你又要说出“我爱你就像冥河之水留恋彼岸不肯回归”一类的话吗？  
主持人Kun：刚才我说的好像不是这种……  
法布雷加斯：（台下）他是怎么随随便便说出这种让人脑袋转不过来弯的话的？

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
托雷斯：（右手盖住一只眼睛，叹气）里奥在电话里说“想见你”，我们却见不了面的时候。  
里奥：Nino啊……他说什么我基本上都没辙……  
托雷斯：可你经常和我拌嘴啊。  
里奥：闲着也是闲着……再说，我喜欢和你拌嘴。  
主持人Kun：你们俩是在过家家吗？都多大了还拌嘴……

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
托雷斯：如果有挽回的余地就努力挽回。  
里奥：要是没有呢？  
托雷斯：那就只好由着你去了。想和谁在一起，就和谁在一起吧。  
里奥：（握了一下托雷斯的手）我才不会。  
主持人Kun：（问里奥）那你呢？  
里奥：会很难过吧。  
主持人Kun：除了难过呢？不会采取什么行动吗？  
里奥：他要是变了心，我哪还有力气采取什么行动。  
托雷斯：不会那样的。  
里奥：（微笑）我知道。  
主持人Kun：这种微妙的消沉又温情的气氛是怎么弄出来的？

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
托雷斯：可以吧。  
里奥：唔，我想可以。  
主持人Kun：（大惊失色）为什么这都可以原谅啊？  
里奥：因为……一定是有原因的吧，或许是Nino心情不好，也可能是一时被人引诱了，或者有些其他的小插曲……我不会怪他的。  
主持人Kun：（转向托雷斯）那你呢？  
托雷斯：他做什么我都会原谅他。  
哈维：（台下）赶快给我调查一下这家伙，我忽然觉得他有点不正常，把里奥也带的不正常了。  
法布雷加斯：（台下）你想多了，他们没有不正常，只是爱得要死要活还没自觉而已。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
托雷斯：等。  
主持人Kun：两小时呢？  
托雷斯：打电话，继续等。  
主持人Kun：三小时呢？  
托雷斯：打电话，去他家，打给他的队友，去他队友家，打给他父母，直接飞到他父母家。  
主持人Kun：你太吓人了。好了，该你说了，里奥。  
里奥：会很着急，会打很多电话。但Nino没有迟到过，每次他来我家都是提前过来的，他不让我等的。

34 最喜欢对方的哪个部位?  
主持人Kun：（接过迪玛利亚的小纸条）场内监制警告你们不要说出太吓人的话，还没到后五十问呢。好了，说吧。  
里奥：手。  
托雷斯：眼睛。  
（台下）迪玛利亚：（怒踢音响设备）没让你们俩装纯情！  
里奥：可我真的很喜欢Nino的手。就算他的手指凉凉的，我也喜欢握着。  
主持人Kun：（转向托雷斯）那你呢？  
托雷斯：我什么？还要解释什么？我喜欢里奥的眼睛，喜欢看也喜欢亲，还要继续补充吗？  
主持人Kun：队长你不要忽然从纯情跳到这么暧昧的部分！转变这么大我们是在玩儿过山车吗？！  
法布雷加斯：（台下）哼，过山车比这温和多了。

35 对方性感的表情？  
里奥：……就是，他微笑的时候。他一笑起来就让人觉得好性感。  
托雷斯：瞪大眼睛看我的时候。这种表情应该被宣布是违法的，太引人犯罪了。  
主持人Kun：我好庆幸我不用问后五十题。

36 两个人在一起时，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
里奥：他目不转睛看着我的时候。  
主持人Kun：他看着你你就会心跳加速？  
里奥：是啊，他那么盯着我看，我就开始忍不住想他到底要说什么还是要做什么……  
托雷斯：没有啊，我只是喜欢看着你。  
主持人Kun：那你呢？  
托雷斯：（想了想）如果我的答案也是“他目不转睛看着我的时候”，你会觉得想揍人吗？  
普约尔：（台下）你挨揍是免不了了。  
主持人Kun：队长，别这样，答案不能有太多雷同的啊。  
托雷斯：（继续想）他主动诱惑我的时——  
里奥：（炸毛）那是后五十问的内容！现在不许说！  
托雷斯：好，不说。  
主持人Kun：内马尔什么时候回来？我快坚持不下去了。

37 对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?  
里奥：Nino没对我撒过谎吧……就算他说过也没关系。嗯，Nino挺擅长说谎的，他来我家碰见我爸那次就说了好多。还在我爸面前装得特别乖。  
托雷斯：我是为了给岳父大人留下好印象。我不记得里奥有没有对我说过谎了，我和他看法一样，就算说了也没关系，也没什么大不了了。里奥不擅长说谎，他顶多擅长不说话。  
里奥：我不觉得你在夸我。不爱说话是缺点吗？  
托雷斯：我在乎过你的优点缺点吗？对我来说不都是一样的。  
主持人Kun：什么“都是一样的”？  
托雷斯：就是说……里奥有一万个优点还是一万个缺点对我来说没有区别，我还是一样喜欢他。  
迪玛利亚：（叹气）Kun你为什么要给他机会让他说出这种话？不是所有人都像你一样有颗强大的心脏好吗？

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
里奥：好多事。  
托雷斯：太多了，说不过来。  
主持人Kun：举几个例子嘛。  
里奥：他给我做饭的时候。  
托雷斯：抱着他看电视的时候。  
里奥：叫我名字的时候。  
托雷斯：给我打电话的时候。  
里奥：满足我任性的要求的时候。  
托雷斯：对我撒娇的时候。  
主持人Kun：打住！！我们还等着采访结束之后吃烤肉呢！这么说下去不就没完没了了！

39 曾经吵架么？  
里奥：我们不吵架……  
托雷斯：对，我们不吵架，我们冷战。  
里奥：你那不是冷战……基本相当于分手。  
托雷斯：谁让你不联系我？  
里奥：我不是在等着你联系我吗？  
主持人Kun：我就知道恋爱这事儿特麻烦。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
里奥：就是误会吧……以为在他心里我和其他床伴没什么区别。  
托雷斯：都说了是以前的事了。  
里奥：那时候你都不肯说我们是什么关系，让我怎么安心？  
托雷斯：我错了。  
里奥：Nino，我没怪你……  
主持人Kun：就当攒人品了，你们俩别当着大家的面这么含情脉脉地看着对方好吗？

41 之后如何和好？  
里奥：他来找我，就和好了。  
主持人Kun：（重复）他去找你，就和好了？  
里奥：是啊。  
主持人Kun：没有赔礼道歉、没有表示歉意的礼物、没有赌咒发誓以后再也没有第二次了、没有当场告白说今生非你不可？  
里奥：没有。  
主持人Kun：所以……只是他去找你，你们就和好了？  
托雷斯：是啊。  
主持人Kun：那……当时是什么情况？  
托雷斯：（回想）那时候是半夜，我去找里奥的时候他在睡觉。  
里奥：嗯，对，是半夜，我给他开了门。  
主持人Kun：然后呢？  
里奥：然后我接着睡觉。他抱着我。  
主持人Kun：你们就是这么和好的？！还有，你说托雷斯只是抱着你睡觉、什么也没干，我才不信呢！  
里奥：是真的，当时我特别困，第二天还要训练，Nino就让我安心睡了。  
主持人Kun：队长，我怎么不知道你这么善解人意？  
托雷斯：对你们不用善解人意。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
里奥：（问托雷斯）有转世吗？  
托雷斯：我不知道啊。  
里奥：假设有。  
托雷斯：（微笑）假设你还愿意和我在一起——当然要。  
里奥：我也这么想。  
主持人Kun：（把手中的稿子翻页）说不定你们转世就做夫妻了。  
迪玛利亚：（台下）刚才Kun表情淡定地说了什么？

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
里奥：他……好像什么都不用做，我都会觉得被爱着。  
主持人Kun：里奥，你要具体解释一下。  
里奥：嗯，感觉就是……Nino不用做什么，只是呆在同一间屋子里，我就能感觉到被爱着。  
主持人Kun：麻烦哪位把空调温度调高一些好吗？我已经浑身发抖了。那你呢，队长？  
托雷斯：他做什么我都会觉得被爱着，无论是打游戏还是还是在一旁发呆。  
主持人Kun：你确定这里没有自作多情的成分？  
托雷斯：你确定你浑身发冷不是被我们之间的强大磁场影响的？

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
里奥：怎么表现？  
托雷斯：是啊，怎么表现？  
主持人Kun：你们为什么连这个问题都回答不了？  
托雷斯：原因嘛……大概是我们一直在专心恋爱，没工夫去想该怎么表现。  
里奥：我知道了，Nino，比如我表现爱情的方式就是把我家的钥匙给你。  
托雷斯：哦，我明白了，那我给你做饭也算吧。  
主持人Kun：能不能说点儿浪漫的？  
里奥：唔……我会总是想着他。  
主持人Kun：问的是表现，“想”又不是表现。  
里奥：“想着他”不算吗？……那就是……粘着他。  
主持人Kun：再问也问不出来什么了，这俩人一点儿也不浪漫，整天在一起都是过日子那些琐碎事。队长，你有没有要补充的？  
托雷斯：（沉思）做所有他想让我做的事。  
主持人Kun：我就多余问，早该知道你要这样说了。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
托雷斯/里奥：不联系我的时候。  
托雷斯：你应该知道我不会的。  
里奥：可感觉还是很糟啊。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
里奥：所有花！  
主持人Kun：为什么这么说？  
里奥：因为花都很好看，都很美，所以就这样说了。  
主持人Kun：（问托雷斯）你呢？  
托雷斯：什么花都配不上里奥。把所有花都加在一起也不能和他相比。  
主持人Kun：你……你真没想过去写一本《情书教程》？说真的，队长，你去写一本，我保证大卖，给我百分之十的分成就行。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
里奥：唔……以前我没说罗尼的事。  
托雷斯：他没说的事多了，冷战的时候自己窝在家里，不吃不喝不睡，都没个人样了。  
里奥：后来不就好了么……  
主持人Kun：（转向托雷斯）那你呢？没什么隐瞒的吧？  
托雷斯：我不知道啊，有很多事里奥没问，我就没说。  
里奥/主持人Kun：什么事？！  
托雷斯：所以说，你不问，我怎么知道你想知道什么？  
内马尔：（走到台上）托雷斯你这是找逼供的节奏啊。  
迪玛利亚：哎呀你回来了，赶快把最后几道题问完。  
内马尔上台，Kun一边下台一边脱西装外套。  
里奥：你的牙好了吗？  
主持人内马尔：牙好多了，虽然胃还是不太舒服，但坚持完最后几问还是没问题的。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
托雷斯：没有。  
主持人内马尔：（翻白眼）不够你得瑟的。  
里奥：以前有，认识他以后就没有了。  
主持人内马尔：你们是不是从来没听过“秀恩爱死得快”这句话？  
里奥：我说的是实话……以前还觉得长得矮啊、鼻子有点奇怪啊、性格太内向了之类的，但和他在一起以后……好像什么都没关系了。（捏了一下托雷斯的手，两人相视而笑）  
主持人内马尔：（对摄像机）我后悔回来了，我就活该站在外面雪地里冻死。是不是坚持完这两道题我就能走人了？现在胃里反酸得更难受了，一会儿买胃药的钱给不给报销啊？

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
里奥：（看着托雷斯）公开的。他都跑到我的俱乐部来宣布了。  
托雷斯：为了让你放心嘛。  
主持人内马尔：俱乐部的人知道了有什么了不起，你等着，我要放大招了——哎呦喂，那不是伯父吗！来给伯父个镜头，把麦克递过去，哎呀伯父，对里奥和费尔南多·托雷斯先生的事您有什么看法呀？  
梅西父亲：（想了半天）……算了，有这么个女婿也不丢人。  
托雷斯：岳父大人我决定把年薪的五分之四都上缴，孝敬您和岳母。  
梅西父亲：不用了，你们年轻人自己留着，好好过日子就行了。  
托雷斯：那好，给您和岳母还有我两位大舅哥和小姨子各买一套房子。  
梅西父亲：你和里奥决定吧。  
主持人内马尔：卧槽这都行！

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
里奥：（询问地望着托雷斯）能吗？  
主持人内马尔：这种事你都要过问他的意见？他不乐意跟你在一起你就自己卷铺盖走人怎么着？  
里奥：啊……是吧。  
主持人内马尔：（拍桌）少给巴萨丢人！有点出息行不行？  
里奥：这毕竟是两个人的事，要是Nino觉得——  
托雷斯：我没那么多想法，一直像现在这样就好。  
里奥：（微笑）好了，我们把答案说出来了。  
主持人内马尔：这不算，你们要给我个干净利落痛痛快快的答案，是还是不是？  
托雷斯/里奥：是。  
主持人内马尔：（立刻站起）任务完成，我要求退场。他们俩已经快闪瞎我了。

中场休息  
迪玛利亚：好了，前五十问结束，请两位给主持人打分。满分五分。  
里奥：很好呀，五分。  
托雷斯：废话连篇，吐槽严重，言语轻佻，负分滚粗。  
内马尔：你出来，我要跟你单挑。  
里奥：别这样，内马尔，Nino开玩笑呢，你别当真。  
内马尔：好，我不当真。关门，放苏牙！  
迪玛利亚：他给你买胃药去了。  
内马尔：【泪流满面】我的巴萨好队友啊！

更换主持人，C罗上场  
主持人C罗：我非常想知道为啥是我来干这件破事？干什么把这么猥琐的后五十问交给我？  
托雷斯：可能因为你脸皮比较厚吧  
主持人C罗：托雷斯你等着！有种放学后别走！  
里奥：Nino，能不能换个人？让他来问感觉怪怪的。  
托雷斯：其实后五十问换了谁都感觉一样怪。  
主持人C罗：你们以为我乐意干这差事？老子还真就不干了！候选的主持人是谁来着？  
迪玛利亚：（看了眼表格）瓜迪奥拉。  
瓜迪奥拉站在场下两眼放光。  
里奥：罗纳尔多你别走！就你了！赶紧问完这五十题吧！

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
托雷斯：看身高。  
里奥：Nino欺负人！  
主持人C罗：我靠我就不该答应来当主持人，上来第一题就这么吓人。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
托雷斯：自然而然的吧。  
里奥：嗯，当时我也没多想，就这样了。  
主持人C罗：什么叫“当时你也没多想”？  
里奥：哦那个时候啊，我就是……顺着他——最后就那样了。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
托雷斯/里奥：满意。  
主持人C罗：你们俩能不能稍微含蓄点儿？  
里奥：含蓄点？……怎么含蓄？  
托雷斯：如果我们不回答问题大概就会显得很含蓄。  
里奥：（问C罗）你希望我们不回答问题吗？  
主持人C罗：我特么当然不希望你们不回答问题！老子来这儿就是为了让你们说清这些破事的！  
里奥：那我们回答了问题，你还有什么不满？  
主持人C罗：（瞪里奥）下一题！

54 初次H的地点？  
里奥：我家。  
托雷斯：他家。  
主持人C罗：看不出来你挺主动的嘛，都把人勾到自己家去了。  
托雷斯：不是你说的那样。是我送里奥回巴塞罗那的。  
里奥：是啊，Nino人很好，把我送回来，还帮我洗了窗帘和床单被罩。  
主持人C罗：洗了个窗帘、作为报答你就以身相许？  
里奥：（抱胳膊）Nino我不想跟他说话！  
托雷斯：我来说吧，罗纳尔多先生，里奥没有以身相许，我全程强迫他的。好了，下一题。  
主持人C罗：（大惊失色）你、你、你都干了什么！  
托雷斯：我强迫他，你说我干了什么。  
里奥：Nino你不可以撒谎啊……  
托雷斯：要不然怎么让他闭嘴？

55 当时的感觉？  
托雷斯：全程小心翼翼，一路忍着，没累死我。里奥紧张得要死，我生怕吓着他、伤了他，费了多少工夫在前戏上……  
里奥：我……我觉得挺好的，虽然是第一次，但也没觉得不舒服。Nino很温柔，他一直握着我的手，虽然紧张，却莫名地有种安心的感觉。  
内马尔：（台下，四下环顾）我刚才好像听旁边有人说了句“你看看人家！你当初是怎么对我的”。

56 当时对方的样子？  
托雷斯：紧张，害怕，像小动物一样。  
里奥：我没敢睁眼睛，什么都看不到，但能感觉到Nino很温柔，也体贴……Nino非常照顾我的感受，他很细致的。  
主持人C罗：你知不知道，刚才你这些词用来形容滚床会特别让人浮想联翩？……细致……

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
托雷斯：（想了想）我是不是问了“你醒了”？  
里奥：嗯，然后我说“我以为你走了”……  
主持人C罗：所以说你们俩当时到底什么关系？为什么你会以为托雷斯滚了床就走人？  
里奥：那时候我们的关系比较奇怪嘛……

58 每星期H的次数？  
托雷斯：这个要根据训练来看了，要是都有训练的话，次数就很少了。  
里奥：嗯，有假期的时候会多一些。  
主持人C罗：（转向里奥）那你是觉得多一点还是少一点好啊？  
里奥：我？我无所谓啊，Nino想几次我们就几次，他不会很过分的。  
主持人C罗：说出这种话你都不脸红吗！  
里奥：要脸红也不是对你脸红啊。  
主持人C罗：你这什么语气！放学你们俩都别走！我要一挑二！  
马竞众人：咱们是不是要提前给罗纳尔多先生叫救护车？

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
里奥：这个还要算次数吗？我还真没想过。  
托雷斯：具体要怎么计算，是每天晚上算一次，还是每做一次就算一次？  
里奥：（摊手）那就有两种算法了。  
主持人C罗：我是让你们回答问题，不是让你们做数学。  
托雷斯：你让我们做数学我们也算不出来啊。到底该用哪种算法？  
主持人C罗：你以为我乐意知道啊！下一题！

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
里奥：这算什么问题？就是正常的那种啊。  
主持人C罗：别以为我没听过托雷斯腹黑的名声，托雷斯，你说。  
托雷斯：里奥说的也没错……就是正常地滚床单——以所有你能想象得到的方式……和你想象不到的。  
主持人C罗：信息量好像有点大……你到底干了什么？  
托雷斯：什么都干了。  
主持人C罗：你家那位好像震惊得快从椅子上翻过去了。  
托雷斯：怎么了你？  
里奥：你……你怎么说出来了……

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
里奥：（问托雷斯）哪里？  
托雷斯：你自己不知道啊？  
里奥：我觉得……（摸脑袋）好像哪里都很敏感？  
托雷斯：说对了。  
主持人C罗：（问托雷斯）那你呢？  
托雷斯：我还真不知道。  
里奥：还说我！你自己也不知道！

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
托雷斯：全身。  
里奥：我刚才想了一下啊，Nino，好像是腰。  
托雷斯：你说我吗？  
里奥：是啊，你想一下……  
托雷斯：（回想）好像还真是，你不说我都没注意。  
主持人C罗：你们俩怎么回事，这都不注意，滚床单的时候你们俩到底在想啥？  
托雷斯：我们做得很专心好么？根本没心思想别的。  
内马尔：（台下，把刚吃进去的胃药吐了出来）特么什么叫“做得很专心”？罗纳尔多连这都能忍？幸好没让我问后五十。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
托雷斯：很可爱。  
里奥：很霸道，也很温柔。  
主持人C罗：总算有个正常回答了。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
托雷斯：喜欢。  
里奥：嗯……挺喜欢的。  
主持人C罗：切，别以为这样我就放过你们了。托雷斯，你就直说吧，跟我们分享一下滚床单时最喜欢的部分。  
里奥：（紧张）什么？你刚才问的什么意思？  
主持人C罗：没你说话的份儿，小跳蚤，都问到后五十问了，你们的回答再不黄暴老子就要掀桌了。你说，托雷斯，大家都是爷们儿，有什么不好开口的。  
里奥：（惊恐）Nino！求你不要说出太可怕的话来！  
托雷斯：（看着里奥）啊……我喜欢握着里奥的腿。  
寂静。  
（100问结束后采访时，里奥表示，听了托雷斯的答案后，他想了半天也没弄明白自己当时是该感激他说的含蓄，还是该骂他说的露骨。）  
主持人C罗：（不明所以，转向里奥）这个……那你说，小跳蚤。  
里奥：我……我什么都喜欢呀。  
主持人C罗：（掀桌）别把语气弄得像在说你喜欢烤肉和踢球似的！

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
托雷斯：床。  
里奥：沙发。  
托雷斯：地毯。  
里奥：地板。  
托雷斯：浴室。  
里奥：好像就这些。  
托雷斯：“一般情况下”。  
里奥：对，“一般情况下”。  
主持人C罗：“不一般情况下”你们俩都干了什么？  
托雷斯：我和我的当事人对题外话不予作答。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
里奥：没有什么特别想尝试的地方。我倒是不太喜欢地板，不舒服。  
托雷斯：一会儿回家前再去买几张地毯吧。  
里奥：好啊，那种浅颜色、有很长绒毛的最好了，要很厚的那种，手感也好。  
主持人C罗：少扯没用的，说正题！  
里奥：答案很明显啊，没有什么很想尝试的地点。  
托雷斯：是啊，我们也不喜欢露天，对公共场合也没兴趣。  
主持人C罗：呦呵，说起来你们俩还挺挑剔啊。  
托雷斯：地点无所谓啊，关键的是质量。  
里奥：（呆滞）质量……  
主持人C罗：（看托雷斯）我刚发现你这人还挺实际的。  
托雷斯：（挑眉）是吧。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
托雷斯：不一定。  
里奥：看心情。  
主持人C罗：（叹气）唉，所有问题都冲击力这么小该多好啊。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
里奥：这要约定什么？  
托雷斯：还有这种约定？指的是哪方面？  
主持人C罗：（翻稿子）对啊，指的到底是什么啊？（向台下问，迪玛利亚扔上来一个纸团。C罗打开）哦哦哦，就是说比如“喝酒之后不能做”、“如果很累的话就只能做一次”……安赫尔你特么对得起我吗！让我说这种话！（拿纸团砸迪玛利亚）  
托雷斯：没有那种约定。  
里奥：都是顺其自然的。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
里奥：没有。  
托雷斯：有。认识里奥之前。  
里奥：嗯，我知道的。  
主持人C罗：你没意见吗？  
里奥：那是以前的事了呀。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
托雷斯：赞同。  
里奥：赞同吧。  
主持人C罗：巴塞罗那的乖宝宝说什么！  
里奥：（耸肩）我们一开始就没谈感情啊。  
托雷斯：（点头）嗯，我们是先滚了床，后谈的感情。  
里奥：（不满）有段时间你还故意避开不谈呢。  
托雷斯：是啊，怪我。  
主持人C罗：所以你们俩都赞同？  
托雷斯：算是吧。就算没感情，我也还是想要里奥。  
里奥：我也不想要除了你之外的人……现在我……说不定就算和别人恋爱了，也还是会和你滚床单。  
主持人C罗：（炸毛）别说这么可怕的话！  
托雷斯：（扶额）别提起这么吓人的假设。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
托雷斯：（平静）让他家里人准备后事。  
里奥：（忽然爆发）让他们全家准备后事！  
托雷斯：吓我一跳，里奥你怎么了？  
里奥：一听就生气嘛！谁也不许动Nino！  
主持人C罗：就你这情商你是怎么谈恋爱的？有人动得了你家Nino么？这么一个神经病腹黑，谁敢动他？

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
托雷斯：这题可以跳过我了。  
里奥：之前会有一点，但是……  
主持人C罗：但是什么？  
里奥：但是现在已经有些习惯了，所以……  
主持人C罗：你的节操哪儿去了？  
里奥：我每天都和Nino在一起嘛！他要怎么样我们就怎么样，都多少次了，干嘛还要不好意思？  
主持人C罗：（对托雷斯）你是怎么调教他的！  
托雷斯：……别用那个词，我们只是在正常恋爱……  
主持人C罗：你们俩离“正常”这个词老远了！

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
托雷斯：开啤酒，谈人生。要么谈到他头晕，要么喝到他开吐，或者二者兼有。  
里奥：我没办法直接拒绝，我会给Nino打电话，让他帮我拒绝……但这样十有八九会有流血冲突，是吧？  
托雷斯：是你朋友，我不会下手那么重的。  
主持人C罗：（接过迪玛利亚递来的小纸条）托雷斯先生，场内监制提醒你，这种时候请不要露出令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
托雷斯：还好吧，正常。  
主持人C罗：你别再说“正常”这个词！这词和你一点关系都没有！  
里奥：正常？你都把我【消音】到发烧了你还说这只是“正常”？万一哪天你不正常了，我还有没有命可活了？  
托雷斯：那是意外，里奥，是意外。以后不会了。之后我不是道歉了吗。  
主持人C罗：轮到你了。  
里奥：还好吧。Nino好像挺喜欢的，那就说明……我也还可以吧。  
托雷斯：不是“可以”，是好得不得了。  
主持人C罗：这种话都能当成普通情话、就这么旁若无人地说出来？语气还好像在夸奖他外表、性格都天下无双似的？你们谁给我解释一下这是怎么回事？

75 那麽对方呢  
托雷斯：很好啊。  
里奥：嗯，都很好。  
主持人C罗：（问里奥）我不信，你就没有要抱怨的吗？比如说我听说有一次和发烧有关的事？  
里奥：（想了想）唔，那次Nino是有些过分……但也没什么可抱怨的，他想怎么做，就怎么做好了。我知道他不会真的伤着我。他总是想让我开心的。  
主持人C罗：我们真的是在就H进行提问吗！为什么你们的回答都这么匪夷所思的又情色又清纯！？你们是怎么办到的！安赫尔！你们阿根廷人说话都这么奇特吗！  
迪玛利亚：这和国籍没关系，这是他们俩的事，别把我伟大的祖国扯进来……

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
里奥：（问托雷斯）你希望我说什么？  
托雷斯：你说什么我都喜欢。  
主持人C罗：回答无效，我们要具体答案。  
托雷斯：叫我名字。  
主持人C罗：少跟我玩儿纯情。  
托雷斯：那说什么？……那就……“我还要”这句也行吧。  
里奥：你希望我说这句吗？  
托雷斯：你平常说的那句就行。我这是为了应付他。  
主持人C罗：平常说的那句是什么？  
里奥：不告诉你。  
主持人C罗：赶快告诉我！！答案说不清要扣我酬金的！我一会儿还要去买耳钉呢！  
托雷斯：（无奈）“别停”。  
主持人C罗：（怀疑）真的？  
里奥：（对托雷斯）他被咱们俩骗得怕了，说什么他都不信了。  
主持人C罗：轮到你了，跳蚤。  
里奥：他那时候不爱说话啊。  
主持人C罗：谁管他那时候爱不爱说话，我问你想听他说什么。  
里奥：……唔，那个时候对我表白就好了。  
托雷斯：记下了。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
托雷斯：都很喜欢，只是害怕他皱眉，怕我又弄疼他了。  
里奥：我不怎么睁眼睛的。  
主持人C罗：你还能更懒一点儿吗？  
里奥：我能。  
主持人C罗：别跟我顶嘴。  
托雷斯：（表情自行想象）跟你顶嘴怎么了？  
寂静。  
迪玛利亚：（台下）不作死行不行？接着往下问，一会儿的烤肉想不想吃了？

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
里奥：好像不可以吧。  
托雷斯：嗯，大概不可以。  
主持人C罗：请两位对你们诡异的三观做出解释。  
里奥：我说了，我们最开始滚床的时候就不是恋人。  
托雷斯：所以这不是恋人不恋人的事，完全是对方是不是里奥的问题。  
里奥：（继续解释）就是说，如果我和别人结婚了，变成了别人的恋人，十有八九还是要和Nino……就像Nino说的，这不是“恋人”这个称呼和身份限定就能束缚的。我们不在乎是不是恋人，关键是是不是对方。  
主持人C罗：（掀桌）你玩儿我！你们俩串通好了玩儿我是不是！来之前是不是学了一大套诡辩？我特么都听不懂了！给我说人话！  
里奥：吼什么呀，听不懂算了。我还懒得跟你解释呢。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
托雷斯/里奥：没有。  
主持人C罗：（把桌子扶起来）我不信，托雷斯你给我说实话。  
托雷斯：我说的是实话。  
主持人C罗：你就没想过对他SM？怎么可能？你倒是说个原因听听。  
托雷斯：（沉思）里奥会疼。  
主持人C罗：（呆滞）你这是把自己当情圣了？  
托雷斯：我把自己当里奥的男朋友。  
内马尔：（台下，在众人惊呆之际摔杯子）这不符合常理！他是哪个学校毕业的！是怎么学会这套说话方式的！

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
托雷斯：（问里奥）会吗？  
里奥：（拨浪鼓式摇头）不会的！  
托雷斯：那就下一题。  
主持人C罗：不行，你们必须回答，我们这是假设，假设而已。  
托雷斯：他不想要，就算了。不勉强他。  
主持人C罗：我对你的说辞抱有十二万分怀疑。我倒认为到时候你的举动会大相径庭。  
里奥：（摇头）不会的，Nino说的是真的，他不会勉强我做任何事。  
主持人C罗：那你呢？  
里奥：如果Nino不要我……那……我就算是只能看见他，也是很高兴的。  
法布雷加斯：别问了！赶快下一题！把里奥逼哭了我看你今天怎么活着走出摄影棚！

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
托雷斯：违背人性。  
里奥：有违道德。  
主持人C罗：你们俩少在我面前装传教士，说话说成这德行干什么。  
里奥：（摊手）这次我们说的是人话。这么短，你肯定能听懂。  
主持人C罗：（满脸委屈）我不想和你说话。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
里奥：没有吧。  
托雷斯：没有。倒是如果很长时间不能见面，会觉得很痛苦。  
主持人C罗：你们俩能不能别回答得这么纯情？  
里奥：本来就是嘛，怎么会觉得痛苦呢，我说了好多遍，Nino很照顾我的感受的。  
卡卡：（台下）哼，真嫉妒你啊。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
托雷斯：没有。  
里奥：没有场所，只有具体位置……  
托雷斯：哦——你说那次啊。  
主持人C罗：哪次？  
里奥：窗台……那天我一直担心窗帘没拉严。  
主持人C罗：就这些？你们俩还真保守，没跑到球场和更衣室里去……  
托雷斯：你在更衣室里做过？  
主持人C罗：（忽然脸红）关你什么事！  
里奥：跟谁？  
主持人C罗：不许过问我的私事！  
托雷斯：我猜是……（附在里奥耳边低语）  
里奥：我觉得也是。  
主持人C罗：你们说了什么？（惊恐）你们说了谁？！  
里奥：天下皆知了，你说我们说了谁？  
内马尔：（台下，拿出一个小瓶子问卡卡）要胃药吗？

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
托雷斯：有。  
主持人C罗：什么你再说一遍！  
托雷斯：有。  
里奥：（低头看手指）  
主持人C罗：给我细节！  
托雷斯：哪次？  
主持人C罗：干什么你们分纸巾擦鼻血不给我！赶快扔过来一包！……你、你随便说一个吧……啊不，要印象深刻的。  
托雷斯：印象最深刻的话……应该是他第一次这样做的时候。  
主持人C罗：他干了什么？  
托雷斯：那天他刚赢了一场比赛，整个人都兴奋到抽风，睡觉之前也不好好洗漱，穿着新买的睡袍满屋子跑，我就坐在沙发上等他冷静下来然后好睡觉。他在屋子里疯了一会儿，接着忽然就坐到我腿上来，把睡袍领口拉开老大一块，问我：“Nino，你看我是不是瘦了？”我说好像是吧，锁骨都比以前突出了，然后他把领子接着向下拉——那睡袍是套头的，领子特别松，一拽就拽下来好大一块，他就露着半边锁骨问我说：“你觉得好看吗？”  
主持人C罗：然后呢？  
托雷斯：你觉得我能忍吗？你说然后怎么了？

85 那时攻方的表情？  
里奥：他……表情和平常一样。  
主持人C罗：托雷斯你能不能别这么吓人！都到这个地步了你还没表情！  
托雷斯：没有，其实我是装作没有表情的，我一开始都没明白你想干什么，所以还想了想这到底是怎么回事。  
主持人C罗：你们俩一样迟钝啊，真是天造地设。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
托雷斯：没有吧。  
里奥：没有吧。  
托雷斯：那次算不算？  
里奥：（若有所思地望着他）哦你说那次啊……  
主持人C罗：哪次？  
托雷斯：你觉得算吗？  
里奥：我也不知道啊。  
主持人C罗：哪次？  
托雷斯：那就不算了吧。  
里奥：可你一开始把我按到桌子上的时候我没同意啊。  
托雷斯：但那也不是第一次了。  
里奥：话是这么说……  
主持人C罗：（发火）所以说到底是哪次！

87 当时受方的反应是？  
托雷斯：他有点惊讶。  
里奥：我快被你吓死了！还“有点惊讶”？！  
托雷斯：那么严重吗？  
里奥：你不知道你板着脸的时候多吓人是不是！  
主持人C罗：啊——你们俩这是在吵架吗？  
里奥：你做梦。  
托雷斯：接着问。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想对象是？  
托雷斯：我没想过。  
里奥：我也没想过。  
主持人C罗：为什么你们俩就不能老老实实地回答“对方就是”？  
里奥：除了他以外我没和别人做过，所以没有比较啊。  
托雷斯：除了他我也没和别的男人做过，所以也没的比较。无从对比，怎么得出什么样才是理想的这种结论？  
主持人C罗：你们俩是神经病吗？这种事都要计算的这么仔细？  
里奥：你干嘛抱怨我们俩？明明是这问题多余。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
托雷斯：这道题和刚才那道蠢得八九不离十啊。就这么说吧，反正我很满意。  
里奥：唔，我也是。  
主持人C罗：终于给我个痛快了。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
里奥：没有。  
托雷斯：用不用那些东西，效果都一样。  
主持人C罗：……你这话听起来有点厉害啊。  
法布雷加斯：（台下）这货是用了C罗的清扬吗？怎么这么自信？

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
托雷斯：什么时候来着……好久之前的事，都忘了。  
主持人C罗：别瞎扯，这你都能忘？  
托雷斯：你应该知道我的意思……里奥带来的感觉过于强烈，之前的人啊事啊就都印象淡了，时间长了全忘了。  
Kun：（台下）队长，我要求主动联系出版商让你写《情书教程》。  
主持人C罗：那你呢，小跳蚤？  
里奥：噢，就是Nino第一次送我回家的时候。  
主持人C罗：（忧郁脸）第一次送你回家你就……我都送某人回家那么多次了他都不请我进去喝杯茶……  
内马尔：（台下，对卡卡）前辈你怎么脸色这么难看？

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
托雷斯：不是。  
里奥：是。  
主持人C罗：（如释重负，忽然傻笑）哎呀这问题回答的好干脆，我都不适应了。  
里奥：（嫌弃地看着C罗的表情）别抽风。  
迪玛利亚：（台下）你给我好好的，别找打。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
里奥：（看托雷斯）你来说吧。  
托雷斯：嘴，喉结，胸前。  
主持人C罗：（麻木）那你自己呢？  
托雷斯：嘴，手心。  
主持人C罗：（依然麻木）解释一下手心。  
托雷斯：我不知道，只是有时候他会吻我的手心，比如做饭的时候、一起看电视的时候。  
主持人C罗：（平板的语气）跳蚤，解释你的诡异行为。  
里奥：Nino的手很美，手指细细长长的，手掌却很厚，我觉得他的手特别漂亮，你不要想到什么奇怪的地方上去，我是真的只是很喜欢Nino的手而已，这和情欲一点关系都没有……  
主持人C罗：（面瘫）够了，我不想知道更多。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
托雷斯：肩膀。  
主持人C罗：解释。  
托雷斯：我也说不清，掰着他胳膊的时候会很想吻肩膀……  
主持人C罗：你个变态。  
托雷斯：我是。  
里奥：我喜欢亲Nino的手心，你刚才也听到了，因为我说我觉得……  
主持人C罗：别说了，我知道了。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
里奥：我不知道啊……  
托雷斯：你只要叫我的名字我就很高兴了。  
主持人C罗：那你呢？  
托雷斯：吻他就好了。  
主持人C罗：就这样？  
里奥：那你还要怎样？  
托雷斯：少年你太天真了，你还真以为我会把和里奥滚床的细节告诉你？

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
托雷斯：好像什么都没想。  
主持人C罗：（对里奥）你怎么不说话？  
里奥：……脑浆都快被【消音】出来了，还有心思想毛线啊！

97 一晚H的次数是？  
托雷斯/里奥：随他。  
里奥：诶？不是随你吗？  
托雷斯：我以为是随你喜欢啊！  
里奥：原来是随着我的意思啊！  
托雷斯：就是啊，每次都是我看你想继续就继续，不想继续就算了的啊。  
里奥：啊……你这么一说，好像真是。我还以为是随你呢，每次都觉得你想怎么着就怎么着好了。  
托雷斯：但除了楼梯上那次。  
里奥：啊，确实是。那次不算，那天晚上你疯了。  
主持人C罗：所以说到底是哪次！

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
托雷斯：这个是固定的吗？  
里奥：这种事也要分那么清楚啊？  
托雷斯：谁能每次都记得啊，都有吧。  
主持人C罗：你们俩敢不敢记着点什么事？别一张嘴就什么都忘了？

99 对您而言H是？  
里奥：题目越来越怪了。  
主持人C罗：哪里怪了？  
里奥：我问你，对你而言，吃饭是什么？  
托雷斯：对你而言，开车是什么？  
里奥：耳钉是什么？  
托雷斯：发胶是什么？  
主持人C罗：这都什么乱七八糟的！都是生活必需品行不行啊？  
托雷斯：这就是我们的答案了。  
主持人C罗：（暴走）你们俩真是神烦！  
Kun：（台下）他们俩就不能说是“爱的体现”一类的话吗？  
迪玛利亚：（台下）太正常了，不适合他们俩。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
里奥：（匪夷所思的表情和语气）我怎么那么喜欢你？  
主持人C罗：你这听起来是个问句啊。  
里奥：本来就是个问句啊，我是真不知道为什么。  
托雷斯：（淡定地）是啊我也觉得奇怪，我也不知道怎么就这么喜欢你。  
主持人C罗：特么我能不能撤了？我还得坐在这儿看着他俩你的月亮我的心吗？

提问结束后评分

迪玛利亚：请两位给主持人评分。  
里奥：一分。  
C罗：干什么不给我满分？  
里奥：还满分呢，本来你是零分，别问我原因，我就是想给你零分，但看在你以前是安赫尔队友的份上才给了你一分的。  
C罗：你找打是不是？  
托雷斯：你脑袋上锈了是不是？台下一片巴萨和马竞的人，你看看皇马来了几个。  
里奥：（开心地替C罗回答）两个。  
迪玛利亚：好了，托雷斯轮到你了，给主持人评分。  
托雷斯：发胶太多扣一分，耳钉刺眼扣一分，话中有话扣一分，挑衅里奥扣十五分。（对镜头露出不屑且怜悯的微笑）又一个负分的。  
C罗：好啊你们俩，我今天此仇不报——  
卡卡：（站在C罗身后忽然开口）我饿了。  
C罗：什么？  
卡卡：（转身走人）他们把烤肉做好了。  
C罗：（小跑着追上去）等一下啊Ricky，我们一起去好不好？（追上卡卡）

采访后的烤肉餐

（在两张超级长的桌子旁边坐着今天的主持人、嘉宾、观众和亲友团。）  
Kun：（感叹）最后那五十问真吓人啊。  
里奥：是啊，我被吓了好几跳。（满嘴烤肉）Kun，刚才你跟谁借的衣服？  
Kun：我不知道啊，那时候迪玛利亚喊了一声“谁穿西装了？借来用几分钟！”然后我们俩就被一堆衣服给埋了。  
迪玛利亚：是啊，还有人扔了条裤子过来。  
Kun：这个怪你，你没说清楚是要上衣，所以才有人脱了裤子。  
迪玛利亚：最近我越来越觉得西班牙是个热情……奔放的民族。  
里奥：内马尔怎么不吃啊？  
法布雷加斯：（抬头看了一眼）忙着给男神烤肉呢。  
皮克：谁啊？  
法布雷加斯：自己看。  
（内马尔把几个盘子拨到旁边去，将一个更大些的盘子放在卡卡面前。）  
内马尔：（恭敬地）这盘是巴西风味的，前辈请慢用。  
卡卡：（微笑）辛苦你了。  
C罗：我还没看出来，你这人挺细心啊。  
内马尔：没跟你说话。（对卡卡）您慢点吃，不够的话我再去烤。  
C罗：你怎么回事？对我家Ricky有意思是不是？  
内马尔：你是巴西人吗？你穿的是五星战袍吗？我跟自己国家队的前辈说话，关你什么事？我对桑托斯先生只有尊敬，谁像你一样满脑子邪念了？  
里奥：（满嘴烤肉）好样的内马尔！  
C罗：（起身）跳蚤我今天跟你没完！  
卡卡：（拽着C罗的衣服把他扯回来）别丢人！坐下吃饭！  
托雷斯：里奥，别管他们的事，吃完饭我们早点回家。  
（卡卡和托雷斯隔着桌子相视而笑，露出“我家这位不省心，您别见怪”的表情）

——《托西相性一百问》END——


	5. 番外2

番外之《“J罗和自己老婆踢比赛”》 2014.12 皇马VS米兰前夕

*  
托雷斯盘着腿坐在地毯上，穿着小熊形状连帽衫的蒂亚戈坐在他腿上玩着一架小飞机，没一会儿孩子玩儿累了，忽然整个人向托雷斯身上一扑，树袋熊似的挂在他脖子上。  
“宝贝，你要是十岁的时候还按照这个架势向我身上扑，我打赌我到时候能一连断掉三根肋骨。”托雷斯说。孩子当然听不懂他在说什么，也不去理会，只用软软的手指去抓托雷斯的头发。  
“玩了一下午还不饿，”托雷斯一边说一边把奶嘴从蒂亚戈嘴里拿出来：“喝点牛奶好不好？”  
蒂亚戈摇头，伸手去够奶嘴，托雷斯把奶嘴塞回孩子嘴里。  
“不饿也不困，你今天怎么这么精神？”托雷斯问，絮絮叨叨地和孩子说话，“晚上吃什么？做布丁好不好？”  
蒂亚戈不回话，埋着头在托雷斯肩膀上蹭着，肉肉的手指缠够了托雷斯的头发又去玩他领口的扣子。托雷斯抱着他，一边看电视上的体育新闻。忽然门口传来声音，蒂亚戈从托雷斯肩上抬起头，然后“蹬蹬蹬”地向门口跑。  
“爸爸——”  
里奥推门进来，抱起跑过来的蒂亚戈，托雷斯跟在后面走过来脱下里奥的外衣。  
“别一进门就抱孩子，外面冷，衣服上那么凉，再把孩子带感冒了。”  
里奥没答话，委屈地看了眼托雷斯，然后抱着蒂亚戈走到沙发上坐下。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问，“谁欺负你了？”  
“你欺负我了，”里奥说，紧紧抱着蒂亚戈，拿起蒂亚戈肉肉的小手指着托雷斯说：“你还想装不知道，你和罗德里格斯是不是认识？”  
“罗德里格斯？皇马的罗德里格斯？”托雷斯问，“不熟啊，怎么了？”  
“你一定认识他！”里奥说，“你们以前是不是有过什么事？不然你怎么解释他找了个和你长得一模一样的人当老婆？”  
托雷斯有些明白过来了，他记得印象里确实在网上见过自己和罗德里格斯的老婆长得像这件事。  
“这和我没关系啊，里奥——”  
“就和你有关系！”里奥说，他说话的声音太大了，蒂亚戈不满地从爸爸怀里爬出来，坐到托雷斯腿上，“你们30号还要一起踢比赛呢！网上到处都在说‘J罗要和自己老婆踢比赛了’！”  
“可这……都是别人乱说的啊。”托雷斯说，一边摸着蒂亚戈圆滚滚的小肚子：“里奥，你觉不觉得孩子吃的有点多？”  
“你别转移话题！”里奥说，“你是不是在好多年前认识过他？然后你们不知道发生了什么，后来他就找了个和你长得一模一样的人当老婆？”  
“哪里一模一样了？”托雷斯说，拿过平板电脑打开网页，搜索出罗德里格斯妻子的照片问蒂亚戈：“是她好看还是Nino好看？”  
“Nino！”蒂亚戈叫到，托雷斯在蒂亚戈脸上连着亲了几口，“宝贝儿眼光真好。”  
里奥闷闷地看了眼罗德里格斯妻子的照片，其实也只是有点神似，并不太像。  
“三十号比赛那天你要是弄出什么事，我和孩子就一个月不理你。”  
“怎么可能。”托雷斯笑了下，抱着蒂亚戈坐到里奥旁边：“晚上做布丁好不好？”  
“不好！”里奥和蒂亚戈异口同声地说。  
“这时候你们俩倒意见一致了，” 托雷斯说，然后把蒂亚戈抱到里奥腿上：“你陪孩子玩一会儿，我做饭去了。”  
*  
三十号当天的友谊赛开始前，里奥·梅西忽然出现在皇马的更衣室里。  
当时皇马众人正在不紧不慢地换衣服，一边就着圣诞假期的事聊天，里奥在门口敲了下门，卡西应了一声，里奥推门走进来。  
“里奥，你怎么来了？”卡西问，“哦，南多要踢比赛，你跟着他一起来的？”  
“嗯，”里奥漫不经心地答道，然后眼睛在满屋子人中扫着：“我有点事要办。”  
所有人都看着他，被一票皇马队员盯着的里奥没有一点儿表情。  
“罗德里格斯哪儿去了？”他抻着脖子看了半天问道。  
被点了名的罗德里格斯刚套好队服，看见梅西出现在皇马更衣室已经很诧异了，更诧异的是竟然听见他叫了自己的名字。  
“怎么了？”罗德里格斯问，其实他想问“我怎么了”，被巴萨球王当众点名让他有种变回学生、做错事后被老师发现的错觉。  
“我有话要跟你说。”里奥走到罗德里格斯面前，罗德里格斯的大脑飞速运转着：梅西来和自己说话了！梅西要对我说话了！他要说什么？难道他亲自来说服我去巴萨吗？可我不能走啊，我好不容易融入到皇马的，他要来对我说勉励的话吗？我从来都不知道巴萨的球王这么平易近人……  
开了口的巴萨球王语气冷漠强硬，离平易近人差远了。  
“你听没听说过你们伯纳乌一哥给我当过证婚人？”  
梅西说话了。罗德里格斯条件反射地“啊？”了一声：他说的什么意思？  
梅西的表情依旧认真：“你要是敢拆了他了他证过婚的人，我看你以后怎么在皇马混下去。”  
罗德里格斯不明所以，这乱七八糟的都是什么啊。一旁的克里斯大笑起来：“你吃什么醋？除了你谁会看上你们家Nino那样的神经病？”  
“你倒是不担心！”里奥说，“他老婆和Nino长得那么像，你让我怎么不吃醋！”  
克里斯走过来勾着罗德里格斯的肩膀，信誓旦旦地对里奥说：“行了行了，我担保哈梅斯对你家Nino没动心思，你放过他吧，一会儿还要踢比赛呢，看你把他吓的。”  
“没动心思最好。”里奥说，然后又警告性地看了罗德里格斯一眼。  
看着里奥走出皇马更衣室，克里斯拍了下罗德里格斯说道：“你的眼光可真奇特，找了个老婆还和托雷斯长得那么像。”  
“什么啊，我和丹妮好好的。”罗德里格斯答道，他还没从巴萨球王对自己说话（其实是威胁）这件事中回过神。  
比赛时间快到了，球员通道上的人多了起来，在托雷斯以为里奥已经去了看台时，里奥远远地站在人群后观察着他。米兰众人已经都集合在通道上了，另一边皇马的人也逐一走了过来，罗德里格斯没有带球童，而是抱着自己的女儿一边走一边逗她说话。  
两队人在球员通道中互相打招呼，托雷斯正和卡西、拉莫斯凑在一起说话，克里斯走到他们中间问道：“诶，托雷斯，你家宝贝最近怎么样啊？”  
“你说的是哪个？”托雷斯问：“里奥还是蒂亚戈？”  
“我说的当然是蒂亚戈，只有你才会用那种称呼叫小跳蚤，”皇马七号挑了挑眉，“好久不见，你这人还是一样厚脸皮。”  
“蒂亚戈很好啊，谢谢你挂念着，你儿子也很好吧？”  
“他好着呢，”克里斯一挥手，“我有正事要问你，我说——蒂亚戈怎么叫你和小跳蚤啊？你真同意孩子管你叫妈了？”  
“这个说起来还有点复杂，”托雷斯解释道，比赛马上开始了，卡西和拉莫斯诧异地看着两个奶爸站在球员通道中间聊孩子：“如果我或者里奥对孩子说话，提到对方时我们都说‘你爸怎么怎么样’——”  
“那孩子怎么叫你们？”  
“他叫里奥‘爸爸’，”托雷斯耸了下肩，“叫我Nino.”  
“为什么啊？”  
“因为里奥这么叫我啊，他就也跟着这么叫，我觉得这样也挺好，免得混淆视听。”  
克里斯做了个向后躲的动作：“幸好小跳蚤没用更恶心肉麻的方式叫你。”  
“你怎么知道他没有？”托雷斯慷慨地对皇马七号露出令人毛骨悚然的微笑，继续说道：“但里奥说他单独和孩子在一起时，孩子提起我时也叫‘爸爸’，比如他嫌里奥做饭难吃，然后就问里奥‘爸爸什么时候回来’。”

这时罗德里格斯抱着女儿萨洛梅走过他们旁边，小萨洛梅忽然冲着托雷斯叫道：“抱——”然后就扑到托雷斯身上去了。托雷斯下意识地接住孩子抱着，然后被孩子在脸上亲了好几口。  
罗德里格斯连连道歉：“抱歉，给你添麻烦了，来，宝贝，快回来——”  
拉莫斯拿出手机拍下这一幕，期待着最好小萨洛梅能叫Nino一声“妈妈”，那样事情就更热闹了。  
罗德里格斯忙着去抱女儿，也没看女儿扑到了谁身上，小萨洛梅勾着托雷斯的脖子就是不松手，罗德里格斯见女儿不肯回来，只得再度道歉：“抱歉，我没想到孩子会忽然——”  
他不说话了，呆呆地注视着托雷斯，然后忽然明白过来刚才更衣室里梅西的话是什么意思。  
“没事，”托雷斯笑了笑，在女孩脸上亲了一下：“听话，亲爱的。”他把小萨洛梅送回罗德里格斯怀里，父女两人一致呆呆地看着托雷斯。  
克里斯哈哈大笑，拍着罗德里格斯的肩膀说：“别再看啦，再看就等着梅西赛后找你算账吧！差不多就行了，一会儿眼珠子都要掉出来了——”

里奥站在人群后面看着这一幕。  
“你等着，Nino……晚上回家我和蒂亚戈要是搭理你我们俩就不姓梅西。”

END

（后来托哥没踢这场，因为转会回马竞了。正好马竞和皇马也有比赛，托哥上场了，进了两个球）


	6. 番外3

【本文脑洞来自于小伙伴。可能是在2016-17年左右】

全世界的好运

*

阴云被风拨散，弦月光芒暗淡。托雷斯在走上台阶时打了喷嚏，一只猫贴着他的脚窜进草丛，吓了他一跳。

“我们都爱你，安德烈！”内马尔一面穿着外衣走出门廊一面热情地宣布，“谢谢你的款待！”

“别踩到门口的猫！”伊涅斯塔大声喊道，此时警告俨然为时已晚。

走过托雷斯身边时，内马尔醉醺醺地和他打了招呼，在他身上颇为用力地拍了几下。

“路易，你要好好对里奥——”

“我不是路易，但我会好好对里奥的。”托雷斯笑容可掬地答道。

“有一套……”内马尔醉眼朦胧地看着他乐了，晃悠着走了出去。

“来接里奥了？”伊涅斯塔和他打了招呼，托雷斯答应着，看见里奥摇摇晃晃地走出来，苏亚雷斯把手搭在他腰上扶着他。

“我们家的小帅哥！”里奥喝了些酒，看见托雷斯这样嚷道。

“我们家的小国宝。”托雷斯笑道，伸出手来环住里奥的腰，和伊涅斯塔、苏亚雷斯及聚会的巴萨众人道别后扶着里奥上车了。

上车后里奥自己系安全带，一面哼着歌。

“吃糖的小熊不爬树，爬树的小熊水里住——”

他打开收音机，听着没听过的歌也跟着乱哼哼。

“你喝多了吗，里奥？”托雷斯启动了汽车。

“没有，我喝了九杯——据我所知。”

“安德烈自己家的酒？”

里奥点头。

“想耍酒疯吗？到家以后你可以胡来一阵儿。”

“不，”里奥如同一口咬碎芒果硬糖般干脆，“但是你——你别以为就没事了。”

“有什么事，亲爱的？”托雷斯看着路面问。

“你有麻烦，亲爱的，”里奥学着他的语调说，“这都不知道。”

过了两秒，托雷斯问：“宝贝，你最近在和我生气吗？”

“啊呀，被他发现了，”里奥瞪大眼睛看着倒车镜、对镜子里的自己压低声音说，“我还以为他等到下个彗星路过地球才能反应过来呢。”

“你真的在生我的气？”

“对。”

“总要因为些什么吧？”

“因为……”里奥向车窗上哈气，在上面画了一个不成样的熊脑袋：“因为你是小熊、又不吃糖、又不爬树……”

“里奥，不管是什么事，我一定不是故意的。你先告诉我是什么事好吗？是我的错我一定好好道歉。”

“不，你就是故意的，”里奥继续向车窗上哈气，写下“Nino”又忽然擦掉。“你和萨乌眉来眼去、勾肩搭背、整天整天混在一起，还当我不知道呢……”

“我们只是队友啊。”

“你还叫他小朋友呢，”里奥用飘忽的声音说，“一起去看这个看那个，出个门也坐一起。亲密成那样，还让我不吃醋……又要内马尔跑、又要内马尔不吃草……”

“内马尔也被你说到冷笑话里。”托雷斯笑道。

“别转移话题，你和萨乌怎么回事？”里奥收回在玻璃上乱画的手。

托雷斯忽然想开个玩笑，学着里奥的样子哼歌似的说道：“就是你看到的那样啊。”

“Nino！”

“别喊，宝贝，我们开车呢。”

“少敷衍我，你刚才说的什么意思！”

里奥的声音忽然提高，吓了托雷斯一跳，他赶快把车开到路边停下。

“别着急，宝贝，我刚才就是开个玩笑，我和萨乌是队友，没有其他的。不许因为他吃醋，我的心思都花在你身上了，哪有精力去喜欢别人呢？”

“你要是忽然有了多余精力呢？”里奥抱着胳膊，一脸不信服。

“都拿来给你，都花在你身上。”托雷斯说。

“哼，公然发半裸照在社交网络上勾引粉丝，还说都花在我身上……”

“我干嘛要勾引粉丝呢？”托雷斯问，“你可是冤枉我了，宝贝，那是为了勾引你呀。”

“你就不会私发给我吗？”

“不，我要让全世界嫉妒，这么帅的男人给了里奥·梅西，他们都不能染指。”

里奥鼓着嘴不吭声。

“再说亲爱的，全裸的我你都见过，还要照片干什么？”

“又乱说话！”里奥在他胳膊上拍了一下。

托雷斯忽然抓住里奥的手、侧过身去吻他的耳垂和脖子，里奥被他忽然的亲近惊吓，态度和身体也一起软了下来。

“Nino，我们在路上，还没到家呢……”

“就一会儿……”托雷斯吻着他不松开，从脖子吻回脸上，吻到嘴唇，暖热的臂弯紧紧环住他。里奥贴在他身上，勾着他回吻过去，他口中还残着酒精的味道，亲了一会儿，托雷斯将手探到他的衣裳下。

“不能在这儿！”里奥推开他，“快回家啦。”

“是啊，也不能接着亲你了，再亲一会儿要被认定是酒驾了。”

托雷斯重新开车上路，里奥心情好起来了，趁着托雷斯开车的时候捏他的脸和耳朵。

“他们说萨乌进过的一个球很像我呢，”里奥说道，颇为骄傲，“你要对他好一点哦。”

“又要Nino对萨乌好，又要Nino不吃窝边草……”托雷斯重复起里奥之前的句型。

“什么窝边草，让你对他好，是哥哥对弟弟的那种好，不然你还想怎么样？”

“当儿子……”

里奥忽然笑出声来，托雷斯说：“看着他就像看到我们的小Leo（托雷斯的儿子Leo），所以才叫他小朋友。”

“Leo多可爱啊，萨乌比他大了好多呢……哪天你可以叫他来我们家一起吃饭，蒂亚戈和Leo也一起。”

“啧啧，”托雷斯叹道：“叫来吃饭，然后把人家吓得魂飞魄散，还在训练时对我感恩戴德。”

“干嘛就魂飞魄散了？还要对你感恩戴德？”

“因为和你吃饭啊。”

“哇，”里奥叹道，“真的啊，你不说我都不以为自己是梅西……你占了大便宜了，Nino。”

“去找个像我这样又温柔又帅对你又好的人，也让你占个大便宜。”

“你又和我拌嘴……”

“全世界都爱你，我独占了全世界的好运。”托雷斯笑道。

过了几分钟后两人到家，里奥上楼，放好水后躺进浴缸里泡着。洗澡时只要托雷斯不累，他都会到浴室里来，里奥喜欢在这时候聊天，一边喝着果汁或酒，托雷斯在浴缸边缘坐着，和他说着话，一面有一搭没一搭地用湿毛巾为里奥擦洗。有一次蒂亚戈和Leo午睡醒来后正好撞见这一幕，里奥正觉得尴尬，托雷斯却干脆搬来小椅子，让他们俩也坐在浴缸旁边，中间放着一个小圆凳，摆着水果、饮料和点心，大人孩子们一起围着浴缸吃了一通，边吃边聊。

里奥泡在浴缸里，正抓着泡泡在手里吹着，托雷斯拿着手机走了进来。

“里奥，想算账吗？”他问，笑容满面。

“算什么账？”

“哦，没什么，”托雷斯在浴缸壁上坐下，拿起一条毛巾沾湿，“就是你和我勉强算是前队友的苏亚雷斯之间的有趣互动。”

“我们的互动不有趣。”里奥呆呆说道。

“真的吗？”托雷斯问。

“真的，”里奥答道，“我们的互动呆板、平庸、无聊至极。”

“照片里却显示你们亲密、欢闹、基情无比。”

托雷斯放下毛巾，点开手机上的视频。

里奥从没想过他和路易竟然这么亲密。他们去哪里比赛都坐在一起，一起自拍、喝同一杯马黛茶、拥抱数不胜数、甚至还有几年前作为对手踢比赛时被路易亲吻，那时里奥想要躲开却没躲开。

“这其实没什么。”里奥说。

“把你和他换成我和萨乌。”托雷斯微笑道。

里奥想了想。

“托雷斯你敢！”

“我不敢，敢做的人是你。”托雷斯说，拿起毛巾擦着里奥的肩膀。

“我不是故意的，我和路易只是队友。”

“你和你的队友让我醋意横生，”托雷斯叹道，“我就不吃Kun的醋了，那是你青梅竹马，我比不了。”

“你还是我合法伴侣呢！结婚这么多年、孩子都有了，还吃哪门子的醋！”

“知道人们怎么说吗，里奥？深情入骨，爱情如初，结婚和孩子可不耽误吃醋……”托雷斯幽幽说道，毛巾沾着水从里奥胸前带着暖热的水流擦过。

“那你要我怎么办呢？”

“我要你亲我。”托雷斯说。

“不亲，我要你亲我。”

他们相视，为这幼稚的对话笑了。

托雷斯倾身过去吻他。

“等一下，你亲过萨乌没有？”

“我疯了我这样去亲他？你以为人家小哥没有粉丝团？分分钟把我打成猪头脸。”托雷斯说。

“我是说亲脸上。”

“可能有过，可能没有，但以后可能有。我们是队友，打招呼、进了球、互相鼓励，都有可能。”

里奥瞪着他。

“但无论亲了谁的脸，心里都……”

“只有我一个？”里奥挑眉。

“心里都想着……”托雷斯的声音低了下来，贴近里奥的额头看着他：“我有占了全世界的好运才遇到的里奥·梅西。”

END


End file.
